


DanceTale

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk doesn't have only one style of dancing even if she prefers ballet, Frisk is part mexican because why not she reminds me of it, M/M, corrupted Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 146,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: welp...i'm almost finished with my first work on here at the time im making this..and idk i have ideas for different stories so might as well dump my ideas. And for when Frisk speaks Spanish i have the help of a friend and google..but if it is wrong i do not wish to offend anyone with it. I just thought Frisk reminds me of it and i think it suits her.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Muffet (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 70





	1. The fall in the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> welp...i'm almost finished with my first work on here at the time im making this..and idk i have ideas for different stories so might as well dump my ideas. And for when Frisk speaks Spanish i have the help of a friend and google..but if it is wrong i do not wish to offend anyone with it. I just thought Frisk reminds me of it and i think it suits her.

Frisk wasn't sure how it came down to this...literally since she was at the bottom of a thousand feet deep hole. Apart from the purple eye she got from a fight with some thugs who wanted to steal her cash, she was pretty much untouched apart from a few scratches. She fell on a bed of golden flowers. She wasn't sure if it was possible for them to break her fall. She stood up,brushed her blue and purple hoodie, her shorts and her boots; then looked around. Yup she clearly was in Mt. Ebbot. How did she even end up down there? After some brain storming the answear was simple: The thugs chased her in the alley leading to the forest and they didn't stop. As she was running with those jerks after her she tripped and fell down here. Corruption and gangs were starting to really take over everything up there. Now the question is how will she get out? Her abuela must be worried sick. Frisk took out her phone. It was cracked, but Hey it still worked. There was no signal..what was she thinking. There's no way apart from forward. 

She looked around one more time and she spotted a dusty old tutu. She picked it up and smiled. It's been a long time since she danced..she truly missed dancing. She wanted to try it on but..she didn't know who's it was. She decided to pick it up and hold on to it for now. Frisk started walking towards the only exit which seemed to be a stone archway. That's where she saw a tiny flower. Aww it looked so lonely. She got up closer and the flower turned around at her and it had a face. 

"Howdy! I'm Flo--OUCH! WHAT THE HECK?!" Out of fear Frisk kicked the poor flower.

"THAT HURT YOU KNOW?!" the flower said as they rubbed a leaf where the girl kicked them. Frisk knelt next to the flower.

"Oh my god! I'm so so sorry you scared me and i kicked you..uhh here this should do the trick." She took out a band-aid she had in her bag and put it on the flower's wound. 

"Oh..u-uh thanks!" said the flower a bit surprised by her actions.

"Let's start again! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower. And you areee..?"

"Frisk...Frisk the human i guess...are you one of those 'monsters' that are inside of Mt. Ebbot? There are a lot of tales about you guys...Or maybe you are some experiment?" Said Frisk as she eyed the flower then poked it.

"Hey HEY! don't poke me! and yes..i am indeed one of the 'monsters'! Welcome to the Underground, pal" so that's how they call it. Fitting she supposed. 

"well i think you must be confused. Someone must show you how things work around here. Guess little ole' me will have to do." That's when suddenly the human felt a thug in their chest as everything faded to black. A little red heart was in front of her chest. Frisk moved around and so did the heart. 

"This is so cool! Is this the 'magic' that the nobles talk about?" said Frisk as she tried to poke the little red heart. 

"Nobles..? What is this the 19th century?" asked Flowey as he raised and eye-brow. 

"eh..most of us have nobles and kings instead of presidents and stuff..Anyways what's this?" she asked as she gestured to the whole black around them. Flowey smiled but not so friendly...more creeply..

"This is a FIGHT...but here in the underground we DANCE while we FIGHT...our magic works from dancing...we dance to survive...we dance for fun...have you ever danced before..?" he asked as his smiled twisted more and more.

"Yeah..i did...OH! is that why i found this tutu there?" asked Frisk as she pulled out the tutu. Flowey looked dumbfound. 

"you took it..?but didn't put it on..?" he asked.

"well yeah..wanted to see who's it was..maybe someone lost it? Tutu's are light, It's easy to not notice it slipping from your bag.." she said. 

"Well then...as you can see that heart is your soul! The very culmination of your being. Here in the underground we work based on LOVE" That's when Frisk froze. Love..? Isn't that an acronym as well for..Level of violence? That was one of the first things the King thought them when he came in power. 

"You want some LOVE don'cha?" he said. 

"uhh..actually it depends on the type of love..hehe..." that's when Flowey's face got serious. Music started playing. It sounded like DubStep?

"You know what is going on...don't you? well than..that will make my job EASIER!" and he started laughing as little white pallets surrounded her. As they started approaching Frisk waited. She tensed ready to jump. Just when the pallets made enough room for her to land in she leaped into the air like a ballerina but she ended the leap landing on one arm like a street dancer. After all that was what she was sometimes...a street dancer. The surface worked the same. You danced to survive. You were born with the talent of dancing and then you would choose one type of dancing. But for that to happen you needed a certficate. A lot of poor people couldn't afford nor hope for such..and Frisk was one of them. Only nobles were able to afford such luxuries. But it was illegal to continue dancing after you are 12 if you don't buy a certificate. But there were street dancers. Frisk never got caught..but it was dangerous what she was doing. If caught the sentance could even be death; which was a stupidity if you ask her. Plus even if Frisk did have a certificate, which would probably be in ballet, she loved trying out new dances. She was a weird one and her abuela always said that. 

"Well i have never seen anyone do that before..no problem i'll just attack agai--ACKK!" Flowey got thrown to the side by a fireball and a goat monster came into view.Her dress was purple and elegant. The ends were attacked to her hands and a weird rune was on the front of the dress. Frisk recognized both the costume and the music. Waltz started playing and that was the goat's dance style.

"Such a horrible creature torturing such poor inno--" Frisk looked to the side as the black faded to the flower who was now dizzy and just got thrown against the wall. 

"Is he ok?" she asked as she pointed towards the flower. Both monsters looked dumbfound. 

"B-but child he just attacked you?" asked the goat monster as she fidgeted with her dress, in worry. 

"i know but he seemed to get hit pretty hard." Then the human approched Flowey. 

"you ok there little guy..?" she asked as she knelt in the grass besides him. 

"Why are you asking?! i just tried to kill you.." Flowey said with narrowed eyes. He truly didn't trust her. 

"well you seem hurt..plus you were probably scared. I know a few humans fell in here..but it might not be very often one does..so it's ok to be cautious..plus i am sure i could have doged more attacks and we could have talked it out" She said with a smile. The flower truly couldn't understand how she was so srupidly kind. The goat monster sighed and said:

"if you want child you can bring him along. I was about to ask if you would like to come with me home so i can treat your wounds. Maybe i could help him too?" The human smiled and looked at Flowey for approval. Someone so nice would get killed instantly..and he kinda liked the human so he agreed. Frisk picked him up in her bag and started walking with Toriel.

"well my child, i am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins. I pass around here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first one in a while. What is your name, my dear?"

"I'm Frisk and..i'm not really a child.I'm actually 21... I am a bit under average height though so i understand where the confusion must come from." Toriel looked at her again. 

"Oh my i'm so sorry my dear..i hope i didn't offend you!"

"Oh no no no! It's fine...i get that a lot from other people too..even my abuela makes fun of me sometimes for it!"

"'abuela'? what is that..?" asked Toriel as she raised an eye-brow, truly confused. So they don't know spanish...

"Oh! it's how i call my grandma!" Toriel smiled at her.

"well isn't that sweet..?" the older woman said as she clappsed her hands together. She was so nice and motherly. Not that Frisk minded. The ony family she ever knew was her abuela and she didn't mind. but sometimes she didn wonder what a mom would be like..and Toriel was exactly like that. Flowey groaned and she hit the bag causing the Flower to squeal. The ladies both laughed. 

The three continued through the place which Frisk found out was called the Ruins. The two talked while Flowey was sleeping about how up ahead there will be puzzles.Even the door was a puzzle from a riddle written on the wall.Toriel didn't gove her a chance but Frisk was actually really smart. She never actually go ta chance to learn at an actual school but she was smarter than some of the kids that went to college. She spent her time working in a library. She hoped she won't get fired after this..she truly loved the job and it offered so much information. Frisk even understood quantum physiscs and loved astronomy, she loved to engineer too. She was like a walking encyclopedia.Her memory was the best.She didn't have photographic memory but it was really good that sometimes she could recite what she read almost a week ago. 

"Well dear, this puzzle is a bit more dangerous so you will have to stick close to me..ok?" Frisk's eyes widened at the sight of the spikes and the rock.

"you walk this...daily..?" Toriel looked a bit embarassed.

"O-oh it must be weird...yes indeed i am sorry for the inconve--"

"That's so cool! And how do the spikes work..? Preassure sensitivity?" Toriel looked pleasantly surprised at the entusiasm the human was showing. 

"I-i am not so sure...i think it's magic..But you might be right, my dear!" Frisk's eyes twikled at the praise. She felt like when Abuela would tell her that her inventions and little mechanisms were doing a great job. Oh how she missed the old woman..she needed to get back to her. After all she was old...god knows what could happen if she was left without Frisk too long.

"Well then dear..i want to see how well you can do this puzzle i have even lab--" But Frisk didn't listen she darted towards the levers and pulled the ones dircetly near the path not even noticing the marks.

"Oh my! What a splendid job!" Toriel said proudly at the human. She smiled warmly at the goat monster. In the next room there was a dummy. Frisk got close and looked at it. He was so cute! 

"As a human passing through the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. That's when their "theme" will start playing and you will enter a FIGHT"

"That black and white screen where Flowey told me i need to dance?"

"exactly my dear. We monsters express ourselves through friendly dances, romantic and even in fights, while we do attack with magic, we dance!" Said Toriel as she possed in a waltz move. Frisk remembered the first time she learned waltz. The poeple in her apartment complex were poor but, kind hearted. When someone cooked everyone ate and everyone loved abuela's cooking; which only meant people would come around and eat there. There aren't many people but they do know how to dance. From books and with their help Frisk learned how to dance all types of different dances and the first time she tried waltz was with a mother of two children from her complex. Such a kind soul but she couldn't take the spices from abuela's dishes. that's why Frisk always made sure to be the one making the food for her and having milk always stocked up. 

"Do you know waltz my dear?" Frisk striked a pose and took Toriel's hand suddenly a 'theme' started playing.

"the music comes from a monster's soul..it's nice isn't it?" Toriel twirled Frisk and the two kept dancing.

"1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,--" The two were having so much fun dancing. The song finished and the two bowed. 

"My dear you are so talented! Well then, when you enter a fight i want you to show MERCY. ACT by talking or saying a joke! Practice on the dummy." Frisk got close to the dummy. AWWW SO CUTEEE! she tried talking to it.

"Uhh..hi Mr. Dummy...or Miss..umm..I think it's a nice day today don't you think..?" That's when Frisk turned to Toriel who seemed to be beaming at how Frisk was doing.

"Is it rude to ask someone their style..?" Toriel laughed and shook her head. 

"No no dear! it's perfectly fine!" she said. The human was relieved. 

"Now come dear we have quite the distance until we get to my house!" Frisk smiled and followed the goat monster.

Frisk was DETERMINED to get back home; but at the same time explore this wonderful place. 


	2. The Ruins and Toriel's Home

Frisk, the grumpy flower in her bag who prefered to be silent and the goat monster all moved forward. That's when Frisk saw a room with a weird path. She memorized it and kept going as the three hit a room filled with spikes.

"umm this is the puzzle but..Here, take my hand for a moment."

Frisk obeyed and Toriel started taking her across the spikes. Thats when Frisk realized the path was the path for the spikes. Toriel almost misstepped once so Frisk pulled her back.

"you almost misstepped there. Here!" Frisk took the lead and did the puzzle for them.

"oh my..how did you--"

"The path in the room before this seemed oddly specific if you ask me" she winked. Toriel laughed and patted her head.

"very good, my dear. very good indeed! you are quite sharp!" Frisk puffed her chest like some little kid.

"Abuela told me the same thing...she also tell me...'HIJA PICK UP YOUR SHIT YOU LITTLE RATTA! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE CHANCLAS!'" Said Frisk in her best old woman accent she could. Toriel laughed.

"i do believe you and your grandmother aren't native english speakers..is that correct..?"

"heh! yeah...our native language is spanish." Flowey poked his head out.

"You speak spanish..?" He looked kinda impressed. 

"si!" Frisk said smilling down at the flower who finally decided to come out of her bag. That's when suddenly Frisk bumped into the woman in front of her. 

"My dear you did excellent so far.However..i have a difficult request to ask of you" Frisk raised her brow.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." What the..?! The woman just started running and hid behinda pillar at the end of the room. Frisk started walking trying not to laugh. At one point she cracked and just started laughing as the flower also started snickering. 

"PUEDO VERTE, TORIEL! PUEDO VERTE! (i can see you, Toriel! i can see you!)" she said between laughs. At the end of the room the goat monster came out. 

"Greetings, my dear. Do not worry, i did not leave you!" Frisk snickered as she thought it was pretty obvious she didn't. 

"i know Toriel. I hope i passed the test."

"You did my dear! But i am afraid i must leave you on your own..I know! I could give you a cellphone."

"i do have one but it doesn't seem to be working down here." Toriel looked at the phone she pulled out and then her hands started glowing purple-ish. 

"There you have it, dear. Linked to the magical connection in the underground." The monster was right. It had signal. 

"do you think...i could possibly call my abuela...?" said Frisk with a spark of hope. 

"Unfortunately i don't think so. But messages might work." Frisk immediately opened her messaging app and sent abuela a message in spanish to tell her she won't be home for a few days and she needs to call at the library to tell them she's using her holiday days for something. When it said sent and read Frisk almost cried. Her abuela was ok and she knew she was still alive. 

"OH DIOS MIOS! she's alright! oh thank god she's ok!" said Frisk as she hugged her phone. Toriel smilled at her. 

"well child i must leave. please don't wander or your own.. i will come pick you up." After a few minutes the flower spoke. 

"so..Frisk...why did you pick me up again?" he asked.

"Thought you needed help!" The human was too nice. 

"Look..we both want to get out of the underground...do you think you could take me with you..?" This was his chance! 

"Sure! i wouldn't mind a friend!" Flowey smiled. Maybe this human wasn't as mean as the others. That's when a ghost started floating around. 

"now now Flowey! don't just go around making friends." Frisk looked at the ghost of the child floating around. 

"A GHOST?! Don't tell me i'll meet skeletons as well!?!" Said Frisk. Flowey laughed. Now that was accurate. 

"You will. Name's Chara...I'm the first fallen human. How's it going? I'm here to hunt this flower boy and probably bring you to corruption." Frisk's eyes widened. 

"so you are a friend of Flowey's? Nice to meet you. I'm Frisk!" What the hell? Too nice..

Frisk was a bit skeptical of the ghost of the little girl. 

"So are you actually ten..or did you die at 10.." Chara laughed. She saw why Flowey would take a liking in her. 

"I died at 10, i should be 21... buttt...we do look a bit alike...here!" Chara suddenly started growing and morphed into a older version. They still looked a bit alike but not too much. Chara had long hair in a ponytail as Frisk had short hair. Frisk was darker skinned and Chara had red dusting her cheeks. 

"WOAH! That's so cool! What's your style?" Chara smiled at the curious human. 

"Ballet..how about you?" Frisk looked down with a sad smile. 

"dont know..." Chara raised her eye-brow. 

"everyone has a style?" Frisk laughed. 

"it might be ballet too but...i liked dancing everything...i can't choose one...and there's another thing but you will find out later..."

Chara didn't really like surprises but she shrugged. After 30 minutes of no Toriel, Frisk finally started going forward again. She danced with all kinds of monsters. She got excited when she met Napstablook who's style was Swing. He even showed her a trick where he made a top hat out of tears. The style however was the one that hit her. That was her neighbors favorite. The old man thought her that when she was only 7 years old. She tripped and fell the first few times. Such good memories...only if the life around them was as good as they made it. 

After all that they hit a baking sale where Frisk actually bought with the G she got a spider donut and cider. She looked happy to be eating something and the other two couldn't blame her. She might have not eaten up on the surface. 

"so Frisk...you got any questions...about the Underground..?" asked the ghost.

"Hmm...What is keeping you all down here..? You guys seem awesome!" Chara looked at Flowey and they smirked. 

"Well there's a barrier...maybe we could all break it if we work together. What do you say? we can free the monsters from the Underground." Frisk's eyes twinkled! 

"Yes! That's a great idea!" Then Frisk stopped and looked at them. Something wasn't right.

"But you two don't really seem to want to get out..it's more like you are running from some--WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Frisk was face to face with a glimmering star. She touched it and felt a small rush of adrenaline hit her. 

"ah..those...Well the Underground works a bit like a video games" and so as they walked and encountered different monsters and puzzles Chara and Flowey explained timelines and save points.She did read a book about something similar. That's when something clicked for Frisk. 

"You abused that power didn't you..? Only someone who used the power many times would know so much! You two must have done things for fun and reset the timeline millions of times...Did you kill, maybe...that would be bad enough to make me regret my life choices...?" asked Frisk. Chara and Flowey looked away in guilt. 

"well...i won't say what you did is ok...on the contrary..it was awful.....but...i do believe the fact you want to free monsters and that you regret it...is the start towards forgiveness...and plus...those things tehnically didn't happen if you think about it...it was another timeline..." The two met her bearly a few hours ago...yet here she was...totally mature and understanding of their situation..this walking child...Maybe it won't be too bad to have Frisk as a friend after all. 

"Well if we told that we can at least tell her that...Flowey was Toriel's son..and she is the queen of the Underground." Chara then started a history lesson with Frisk. She also explain that the underground is divided in different parts, she explained about dancing. At one point Flowey though tthey were over-sharing and that the human would be bored but she seemed excited about the whole 'Underground' thing. 

"MY ABUELA'S STORIES WERE TRUE! OH BOY I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL HER!" Chara smiled. 

"you really care for your grandmother, huh?" Frisk was now the one beaming. 

"You kidding?! Family always stays together!" Chara looked at the flower in the human's bag. They two have always been together so they understood that better than anyone else. Family was important and to them? The two friends were family.

"Well then let's keep going!" And slowly they made their way through the Ruins. At one point the goat monster called Frisk to ask her what she prefered between cinnamon and butterschotch but she liked both. She actually asked Flowey what he liked. That made him happy. Frisk did have a weird charisma around her that made everyone want to be their friend. And finally the three arrived at Toriel's house. That's when Frisk heard a voice coming from behind the dead tree in front of the small little house. 

"Oh dear..that took longer than i thought it would" Suddenly her phone started ringing and Toriel walked up from behind it with her cellphone in one hand. 

"How did you get here, my dear? Are you hurt?" Frisk examined herself and checked her HP like Chara learned her to do. 

"Nope! I'm-a-ok!" she said giving the woman a thumbs up. 

"Nonsense! you already have a black-eye and you have more scratches than before! there ,there i will heal you!" Green magic started seaping into Frisk's skin as her scratches and bruises all were gone. 

"thank you!" she looked awestruck at her hands and then touched her eye. Magical!

"I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." The woman in her beautiful dress said. 

"surprise?!" Frisk's eyes twinkled again. Oh she probably baked something like abuela did when she usually got home! That must be the reason she asked about butterschotch and cinnamon!

"Err..i supposed i cannot hide it any longer. Come dear!"

And so they entered Toriel's house. Oh it was so nice and warm. It looked way nicer than her home! Everything was furnished in warm colors. Even the walls were pastel yellow.

"SURPRISE! it is a butterschotch-cinnamon pie!" Hell yeah, Frisk thought.

"I thought we might celebrate your arrival.." Toriel said smiling with motherly love. She must have seen her like how she saw Chara when she fell. But she let so many kids come and go...and all of them died so they could open the barrier. The woman must be heartbroken.

"OH! you must be tired. I am so sorry! Here you may use one of the spare rooms." Toriel led Frisk down the hall to one of the rooms there. The room was decorated for children that was clear. But Frisk was small enough to fit in the beds. Toriel left to let her shower and get a change of clothes.

"This was your guys room?" Frisk asked as she put her bag on the bed and walked inside the bathroom attached to the room. It had all needed for her to take a shower and clean herself up. 

"Yeah..good memories.." Chara said as she tried to come with Frisk in the bathroom. 

"you may be a girl but i am NOT letting you in with me!" Frisk said. Chara raised her hands in defeat. 15 minutes later Frisk came out looking like new! Her hair was shinning still from the hair products. 

"i have to admit i need these products for myself" Frisk said as she admired her reflection in the mirror. The room had an easy overall layout. Two beds on opposite walls. A book-shelf with kid's books in front of the beds and between the beds was a dresser. On the wall where the door to the bathroom was, stood a wardrobe that had a mirror and some clothes. The walls were covered in drawings and there was a toybox. That's when Frisk spoted the pictures with children. Frisk smiled when she saw the first picture with Chara and Asriel, then with the other children, all 5 of them. Such a beautiful sight. After that, Frisk went to sleep. Determined to continue her journey after she woke up. 

~~~~~~

Frisk woke up and then decided to wake Flowey up as well. Chara was already up. Toriel was in her living-room reading something. 

"Hello Toriel!" said the human as she came closer. The caretaker looked up and took her glasses off. 

"Oh! Frisk! i am glad you are awake! Here let's go eat that pie!" Toriel said as she led Frisk to the kitchen. The living-room was a nice room with a book-shelf filled with books and two airmchairs in front of a fire-place. Above the fire-place was a family picture with 3 goat monsters and a small child. The 3rd goat monster that Frisk didn't recognize must have been the King. The kitchen was small and was actually pretty modern. The two ladies set the table in the living room and took a seat. 

"THIS IS DELICIOUS TORIEL!" Toriel giggled. 

"doesn't your mother bake you sweets..?" she asked. Frisk swallowed her bite and responded. 

"No. I don't really remember her...Abuela is the only family i know. She makes sweets from time to time but..Spice runs in our blood" She joked. The older woman laughed and the flower snickered at her joke. 

"I see, my dear. I am sorry to hear about your mother..what about your father..?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. 

"Abuela says he's a bastardo, rata inmunda (bastard, filthy rat) so i don't know much about him." Frisk took another bite out of the pie. It was so good! It was like a taco but sweet. Abuela's tacos might have competition...NAH! Abuela's the best!

"Do you have any siblings..?" Toriel asked as she also tried her pie. 

"Yeah! I have two bigger step-bros! They come and visit from time to time. Mateo and Miguel are so cool! They actually help me and Abuela out. Not like dad...They're from my dad's side." Toriel looked in awe at Frisk talking about her family. She couldn't keep her from her family like this. 

"child..you truly care about your family...that warms my heart" Toriel said. Frisk smiled.

"Not to mention the complex building i am from. It's way less fancy than this..but we all live like a big family! That is my family..And i saw the pictures of the children you adopted." Toriel looked down with a sad smile. 

"i cared for all of them. They were children who weren't understood...they needed love...they all continued their journey and got killed..BY THAT AWFUL KING!" That's where Frisk looked up. 

"Well from what i heard the underground isn't exactly human friendly. Some might get depressed, too cold or too hot can kill the same as too much water...Those kids didn't stand a chance in the first place...any kid who falls.." Toriel looked at Frisk in shock. 

"Is as good as dead..." finished Toriel. 

"But i don't blame the king...if you don't mind me saying..because he was scared of the humans from outside...The surface isn't as nice as one would think.." said Frisk, the last part on a darker tone. Toriel looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you...maybe you are right.." Toriel said. 

"But then again you had the right to be mad. And it was my pleasure." Frisk zipped her hoodie properly and got up. 

"Now how about you show me where that door to the next of the Underground is..?" As Frisk's confidence started raising. Yeah..she could do this. Feeling the beat wasn't so hard. The young woman, the caretaker and Flowey followed by Chara's always present ghost, went downstairs. In the doorway Toriel stopped. 

"Frisk..please..i know what you said but...maybe you could rethink your decision to leave..?" Frisk looked away from the goat monster with pleading eyes. 

"El hogar es donde esta mi familia.." said Frisk. 

"what does that mean..?" asked Toriel. The human girl smiled sadly. 

"Home is where my family is at.." Toriel looked down. Frisk went up and hugged her. 

"But don't worry...one day you will join me..and i will be happy to call you alongside everyone..'mi familia'" The goat mother wrapped her arms around the small frame of the young girl. Her dress like a huge blanket. Her hands were soft and so was her head, resting on top of Frisk's. No doubt Toriel was now crying. But the human didn't mind. It's better to let it out than hold it in. That's what her Abuela said when she broke up with her first boyfriend..and only boyfriend...yeah Frisk didn't have it with dating. Plus illegal dancing didn't really attract the guys. 

"Be safe my dear. After the door closes there is no way for you to come back after the doors close...so..goodbye.."

"no Toriel. I may never be able to come back..but you can always leave the ruins...so it's only a 'see you later'" 

"may we share one last waltz, my child?"

"Sure Toriel.." And so they danced a sad waltz, but Frisk made it reblossom just like they will, when they will meet again. And so the goat monster opened the doors and Frisk stepped into the snowy imagery, as the door behind her slowly closed, unaware of what was lurking behind the trees.


	3. Skeleton brothers in the snow

Frisk looked back at the now closed door behind her when a gust of wind hit her. Jeez it was cold. Flowey became smaller and found warmth in her bag as for Chara; well ghosts don't need warmth. Frisk looked around the new winter wonderland she entered. Everywhere there were pine trees leaving the main path as the only option. The sky was gry looking cloudy. She assumed it was magic. There was no sun however. 

"es muy frio.."(it's so cold) Said Frisk as she moved forward through the snow. It also was snowing which didn't help with the cold at all but Frisk knew she had to keep going. This wasn't the worst cold she encountered. She was 17 at the time and right on the worse night of the year, her abuela got sick. Frisk didn't have a blanket and she moved the heater in her abuela's room. The warmth didn't get to her, as her room was on the other end of the apartment. 

As she was walking Chara began talking:

"Sooo...did you know you speak spanish when you have a strong emotion..? like cold.." Chara said floating above her. Frisk didn't realize that and blushed in embarrasement.

"I'm sorry...i'm used to only taking with my Abuela...so i don't really use english as much as someone may think." Chara raised an eye-brow. 

"you don't have friends up there..?" Asked the ghost. She shook her head. 

"well..i'm the only source of income for me and Abuela..and it's not like i can make a lot...i do have a lot of different jobs..I have been working since i turned 12..." Frisk said with a sad smile. 

"What the hell..didn't you get some sort of allowance until you were 18?" Frisk frowned. 

"Well my abuela did say one thing...My dad is a filthy bastard.." Frisk smiled as she stepped over a brench in the way. 

"such an asshole..jeez...that must suck..." Chara said a bit guilty looking away but Frisk shook her head. 

"I have hit rock bottom..so the only way to go is up! plus i never used all my money only on me and abuela! My complex building is like a big big family of rejects. we all help each-other." Frisk was right. When one's heater would break she would fix it, when someone needed help they would all jump in waters with sharks not to mention the true reason they didn't have it good..is because of that damned protection fee. Other nationalities apart from American are rejects..and so the fee increases for them. But Frisk didn't mind...because she loved her big reject family! Chara smiled at the kindness in the humans heart. Suddenly a snap came from behind and Frisk turned around really fast. She could swear she saw someone earlier and now the brench snapped?! Oh hell no. 

"YO! I DON'T DEAL WITH VOODO SHIT!" Frisk yelled earning a laugh from both Flowey and Chara. She walked stopping from time to time to check if she was being followed. That's when she came across a weird small bridge with bars that were probably supposed to stop trespassers. That's when she felt someone behind her. 

"H u m a n . . ." 

"PUTA PERRA! aye caramba! dios mio..Lo juro por Dios si yo muero...yo mataré a esta persona tan mal.."( FUCKING BITCH! oh my god..i swear to god if i die...i will kill this person so bad) Chara snickered.

"D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? "

"Estoy muerta.."(i'm dead..) Frisk said as she looked up like she was praying. 

"T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d. . ." Frisk turned around and shook the strangers hand. It felt..like bones? Then a fart noise came. What the hell?!  


"hehehe..the old whoopee chusion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny" Frisk snorted. Then she realized that she was scared by a guy who wanted to make a dumb joke. 

"TÚ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO ESTABE ASUSTADA POR EL ESQUELETO DE EL DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS?!" (you are telling me i was scared by the skeleton from the day of the dead?!) The skeleton looked dumbfound for a second. Frisk realized she might have offended the skeleton. 

"Oh...i-i am so sorry.." well great start...

"uhh..don't sweat it..i didn't actually understand what you said..anyway you are a human right?"

"and you are cinco de mayo..?" The skeleton snorted. He was hearing a blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath. He was always smiling. He had black baseball shorts with a white stripe on each side. His hands were wearing fingerless gloves and he was wearing sneakers. His eye-sockets were really interesting. They were hollow apart from two small eye-lights like two small little stars. He looked like a street dancer. Frisk smiled a bit at that. Not only he seemed harmless but he reminded her of the other street dancers she met. 

"That's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

"Frisk..the human? Eh....Frisk Sanchez!" she said smiling at the skeleton monster. His grin seemed more genuine now. 

"i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but...y'know...i don't really care about capturing anybody..." He said with as he shrugged. 

"CAPTURE?!" Frisk asked now panicked. Sans snickered. 

"now my brother, papyrus...he is a human-hunting FANATIC!" Oh hellll nawwww!

"actually i think that's him over there.i have an idea. go through this gate thingy." Frisk tilted her head confused. 

"yeah go right through..my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone" The two walked through and ended up next to a sentry-station. In front of it there was a weirdly shaped lamp. 

"quick, behind that conviniently-shaped lamp!" Frisk norrowed her eyes. 

"i may be short..but i'm not THAT short!" Frisk hid behind the station as someone else was coming their way. Sans took a very relaxed pose with his hands in his pockets as a taller skeleton approached. It was clear as day his style was salsa. Frisk now was excited! He had black shoes and pants with a red belt that was tight around his bones and was flowing in the non-existent wind behind him. His shirt was beautiful and so well made, it was flowing perfectly lose around his arms and tight enough around his rib-cage. Chara intervined.

"SIT YO SPANISH ASS DOWN!" she said making Frisk realize she almost gave herself away as she was slowly rising to see the salsa dancer. She had to admit..she was actually looking forward to dancing with him. Frisk wasn't ashamed about the fact she was half mexican. And spanish and mexican culture always made her feel..happy and complete. It would always make her think of abuela, her stories and of how it was when she was still a small child and she and her abuela lives in Mexico.

"sup, bro?" Sans said to the other skeleton. 

"YOU KNOW WASSUP, BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?" wow he was loud. Sans voice was really low compared to the high pitch of his brother's.

"staring at this lamp and at my station. it's a really cool station. do you wanna look?" WAS HE TRYING TO GET HER CAUGHT!?!

" NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?" I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." aww...the guy needed a friend. Lucky him Frisk was 10000% going to befriend him! After all she loved salsa! Her abuela showed her how to dance it along with a mexican folkloric dance. Her abuela let her wear her colorful dress as she dressed as her grandpa! Her neighbors played for them and the two danced until the police rolled by and they quikcly hid so they wouldn't be caught. 

"hmm... maybe my station will help you." 100% he was selling her out.

"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!" aww...the guy wasn't lazy..no Frisk recognized that spark in his eyes and he truly had a lot of energy and fire in him..he must be the one affected by the timeloops Chara and Flowey were talking about..even she didn't know how she took everything so mindblowing so easily...yet she did. That was her gift. She kinda felt bad for Sans..the guy watched his brother die millions of times. If her abuela would have died like that...she wouldn't be able to live with herself. 

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton." PFFFTTT!

"SANS!!!"

"come on. you're smiling." said Sans as his smile and eyes softened. Yup..the guy loved his brother. 

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..." poor Papyrus...

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone." PFFTTTTTT!

"UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, "BACKBONE" INTO IT!!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" and the taller skeleton went back the way he came. then stopped.

"HEH!!" and continued his way. 

"ok, you can come out now." Said Sans and Frisk crawled from under the station. Yup she was pretty much freezing but she needed to get through this!

"you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does...you will have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes" Sans winked. Frisk giggled. 

"Yes indeed they were very..humerus..." Sans eye-sockets went pitch black. Oops? But then he started laughing. 

"Nice one!" He finger-gunned her and she did so back. She was ready to move on when.

"actually, hey...hate to bother ya but can you do me a favor." Frisk didn't need more as she turned around and smiled at the short skeleton. 

"i will let Papyrus have fun with his puzzles and i'll be glad to let him have his fun.I'd love to be his friend,plus... Who doesn't like a good puzzle!" Sans face started taking a blue-ish hue. 

"thanks a million. i'll be up ahead" and so he walked towards the door to the Ruins. Frisk could remember that in Chara's little 'history lesson' she said something about teleporting and 'short-cuts' so she was sure he would get where he wants to. She kept going. She went to a river where she found out some monster attached his photo and number to a fishing rod...she dropped the photo back in the water. She also found out there are interdimensional boxes who pretty much show the same stuff everywhere you go. She also met with a monster with a huge cap and one that wanted to share some jokes. She danced with both. She truly liked the underground where you were free to dance as much as you wanted. She then met with the brothers again. Papyrus looked at Sans as he looked at her and they kept switching. The fact they were never in sync made her giggle. 

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT... A HUMAN?!!?!"

"uhhh...actually i think that's a rock." said Sans winking at her. The gesture kinda caught her off guard as she flushed a little. Or maybe the cold was getting worse?

"OH." Said Papyrus with a dissapointed look. 

"hey, what's that IN FRONT of the rock?" Said Sans as he pointed at Frisk. 

"OH MY GOD!! (IS...IS THAT A HUMAN?)"

"(Yes)"

"OH MY GOD!! SANS I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL...I'M GONNA...I'LL BE SO...POPULAR!! POPULAR!! POPULAR!!!...'AHEM'. HUMAN!" Frisk waved her fingers a little. 

"hi!" Frisk then classped her hand together and was jumping from a foot to the other like some child. Papyrus was adorable like a puppy...or or a cute lizard! she wanted to pinch his cheeks and tell him she will be his friend. Sans snorted and looked away, hiding his genuine smile with his hand.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN!! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT..." Frisk giggled. 

"it's ok. please continue your monologue!" She said as she waited for him. Papyrus beamed. 

"WOWIE! THANK YOU HUMAN! ..'AHEM' IN ANY CASE...CONTINUE...ONLY IF YOU DARE!!! NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!" Sans and the human both let out the laugh they've been holding. 

"well, that went well. don't sweat it kid. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." then Sans left after his brother. wait...KID?! Oh come onnn she isn't that short...but they have never seen an actual adult human..so she can't really blame him for that mistake...but aren't kids supposed to wear stripes? oh well...better keep going. So that's exactly what she did. And so Frisk met a few more monsters. Then she saw another sentry-station. There was a sign that said that she needed to stop moving, but she ignored it since she needed to go that way. That's when she met the first dog monster. He was clearly blind but he did have swords. he danced with them. Frisk was impressed but she didn't move. The dog seemed to miss her everytime she didn't move. She pet the dog monster and that calmed him down. The two ended up having a chat in his station. She learned his name was Doggo. He offered to teach her to use swords but she said that she will come back another time. The dog seemed content with the answear as Frisk left the station and waved at Doggo, who was now smoking a dog biscuit. She then met Sans who told her something about 'blue stop signs". She met a snow-man who wanted to travle the world. She took a piece of him to take it far away because it reminded Frisk of herself...she also wished to travle when she was younger. That's when she met with the two skeleton brothers again. She smiled at the two. 

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" napping...? wait does he mean..?

"i think that's called...sleeping" pfftt...yeah that's what a conversation between her and her boss would sound like when she was late...she didn't like her bosses that much. They were all stuck-up entilted peacocks. They never cared for her. She bearly sleeps. That's why she always has bags under her eyes..but people usually notice the freckles and the honey brown-yellow eyes. It goes well with her auburn hair. She cut it short to make it easier to take care of. They were the rock bottom after all. 

"EXCUSES EXCUSES!" she giggles. The brothers turn towards her and she smiles. 

"OH-HO THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" Frisk waves again.

"hi!" she says smiling at them. 

"IN ORDER TO STOP YOU...MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!" Papyrus said as he struck a pose. That looked like a salsa pose. She liked it! 

"I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING!" Frisk tilted her head and noticed the blue-ish snow square. What was that?!

"THIS IS THE ELECTRICITY DANCE FLOOR! WHEN YOU DROP THIS ORB WHILE DANCING...YOU WILL GET ZAPPED!" Frisk gulped. 

"Por qué siempre yo.." said Frisk as she shook her head. 

"EXCUSE ME HUMAN WHAT WAS THAT?" said Papyrus looking up quite intrigued.

"ah..my bad...i said 'why is it always me'...it's spanish.." said Frisk now embarassed. Chara laughed at her. She was now fidgeting.

"ARE YOU WELL ACOSTUMED WITH THE SPANISH CULTURE, HUMAN? THEN YOU WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM DANCING SALSA FOR THIS PUZZLE! I ASSUME I DON'T HAVE TO TEACH YOU?" Frisk smirked and now it was her turn to strike a pose. Her leg was extended a bit backwards and her arms slowly rolled one above her head and the other out towards the forest next to them. 

"WOWIE! THE HUMAN ALREADY KNOWS SALSA! OH BUT YOU CAN'T NOT HAVE A PARTNER. YOU ARE A GIRL!..RIGHT..?" Frisk nodded. 

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL COME OVER AND WHILE GIVING YOU THE ORB!!" Papyrus went around the square and he placed the orb on Frisk's head. 

"READY HUMAN PARTNER?" Frisk smiled. 

"si, senor!" And papyrus theme started playing. The two immediately matched as Frisk's natural gift was going almost perfectly with anyone. She was such a friendly and outgoing person that she was immediately able to form a link with any dance partner..at least when it was a friendly dance. Up until now she only danced to dodge attacks...so it wasn't a surprise how Chara and Sans were left with their jaws dropping. Frisk always loved to feel the music and dance. To truly dance salsa she thought of when abuela and her danced together salsa for the first time. Frisk got it wrong so many times. Now being 21 she was able to dance properly. Back then she didn't actually have any hips to swing and shake. Being 21 did come with the percks of having curves...but the thugs seemed to be the first ones to notice. She came to a few close calls when she was coming home from her waitress job. They truly had something for girls in skirts...Disgusting bastards. When she danced with Papyrus however she felt like she was dancing with her brother! He truly was a talented dancer and his certificate was in salsa after all! Frisk smiled thinking of the older brother of her two siblings: Miguel. His brothers were so nice. 

"WOWIE HUMAN! YOU DID TRULY AMAZING! IT'S LIKE YOU HAVE NO BONES IN YOUR BODY! NYEHEHEHEH!" Frisk smiled. 

"HOWEVER THE NEXT PUZZLE WON'T BE SO EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEHEHEHE!" And Papyrus started dancing away. Frisk laughed. Such a cinnamon-roll.

"hey.."

"OH DIOS MIO! MIERDA! Jesus Christ you scared me dude..." Frisk said putting a hand on her chest. Sans shrugged. 

"sorry bucko...anyways thanks. my brother seems like he's having fun...and i gotta admit you've got moves." Sans said winking. 

"HAH! you should have seen me attempt salsa back when i was 10! Now that i'm older it's way easier" Frisk said doing a few steps to show him. 

"back when you were 10..? How old are you kiddo?" Frisk smirked as she classped her hands behind her back. 

"I am 21 good sir..." Sans choked and looked the human up and down. Is he checking her out..? No no no...or...Frisk couldn't help the impulse to cross her arms above her chest. Sans cheekbones were now a bit blue. 

"i'm sorry bucko..it's just..you REALLY didn't seem like an adult at first glance." Frisk laughed and the two started walking in the direction Papyrus went off. 

"No biggie. I get that a lot more that i should...and i live up on the surface!" They both laughed. He scratched his skull awkwardly.

"Still bucko...jeez 21..? You are only 4 years younger...and i seriously thought you were a kid.." Frisk norrowed her eyes. 

"you ain't that tall yourself mr. all bones. watch it! I am half mexican..i bite more than i bark, rato!" Sans laughed. 

"Mexican..?" Frisk nodded. Then she realized he might not know what that is. 

"uhh..it's a nationality as well..we speak spanish...and uhh..." How is she supposed to describe mexico?! 

"it's fine...Anyways you should probably get going. I'll meet you up ahead bucko."

"Gotcha." Frisk said as she finger-gunned the younger skeleton. 

Frisk felt the way the monsters wished for freedom and how her family on the surface needed her. She was filled with DETERMINATION.


	4. More snow and cold

Frisk was cold but when she met the Nice cream guy she took his nice cream. The wrapper however almost made her break into tears. "You are doing a great job. Keep going". Frisk wasn't the happiest person of all...she truly was overworked, underpaid and she sometimes felt depressed... it wasn't easy being the main support of a whole complex building...it wasn't easy to love doing something you knew you can't do anymore...and it wasn't easy to notice the world going downhill around her. The wrapper made her think of her jobs, her abuela, the autorities she will face when she will get out...if she even got out. What would happen if her dad came by and she wasn't there? Last time he came he asked them for money when he is the one that has 2 kids with certificates. He had power...he could literally buy the whole building that she and her abuela lived in and destroy it...but seeing the wrapper made her a bit happier. She started crying and hugged the nice bunny monster. 

"thank you...gracias...thank you so much" Frisk said as the bunny monster patted her back. 

"It's ok..some people need it.." Such a nice guy. She tipped him with a few pieces of gold and she went on her way. 

"Want to tell me what that was about, Frisk?" asked Flowey who finally decided to come out of her bag. Chara raised an eye-brow. 

"yeah..you've been all happy and jolly since you feel down.."

a r e n ' t y o u s u p p o s e d t o a l w a y s s m i l e ?

Frisk looked at Chara and blinked a few times in shock and confusion. 

"R-right..sorry i don't know what came over me..." What the hell...why would she say that....exactly that line...damn it. After that she met with Sans. She wiped her eyes and smiled at the skeleton. 

"woah bucko you ok there?" He asked as he looked better at Frisk's red eyes. Damn it...she shouldn't have cried like that. She was cold, not as hungry as before, but she really was tired. 

"Yeah i'm ok..so what did you wanna say..?" Said Frisk with her best excitement she could fake. Sans relaxed a bit. 

"i've been thinking of selling treats too..want some fried snow? It's just 5G" Frisk smiled and nodded.

"Did i say 5G? i meant 50G." Frisk nodded again. 

"really? how about 500G?" Frisk nodded again 

"50000G that's my final offer." Frisk laughed and nodded again. 

"what you don't have the money..? hey that's ok." Sand winked before delivering the punch-line.

"i don't have any snow either." Frisk snorted. She then continued her way with her spirits lifted a bit. She didn't feel as shitty as before. Frisk then up next to two sentry stations. They looked to be a couple's. That's when Fris stumbled again upon her faorite duo. 

"aye caramba..." she giggled. 

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR...SANS!! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!!"

"it's right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they can get past this one."

Frisk saw a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up. She started laughing so hard she almost chocked. It was a spanish kindergarten test. It would make you translate words like flower and apple in spanish. Flor and manzan...She smiled as she remembered when her abuela would make her take these so she could learn english back when she only knew spanish. 

"Do you have a pen?" Frisk asked as she smiled. Papyrus was more than happy to give her one. In less than a minute she solved it and gave the paper to Papyrus. 

"SANS!!! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Frisk looked at Sans. 

"whoops. i knew i should have used today's crossword instead." She snorted and put a hand to stop herself from laughing.

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!! IN MY OPINION... JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST." oh this was worse.

"what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones." They were so cute together. 

"UN. BELIEVABLE." Frisk laughed again and this time the brothers looked at her. She waved her hand at them apogetically

"No no no! I'm sorry..i didn't mean to laugh it's just..your relationship is so nice! I do have two step-brothers...but even if they are cool..they don't visit as much. So yeah..I'm sorry i shouldn't have laughed" Frisk said even if she was still giggling. Sans grin seemed again a bit more relaxed and genuine as he heard about her family. 

"WOWIE! HUMAN, YOU HAVE A FAMILY UP THERE?" Frisk nodded. 

"Yup...Me, Abuela and my two brothers." Frisk said smiling again. All she needed was her family and Frisk would always be happy. 

"uhh sorry bucko but..abuela..?" Frisk nodded. 

"Grandmother in spanish!" She chidded. Sans smiled. But Papyrus interupted. 

"HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S HARDER. JUNIOR JUMBLE OR THE CROSSWORD?" Frisk thought for a second. 

"Junior jumble" she said. Papyrus beamed. 

"HA HA YES!!" said Papyrus as he started dancing. 

"HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH HEH HEH HEEHHHH!" And Papyrus danced away again. Sans winked at her. 

"thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to appease my brother. yesterday he got stomped trying to 'solve' the horoscope." Frisk laughed and Sans blushed again. Her laugh was really pretty. 

"it can actually be solved." Sans looked at her in confusion. 

"all you need to solve is...what zodiac sign you are." Now it was the skeletons turn to laugh. 

"gotcha bucko. See ya up ahead." Frisk smiled as Sans the skeleton went the way she came from. Frisk shook her head and kept going. Really close by however Frisk found a plate of spaghetti.

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE TELL ME I CAN ACTUALLY EAT THIS!" She tried to take it...but it was stuck to the table. 

"NOOOOO MALDICIÓN!!"(damn it) said Frisk as she saw that she couldn't take the plate. She did however save just like Chara thought her. 

"You hungry Frisk? Snowdin town isn't far don't worry." Chara said at her. She nodded and smiled at the ghost. 

"sheesh you're so nice...no wonder everyone ends up being your friend." Flowey yelled from her bag 'AGREED'. 

"Thanks..i learned that kindness and mercy is the best way." Chara looked at her with narrowed eyes. 

"do you even know how to defend yourself..?" Frisk looked down and nodded.

"Unfortunately..i fight more than i wish to..." Chara looked away in guilt. 

"Rough neighbourhood?" Frisk nodded.

"too many close calls..." Frisk said as she hugged herself. Chara looked sad now. 

"sorry.." Frisk shook her head. 

"it's fine. Not your fault." She said with a smile on her face. She always smiled. She knew people needed it. Sometimes they might have negative reactions..but they needed it. 

"come on! you said we don't have much until snowdin right? I might find a place to sleep and eat.." Frisk said as she moved forward. As she went on her merry way she met another dog guard. She kept petting him until his neck grew so much the dog couldn't take it anymore. 

"welp..now that's..something" Chara snickered. Then next she met a dog couple. They almost killed her but she rolled in the snow so much she smelled like a puppy. She pet the dogs and kept going. That's when Frisk came across a puzzle in which there were light pannels. They would switch everytime someone applied pressure. Frisk solved the puzzle easily, which triggered a series of spikes. On the other side Papyrus was dancing. 

"HUMAN?! WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?! AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY... IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" Frisk giggled. He reminded her of the little kids that Frisk would take care of at one of her jobs. She would sometimes help the kids at the oprhanage. Some would bring her their sweets but she would always refuse them. How childishly adorable. 

"yes! how could i eat all that wonderful meal and not share with the best chef?" Papyrus beamed. 

"REALLY?! WOWIE...YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOUR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA.." You are making this worseeee~ 

"JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME??" Frisk nodded. 

"FRET NOT HUMAN. I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS...WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT" Her mouth truly was watering now..Damn it skeleton if you make it any worse she will hang you as a 'el día de los Muertos' decoration!

"HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" And he danced away again. Such a sweet guy. APART FROM MAKING HER SO HUNGRY! But Frisk as always kept going. To her dismay however..she found out that Papyrus jumbled his puzzle and he doesnt know the answear. Great. Frisk looked a bit at the puzzle then it clicked. And in one try she made it. The spikes went down. 

"WOWIE! YOU SOLVED THE PUZZLE HUMAN! I AM IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!" oh she loved puzzles..and from what she heard her mother did so too. She brushed her fingers against the necklace with her mother's and abuela's picture that was hidden underneath her hoodie. Frisk smiled at the skeleton and nodded.

"WELL I AM SURE YOU WILL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NEYH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!" and he danced away again. 

"good job on solving the puzzle so quickly. you didn't even need my help.." said a voice next to her. 

"que demonios?!"(what the hell) Frisk said as she looked and saw the shorter skeleton next to her. 

"pffttt...buahahah!" Sans laughed at her putting a hand on his face. 

" yo pondré una campana en ti...como un gato.." (i will put a bell on you...like a cat..) Frisk said caliming herself from the scare. Jeez this teleportation of his is even more silent than her abuela sneaking up on her. 

"but hey you didn't need my help, which is great 'cause i love doing absolutely nothing" Frisk norrowed her eyes. 

"YOU ARE doing something...SCARING THE LIFE OUT OF ME! i will end up some ghost or even a skeleton..if i jump out of my god damn skin!!" Sans laughed again and apologized. After that Frisk came across another puzzle..something about the tiles on the puzzle felt familiar..until she saw the arrows printed on them.

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMA--" Frisk squealed and jumped up and down. 

"OH MY GOD NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! THESE ARE DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION TILES! OH MY GOD! THOSE ARE THE ORIGINAL STUFF MADE BACK IN 1998 EVEN IF THEY GOT TO AMERICA AND EUROPE IN 1999 IT'S SUCH A POPULAR GAME IN AR--cades....i'm so so sorry..." Damn it Frisky you don't need to show them you are a total nerd. Frisk was now red and embarassed. Sans blushed a bit and started snickering in his hand as Papyrus look at Frisk. 

"YOU KNOW WHERE THESE COME FROM HUMAN? THIS PUZZLE WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!" Frisk now was reluctant to nod. Sans must have seen it because he said. 

"it's ok buddy. You can go and nerd over this. We already listen to Alphys nerding all the time." Frisk looked up as Papyrus nodded in agreement. 

"Well...It's a really well known video game in arcades. Arcades are places where humans go and use game machines. They are quite fun. To use the machine once you pay with a coin. The coin get's stored inside and the owner has a key to open the machines and collect the money. They are really fun..i work at one from time to time.." said Frisk as she scratched her head. 

"The game these tiles are from is called Dance Dance revolution..and it's really well known. The one in my area broke a few weeks ago...some thugs vandalized the arcade while it was night. But if those tiles are from Dance Dance revolution i suppose i have to dance my way across. Am i right? That screen there will show me arrows and if i am stuck than it's game over. They are randomized every time..right? If this does work like Dance Dance revolution than i am right." Papyrus and Sans both looked at each other than at the human. Papyrus started clapping. 

"BRAVO! WELL THEN HUMAN I SHALL PULL THE LEVER AND A SONG WILL START PLAYING AND THE ARROWS WILL SHINE. YOU READY?" Frisk nodded in excitement. papyrus pulled the lever and the songs weren't the ones from the game. They were songs from the surface. This one Frisk knew too well. It was a remix that she danced to often. The Jerry folk remix to the song Lose It. She liked the original song but it wasn't really dance material, but this? Oh yeah, this was good. She started with a body roll. The arrows started flowing and her legs were moving on their own. It was like second nature. When the drop came the arrows got faster and so did Frisk's dancing. She from time to time would move her arms or body apart from her legs. Papyrus and Sans were looking at her dumbfound. Papyrus jaw literally dropped. He had to pick it up. The arrows were going slower at the second minute than the second drop came. there was a stop of arrows in front of her so she did a flip and landed supporting her weight on her hand. She easily bent to get back on her feet and then she hit the end. She shaked her legs a bit. She didn't go so fast in a long time so she was a bit sore. 

"Phew...i was a bit sore at the end. Didn't expect the flip though." Sans then shook his head and looked at her. 

"you can...dance like that...?" Even Chara seemed surpised. 

"i know almost every type of dance" Frisk said feeling proud. Papyrus looked at his brother than at the human and clapped again. 

"HUMAN YOU ARE FAR BEYOND MY EXPECTATIONS! THE HUMANS THAT FELL BEFORE YOU WEREN'T AS TALENTED NOR AS NICE!" Papyrus striked a pose again. Frisk laughed and striked a pose as well. Papyrus was so surprised his brain got fried and he started spinning away. 

"wow...heh...um buddy you really are good at hip hop.." Frisk laughed. 

"i did a fair share of street dancing in my life..." Sans was now paying attention. 

"huh? why?" Frisk didn't have the heart to tell him about the certificates. She just shrugged. 

"i like dancing free. It feels good being able to dance how you want!" Said Frisk. She thenically wasn't lying. Even if she had money she'd rather dance freely. And there were plenty of people who believed the same. 

"heh..well hope to see more of that soon." Said Sans as the girl continued her journey through the Snowdin forest. The next thing she saw was a sentry station surrounded by lesser dog heads. All the sculptures have fallen. And between them stood the one who knew who was 'guilty' for this. Frisk saved right at lesser's dog station. Then she talked with the raindeer. Apperently lesser dog got too excited just like when Frisk pet him. That's when she fund another one of the puzzles with the circles. However...the ice was her biggest problem. She slid like she would do on her skates at her job at the ice-skating place. She was a waitress there as well from time to time. But afer she hit the last circle she slipped. As she braced herself for the impact it never came. What came was a set of boney hands around her. 

"woah there bucko. You ok there skater-girl?" Sans joked. 

"Didn't break anything sooo..yeah" Frisk got up and the two walked back on the snow. 

"aren't you a natural at skating?" He teased. She chuckled. 

"Actually for your information senor...i do have a job that involves skating a lot." Sans looked cofused. 

"didn't you say you worked at an 'Arcade'? That's what it was called right?" Frisk nodded. 

"i don't have only one job sir. Those are part-time jobs." Sans looked more concerned. 

"how many you got kid.." Frisk stopped. She didn't truly remember...but it must have been over 10. 

"that's not important. im going to go forward." Sans shook his head but then he shrugged as in saying 'i'll deal with this later' and he left. But not for long. After she passed a place with a really dense patch of trees he saw him again. 

"what's up?" he said leaning against the wall. Frisk kept going. 

"say...are you following me?" Sans asked. Frisk laughed, but she kept going. That's when she saw a weird door, but because it was locked she had to turn back. Frisk went forward and saw a small dog house hidden between some snowpoffs. One of them however, was a dog. 

"Awwww~" But the dog got up and he had a huge armor. "oh.." Frisk said. She did what she did with every dog, pet him. It worked. The dog ended up in his armor with his butt out where his head should be. That's when Frisk ended up on a very unstable bridge. She truly wasn't a fan of heights...but it was the only way. She was holding with both hands on the rope edges. 

"HUMAN!!" Frisk winced. She would have been happy to see the brothers..if not for the bridge. Sans must have noticed her uneasyness because he raised a bone-brow. 

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!" Frisk looked at Papyrus and forced her best smile on. 

"BEHOLD THE GUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR" Frisk cold feel the color draining from her face. Ohhh anywhere but this bridge...When Frisk saw the fire gun and the mace head she already knew she was screwed. There were spears even a dog hanged. Frisk winced more as she tried to move but the bridge shook under her steps...That's when she heard a snapping sound...the dog's string was snapping. Frisk cursed herself as she came over her fear and got on the other side of the edge and caught the dog. She slipped but something happened and she was floating instead of falling. 

"Jeez bucko...you really should stop slipping like that..." Sans said shaking his head. Around his hand and around her body were the same type of magic. It was baby blue. Frisk looked down then immediately up. Oh...she hates heights. 

"HUMAN!! ARE YOU OK??" Frisk smiled and nodded weakly. 

"i-im not a fan of heights.." she said and Papyrus was even more concerned. 

"YOU LOOK SO PALE! PERHAPS IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO USE THIS PUZZLE! YES! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARTS--" Suddenly there was a phone ringing with the sound of the song "Cell Block Tango" from Chicago. Who's the morron that has...oh....she forgot that she had custom ringtones for every job...and this was....OH NO! Frisk gestured fast for Sans and Papyrus to get her down. She answeared. Chara and the monsters with her were all listening carefully. 

"Heya boss! I-i mean Charlie! What's up..?" Frisk asked as her hands were trembling. 

"YOU TAKE A GOD DAMN HOLIDAY LEAVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! FRISK I NEEDED YOU ON THE NIGHT SHIFTS GOD DAMN IT" Frisk frowned. 

"Excuse me..? B-but sir we talked about this i'm not taking anymore night shifts!" Frisk said anger now building up. 

"Listen HERE taco...because of this leave you have the night shifts for a whole god damn month...NO BUTS! You are so entitled sometimes, Frisk..." Frisk was dumbfound at what her boss said. 

"AND how am i supposed to perform all night...when i have other jobs as well..." Frisk frowned. 

"YOU WILL FIND SOMETHING! YOU DID IT BEFORE! THE CLIENTS WANT IT I DELIVER GOT IT?" Frisk gritted her teeth. 

"yes...sir..." Frisk ended the call. 

"at least i know i can call my abuela...hahah...." Frisk then started swearing in spanish. When she was done she breathed a few times in and out then looked at the brothers. 

"sorry...it's my bad really..." Frisk said as Papyrus and Sans looked at eachother. 

"ARE YOU OK HUMAN?" Frisk nodded and smiled at the taller skeleton. 

"Yeah...i'm ok! Don't think too much about it!" Ppayrus beamed. 

"NYE HEH HEH!" And he danced away again. Sans looked at Frisk up and down and asked. 

"please tell me not THAT type of performace." Frisk flushed bright red. 

"OH DIOS MIO! NO! I WORK FOR A BAR AND IT'S BROADWAY THEMED! I DO MUSICALS NOT...THAT! Jeez...what were you thinking?! I thought it would be obvious from the ringtone..." Frisk said as Sans blushed as well. 

"right...my bad...'ahem'...anyways if i were you i would make sure to understand 'blue attacks'" Frisk nodded. She moved forward. Chara looked at Frisk and asked. 

"you sure you're ok, Frisk?" Frisk only nodded. They arrived in snowdin. It looked so cute. 

The sight of this cute little town filled Frisk with DETERMINATION.


	5. Snowdin town and the slumber party

Frisk couldn't be happier that she finally got to Snowdin town. She was hungry and tired. She would worry about the room where she will sleep later. Now she needed to get some supplies. Between the shop and the inn Frisk saved. She entered the shop. That's where she met a cute purple bunny with purple fur. Her shop was nice and warm. She was wearing a tank top and a cute little hat. She had a necklace with those runes she keeps seeing around. The bunny smiled at the human girl and said:

"Hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! I can't remember the last time i saw a fresh face around here" She said as she tipped her hat. 

"Hi! I am looking to buy some supplies. I have a long way to go and...do you have maybe...food and a sleeping bag?" The bunny gave her a nice smile and pulled the sleeping bag out. That didn't leave her with much money. She bought some food and she thanked the bunny. 

"well do you know where i could sleep?" The bunny nodded hapily. 

"You can sleep right next door at the inn. My sister runs it." Said the bunny as she pointed at the bulding next door. Frisk didn't have enough money so she nodded and smiled. The two talked for a bit and apperently the bunnies name was literally 'Bunny' and her sister was Bun-Bun. 

"Thank you!" Frisk then left the shop.She also visisted the inn only to check the prices. She talked with Bun-Bun and their little kid. His name was Max. He was so small he couldn't reach the counter. It was adorable. The next place she visited was the 'Libraby'. Pfftt that's so sad. Who would mess up the word...but it was funny. Frisk pulled out her phone and she tried to call her abuela. But abuela's phone was off. Frisk cursed and entered the Libraby. She picked up a few books about snowdin and flipped a bit through them. Frisk then left the books since she already knew most of the stuff from Chara. She met the number one cross-word creator in Underground and then she started reading about monster culture. It was worlds aparts from humans. But she needed to go. She complimented the lizard monster behind the counter in the libraby for his books. They were so happy they actually asked her to come again. She walked around a bit and talked with every monster she could find. In the center of the town was a giant christmas tree. 

"Holy damn.." Frisk said as she looked the tree up and down. Chara looked at her and laughed. 

"never seen a giant Christmas tree?" Frisk shook her head. 

"My tree isn't even real! We take it out once a year and the whole complex uses it. We like opening our presemts together..even if mostly the kids are the ones getting gifts....i can't remember the last time i got a gift for Christmas...That's the time of the year i use my money to buy everyone gifts..." Frisk said scratching her head. "i once took like 13 shifts and actually managed to stay awake for 3 days to make enough moneyto buy gifts..." Chara looked at Frisk concerned. 

"uhh..you sure that's healthy?" Frisk shook her head. 

"it's 1000% not healthy. But hey i'm still here!" Chara smiled at the human's positivity. Frisk kept going around the place. She decided she will sleep after she leaves snowdin...the inn was too expensive. Her favorite interaction was with a kid around the tree. 

"Yo! You're a kid too right?" Frisk tried to say no but the armless monster kid caught her off. 

"i can tell 'cause you're wearing a striped shirt" Frisk looked at her hoodie in confusion. Those weren't stripes at all. That's when Frisk passed what looked like one of the numerous bars she works and worked at. In red letters, on the building was written 'Grillby's' Frisk entered and immediately the smell of booze and smoke hit her. Dogs were playing poker at a table, on the wall there were neon letters writting the name of the restaurant, next to a dj booth. At the moment it was empty. The bar looked nice and tidy and there was a door in the back for staff. She talked with the monsters inside. She also found out the owner, Grillby, was literally a fire monster.He wears glasses and a classic waiter outfit. He was leaning some shot glasses. Frisk came and said hi. They did shake hands after they told their names. But for some reason, he didn't burn her. But he did created warmth around him. Frisk however had to go. She can't linger so much around; she needs to get home. She got up and thanked Grillby for the water on the house he gave her. Apperently he thought she was nice. She smiled at all the other monsters when some actually said goodbye to her on her way out. 

"Well Frisky looks like you really do have a charm about ya" Said Flowey from her bag. He bearly spoke anything..probably because flowers don't deal well with cold. It was clear he was freezing. His teeth were chattering (if tha's possible for a flower) and his voice cracked. 

As she was walking around she saw a family of slimes, a wolf monster who seemed to be throwing ice into the river and a lot of different monsters. The town had small houses all around. Her favorite was a bigger one who looked to be the skeleton borthers home. Papyrus didn't have any letters in his mail box as Sans was overflowing. Frisk went ahead and wrote a small note on a pop-it and sticked it inside. She smiled. And continued her journey. That's when the rode started getting foggy. She stopped as she could see Papyrus silhouette in the fog.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS ...FEELINGS LIKE...THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATIONS FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS, THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL." Aww he thinks she's cool. Frisk smiled. 

"THESE FEELINGS...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!!" awww you cinnaon roll..It's ok little baby! Don' hide your feelings. It took all of Frisk's will-power not to drop everything and hug the poor skeleton right here and now. 

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE TO FEEL THAT WAY" Frisk took a 'really, dude?' face as she heard him say that and shook her head. 

"AFTER ALL, I AM, VERY GREAT!" Aww...yes he was!!!!

"por qué eres tan adorable?!(why are you so adorable)" 

"EXCUSE ME HUMAN?" 

"nothing nothing..continue please!" Frisk said. AAHHHHH!!! this guy is gonna kill her...WITH HOW CUTE HE ISSS! Can she keep him in her apartment? she will take him out on walks. Oh wait Abuela said no pets...DAMN IT! The only pet they have is Chiko. He's a cute fluffy dog that abuela insisted in keeping. He mostly stays outside however. 

"I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IT'S LIKE!" uhuuuuu. Frisk believed every bit, of course, of course. 

"I PITY YOU...LONELY HUMAN" Damn he hit the spot there. Her true weakness. LONELINESS!! ok ok Frisky concentrate you are making jokes in your head like a weirdo and people are reading this. Oh wait breaking the 4th wall---

"WORRY NOT!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!!" Frisk beamed. 

"YOU'LL BE MY FRIEND?! MI AMIGO?!" Frisk was now jumping up and down like a child. 

"YE---. . . NO. . ." Papyrus turned his back towards her. Frisk stopped jumping and tilted her head in confusion. 

"NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG!" Frisk was now a bit sad. 

"I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND" she heard that millions of times yet...it still stings to this day. 

"YOU ARE A HUMAN!! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM" Frisk norrowed her eyes. pride over friendship..? No..he was just trying to hide the loneliness..

"POWERFUL!! POPULAR!! PRESTIGIOUS!" He wanted and needed a friend...poor guy..being torn in two by his dreams...but Frisk knew the feeling...back when she still wanted to get a certificate..but she still wanted to dance freely...she picked the obvious best choice...even if it didn't look obvious back then. Papyrus was the same. Frisk will help him realize! 

"THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER. . . OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!" Papyrus striked a salsa pose as everything faded to black. There he was dancing. Frisk had to dance as well. She felt determined to be his friend!

"YOU WON'T FIGHT? WELL THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY BLUE ATTACK!!" Her sould turned blue. She could bearly jump and move..but she will get through. Blue bones came...blue?! OH! Stop! she stopped moving in a position of salsa. she danced around the normal bones. Frisk tried to talk to him. Frisk kept sparing papyrus. but he just wouldn't listen. Frisk even tried flirting a few times, by using her body or making a dumb pick-up line. Frisk needed to keep dancing. She swinged and rolled and danced as Papyrus was warning her his special attack was coming. 

"Papyrus please! you don't have to d---" But her words got stuck in her throat as one of the bones hit her. She flew back a bit and hit the ground. She choughed blood. Chara looked surprised. 

"OH MY GOD! FRISK ARE YOU OK?!" Frisk nodded as she whiped her mouth. 

"d-don't worry i just didn't pay attention.." Chara looked concerned. Frisk's HP went down too much by that attack. it couldn't have been papyrus doing that. That's when she saw Sans in the corner of her eye and she told Frisk. Frisk nodded. Papyrus however was concerned. 

"HUMAN! ARE YOU OK?! THAT ATTACK WASN' SUPPOSED TO BE THAT STRONG!" Frisk smiled at the brother. 

"I-it's fine...Let's continue.." Frisk striaghtened her back..bu tshe could totally feel her rib was broken. That will slow her down...damn it..

Frisk kept dancing with papyrus. When his special attack rolled...a dog stole it! She laughed. The dog reminded her of Chiko. That's when Papyrus made a really strong normal attack. She jumped as high as she could but something hit her from above and she fell down rolling in the snow. Frisk coughed some more blood. 

"What the hell...Sans isn't supposed to intervine...." Said Chara as she looked at Frsk in concern. Frisk ate a cinnamon bun she got from Bunny and got up. hat's the second rib broken today...great..

"WELL...'HUFF' IT'S CLEAR...'HUF'...YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! YEAH I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ELE--" But all Frisk saw was the fact a bone was coming straight for her and she doged...how ever the bone bounced right off the walls and it was heading straight for paps. Frisk pushed Papyrus out of the way and took the hit right in her shoulder. 

"JESUCRISTO!! eso duele!!! (it hurts)" Frisk said as she looked at her shoulder..yup..that was dislocated no doubt...The black faded and she was now sitting in the snow. Great her ass will now be cold as hell...

"HUMAN!! ARE YOU OK?!" Frisk tried to get up. she did on her third try. 

"i-ill be fine..OH! ARE YOU OK?! the blow was a direct hit to you..." Papyrus looked surprised. 

"EVEN IF YOU ARE HURT...YOU ARE STILL CONCERNED ABOUT ME?" Frisk smiled.

"of course! that's what friends do...OH! sorry..you didn't want to be my friend right..." Papyrus looked sad then beamed. 

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GRANT YOU FRIENDHSIP! AND I SHALL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE...OH! BUT YOU CAN'T GO LIKE THIS! YOU SHALL STAY THE NIGHT AND I WILL HEAL YOU!" Frisk looked up at Papyrus. 

"You sure Papyrus..?" Frisk asked. That's when Sans came into view like nothing happened. 

"Oh jeez..what happened to you bucko..?" Frisk couldn't blame the brother even if she tried...Papyrus got murdered in front of him thousands of times. 

"heh..just a bit roughened up! Don't worry. I forgive the person who did this!" Frisk said with a smile. Papyrus beamed and Sans eyesockets went pitch black with guilt. That's when Frisk's phone started ringing. She would recognize the ringtone everywhere...ABUELA! Frisk in a frenzie answeared the phone.

"ABUELA! OH GRACIAS A DIOS!! Estas bien?" (oh thank god! are you ok?)

"HIJA! OH DIOS MIO! yo vi tu mensaje! What happened hija..?"(oh my god..i saw your message)

"I'm ok abuela! I just...umm remember those lengends you told me about..?..matones..and i fell in the hole.."(thugs)

"OH DIOS MIO HIJA!! ESTÁS HERIDO?!" (oh my god! are you hurt?)

"no no abuela i'm perfectly fine! just..it will take a while to get out..."

"hija...i think i should go back to my job as a waitress..." Frisk's eyes waidened. 

"B-BUT ABUELA...Y-YOUR HEALTH!! are you 100% sure..?" Frisk felt guil building up in her. Damn it...

"Yes hija..." Frisk looked down...she can't stop her abuela..if it's one thing they have in common is stubborness. 

"please...promise me no taking shifts apart from the 7 hours...GOT IT?!" Abuela laughed. 

"I'll be ok hija...Now Frisky worry about getting out of la guarida del diablo( the devil's den)" Frisk laughed. 

"AND TAKE YOUR MEDS! I left a pop-it on the fridge...OH AND FEED CHIKO!" Abuela laughed again. 

"you worry too much hija...you should be living your life and here you are acting like the adult" Frisk frowned. 

"abuela don't say that! Now... i will talk to you later ok...?" Abuela chuckled. 

"oh hija..Te quiero mucho!" Frisk smiled. 

"i love you too, Abuela. Make me tacos when i get backkkkk pleaseee~" Abuela started swearing in spanish. Yup that's her abuela all right. 

"RATA!! DO I LOOK LIKE A MAID?! WHAT IF I GO AROUND AND TOUCH YOUR WORKSHOP HUH?!" Frisk froze. 

"Touch it abuela and i'm never dancing with you again...at least for a month or two..." Abuela laughed. 

"The door is locked, hija calm down! i will go now. My enchiladas are burning." Frisk could feel her stomach growling. 

"abuelaaaa....you're not helping." Then the call ended and Frisk could feel tears of joy streaming down her face. 

"HUMAN! WAS THAT YOUR GRANDMOTHER? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!?" Frisk smiled and laughed. 

"I-i'm sorry Papyrus...i-it's just i was so worried for my abuela...i don't know what i would do without her..."

"AH! SO YOU LOVE YOUR FAMILY AS WELL.!" That's when Flowey came out of Frisk's bag and Sans looked mortified. 

"Frisk! why did you stop--oh...Howdy! sorry i can't stay with you guys..uhh...i'm busy!" Flowey got out of her bag and dissapeard in the ground. Chara went after him. 

"WELL HUMAN! LET'S GO TO OUR HOUSE!!" And Frisk, Sans and Papyrus (who was dancing the whole time) made their way towards the brothers house. It looked even cuter when she noticed the christmas lights hanging around the roof. They entered and Frisk was greeted by a small cute lving room. 

"WELCOME HUMAN! THIS IS OUR HOME!" Frisk smiled.

"Your house is big and nice!" That's when Papyrus gestured for her to follow him to the bathroom downstairs. Frisk saw how papyrus took his shoes off so she did the same. Sans did so too and put on two fluffy pink slippers. As he passes her Frisk snorted. Sans was confused but he looked down and saw why. He snickered as well. laughing about how those didn't match his clothes was childish. 

"COME ON HUMAN I SHALL HELP YOU OUT!" Frisk took off her hoodie and was in her black tank top. Sans was looking at how Papyrus took out some bandages and the aid kit. Sans left to get a bottle of ketchup.

"OH NO HUMAN! YOU NEED TO TAKE THE TANK TOP OFF TOO!" Frisk blushed but she obeyed. She was now in her sports bra. Sans came back to the living room and looked towards the bathroom. He immediately spurted his ketchup and choked. Frisk wanted to laugh..but it hurt to move. 

"OW!" 

"IT'S OK HUMAN! I'M ALMOST DONE HEALING THE RIBS!!" Frisk winced more. Papyrus did indeed finish healing her ribs then he locked at her shoulder. 

"HU--" Frisk knew what he wanted to do. 

"NO! i'll do it myself...it's not the first time this happened." Frisk put her hand on her shoulder. 

"1,2,3--HOLY JESUS!!" Her shoulder was back in place. It hurt to move it but...it was better. 

"OH HUMAN...LET ME HELP!" More green magic came out of Papyrus hands. The pain started disolving. Frisk relaxed. After she was done Frisk put her tank top back on and took her hoodie and went to sit down on the couch. 

"Thanks Papyrus..." Frisk said smiling at the taller skeleton. 

"ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND! HOPE YOU DON'T MIND USING THE COUCH!!" Frisk smiled. 

"No problem. At home i sometimes sleep on the couch.. If you want i bought a sleep bag...we can have a slumber party in the living room...that's what friends do, right?" Papyrus squealed. 

"THAT IS A GENIUS IDEA HUMAN! SANS! YOU MUST JOIN US!!" Sans shrugged. 

"sure paps. why not?" That's when papyrus went to the kitchen and stopped. 

"HUMAN! I WAS THINKING OF MAKING PASTA...BUT THIS IS SUCH A SPECIAL OCASSION..DO YOU KNOW ANY GOOD RECEPIES?" Frisk smirked..

"How well do you guys deal with spices?" She said as she got up.

"WE DON'T REALLY FEEL SPICEY BECAUSE WE ARE SKELETONS! UNLESS WE SUMMON MAGIC TONGUES!" Frisk looked at Papyrus and smiled. 

"How about we make...hmm" Frisk thought for a moment. 

"OH! salsa and guacamole with nachos! it's so easy to make and it's delicious!"

"IS THAT A NATIVE DISH OF YOURS, HUMAN?" Frisk smiled. 

"well it is Mexican cuisine.." Papyrus beamed. 

"YOU ARE MEXICAN HUMAN?! THAT'S WHERE THAT COLORFUL DANCE WITH DRESSES AND THOSE FUNNY HATS COME FROM! I THINK MEXICANS ALSO LOVE TEQUILLA!" Frisk laughed. 

"yes that's the one..pfftt..i get drink up to 7 shots and be able to walk home without getting killed in an alley..." Frisk laughed. It sounded so dumb down here where the people were so nice. 

"killed..? why would you get killed bucko..?" asked Sans who teleported to the kitchen. 

"oh...let's just say...rough neighbourhood." And then Frisk thought Papyrus how to cook salsa and guacmole as Sans also took an interest in what was happening. He actually helped with the nachos. 

"I AM IMPRESSED HUMAN..MY BROTHER HAS NEVER HELPED IN THE KICTHEN BEFORE!!" Frisk snickered. 

"you got a bone to pick with me paps?" Ppayrus screamed. 

"DON'T RUIN THE HUMAN'S CULTURE WITH YOUR DUMB JOKES!!" When Sans and papyrus tried the dish they both couldn't stop themselves. 

"HUMAN THIS IS AMAZING!! I SHALL MAKE THIS MORE OFTEN" Sans mutered 'holy shit...it's edible..' Frisk then took a nacho and dipped it in the sauces. 

"this is how you eat it..." Frisk said giggling. They both tried it and they looked even more amazed. 

"WOWIE HUMAN! YOU MUST BE A MASTER CHEF UP ON THE SURFACE!" That's when Frisk's phone ringed again. 

"hello?"

"FRISK! WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S A CROWDED NIGHT AND I FIND OUT YOU ARE ON HOLIDAY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!! YOUR PAY WILL BE DECREASING!! YOU BITCH!!" Frisk winced as she kept the phone far from her ear. Sans and Papyrus exchanged some worried glances. 

"i-i'm sorry sir..."

"HOPE YOU GET HERE BY NEXT WEDNESDAY!! IF NOT I WILL BRING YOUR PAY DOWN EVEN MORE"

"yes sir, understood." The phone call ended. 

"jeez that guy was such a jerk..one of your bosses?" Frisk smiled sadly and nodded. 

"it's fine. Now then! what do you guys do here for fun?" That's when Papyrus brought Monopoly out. Frisk laughed as she looked at the old dusty box, with the color almost faded. 

"no way! i haven't seen one in ages! i never actually played it!" Papyrus and Sans exchanged another set of worried glaces. 

"You.. didn't ?" Frisk shook her head. 

"never had anyone to play with.." Frisk said. 

"what about your friends bucko?" Frisk shook her head. 

"i don't have that many, and back then i had none." Frisk said looking at the pieces. 

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE FRIENDS TO PLAY WITH WHEN YOU WERE A KID?" Frisk shook her head as she looked at the dices in the box. 

"nope! used to get bullied for being mexican...and i've been working since i am 12! But i helped my grandma when she was a waitress since 8." Frisk threw the dices in the air and caught them. Sans looked even more guilty now. 

"i see...i am sorr--" 

"AH AH AH! nope nuh uh! you won't let me ruin your night. Go get yourself some booze or something and you mr. are going to feel good. Go shoo shoo! no sad faces." Sans chuckled. 

"fine but i will kick your ass at Monopoly." Papyrus glanced at his brother.

"I SHALL BE THE ONE TO WIN!!" In the end it was Frisk who won. The three watched dumb tv shows and talked about random things until they all fell asleep. 

Frisk was happy she finally got to experience what friends felt like. She was DETERMINED to free her new friends from the Underground! She also was DETERMINED to not lose her jobs and to help Chara and Asriel turn back to normal. She will see if she can. The last one however seems pretty impossible. 


	6. A skeleton date and waterfalls

Frisk woke up on the couch of the two skeletons, with them still sleeping. As Frisk tried to get up Sans was in her way. She tried to go over him up she tripped and ended up falling on him, as they both then fell off the couch. 

"ahhh...jeez kid a good morning was enough..." Sans said as he rubbed his skull. 

"i'm so sorry! i seriously didn't mean to!" Frisk and Sans both realized the position they were in was...leaving a lot to the imagination to say the least. Frisk was on top of him and she was pretty sure Sans just looked up her tank top and bra. She immediately jumped up and the two blushed. 

"'ahem'...well...yeah..uh..paps isn't up yet?" Frisk looked at the taller skeleton who was sleeping in a pillow fort. Frisk then remembered something. She looked up at the railing of the second floor of the house leading to their bedrooms. 

"what do you say...we wake him up?" Sans smile turned mischevious. 

"well then, wha'cha waiting for pidge? hit me." Frisk went to her bag and took out a few different thing. First a weird small tool-box, then her pieces she picked up from The garbage dump on her way back home, before she fell. 

"you carry these often kiddo..?" asked Sans as he looked in her tool-box. It had a screwdriver, a few imperial imbuses and small stuff as such. There was a small hammer, some screwes and so much more. 

"yeah... i like building stuff...i guess.." Frisk said searching her bag. 

"did you go to some college where you learned engineering..?" Frisk giggled and shook her head. 

"college is too expensive...i couldn't ever dream of affording it..." Sans looked shocked. 

"you seem quite smart for someone who never went to college" She smiled and pulled out a few ballons. She shoved the other stuff back inside. Frsk grabbed Sans hand and got him to the bathroom. 

"fill this up..." she said smirking. Sans started blowing into the balloon. Frisk stoped him. 

"no no noooo! here!" Frisk took the balloon and filled it with water at the sink. She then tied it. Sans looked at her like she was the biggest genius on the planet. 

"oh ho ho! this is a bonefied prank no doubt!" Sans took a balloon and he filled it too. The two climbed the stairs and they were holding the railing.

"ok ok ok...for this to work...we are going to need something to launch it wi---" Frisk lit up like a light bulb. 

"Get me some spoons.." Sans came back and she tied them to the railing she used an elastic band she had in her bag and she pulled.

"ya ready..?" Frisk asked. Sans chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. He took over and missed by a lot. He shook his head and passed it to Frisk. She smirked. 

"FIRE IN THE HALL!!!" and Frisk fired and hit Papyrus right in the face. He immediately woke up.

"NYEHHHH?!" Frisk and Sans couldn't help but keep laughing. After a nice breakfast where Frisk thought Papyrus how to make omelletes; Papyrus asked the human if she wanted to see his room. She agreed. 

"WE CAN 'HANG-OUT' LIKE COOL FRIENDS!!" Frisk smiled and they entered the room. The living room and kitch were plain, apart from the giagantic sink in the kitchen that Papyrus built; but this room looked...interesting. There was a huge carpet with fire pattern, the bed was in the shape of a car and there was a box that had all the attacks the skeleton used on her. 

"HEY, THOSE ARE THE ATTACKS I USED ON YOU! SEEMS LIKE IT WAS ONLY YESTERDAY...OH WAIT..." Frisk snickered and cotinued to look around. There was a table with figurines. There was a poster that reminded her of the skulls on pirate ships and a desk with a computer on it. That pc however looked old. Frisk couldn't help but frown when she saw that he still used Windows XP.

"Papyrus...may i upgrade your pc..?" Papyrus beamed. 

"PLEASE DO HUMAN!!" When Frisk looked better...poor Papyrus was attacked by viruses. Frisk sat down and upgraded his pc. She remembered she had a video card in her bag. She opened the pc's case and started working. After she was done...the quality was so good you couldn't recognize that it was the same computer. The files were deleted and cleaned and Frisk dusted her hand. Papyrus smiled and his eyes started twinkling. 

"WOWIE!! HUMAN YOU TRULY ARE INTELLIGENT!!" Frisk smiled at the taller skeleton. 

"thanks Papyrus."

"HOW IS A KID SO SMART.."said papyrus as he rubbed his chin. Frisk spurted. He thought she was a kid the whole time...

"i-i'm 21 papyrus...." Frisk said as papyrus looked her up and down. DAMN IT!!

"NYEHEHE! YOU ARE AS OLD AS ME!" Frisk spurted again and looked at Papyrus. 

"you are 21?? I thought you were older than Sans..?" Papyrus shook his head. 

"SANS IS OLDER!!" Frisk looked at him and then laughed. She did the same mistake the brothers did...damn she wasn't any better than them was she?

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO KEEP LOOKING?" Frisk nodded. Frisk looked at his closet. 

"THERE ARE NO SKELETONS IN MY CLOSET!! EXCEPT ME SOMETIMES.." Frisk giggled at the joke. 

"SO UM...IF YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING..DO YOU WANT TO START THE HANGOUT??" 

"yes!!" Frisk smiled at her friend. 

"OK LET'S HANG OUT!!" suddenly Frisk was pulled in another black 'screen' thingy. Was this like a fight?

"HERE WE ARE! HANGING OUT! I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY DONE THIS BEFORE!! BUT DON'T WORRY! YOU CAN'T SPELL 'PREPARED' WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!!" Frisk laughed. 

"take the lead oh freat papyrus!" she said as she sat down in her white and black box.

"I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL GUIDE IN HANGING OUT" Frisk's eyes widened when she saw the book. why did she have a bad feeling about this..?

"WE ARE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!!" Frisk had a feeling something will go totally wrong...but in a funny way. She waited for the disaster letting the skeleton monologue a bit.

"STEP ONE...SUMMON THE FRIENDSHIP HUD...HUH.." Frisk looked at what she had around. There we go. She pressed a button and suddenly weird radars and bars and inofrmation came on the 'screen'...oh jesus...THIS IS AWESOME!!

"WOWIE!! I FEEL SO INFORMED! I THINK WE ARE READY FOR STEP TWO!" Frisk nodded. 

"STEP TWO..ASK THEM TO HANG OUT.." Frisk looked at the hangout guidebook better. It didn't even have an author...who wrote this weird thing..?

"'AHEM'...HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HANG OUT WITH YOU!!" Frisk smiled. 

"ok!" She said still on the floor. 

"R-REALLY??? WOWIE!! GUESS IT'S TIME FOR PART THREE!!" She waited for the next 'step' fro the book. 

"STEP THREE...PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE!!" Frisk looked at her tank top and winced. No no no! She took her hoodie that was tied around her waist and put it on. She gave Papyrus a thumbs up!

"WAIT A SECOND...THAT HOODIE...YOU ARE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW!!!" 

"yupp!!" She said as she wiggled her legs like a child. This was hilarious. 

"NOT ONLY THAT...EARLIER TODAY YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING!! COULD IT BE?? YOU'VE WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH ME FROM THE BEGINNING" Frisk thought for a second. 

"well i did wish to be your friend from the beginning..so yeah sure! guess that counts." She said as she shrugged. Papyrus looked stunned. 

"NO!! YOU PLANNED IT ALLLLL!! YOU'RE WAY BETTER AT HANGING OUT THAN I AM!!" Frisk tried not to laugh. 

"N-NOOOO!! YOUR FRIENDSHIP POWER!!!" She looked confused at Papyrus. A huge bar with 'FRIENDSHIP' written in capital letters appeared above her friends head. The bar filled almost half way. 

"neat!!" The human said as she tried to touch the bar. She was too far and this square didn't give her that much room. Damn..so close. 

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! DON'T THINK YOU'VE BEATED ME YET!!" A weird meter showing the tension appeared. What tension? She was actually relaxed. This thing was rigged... Papyrus striked another one of his salsa poses. His leg extended as his hand were curved above him. 

"I WON'T LET MYSELF BE BEATEN AT HANGING OUT! I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU! YOU SEE I TOO CAN WEAR CLOTHING!! IN FACT..I ALWAYS CARRY MY 'SPECIAL PIECE OF CLOTHING' IN CASE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS!! JUST IN CASE SOMEONE WANTS TO HANG OUT!! BEHOLD!!" Papyrus now had a hat and sunglasses....on the hat it was written in red 'cool dude'. Frisk laughed. 

"Papyrus you look DASHING!!" She said through her laughter. 

"NO!! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT..." The weird FRIENDSHIP bar was back, now filled two thirds. Frisk still didn't understand the situation...BUT IT WAS HILARIOUS!! Papyrus was really trying...AND THE FACT HE TRIED SO HARD MADE IT ADORABLEEEE!!

"HOWEVER...YOU DON'T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE 'HIDDEN POWER' OF THIS OUTFIT!! THEREFORE WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVA---"

" There is something under the hat isn't it? Clever!" Papyrus took of his hat. Under it there was a gift. 

"WELL WELL...YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE...IT'S A PRESENT...A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU.." Frisk took the box and opened it. Inside there was a plate of pasta. The smell wasn't right at all...and the way it looked neither...she ate garbage once so she shouldn't be so picky...but this looked like some alien pasta. 

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS??" Her friend asked her. She nodded. 

"spaghetti??" Papyrus shook his head. 

"OH SO WRONG!! THIS IS AN ARTISAN'S SPAGHETTI!! SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OKEN CASK... THEN COOKED BY ME! MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!! HUMAN!! IT'S TIME TO END THIS!!" Frisk wanted so bad to quote the Jojo's bizzare adventure moment..'Oh..you are approaching me?' and pose...but she knew better than that...or did she? Nah she did. Unfortunately. 

"alright..." Frisk ate the spaghetti. Her buds were screaming but she swallowed her bites, one by one, letting that alien substance do who knows in her stomach. If she will die of food poisoning...she'l blame him 1000%.

"WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING!!" Frisk nodded...as her face scrunched up more at the taste who seemed to linger and intensify. 

"AND BY EXTENSION ME!! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!!" Now that's just sad..Don't say that cute cinnamon roll!! The blue bar started expanding fast as Papyrus kept grunting dramatically. 

"HUMAN. IT'S CLEAR NOW.." Clear..? what's clear..?

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH ME!!"

"eh..? I'm what now..?"

"EVERYTHING YOU DO...EVERYTHING YOU SAY...IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE..."

"wait wait hold o--" she tried to interupt the younger skeleton, but in vain 

"HUMAN, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY TOO." oh no...

"IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS." oh pleaseee tell her he is just joking. Last time she dealt with a confession was in 5th grade...AND IT WAS FAKE SO PEOPLE COULD FILM HER GET PLAYED! It didn't work since Frisk caught onto them fast..BUT STILL!!

"IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS.." then he stopped and seemed to be thinking. 

"WELL I'M FLATTERED YOU CARE SO MUCH. BUT MAYBE COOL IT A LITTLE BIT...?" wait did he just reject her non-existen feelings? 

"oh i totally understand!!" Frisk said as she tried to play along. She wanted to just burst out laughing. 

"YOU ARE A VERY NICE PERSON. I AM GLAD WE ARE FRIENDS! BUT, I THINK YOU CAN REACH YOUR MAX POTENTIAL...IF YOU LIVE FOR YOUR SAKE, RATHER THAN JUST MINE." Frisk could hear through the walls of the room Sans laughter at that part. 

"HMM..HEY I KNOW THE SOLUTION!! I THINK YOU SHOULD HANG OUT WITH MY BOSS, UNDYNE! IF YOU SPREAD YOUR FRIEND-ENERGY OUT MORE, YOU'LL HAVE A MORE HEALTHY LIFE-STYLE!! YEAH!! LET'S BE FRIENDS WITH UNDYNE!!" Frisk smiled at Papyrus. 

"Thank you so much for the kind rejection..let's hang out in my style than we can see her shall we..?" Frisk said as the black faded back into colors inside of Papyrus room. The two started hanging out properly after. They talked, joked, did a few puzzles and danced around. 

"SO HUMAN! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR STYLE OF DANCING!" Frisk smiled at her friend. She had to pick her words carefully. 

"well...i would say ballet..BUT! i dance everything...and i think the most fun i have dancing freestyle on hip-hop!" Papyrus percked up at the answear. 

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!! MY BROTHER'S DANCE STYLE IS HIP-HOP OR BREAKDANCE!!" Frisk smiled. 

"i would love to see him dance!" The taller skeleton looked a bit more sad. 

"MY BROTHER STOPPED DANCING AS PASSIONATELY AS BEFORE FOR SOME REASON..I NOTICED IT EVERY DAY. HIM GETTING LESS AND LESS PASSIONATE LIKE HE IS SCARED" She nodded. He was scared after all...he fought Chara so many times he must be scared out of his shit. 

"You know...i think your brother just needs reasurement..i am sure he will come around!" Frisk said smiling at the skeleton and patting him on the shoulder. 

"YOU ARE RIGHT INDEED HUMAN!" And so they kept talking and dancing. The two made a great pair at salsa. They mixed really well. Frisk's movements were soft and so were Papyrus movements. The fact they were so alike in personality helped them connect. It was so fun dancing with him. That is until it was time to go. She left the younger brothers room with a goodbye. That's when she heard it. 

"how did the rejection go, bucko?"

"OH SANTA MADRE!! WHAT THE HELL...i swear to god you need a bell...sheesh..." the human laughed at the older skeleton. He wasn't wearing his hoodie right now...however the pink slippers were still there. He was leaning against the wall. 

"ah yes the rejection...such heart break but his kind nature made it all better...we are better off as friends. Guess we weren't meant to be. Pitty.." Frisk said as she dramatically put a hand against her forehead like she was in distress. Sans chuckled. 

"good luck on your journey buddy. This skeleton got an eyesocket out for ya." he said as he winked at her. Now it was her turn to chuckle. 

"so if anything happens to me it's your fault and i'll have a bone to pick with you? great deal!" she said as she walked away. Sans started at her in disbelief. Sans shook his head. 

"jeez..this kid..." he said as the door closed behind her. 

She was now back in the snow..however she felt energized and pretty full from the pasta she had. She looked around for her two companions who left her the other day. 

"took you long enough! i am FREEZING!" said a voice she recognized as her flower friend. 

"i am sorry! here!" Frisk picked the flower up and put him in her bag. 

"get comfortable!" she said. That's when Chara floated into view. 

"well well! finally Frisky decided to arrive. Shall we?" She smiled. 

"we shall!!" And so Frisk continued her way towards the next step of her adventure: waterfalls!

At first she didn't really understand why it was called like that...But as soon as she got past the cold and the warm, humid air hit her she knew exactly why. There were waterfalls and rivers flowing inside the caves. Shining precious stones everywhere she looked. Jeez with these monsters could make fortunes...Frisk loved how peaceful the caves were however. She didn't know where the light in them was coming from however. She assumed it was magic, like a lot of stuff down here. Not even after a hundred feet and she sees that armless monster kid from the christmas tree and a red fish monster--IS THAT SANS SENTRY STATION WITH SANS IN IT?! oh my god...he carries his sentry with snow on top of it too!! That lazybones. She first talked with the kid and the other monster, however. 

"Don't ever trust a flower. that's one of the constants in this world."said the fish monster. There was a beautiful blue, glowing flower next to them. the flower suddenly started repeating what they heard. She was surprised until she remembered what Chara said abut echo flower who repeat what you say like echos!

"yo! are you sneaking out to see her too?" asked the armless monster. 

"see who..?" She asked confused at the little happy kid. 

"UNDYNE!! SHE'S THE COOLEST RIGHT?!" the kid got a bit too close. She backed away a bit. 

"uhh sure?" Frisk said as she shrugged. 

"Hey, don't tell my parents i'm here. Ha. Ha." Ohhhh if abuela was his parent he would be SCREWED!! Frisk sneaked out once..and once was enough...she got a good date with the chanclas that night. She refused to ever sneek out again after that. Abuela knew why she kept her from going out at night. She did come to a close call in the alley with some thugs who managed to actually rip her shirt off. If one of her neighbors didn't pass the area she wouldn't have been the same. Finally she approached the snow covered station. Sans was leaning in his chair with his sockets closed. When Frisk approached he opened one of them. 

"what? never seen a guy with two jobs before?" Frisk giggled. 

"it's not like i have more than two jobs! not at all!"  


"Fortunately...two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks." Frisk laughed at that. 

"touchee!" She said as she finger gunned him. 

"welp. I'm going to Grillby's. Wanna come?" Sans sat up from his seat and put his hands in his pockets. Frisk smiled. 

"sure..but you are paying!" Frisk stuck out her tongue. 

"fair enough. well if you insist...i will pray myself away from my work.." They both snickered as he tried to sound serious. 

"over here. i know a short-cut" he said winking. He out-stretched his hand towards her. She took it and the two entered pitch blackness for a second before they were inside Grillby's. 

Oh this was going to be fun! 


	7. A skeleton and a human walk into a bar and more of waterfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooooo happy actually came up with this idea...BECAUSE COME ON NOW IT'S COOL!!

Frisk was hit again by the smell of booze and smoke. But when she checked Chara and Flowey weren't there again. She won't blame Sans for not teleporting them...after all they did kinda tourment him. As she looked around she noticed nothing has changed since she was last in here: the monsters were all at their usual tables, the dogs were playing poker and Grillby was behind the bar. 

"fast shortcut huh?" Sans said winking at her. 

"it is surprising what you can do with magic. And to think like 3 days ago it didn't exist for me.." Frisk said lookig around. 

"hey everyone" Sans said as they were walking towards the bar. All the monsters started greeting the skeleton left and right. One of the monsters at the bar said:

"hey Sans weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?" Frisk snickered putting her hand above her mouth to stop it. Sans glanced at the monster. But then played it off as a joke with his usual plastered grin on his face. 

"nah, i haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour.you must be thinking of brunch." He said winking at Frisk instead of the monster. Pfffttt. Poor guy. He tried. The whole bar however roared with laughter. Damn..Chara was right calling him 'comedian'. He sat down and gestured for Frisk to sit as well. 

"here get co--" But Frisk noticed a lonely ghost at the dj booth. 

"Napstablook!!" Frisk rushed to the ghost. Sans muttered 'damn it...seriously?'. But he followed. 

"oh...hey...you are the nice human from the ruins right...?" Frisk smiled. 

"It's good to see you too Napstablook! What are you doing?" Napstablook sighed. 

"well...i am the dj...which is great.....but the dj booth isn't working....which isn't great....oh.........i'm rambling......" Frisk looked at it.

"hmm...look's like it has a design from the 90's...so it's more practical than electronical like the new ones...these are looking more like the ones you see in the 90's movies with recording studios...plus they always make it look like a huge boom-box" Sans raised a bone-brow at her. 

"you're telling me you know how to fix it..?" Frisk smirked. 

"no no no...my dear bone-y friend....i'm telling you i know how to both fix it and use it!" Napstablook seemed to actually smile at that. 

"oh really...? could you fix it now?....if it's not to much to ask, of course....but it's ok if you don't want to..." Frisk smiled at the ghost. 

"if i fix it can i try it..?" The ghost nodded(?) and she started jumping like a little kid. 

"OH HELL YEAH!!" Grillby watched the whole scene. Sans shook his head and face palmed at her, but she was already crawling under the dj booth. he sighed. 

"welp bucko..whaddya want to order. i can bring it here for ya." Frisk got out from under the booth and looked at Sans. 

"hmmm...how about a burger?" She asked. Sans nodded. 

"grillby, we'll have a double order of burg." Frisk got back under and than as she looked around she gasped. 

"HOLY MOTHER!! NO WONDER IT'S NOT WORKING! LOOK AT THE POOR THING!!" Sans raised a bone-brow again. Such a weird lady...When Frisk got out to take one of the tools, Sans took out a comb and combed his skull. hat made the human chuckle. 

"well lookie at you there. getting all dolled up." She laughed. Sans couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"soooo...what do you think?" the skeleton asked her. She responded with a 'hmm?' from underneath the booth. the ghost was sitting at the bar, waiting. 

"of my brother?" Frisk smiled while she was unscrewing some stuff. 

"oh! he is a sweetheart! he's so cool! best friend i've ever had!" Sans chuckled. 

"of course he's cool. You'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day." Frisk got out to give him a 'really dude?' look. She easily slid back under when she saw he noticed. 

"he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well. at least he washes it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower." Sans heard a 'WHAT?!' before he heard her hit her head into something made out of metal. He laughed. 

"easyyyy buddy...you ok there?" She groaned. 

"yeahhh...just hit my head...i'm ok!" Grillby gestured for Sans to come. He got their burgers and set them on the dj booth. 

"here comes the grub. want some ketchup?"

"sure" she said. Frisk got out and looked at the bottle. She smirked and took his plate and opened the cap. It fell off and all the ketchup fell onto his burg. he shrugged and took his ketchup filled burger and bit it. 

"bone appetite to myself i guess." Frisk looked at him then she laughed. She threw a napkin at him. 

"well you surely are humerus today huh? But you got something over...there..." She gestured to her whole mouth and took a bite out of her burger. 

"cheeky, bucko. well played." She swallowed and laughed. 

"well cool or not, you have to agree payprus tries real hard. like how he tries to be part of the royal guard." Frisk raised her eye-brow. He continued. 

"one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard...and begged her to let him in." so it's a her. 

"of course she shut the door on him because it was midnight.." Frisk laughed. 

"no way! he went there at midnight?" Sans chuckled. 

"it may have been my fault. i told him to try tomorrow...i didn't mean exactly at midnight however!!" They both laughed. 

"well, you see...i actually got a few people coming to me at midnigh to teach them to dance! I was so tired...sometimes i wasn't even home!!" it was true. Frisk was seeked by people who couldn't afford being taught by a teacher who asked for more money than she did. They did give her a nice sum however...[us they didn't report her to the police which could be a good enough payment on it's own. But she won't dare to say that or she will lose her profit. 

"heh. but the next day did you wake up and see them still waiting? because that's what she saw." She choked accidently. Sans chuckled and told Grillby to give her some water. She drank it and breathed. 

"jesus...i swear i will end up dying by choking on air one day instead of food.." She joked. 

"seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training." Huh..that sounded kinda fun...

"it's still, uh, a work in progress" She knew what he meant..he won't make it into the guard being so nice. Frisk slid back under the booth and started screwing back what she opened. After that this baby was good to go and probably will be working better. It's surprising how she can use duct tape and random parts she found in the dump. 

"oh, yeah. i wanted to ask you something." Sans said. The room got chiller. She could feel the seriousness in the air. Oh oh. 

"have you ever heard of a talking flower..." Frisk got out from under the booth. 

"Sans. I know more than you think...we can't talk about this here." She was the one serious now. What was he thinking? She would just tell him she knew everything in a bar surrounded by people? The room started warming up again and Sans seemed to relax. 

"right. my bad bucko. Say you finished with that?" Frisk gestured for him to wait a minute. He shrugged. She knew that. Frisk finally screwed the last screw and got up.

"this baby should be working like new!" Frisk used a napkin and wiped the mess on her hands from that. 

"Napstablook come here!" She gestured to the ghost. 

"yu couldn't fix it...it's that it...." Frisk shook her head. 

"it's as good as new! may i?" The ghost actually smiled at her. 

"oh please do...i want to hear what you can do....if it's not too much to ask.....of course...." Frisk smiled and took the headset. She hit the button and turned it on. She selected a random song which looked to be Heathens by 21 pilots. She liked the song. She let it play and added a bit of reverb and some background noises. Napstablook waited. That gruff voice said 'watch it' and she let the first part play again. She then started mixing. She built up the tension and let it drop! Trumpets and bass and so much more started playing. This booth still used disks for some of the sound efects. To give it a cooler look, but everything was electronic. She twisted the disk and then played some more reverb. Sans jaw literally dropped. The song using words finally started playing again. She waited. She let the tension build up again. She dropped it harder this time. She was having fun and Napstablook seemed to enjoy the remix. He was bobbing hid head( body?). Frisk finally let the beat at the end go for a bit before ending it with the alarms from the original music video. Frisk smiled as she handed Napstablook back the headset. The ghost smiled a full smile. The monsters cheered for the cool song. Frisk didn't notice that the monsters danced to her remix. She flushed a bit. 

"have you done this before..?" the ghost asked and she nodded. Sans looked at her. 

"well bucko..you got anymore hidden talents that i should know about?" She laughed. 

"dunno..do i?" That's when one of the monsters said. 

"YO SANS! DANCE SOMETHING FOR US!" Frisk looked as Sans wanting him to actually dance so she could see it. 

"nah, i don't know if--" But the monsters started cheering. Sans looked around and sighed. Frisk patted him on the back. 

"well Sans the skeleton...leaving your fans hanging?" She smiled reasurringly at him. He relaxed a bit and flushed a light blue. 

"you kiddo...will be the death of me..." He took a sip out of the ketchup and made his way to the center of the monsters. Frisk sat down at the bar. She needed a drink for some reason. 

"hey Grillby..can i get a shot of tequilla?" He nodded and smiled at her. She gave him a few G's and turned around to see Sans dancing. The song that Napstablook thought would be good was a remix of summertime sadness. Frisk watched in awe as Sans legs started moving so smoothly. He moonwalked but then he actually started dancing. He put his hand on his chest like his heart was beating and then he crossed his legs and from there Frisk couldn't explain the movements precisely. They were so free and fot for the song. At one point Sans looked at her and winked. He did some backflips he twisted turned and danced. Frisk was mesmerized...or maybe it was the alcohol she was having. The song was almost over so she came up with an idea. It was stupid, more than stupid...but she wanted to do this. Or maybe it was the alcohol...Frisk went to Napstablook's dj booth and whispered something. Sans saw her and raised a bone-brow. The song was almost over so he concentrated on his movements. He jumped he danced and at the supposed end he landed in one hand. Frisk smiled and downed the shot that hit the counter. Suddenly the songs 16 shots started playing. He was confused until he saw Frisk get down from the counter and come his way she smiled. Sans looked dumbfound at her moving her hips. He flushed a light blue again. Did the room get warmer or was it just him? 

Frisk raised her hands. He smirked and the dance started. They moved around in sync. They immitated the gun shots with their arms and then they used their bodies to do that. They started dancing. Their legs started moving on the beat without even thinking. hen the music slowed down a bit Frisk's back was towards him. They got low then he put a hand on her shoulder. They started dancing again. It was time for them to do their solo's. Sans got down crouching and looked at Frisk move. She was dancing so well on the beat. She was moving like it was natural for her. Sans flushed thinking how well she was dancing HIS style. She noticed him staring too hard because she flushed as well and she twisted around him as he got up to do his solo. He started moving as well just like she just did. His legs were used to dancing in public. He was used to dancing in public. She was used to dancing in public. But why were they both swarming with butterflies. It was time to dance the two of them again. She got next to him and they synced again. It was coming so natural. At one point her back was against his body. For some reason it almost scared him how well she fitted there and how well they danced together. He took her in his hands and he let her bend down, while he held her so she wouldn't fall and the song ended. They were both panting. The crowd around them cheered. Frisk jumped up excited. 

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" Sans was awestruck at her. He didn't know she could move like that. He saw her dance salsa but seeing her dance his style truly made him see what Papyrus must have seen when she danced his style so well. 

"i have to agree you truly surprise me sometimes..." Sans said they were both still panting. They sat down at the bar. Frisk laid her head on the counter. Grillby wiggled his brows at Sans from behind Frisk. he flsuhed and glared at the fire monster. 

"you ok there bucko? did i go too fast on ya?" he said trying to play it cool. If he had a heart it would be beating at a thousand miles per hours. 

"i-im good." she said waving dismissivly.

"if you say so..." He said as he leaned with his back against the counter. Grillby got him a ketchup bloody marry and he drank from the glass. 

"we should really dance together again." Sans choked as he flushed a deeper shade of blue. 

"m-maybe...'ahem' anyways look at the time. i can't believe i let ya pull me away from work for that long." Frisk looked at him then she smiled sadly at him. She knew what he meant. Her abuela and so many people did that to her when they lied or hid the truth. 

"yeah..you're right..it was a dumb thing to say. Well..see you later..." Frisk got her bag and she left the bar. Sans sitting there stunned. Shit..He let his head fall on the counter. Grillby looked at him and chuckled. 

"shush...grillbs you are my friend...but shush..." Sand pulled his hood over his head. He screwed, up didn't he?

Meanwhile Frisk was strolling around going back to where her road companions were. She ran the last bit of the passage when she saw them at the sentry station.

"again Frisk?" Asked Flowey. She was panting but she smiled as she put the flower in her bag. 

"alright..'huff'...i'm ready.." Chara floated in front of the two. Frisk followed with Flowey in her bag. 

Sans kinda hopped he teleported in time to catch her again but he didn't. He teleported right in time to catch her leaving his sentry-station. Damn it. 

Frisk kept walking forward mesmerized by the percious stones stuck in the walls and in the floor. She saw the inter-dimensional box however. She didn't leave anything important in it however. Only some food if needed. She passed it and crossed quite a dangerous waterfall. She jumped in and avoided the rocks coming towards her with high speed. When she got out she was soaking wet, but her bag was ok.

"ugh..my hoodie is sticky now..." Frisk said dissapointed. Chara chuckled. 

"your fault for being human and wearing clothes." Frisk scarcastically laughed at the ghost's remark. She took her hoodie off and tied it around her waist. As the three went forward, Frisk noticed the cave started to darken. She saw some tall grass that she had to go through. It was so tall if she crouched the smallest bit she was fully hidden. That's when she heard something and crouched. It sounded like Papyrus talking to someone?

"H...HI, UNDYNE! I AM HERE WITH MY REPORT! UHHH...REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT YESTERDAY MORNING..." Oh..Papyrus must have called her when the two weren't friends yet and they just met. 

"...HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES OF COURSE I DID!" Frisk peeked through the grass to see. A giant monster dressed in some creepy armor and her friend were talking. Oh jesus christ they looked like they had red eyes, like some kind of devil was possesing them. 

"I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY! ...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM? W-W-WELL...NO.." oh no...she hoped Papyrus wasn't in trouble because of her.

"I TRIED VERY HARD, BUT IN THE END...I FAILED.." Oh Papyrus...

"W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF...B-BUT UNDYNE YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM!" said Papyrus as he got closer to the armored giant. When Papyrus said 'a friend' Frisk tought of someone more normal sized rather than a creppy giant armored monster who wanted to kill her and get her soul..

"Y-YOU SEE...YOU SEE..." The armored monster turned to her friend as he backed away. 

". . . I UNDERSTAND...I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN..." oh no...she got Papyrus in trouble...He left as fast as he could. Frisk tried to crawl away but the grass made some noise. Damn it. The armored giant came her way. They summoned a huge blue energy spear. They looked around but Frisk was really well hidden. She was plastered to the wall leading to the ledge the two just stood on. They dismissed the spear and left being swallowed by the shadows of the caves. Suddenly she felt something touch her and she crawled out at the speed of light. That's when the little armless kid got out the same time as her. She sighed in relief.

"yo...did you see the way she was staring at you?! that...was AWESOME!!" Frisk smiled at the kid. Yeah no murderous intent behind that monster's glare at all. 

"i'm SOOO jealous." for being haunted dead or alive?

"what'd you do to get her attention? ha ha!" well not much...just existed..

"come on! let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" uhhh she'd rather not watch her beat up anyone...especially since 'the bad guy' was her.

The kid started running but he tripped and fell face first into the ground. Frisk winced. 

"are you ok..?"

"i'm ok!!" then he ran further. Frisk then noticed the glimmering golden star and she reached out for it. She saved. 

Frisk was determined to help monsters, to get back home and to help her two companions. Frisk was DETERMINED to overcome her new obstacle, the giant armored monster. She will succeed...for her friends and her family...SHE WILL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dance i though the two did together was a bit of my imagination and a more bigger part combined with this video.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnwLQM0D5ys  
> also the songs that i thought of while doing this are:  
> 16 shots- Stefflon Don- the song on which our two love birds danced on   
> 21 pilots- Heathens (DISTO remix)- this is the remix Frisk made at Napstablook's booth.


	8. A quite waterfall and the fall

Frisk was having a blast in the waterfalls...apart from the fact she just got scared out of her shit by a giant armored monster. She however loved the quite waterfalls. After she met with the armless kid she found a cute puzzle with water flowers. They were similar to pads you'd find on a lake on the surface...however these bloomed and grew in a matter of seconds. They were solid enough for her to walk on them. She may have been short and skinny but she wasn't that light for a flower to hold her, unless it was THAT. when the flowers bloomed Frisk muttered 'Precioso..' under her breath before crossing. She met a monster that she was pretty sure his dance was literally just flexing on music..Frisk pretended to flex her hardest. The guy was so preocupied with his muscles he didn't even notice he was now flexing with his reflection in the water...She then met with another flower puzzzle...but Frisk first thought she saw a bridge...so she used the seeds to get to it. Apperently it was a bench and next to it was an echo flower. She listened to it.

"i just wasn't ready for the responsability..." was that Sans voice? She looked under the bench and saw a quiche...wait....didn't Papyrus say Sans cooked a quiche at some point? Oh my god...she laughed to herself and said.

"esqueleto tonto.." The flower however caught her words...oops..? She went back the flower bridge she built and looked around. She saw a bell on the wall. Out of curiosity she hit the bell and blacked out for a second from how loud it was...She then realized that the seeds were back where she first found them...how was that possible?! magic truly is amazing. frisk then did the bridge properly and crossed when her phone started ringing. The number was unknown. Oh she hoped it won't be some stupid thug asking if her fridge is running...she is so tired of that joke..

"hello?" She said as she answeared her phone. 

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" Papyrus?? How did he get her number?

"HOW DID I GET THIS NUMBER..? EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTLY UNTIL I FOUND YOURS!! NYEHEHEHE!!" Frisk looked dumbfound at her phone. 

"umm...how many numbers..?" she asked dreading the answear. 

"ABOUT 100!!" Frisk spurted. HOW MANY NOW?! oh these poor people.

"SO...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING..?" Frisk thought about it. If he was asking because of Undyne then she'd better lie..

"i'm wearing my hoodie...It's not around my waist..." Chara looked at her with a 'really dude?' look. Both the ghost and the flower face-palmed. 

"I AM ASKING..FOR A FRIEND..." right right a giant murderous friend who wants her head on a platter?

"OK WELL...I GOT WHAT YOU ARE WEARING! WINK WINK!!" did he just say wink...out loud...Frisk removed the phone from her ear and started snickering. Oh my god...Papyrus was adorable!!

"HAVE A NICE DAY!!" Frisk smiled as she brought the phone back to her ear. 

"you too Papyrus!!" Frisk said as she walked around. She almost tripped on a small monster who looked like a bucket. She knelt. She knew why she did that...she felt like someone was watching. 

"hey little gu--" and she was dragged in another battle...but she still felt someone watching. As she washed the bucket of the little cute monster and cleaned his rubber duck Frisk could feel the person getting closer. She waited. She dealt with thugs many times in her life. She hot up and started walking towards the entrance to another set of caves. Frisk entered what seemed to be the "Wishing room"..at least that's what the sign read. She looked around and knelt near different flowers...a lot of them said that the monsters wished to be free...and be able to see the stars again...She could feel her soul drop at that..But she will make it right. She kept walking forward still listening to the soft whispers carried around by the glowing flowers who were gently swinging in the breeze. Frisk then saw a dead end corridor. Huh..where was she supposed to go..did she miss a turn? There was a telescope in the room...she looked through it...she could see that on the lense it was written 'check the wall' she came closer and put her hand on the wall..suddenly it dematerialized right there on her hand and she backed away in shock. Chara laughed.

"you ok there, partner?" The ghost asked. Frisk brushed her shorts and legs from the dust that came flying her way when the wall dissapeared. 

"i-im ok..that startled me..." She said with a smile. Chara smiled back. The ghost was totally going soft on her. Frisk wemt through the door and shefound herself in another room. She first checked the writtings on the walls. They were telling the story about the war between humans and monsters. She already knew the legends almost inside out because of her abuela.. However she did find it interesting when she saw that on one of the plates it said all the souls of the monsters were equal to a human soul. That might come in useful later. For now however she had bigger fish to fry..and that was to get to that damned barrier. Frisk kept walking until she saw that the only was was to cross a huge lake. Frisk looked around and saw a lose part of the bridge. She kenlt on it and started to use her hands to row. After a few inutes she finally hit the other side. The room on the other side was darker and she knew something bad would happen. Now she felt 2 sets of eyes watching her. She started walking a bit slower so she could identify the person...That's when a blue energy spear came tumbling down and settled it's self in the floor a few inches from her. Frisk gasped. 

Suddenly she saw the giant armored monster. She started going faster. Damn it she can't die now!! Spears were flying around as she was running! Some would end up in the water, others in the bridge's planks! One missed her by a inch and she almost saw her whole life flash before her eyes. Frisk however kept running and dodging. The giant moster was hidding in the dark behind some pillars to her left. her glowing devil eyes were obvious even through the shadows and darkness...that murderous glare was sending shivers down her spine. 

Frisk kept running and dodging. She tripped twice but kept going. That's when she finally saw the ground that the monster was stending on finished...That culd give her time to escape! The grass!! Frisk rolled in the grass and stayed very quite, crouching. The spears stopped and she could hear metalk cackling...Slowly, heavy footsteps were coming her way. Frisk stayed very still and silent. The armored monster raised their hand and reached into the grass righ tnext to her. Frisk for a second thought she was actually caught until...She saw monster's kid legs dangling next to her. OH DIOS MIO!! GRACIAS A DIOS! ELLA ESTÁ VIVA!! Frisk held her breath as Undyne set the kid back in the grass and the armored monster backed away. She sighed in relief and walked, still crouching, through the grass. The armless monster came jumping from one leg on the other wagging his little tail. Frisk smiled at the sight as she stood up. 

"yo...did you see that?! Undyne just...TOUCHED ME!! I'm never washing my face ever again...!" Frisk wanted to protest at that but she just chuckled and gave the kid a thumbs up. 

"Man, are you unlucky...if you were stading just a LITTLE bit to the left..." That's unlucky? She was lucky like abuela playing bingo! that woman was a lucky charm when it came to bingo...not to mention poker...her abuela made quite the money playing poker.

"yo, don't worry! i'm sure we'll see her again!!" NOOOOHOHOOO THANKS KIDDO! you go see her maldito niño!! The kid started running. He tripped on his tail like last time and fell face first into the ground. Frisk winced. She almost got to ask if he was ok but heard. "I'M OKK!!" and the kid was off again. She laughed. 

"for a second i actually thought you were a gonner Frisk...you heard the kid." Chara gestured towards the way the monster just left. 

" 'just a LITTLE bit to the left'" Chara said with a high pitched voice. 

"oh noo..Chara hit puberty!" she heard Flowey say from her bag. 

"OH SHUT UP!! REMEMBER WHEN YOUR VOICE STARTED GETTING SQUICKY?!" the ghost said and the human snickered as the flower monster flushed in embarassment.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" his vouce cracked in the last part. All three of them stopped in silence before they all started laughing. 

"ok ok you win..i know when i can't win" Flowey said as she raised his leafs in a defeat. 

"well i am surprised you actually admited you can't win, big ego!" Chara said. The way the two teased each other. Frisk looked at Chara then gasped. Chara looked at Frisk and realized she noticed. Chara gestured for Frisk to 'cut it off'...literally making the cutting gesture to her neck. 

"huh..? Chara is something wrong..?" Asked the flower as Frisk was looking awestruck and pointing at the two fangirling silently like one of those black and white tv shows with idiots. Well...the only difference here was the color..because they truly looked like a bunch of walking idiots. 

"yeah i am fine..BUT FRISK ISN'T" the last part was almost spitted out. Frisk made another gasping expression but took a smiling, innocent face as the flower turned towards her. 

"what do you mean..? she's just smiling like an idiot as usual." Frisk was now pretending to make out with her hand and Chara face palmed. Frisk then cracked and started laughing as the ghost was now flushing. But then she took a thinking face when she realized the flower said 'smiling like an idiot' and glanced at the small monster in her bag.

"i hate you...so so much..." said Chara. Frisk smiled at her. 

"i love you tooo~" she said in a goo-goo voice and they continued their journey. Frisk then came across a table with a crystalized cheese. Frisk looked at it awestruck but then she saw the glimmering star next to the table. She saved, just to be safe and continued her road but she immediately regreted it. Sans was in the next room. Great...he said he doesn't want to dance with her...this will be awkward. Frisk tried to buy some times to mentally prepare herself as the skeleton was just leaning against the wall with his hood over his head. That's when Frisk saw the telescope. 

"hey Sans." She said as she smiled at the skeleton. he lazly opened one eyesocket and his grin widened. 

"'sup kid?" Frisk shurgged. 

"nothing much..how about you?" he gestured towards the telescope. 

"i'm thinking of getting into the telescope business. Its normally 50000G to use this premium telescope..." Frisk spurted and looked at him then at the telescope. Sans chuckled then winked. 

"but...since i know you i'll let you use it for free..." Frisk smiled at the gesture then bent down to look through the telescope. 

"wow!! the view is amazing.." said Frisk as she saw how similar the shinning stones in the ceiling of the cave looked to stars, bu tthese were all types of different colors. Sans looked at her up and down...then his eyes stopped down. He looked at her then he said something he shouldn't have that made him look like a total idiot. 

"i am enjoying the view as well.... I MEAN...!! 'ahem'" He said as he pulled his hood better over his now flushig blue face. Frisk got up like she was burned by fire and pulled the hood better down as he shot a glance at the skeleton. Chara roared with laughter at the skeletons mistake. She was now mocking him 'i know right..?' making a goofy face. She was laughing so hard she was covering the laughter also coming from her bag. The two were having a blast at that. Frisk flushed and glanced at both her companions who resorted to quietly snickering. Sans then scratched the top of his hood. 

"uhh...buddy..about what i said at the bar...you didn't let me actually answear...the answear was 'yes, i would love to dance with you again..'" Frisk looked shocked then her eyes softened and she smiled. 

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Sans smile turned into a genuine relaxed smile when he heard her answear. Remember how Grillby wiggled his brows at Sans..? yeah..now it was CHARA doing that. Sans looked shocked at the ghost floating above the girl and when he saw them he shot them a glance just like he did to the bartender. Sheesh why would they assume such thing. That's when Sans finally noticed his prank worked and started laughing. Frisk looked confused but pulled out her phone and looked at her reflection. Frisk looked shocked then angry but then she started laughing as well. 

"huh? you aren't satisfied..?" Sans asked when they calmed down a bit as Frisk was wipping the purple circled on her eye. 

"don't worry..i'll give you a full refund.." Sans then pretended to drop something into her hand. But there was nothing there...because it was free...of course he would. 

"wow you are a bone-afied business. Even doing refunds? i am impressed.." Frisk said as she pretended to be intrigued. Sans bowed. 

"well what can i say? i really put some backbone into this one.." Sans winked at her and she giggled. The two then said their goodbyes. Chara tried to say something but shut up when she saw Frisk glancing at her with a 'don't you dare, woman' look at her. 

She continued forward and she saw another interdimensional boc really close to Sans. She then met a small onion monster with two legs it looked adorable...however...the monster made her question her reality more than her teacher did back when she still was in school..which shouldn't be possible since what they were teaching was wrong information. They almost told kids the wrong dates of WW1 and WW2...Frisk had to correct them..They hire any dumbass off the streets to teach nowadays...all you need is to print your diploma. Frisk also entered a side room where she found the nice cream man again. Frisk smiled at the Nice cream seller and the bunny immediately percked up. 

"i relocated my store, but there are no still no customers...Fortunately i thought of a solution!" He said as his ears shot up like a spring. Frisk smiled at the man with a great under-rated business. 

"punch cards. every time you buy a nice cream...you can take a punch card. If you have 3 cards you can trade them for a nice cream!! They're sure to get customers to come back!!" That was actually a great idea really used on the surface. She however hated when the customers at the places she worked fekt entilted to have the prizes for the cards. They would cough in her face and gesture to their completed pamphlets. Frisk would smile and eat shit because she was paid to do it after all...BUT that didn't give them the righ tto come like they owned the place. Bastardos...especially the ones who would ask for her as the prize. REPUGNANTE!!

"that is a great idea!! Here i'll buy one!" The bunny smiled and seemed in cloud 9 when he gave Frisk her nice cream and punch card. The wrapper reads "you look beautiful" Frisk smiled. Why thank you mr. nice cream man! She continued past the mind blowing onion and ended up walking along a road through a fluorescent water. it was so beautiful amd mesmerizing. She didn't dare to touch it however...that couldn't be good for humans..not at all...She saw a duck on the other side of the lake. She thought for a second 'how did it get there?' then remembered that the wild ones could fly or maybe the water was just magic..like everything else around here.

"im boredddd.." said Chara. Frisk thought for a second what to do. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not the most pretty  
I'll never ever sing like Whitney  
Ooh, but I still wanna dance with somebody" Chara looked at her. She smiled. 

"go Frisky!!" Chara started clapping. Flowey also peeked his head out and started clapping his leaves. 

"So lets let all hearts bleed, 'til they turn to rust  
Gonna live it up, 'cause it's dangerous  
No, I don't wanna play the part   
I just wanna dance with somebody   
I just wanna dance with somebody"

"woooo!" Chara said as she started dancing in the air. Flowey started wiggling as well. It took some big will power not to laugh and break her song at that.

"I just wanna dance with somebody  
I just wanna dance with somebody  
It could be anybody, tell me, are you that somebody?  
Don't matter who you are, just love me the way I are  
I just wanna dance with somebody  
I just wanna dance with somebody" Chara and Flowey were now making waves. Frisk had to laugh at that but she kept singing after. 

"I just wanna dance with somebody  
It could be anybody, tell me, are you that somebody? (Tunechi)  
Don't matter who you are, just love me the way I are  
I just wanna dance with somebody  
I just wanna dance with somebody" Chara and Flowey were now pretending to dance together...since Chara is a ghost after all. The three of them were truly having fun...yet they murdered the underground thousands of times...they just needed someone...they weren't evil. They still had so much humanity in them. She hoped she could bring even more back. 

"Bloody noses, speeding cars  
Lethal doses, desperate hearts  
Roll it up 'cause we so ill  
Heaven knows we love the thrill  
No, I don't wanna play the part  
I just wanna dance with somebody  
I just wanna dance with somebody" Now Frisk was dancing too as they were walking. They were walking around the place. Even if they didn't truly know where they were supposed to go they were still dancing. 

"I just wanna dance with somebody  
I just wanna dance with somebody  
It could be anybody, tell me, are you that somebody?   
Don't matter who you are, just love me the way I are  
I just wanna dance with somebody  
I just wanna dance with somebody" It was funny how Frisk sang the song so many times...yet she never actually had this much fun doing it...apart from when she was alone singing in her workshop. Guess everything it's more fun with friends. Three total opposites...attracting like magnets. They all felt it even if they didn't want to admit it...like this friendship was something meant to be. 

"I just wanna dance with somebody  
I just wanna dance with somebody  
It could be anybody, tell me, are you that somebody?  
Don't matter who you are, just love me the way I are  
I just wanna dance with somebody  
I just wanna dance with somebody" When the song finished the three of them threw their hands in the air and started laughing. 

"i should say i am bored more often!!" Chara said smiling at the flower in her bag and at her. She smiled back. 

"maybe...but i won't promise i will do it again" Frisk said. Her phone then started ringing. She answeared. 

"hi Papyrus!" She said as she answeared her phone. 

"HELLO! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES??" Frisk said 'yes'. 

"WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW...HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY...MURDERY. BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY" right...because she totally didn't realize that after getting chased by giant flying spears and a huge armored monstered with demon eyes. Not at all...

"AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT...I TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE WEARING, BUT AS WHAT YOU WEREN'T!!" Frisk spurted and felt her color drain. Oh she digged her own grave didn't she...

"THIS WAY YOU ARE SAFE!!" NO BETRAYAL ANYWHERE!! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS SO EASY!!" That's when Frisk heard the phone call end.

She continued her jornuey, dancing and ACT-ing with different monsters. After they passed the weird bridges Frisk notoced they were inside a weird room. The room had one long bit of ground and everything else was just water/ Out of the water suddenly Frisk saw a huge tentacle. She backed away but she hit another tentacle on the other side. That's when the head of a giant octopus popped up but...

"OH DIOS MIO!! YOU! ARE! ADORABLEEEEE!!" Frisk said her eyes twinkling. Chara looked at her like she was a freak show...maybe she was. BUT OH MY GOD THAT OCTOPUS WAS ADORABLE!!

"hey...there....noticed you were...here..." The octopus said blushing. Frisk looked awestruck at how their eyes literally looked like an anime character. Flowey and Chara looked at her than facepalmed. Such a weirdo. 

"i'm Onionsan! Onionsan y'hear!" Frisk kept walking with the octopus following. The dirpy face the monster made had Frisk giggling like a child with a new toy. 

"You're visiting waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh!" Frisk nodded and smiled. So cuteeee!!

"Yeah!! Me too!! it's my big favorite!!" awwwww!! Frisk wanted to just go and hug the octopus. 

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here..." Frisk smiled sadly at the poor monster. They were too big for the other waters..and they must have been lonely all alone in this huge room. 

"I, have to sit down all the time, but...H-hey! that's ok! it beats moving to the city!!" So pure!

"And living in a crowded aquarium. Like all my friends did..." Frisk frowned..that reminded her of her so called 'friends'. Rich snobs using her for good grades and pitty...bastards...they left her behind in the poor part of the city like the garbage they thought she was...and she couldn't truly disagree with them...But her abuela deserved way better than this...she deserved the world on a platter. She was so kind and such a good person...yet their nationality always was in the way...they both weren't allowed to change it because of the way the world worked...so if you moved in Ebbot city from somewhere else, you were bound to be at the bottom of the barrel...just like her whole complex building. Not to mention those stupid certificates...she hoped that if she will truly be able to break the barrier...that might give the world a change and also get rid of the certificates. They were just pieces of plastic. ID's are important but that thing?! That thing was a piece of shit. Nothing more but totally way less. 

"A-and the aquarium is f-full anyway, so even if i wanted to i..." Right..that lame excuse that the higher up's used in the first few years. 'The central city is full'. There were so many empty apartments and houses, probably the whole monster kind could live there and there would still be vacant places for all of them to live....Stuck up peacocks that's what the leaders were. Eespecially the leader collecting the 'protection fee' around her area. That jerk almost ended up chopping of her neighbors hand..Brutes...

"That's ok though, y'hear! Undyne is going to fix everything, y'hear!!" Frisk gave a thumbs up to the monster. This Undyne surely was admired a lot...maybe she could have as well...if they didn't atempt to kill her twice now...Yeah...maybe..

"I'm going to get out of here and live in the ocena, y'hear!" They were now at the end of the room. She turned around towards the octopus one last time and smiled sadly. 

"hey...there...this is the end of the room...I'll see you around! Have a good time!!" The octopus said waving at her. She smiled and waved as well. 

"In waterfallllllllll" And the monster slowly started sinking in the water giving effect to the last letters. She laughed and started walking again. Frisk encountered more monsters. She had to sing while dancing. It looked like a full on musical! She danced and ACT-ed, showing mercy to each and everyone. The next room looked interesting...it was a room with a piano. Frisk knew to play 3 instruments (she had to for her jobs...and for fun) Guitar, piano and violin. And ohhh boy the instrument in the room was a piano. However... even if the signs on the wall, written with fluorescent letters were shinning and tellin gher to play a tune to get to a great 'treasure' there was no tune...so she went on her merry way. The next two signs that she encountered however caught her attention. A human couldn't take a monsters soul...because it dissapeared...but a Boss monster was an exception..Frisk kept that in mind. She had a feeling that would come useful later on. That's when she saw the statue of a sad monster. Rain was falling on the statue. It might have been a beautiful sculpture once...but the rain deteriorated the statue so bad...it was now faceless...She looked around and that's when she spotted some umbrellas down the hall. She ran and took one. She turned around and walked towards the statue. 

"hey Frisk..? You're going the wrong way." Chara said raising and eye-brow. 

"i know! But i can't just leave the poor statue in this state." Chara looked dumbfound at the answear. Flowey did so as well. WHAT IDIOT WOULD HELP A STATUE!?! Apperently this idiot...she was so nice she would help a lifeless piece of stone. But after she put the umbrella on the statue...a sweet tune started playing. Frisk smiled as she hummed along. Chara looked surprised...She didn't know that would happen...in all her runs she ignored the piece of junk...yet this one human shows up overflowing with determination and love...she helpes a statue...and suddenly a music box starts playing. NOT TO MENTION they rushed to the piano room, played the song, and discovered a rare orb inside the damned room. The dog that stole Papyrus attack however absorbed the stone...Great..at least they got to see it..

"That could have gone better..." Frisk said as they walked down the corridor and took another umbrella.. 

"you are way too nice, partner..." Chara said. 

"'a veces la amabilidad es suficiente'..is something my abuela would always say.." Frisk said smiling. 

'meaning..?" asked Flowey. 

"sometimes...kindness is enough.." Chara's stern serious face softened...it was so hard to hold a grudge agaisnt humanity and monster kind when this human was around...it was hard not to want to get on her knees, cry, and beg for forgiveness for hating everything in the first place...and she had a feeling Flowey felt it too. She was so nice she was melting all the ice around their broken hearts and they were bandaging it right up. So dumb yet...she couldn't help but feel like she would cry and be sad if the human was gone...

"now let's go!! vamosss!!" Frisk said as she childishly gestured forward. They continued the rainy path. That's when they saw the armless kid in the corner cradling himself and shielding himself from the rain. 

"yo! you got an umbrella?" Frisk gestured for him to come under it with her. 

"Awesome!!" The kid rushed to her side. "let's go!" he said and the two started walking together. The rain was soft and quite. Here and there you could see puddles of water. Their refelction passing in it as they passed by. Under her boots and his little feet you could hear splashing sounds. It was peaceful...a little walk in the rain..and they walked. The silence wasn't awkward it was comftarble and from time to time the kid would break the silence. 

"man, Undyne is sooooo cool." Frisk giggled. 

"really?" she asked pretending to be oblivious. 

"she beats up bad guys and NEVER loses." now that made her uneasy...she knew she had to get pat Undyne if she planned on getting to that barrier...

"if i was human, i would wet the bed every night...knowing she was going to beat me up! Ha Ha." Frisk laughed at that. Yeahhh...no. 

"So one time, we had a school project where we had to take care of a flower." Frisk raised and eye-brow and turned to the kid. 

"The king- we had to call him "Mr. Dreemur" volunteered to donate his own flowers." That was so sweet...she knew the King was a sweet guy, from what she heard from the others; apart from Toriel. 

"He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsability and stuff.That got me thinking...YO! how COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school..?" so sweet...

"She could beat up ALL the teachers!!" She snickered. She could see that happening. The poor teachers. Just like her science teacher said 'i don't get paid enough for this'. Oh how she missed Mr. Williams. He was so nice with her and he loved to teach Frisk. The others were never paying attention but Frisk loved to learn. 

"don't you think that's a bit dastric?" She asked the armless monster. He seemed to be thinking.

"Umm...maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers...She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" The kid seemed to be right. After all, thenically, the armored monster was the Head of the royal guard. They were supposed to only fight bad people...and if she knew something it was that things in the Underground surely didn't work like the Surface. This place was perfectly running...up there it was hate, chaos and Frisk was one of the few trying to make it better for her close ones...if not for her family, she would rather die here. 

"i see..." Frisk said. The two left the raining cavern and that's when a huge castle could be seen in the distance. Frisk walked a bit then stopped awestruck. The lizard monster stopped next to her. The two stared for a second. The castle was beautiful. The roof was blue, shimmering from the stones on the ceiling. Little houses could be seen next to the castle..probably where the staff and nobles lived. Some houses were bigger than others. Everything was light gray stone with different ariations in hue. It was majestic to say the least. Looming in the distance. Her journey was getting closer to an end...and she knew it just like the ghost and the flower monster with her did as well. Frisk nspped out of her trance and she walked with the monster kid. They re-entered the caverns. Frisk saw another umbrella support and left the umbrella she had in it. That's when Frisk saw a big ledge. That seemed to be the only way forward. 

"Yo, this ledge is way too steep.." The kid said looking up. She looked up as well. It was only a few inches taller than her. She was taller a bit than the kid. 

"hmmm...yo, you wanna see Undyne..right?" Frisk thought for a second. But didn't get to answer as the kid interupted. 

"Climb on my shoulders!!" Frisk looked at herself. She was too heavy for the poor kid..

"it's ok buddy...i can get up another way.." Frisk ran to the wall behind the kid and jumped, using the wall to lift herself up even more, on the ledge. The armless kid looked at her in awestruck. 

"WOAH! YO! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Frisk smiled and looked down. 

"do you need help..?" She asked as she knelt. 

"Yo, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" The kid then ran the way they came and fell face flat again...She giggled as the kid screamed "I'M OK!!". She got up and started walking. Frisk saved again. She was sure something was waiting to happen on ahead...it had been too peaceful. She saw with the corner of her eyes a silhouette that she recognized from the Snowdin woods. So he was the person who kept on following her...Frisk kept walking knowing he was just 'keeping and eye-socket out for her'.. but she kinda knew the 'for' was more of a 'on' in this situation. He was scared...and it was fine to be skeptical. She didn't judge after what the skeleton has been through. 

Frisk walked on the bridges up ahead. There was a bridge on a higher level and one on a lower level. When she heard the rumbling she already knew what was going to happen...Around her energy spears emerged from the bridge. Undyne was on the lower bridge wasn't she...Damn it! Frisk booked it. Spears were appearing around her from everywhere. One almost caught her but was stopped by a bone. Maybe the guy actually was protecting her. Frisk kept running. She didn't know where she was running. The bridges seemed to be a dead end. She kept doding and rolling around. She escaped a few close calls, and with the help of 2 bones she was unscratched. Frisk was panting as she hit another dead end...this time however the armored giant was right behind her. Her bag was now hanging loosely and about to fall from the spears that hit it...she knew what was about to happen and she wouldn't let Flowey get injured because of her. She thre her bag on the bridge next to that one and she saw as Undyne summoned a spear and slashed the boards of the bridge and she threw the spear right in her shoulder. A numbing pain came over her shoulder and she was now falling. The last thing she remembered were three voice screaming her name. 

Flowey, 

Chara,

And surprisingly....the older skeleton brother...

Sans. 

b u t s h e w a s d e t e r m i n e d . . . 


	9. An unlikely alliance between a skeleton, a ghost and a flower and a ghostly visit

This was bad...this was very bad. Frisk literally got dumped by Undyne and shot by a spear...how much did it take for humans to die from blood loss..? Undyne looked down...then she moved away like she heard nothing out of the screams of the three. Well she surely didn't hear Chara but he was pretty sure him and the damned weed were pretty loud.

"FLOWEY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yelled the ghost. Flowey looked as confused at the other two. And not to mention concerned.

"i-i don't know... Frisk was cornered but instead of saving herself...she chose me to throw her bag..." Chara looked at the bag. 

"I can't touch anything in this form...DAMN IT! how do we get down there to help her...are we sure she didn't..." Sans narrowed his eye-sockets and fully came out of the shadows. 

"if that were the case, maniac...wouldn't we be experiencing a 'save point'..?" Chara looked nervous. 

"i am assuming that would be the case...but she never did it before...i don't know if they work on her...she didn't die even once and...i only assumed she has the power because me and Flowey lost it..." Sans eye-sockets went blank.

"you are telling me there is a chance that she..." Sans looked down. His always permanent smile seemed to almost flatter...He took Frisk's bag and threw Flowey out of it. 

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Sans turned towards the ghost. 

"i don't know what your plan is...but i am sure you are just using Frisk to get something out of it..." Chara gritted her teeth as Flowey frowned. 

"WE JUST WANT TO HELP YOU!! OK?! we felt bad..." Sans turned around?

"BAD?! OH HO HO HO! BAD WAS IN THE FIRST FEW TIMES! YOU ARE PAST THAT NOW!!" Chara looked down. Flowey spoke. 

"we know we are monsters...we were vile, cruel..we put you through hell...but think about what WE have been through as well...we knew it was impossible to ask for forgiveness....this is a great example!!" Flowey said gesturing with his leaf. 

"but then she fell down...didn't freak out when we spoke with her...she is a weirdo in all the way...she know everything...we have told her everything...and she still stayed.." Chara almost burst into tears. Sans grabbed the bag harder in his hand. 

"WHERE CAN YOU FIND SOMEONE SO NICE?! when i see her acting it's almost making me break down into tears....she made me realize my mistakes god damn it...and she gave us another chance..." Sans looked away...he couldn't imagine what it was like to be killed then forgotten...To still be there but see people moving on...like you are trash...

"i guess...we all are lucky.." Sans said as he looked at the bag. It was a dusty yellow color..it looked old and worn down...Inside he knew too well Frisk had food, her small tool box and some pieces.

"see..? look..i know what we did was awful...you don't even have to like us...because we know it's not possible...but let's just work together to get her back safe...we can't just let her die here!!" Chara said. She was desperate to save the human...he was desperate to save the human...the weed was desperate to save the human...but why?! It just doesn't add up.

"ok..waddya say 'bout this...i will forgive you...but i won't forget...one mistake...and you will have a BAD TIME" he said as his eye started flaring. He was skeptical...but he wanted to believe they could change...after all thenically...his soul trait as a human would have been patience.

"Ok..so we know Frisk fell in the dump..we need to get there fast...i can fly down..you two teleport down there." Sans looked down. He knew the coordinates for the entrance of the dump..that should be ok. He took the weed and shoved them in the bag. 

"hey! watch it!" the flower barked but he already teleported. He hated the dump. He had to go there quite a lot when he and paps were younger but he hated it. Afer that damned crazy old man jumped into his own invention like a lunatic and left them alone. Paps was 4 and he was 9. Grillby took them in and Sans worked there for a while. That is the reason that monster even let's him have that god damn tab still unpaid. And he could pay it...Sans didn't tell anyone except for Grillby but he had a LOT of G's from his actual 'job'. After his father left Alphys was asigned as the royal scientist and he took his father's place as the judge. Sans hated the job...but it did keep him and his bro afloat quite well if you ask him. The king was understanding and only summoned Sans if it was a huge emergency...like a human or a huge crime that could harm a lot of people. Small crimes shouldn't be punsihed like how he is supposed to punish. It was too cruel...His stats have always been 1 all across...his level however and his actual power...were too strong for his liking. And it was the old man's fault...actually mostly Sans fault. He walked into his lab at the wrong time and touched the wrong thing. That's how he even ended up with the ability to teleport and with the 'Gaster blasters'. His father even named them after himself. If that doesn't scream ego i don't know what does. 

"OH MY GOD!! FRISK!!" the two heard from further in the dump. Sans immediately ran and saw the ghost floating over Frisk which was laying in a bed of golden flowers. Sans winced when he got closer and saw the spear still in her shoulder. He checked her heart beat. Oh thank Asgore she was alive. Sans sighed of relief.

"oh jesus...COMEDIAN!! SEARCH HER BAG! she must have something we can use." Sans looked at the ghost. 

"i can't just search her bag like that!!" Chara frowned. Flowey spoke from the bag. 

"listen smiley face...SHE IS DYING!! leave the gentleman stuff at the door...OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE WITH WHO TO PLAY GENTLEMAN! JUST LOOK IN HERE!!" Flowey said. Sans opened the bag and looked inside. He took out the tool box and then started looking around inside. There was her phone. The screen lit up and he could see the picture of a smiling Frisk hugging an older woman. The woman had dark skin and black hair with a lot of white in it. Sans looked around some more. He pulled out a gun. 

"holy fuck! Frisk carried that around the whole time?!" Asked Flowey backing away. 

"if that doesn't prove the power of her mercy...i don't know what does.." said Chara. Sans started searching some more. He found a penknife. What the hell?! He searcched some more and finally found some bandages. 

"we can't just bandage her up like this..we need to clean the wound...Does she have anything we can use??" the maniac asked. Sans searched some more and found a small aid kit. Oh thank god. 

"weed..hold her. This might make her flinch if she is still any bit concious..."Flowey wrapped his vines around her and held her down. Sans then put his hands on the spear and looked away as he pulled it out. He threw the spear and immediately the flowers started being tainted in red. 

"i may have killed monsters...but humans are gruesome..." said Flowey as he turned his head away. Sans had to agree with the weed. He then opened the aid kit and took some rubbing alcohol. He put some on some cotton and started cleaning. He winced thinking how it must sting. He looked at the wound...that really needed stiches. He read a book about it. Oh no...Sans looked in the aid kit and saw a small compartiment with needle and thread. 

"don't tell me she needs stiches...oh jesus..." Chara said as she also looked away. They were truly acting like they have never seen wounds before...but he had to admit humans were really fragile. Sans started working and he managed to stitch her up. His hands were bloody..and he hated it. Especially because it was her blood. He cleaned his hands as Flowey wrapped the bandage. The bone didn't seem to be broken. Sans used some healing magic just in case. But healing magic wasn't his strong suite...his brother was better at this than him, bu the could at least make sure she was in ok-ish conditions. 

When Frisk started being concious again she first heard water and smelled flowers. She had a taste of copper in her mouth and a lingering pain in her shoulder. That's when the memories came flooding back and she opened her eyes. Immediately she was pulled in a tight hug. The hands felt like bone...bone...Sans!! 

"OH THANK ASGORE YOU ARE OK!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU THREW YOUR BAG INSTEAD OF TRYING TO GET AWAY OR SOMETHING?!" Sans said as he backed from the hug. Frisk looked at her shoulder. She was patched up. 

"you are lucky that comedian here knows how to stitch..i may be human but i died at 10 after all.." Chara said. 

"you got us worried, you dumbass. I could have easily survived the fall. You didn't have to throw me." Frisk looked at all three of then started laughing. 

"wait wait wait...so because of me almost dying...you guys are now getting somewhat along?! Maybe i should let myself into deadly situations more often. You guys will be best friends." The three shouted 'NO' at the same time. 

"jeez...you guys actually came all the way down here after me..? Thank you..." Frisk said smiling at them. Sans, Chara and Flowey relaxed. 

"so, bucko...can ya walk??" asked Sans. 

"i think so...but i'll need help getting up.." Sans offered her a hand and she grabbed it with her good arm. She took her bag and put it back on her good shoulder.

"thank you so much for helping me..." She patted Flowey's head and did a sort of high five with Chara. Then it came Sans turn. She cupped his face and kissed him on his cheekbone. 

"well...we still have quite the journey. Let's go. See ya later, Sans." Frisk started walking forward as Sans was left stunned behind. He was as blue as a blueberry. Chara looked at Frisk then at Sans. She gestured towards Sans in a 'WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT WAS SO SMOOTH' type of manner and then she started snickering at the skeleton. He wasn't paying attention anymore. He was playing the moment on loop. When he finally came to his senses he teleported away. Chara followed behind Frisk. 

She was pretty familiar with how a dumb looked like...but seeing waterfalls and percious stones wasn't normal...not at all! Frisk looked around a bit in awe at the gems...because everything else was literal trash...ok not everything, 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD A FUCKING PHONOGRAPH!! HOW?!?" Frisk rushed to it and looked at it. Chara started laughing. 

"you know....for someone who almost died you sure have a lot of energy.." Frisk smiled proudly. 

"it runs in our blood just like tequilla, spices used in foods and probably the rage we have when we get angry. Have you ever seen a mexican in traffic? PUTA PERRA LA LUZ ES ROJA!! which is 'fucking bitch the light is red'." Frisk said with a smirk. Chara and Flowey tsarted snickering. 

"my abuela has one of these. I wonder what's the dis--" Frisk stopped and had a 'are you kidding me?' type of face when she looked at the disc. It was a disc that had written on it "Mariachi music". Frisk threw the disc as hard as she could and left. Flowey was dying of laughter in her bag. That's when a dummy stood in their way. 

"that wasn't there when we ca--HOLY JESUS!!" said Flowey as Frisk backed away from the now flying cotton dummy. 

"HAHAHAH! Too intimidated to fight me...huh?!" Frisk looked at the dummy...more trying not to laugh. 

"I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY! My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY too! Until...YOU CAME ALONG!" Frisk looked around then gestured towards her in confusion. Was this guy serious..? all she did was talk to the dude...hell all she did was SAY HI! 

"When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat...BUT THE THINGS YOU SAID!"...uhhh...what now..?

"Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE!" Is he seriously talking about her here...?

"umm..sir...all i did was say hi..."

"EXACTLY!!" what now..?

"it spooked them right out of their dummy!" The three were trying to keep a serious face...but both Chara and Flowey were already lost..

"HUMAN! I will scare your SOUL out of your body!!" hoooo boy...and the black screen was back...GREAT!! Frisk tried to talk to him...yeah it was useless...

"futile. Futile. FUTILE!!" Small dummies came out of the walls of the box. Aww...Oh they were attacking her. SHIT! Frisk dodged and looked at the Dummy flying like a dumbass around. She started running in circles and the dummies accidently hit the big one. 

"OWWW! you DUMMIES! watch where you are aiming your magic attacks!!" Frisk smirked. Who was the dummy now! poor dude gave his plan away. 

"Hey! You! forget i said anything about magic..." She felt pitty for the dummy in front of her. Both literally and theoretically a dummy. 

"i'll defeat you and take your SOUL!!" said the mad dummy still flying around. Frisk dodged some more and the dummies hit their leader again. For something so cute they surely were deadly. 

"I'l use your soul TO CROSS THE BARRIER!!" no shit Sherlock..isn't that why most of you guys attack her? It's not like you were going to take her soul and keep it in a jar. OI FRISKY! you're getting sassy again! Concentrate!

"I'll stand in the window of a fancy store!!" They won't looking and acting like that..

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU! DIE!!" oops...she said that out loud..More attacks more dodging. It was chaotic. Frisk wasn't even dancing at this point. The music didn't make sense!!

"what about your..'pant' cousin..?" Frisk asked. 

"oh...yeah i guess i'll avenge him too..what was their name again..?" Frisk narrowed her eyes at the dummy. Disgusting..using your cousin as an excuse...he fitted in with the snobs rulling the central city perfectly. Bet he'd be a noble in no time..

"puta perra..." Frisk said as she doged another attack and let the dummy get hit. again. 

"DUMMIES DUMMIES DUMMIES!! remember how i said NOT to shoot me?! FAILURES!! YOU ARE ALL FIRED! YOU ARE BEING REPLACED!!" Frisk looked at the dummies who retreated. Poor guys...

"Now...NOW YOU WILL SEE MY TRUE POWER!!" the hell is this...anime? 'now it's time to use my 100% super obvious power that no one realized i had'....damn it she loved anime...

"DUMMY BOTS!!" but it was the same story...Frisk kept dodging until the dummy got hit...after a few times the mad dummy finally raged. 

"(n..no way..these guys are even worse than the other guys..)...NO MATTER! WHO NEEDS FRIENDS! I GOT KNIVES!!" one single knfe was thrown at her Frisk face palmed. She easily caught it by the handle and dropped it on the ground. She crossed her arms. 

"NO MATTER!! YOU ARE STUCK IN THIS FIGHT! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! I CAN'T HURT YOU! MUAHAHAH!!" Suddenly some water fell from the sky. 

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL?! ACID RAIN?! IM OUTTA HERE! SCREW THIS!" The dummy left and Napstablook came in view.

"NAPSTABLOOK! Thank you!!"

"oh..oh no...you guys looked like you were having fun.......oh no......." The black screen faded. Thank the stars!

"well...i'm going to head home now..." Frisk smiled at him. 

"oh..um...feel free to 'come with' if you want...but no pressure...i understand if you're busy....it's fine..no worries" Frisk smiled.

"i would love to come Napstablook!" she said. The ghost seemed to smile a little. 

"ok..." The ghost floated towards a room with three different corridors.

"my house is up there...in case you want to see...or in case...you don't..." The ghost floated towards the middle corridor. Frisk firstly saved as there was a star right in front of her. She touched the glimmering shinning star and then she first took the corridor on her left. There she found a weird house. It looked like a fish...it had a dummy training court outside and it was painted in light blue and dark blue. Half was light, half dark.The windows were angry eyes and the door looked like teeth. It had a tail and fins. Such a strange house. She wanted to knock but she thought that she shouldn't...so she turned away from the angry fish house and took the corridor to the right. That's where she foun a snail farm. There was a snail who sold his shell to a tiny monster..he was counting dollar bills...The monster was standing under the shell. There was a snail who tried to use philosophy her and a cute snail on the side. 

"awkward...i am working now...i mean...welcome to the blook family snail farm.." Frisk giggled when she heard the ghost who materialized behind her say that. 

"..yeah. I'm the only employee." that reminds her of her shifts in the kitchen at Stephano's...she's the only one who actually cooks around there...and she get's paid like she only does a few dishes instead of every dish...such an awful pay...but she'll take any money she can get. 

"this place used to get lots of business...but our main customer disappeared one day..." does he mean Toriel..? She said something about snail pie didn't she?

"now it's just some hairy guy that shows up once a month.." Frisk gave the ghosy a sad smile and went to the right where she saw a few snails at a starting line. Was this a snail race..?

"do you want to play a game...? it's called thundersnail. the snails race and if the yellow one wins, you win. it's 10 g." Frisk nodded and gave Napstablook 10 G. 

"okay...try encouraging your snail!" Frisk didn't even get to do anything that the snail hid in their shell and caught fire. Frisk looked at the ghost in a 'what the hell just happened?!' kind of way. 

"oh....the stress got to them...i'm sorry.." Frisk patted the ghost on the head. 

"it's ok Napstablook..Let's go to your house shall we?" She smiled and the ghost seemed to be less sad. 

"ok..." the two walked to the left where there were two houses. A blue one and a pink one.They looked like ghosts tilting to the side, with the roofs being little hats. They entered the blue house. 

"it's not much but make yourself at home." Frisk looked around. There was a dj booth on the side with different mix-tapes. It looked to be a way newer model. On the wall in front of it was a tv and a desk with a pc. This pc however looked to not have Windows XP like how Papyrus did. Frisk then looked at the fridge. She could use something to eat right now. 

"oh...are you hungry?...i can get you something to eat..?" That's when Napstablook got out a snadwhich who looked transparent. 

"this is a ghost sandwhich...do you want to try it?" Frisk nodded and tried to eat it but it phased right through. Chara picked the sandwhich up however and looked excited to eat it. 

"oh...nevermind..." said the ghost looking down. 

"It's fine. Look i have food!" Frisk pulled out some of the food she bought at the store. Napstablook smiled and floated in front of her as she sat on the floor and ate. The two then started chatting. Napstablook told her about her cousin, which was a ghost who now was a star. The ghost's name was Mettaton and now lived inside a robot. Frisk listened as she was eating. The the two started joking around and they even started mixing stuff on Napstablook's dj booth. It looked like he was having fun and he was smiling. The two danced for a bit. They put a song on his computer and danced.

"you know...after a great meal and hang out like this...i like to lay down and feel like garbage...it's a family tradition...do you want...to join me?" Frisk smiled and the two laid on the floor. Frisk could swear she was seeing the damn universe swarling around them! That's when the grabage part came in and Frisk heard all the voice of the people that treat her like trash in her head. She got up like shot by lightning. 

"are you ok..?" Asked the ghost looking concerned. She smiled at him. 

"y-yeah...thanks for the hospitality but i should get going." She got up and put her bag on her good shoulder. 

"alright...please come back again...ok..?" Frisk smiled at the lonely ghost.

"i promise i will come back and we will hang mixing songs again...ok..?" Frisk smiled and so did the ghost. She, her flower friend and her ghost friend of a dead murderous child all got out of the house and back to the hallway with the star. That's where Frisk saw another corridor to the right. They went that way. That's where she saw the intredimensional box again. She took some of the food out then entered the shop. That's where she met old man Gerson. The old turtle looked to have actualy lived through the human and monster war...Frisk however really quickly became friends with the turtle monster. He truly was nice and friendly. It reminded her of gramps from the third floor. His grandkids would always look to run from his war stories but Frisk actually enjoyed them. He wasn't a fan of spices either...age and all. She was more than happy to cook non-spicy food for the old man. He actually thought Frisk quite a lot about wars. Porbably why she was so good at history. He also was an engineer. But she had to move forward so she did. Going forward she saw another sign with exactly what all the monsters told her. The King needed 7 human souls and tehy could be free...poor monsters...and she was the 7th to fall. 

But Frisk carried on and she met a weird type of puzzle..? She wasn't sure what it was but she had to admit it was beautiful. In the dark grass there were small mushrooms that would turn on when you touched the bigger ones like a light bulb. They glowed just like the water she saw, they were fluorescent blue. They lit the road around the grass as the water and flowers twinkled. Frisk actually stopped by one of the big mushrooms just to enjoy the scenary...it was beautiful. Nothing like this could be seen on the surface...as much as she wished it was possible..it wasn't. Magic truly was a great thing sometimes. But she couldn't linger long. She had to get to the next part of the Underground. That's when she met the first Temmie...HOOO BOY. She didn't find them annoying at first...but when she saw their village...aye caramba...They even had a shop. There was also this weird way they talked? They looked like a fucked up Chiko..and she hated it.They had a giant of themselves... One of them was named BOB!! AND THEY WERE STUPID!! One of them was watching a hard boiled egg...Frisk couldn't help but laugh at the dispaly. She left as soon as she could. That's when she left in search of the good way out of the field of light mushrooms. She did meet a few monsters on the way there however... Some were small slimes who liked to wiggle so she wiggled her hips, seductivly. Apperently it worked...wow...She also met some more normal monsters who danced with her and she had to normaly ACT at that. She showed mercy to everybody. 

After that whole thing she hit some water. She jumped in and started her phone's flashlight. Jeez it was so dark. She got past the water then she was back on land...but she couldn't really see much apart from the floor under her and a few inches in front of her and the walls next to her. She ended up in a dead end with an echo flower. But she didn't get to actually tap it when she heard. 

"behind you..." In a powerful dark voice. Oh mierda...this was badddd..oh pklease be Sans playing a trick...nope the light finally shined in the cave and she saw the same deviled eyed armor that will haunt her nightmares...

"Seven. Seven human souls, with the power of seven souls our king... King ASGORE Dreemurr... will become a god" Ohhh jeez exactly what she needed to hear. Great! oh no no crazy lady please tell me how i can destroy the whole fucking humanity yeah...no worries no worries she's not going anywhere...BECAUSE YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL HER!! Jesucristo..tonta...

"With that power ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier.." She's working on itttt...can she just go and be the one shattering the barrier without unleashing a god upon humaity who seeks vengance for his wife and kids? no..? ok you can continue then...

"He will finally take the surface back from humanity.." Well it's thenically supposed to be half and half...but sure...i know we are hypocrites but stil...we don't have magic and we'd die in about 2 months...the nobles and the king would resort to canibalism...probably...unless they chicken out like usual...hmm..WAIT WHAT IS SHE THINKING THIS WOMAN IS TRYING TO KILL HER!!

"And give them back the suffering and pain we have endured.." Frisk didn't realize she said the next sentance out loud."

"pfft you can say that again no problem.." Frisk said thinking of all the stuck up peacocks that were leaders and were treating people like her like they were garbage...

"excuse me..?" The armored monster asked. Frisk froze. 

"a-ah i-i'm sorry...d-do continue..." ohhh no she fucked up...

"Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption...Give up your soul...Or i'll tear it from your body!" The armored monster summoned a huge spear...oh no no no no....What could she do. 

"Undyne! i'll help you fight!!" Said Mk as he jumped out of the grass. OH THANK THE STARS!! YOU ARE A SAVIOUR YOU ARMLESS LITTLE HERO!!

"YO!!! YOU DID IT! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!!" Frisk smiled anxiously...Undyne still had a huge spear and her only protection was a small child..And if the armored giant would actually be ok to sacrafice the kid to get her soul she will 100% die rather than see that happen...

"You've got front row seats to her fight!!" The kid looked at her than at the armored monster.

"wait...who's she fighting??" Undyne then dematerialized her spear and grabbed the kid by his ear and started dragging him behind her. 

"H-hey! you aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you..?" And the two left and were nowhere to be seen. Frisk let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in!! She sat down and fanned herself. Chara looked at her worried. 

"Frisk don't faint on us now!" Chara said trying to sound more stern rather than worried...but failing. Frisk smiled. 

"jesus that woman is scary...i thought i would end up a parilla on her giant spear..."

"a what now..?" Frisk smiled again, even if she just got her life threatend

"a barbecue..." She said, then got up. 

"let's do this...i can do this..." For the first time Chara saw how powerful the human actually was...Smiling after just getting their life threatened like nothing happened and still pushing forward, only by showing mercy...This human was overflowing with determination and kindness...and for some reason Chara knew deep down:

Frisk was going to succeed...and she will be able to survive the fight with Undyne. Frisk was DETERMINED to help everyone; and she will achieve that goal. Chara and Flowey both could feel it..and every monster that passed her. She was just a diamond shinning her light on them. She was their HOPE. 

And the two were ok with that...and wouldn't change Frisk for anything. 


	10. A fish can be scarier than a shark but they can't swim out of the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOO HYPED FOR THIS!! UNDYNE IS JUST SO BADASSSSS!! FRISK IS EVEN MORE BADASS IN HER ADORABLE WAY BUT STILL...AWESOME!! Also...It's pretty late around where i am....so sorry for that..because i had some relatives over sooo yesh...LEGGO!

Frisk wasn't ready...she knew she needed to do this but she was nowhere close to ready...she was scared. If there was one thing she was scared about it wasn't death..she would have welcomed it with open arms...It's dissapointing people. Dissapointed and self hate have been eating her from the inside for years. She is to the point where anxiety and depression are just friends chilling in her head...but she was determined...DETERMINED to save everyone. Frisk went back to the water and now climbed else where. She neded up in another cavern with echo flowers. More wished about freedom..great...more pressure that's all she needed. Damn it..she didn't expect to be trapped under a mountain with the monsters from the legends abuela told her when she was a child and having to face off a giant armored monster that wanted to kill her...

She just wanted a better life for people...and the monsters do that as well, maybe they will understand? yeah yeah good idea Frisky invite them to chat at a cup of tea too...She was out of her mind at this point. Well...if she dies...she at least gave it her all..

"Frisk...are you ok..?" Chara asked as Frisk stopped and was listening to the whispers of the echo flowers. All around the three swarmed little glimering stars. Such a beautiful view...

"yeah...i-i'll be fine..." she said as she moved forward. That's something she was good at. Crawling to the dirt and moving forward like nothing is wrong. She maybe be crumbling..but she won't drag anyone down with her. 

"hey...i'm sure you will do great!" Flowey tried to tell the human. That made her frown more. 'i'm sure'...but are you now?

"yup! i'll do great!!" Frisk said as she managed to make her persona return. She can't give in now..maybe after she escapes this place...but not now!!

Frisk passed the flowers and was now on a bridge when she heard from behind. 

"yo!" oh no...mk..They slowly made their way over to her. 

"yo, i know i'm not supposed to be here, but...I wanna ask you something." Frisk nodded and waited for him to continue. 

"...man...i've never had to ask anyone this before...umm.." Frisk smiled reasuringly. 

"yo, you're human..right? Ha ha." Frisk smiled sadly at the monster. 

"yeah...i am..." She said to the monster kid. 

"Man! I knew it!!...well i know it now...i mean..Undyne told me 'stay away from that human.' So like...umm..I guess that makes us enemies or something." Frisk winced at the way he said that. 'Enemies'...no one said that...you can choose what they are...why are you saying that..?

"But i kinda stink at that, haha!" Mk said wagging his little tail awkwardly. Frisk giggled awkwardly. 

"i suck at that too..." She doesn't...but she can't show it...she's good at hidding... She prays that when the monsters get out of the Underground...they won't have to be like her..

"yo, say something mean so i can hate you?" Frisk's nose scrunched up in disgust as what he was suggesting. She shook her head.

"yo, what? so i have to do it..? here goes nothing...Yo, i..i hate your guts!" ok that was a pathetic attempt..

"Man, i...i'm such a turd..." Frisk looked sad at the little kid. He wasn't a turd...he was innocent...and that's good. At his age she was running in alley ways from bullies and hiding in trash cans from thugs who wanted to steal her lunch money...which bearly was a few dollars...

"I'm...i'm gonna go home now..." The kid turned around and was walking back the way he came. He tripped and grabbed onto the ledge of the bridge with his mouth. 

"W-W-WAIT! Help! i tripped!!" Undyne suddenly came into view...damn it...she lounged towards the kid and grabbed his shoulders. She pulled him up on the bridge as Undyne watched stunned the whole thing. Monster kid looked at her and she smiled reasuringly giving him a pat on the back. He got back on his feet and looked at Undyne. He sat right between them again...was her shield a kid again..? Seriously..? 

"y...y...yo...dude...If...if y-you wanna hurt my friend...You're gonna have to get through me, first! The armored monster backed away. Oh...my...GOD! Frisk hugged monster kid. 

"Thank you so much!!" The kid blushed and wiggled his tail. 

"She's gone..y-yo you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought. Haha." Nice..? Since when is it nice?!

"We'll just have to be friends instead...man i should REALLY go home...I bet my parents are worried SICK about me! But..." Mk blushed as he said this. 

"you were really c-cool and i liked the hug..." oh..? OH! oh no...OHHHH NOOOOOOO! NOW THAT nu uhhh!

"oh that really sweet Mk." WHAT. THE. HELL. DON'T LET HIM---hoooo boyyyyy is he trying to kiss her? oh jesus what is he like...10?? Frisk leaned back away. That's when a bone striked through the floor and she felt someone behind her. 

"come on kiddo. Time to beat it don'cha think?" Mk smiled at the person behind her and went back the way he came. The person behind him sighed in relief. 

"well look at you Mr. Crushing-the-dreams-of-a-10-year-old...what bring you here?" Sans just seemed to realize what he just did, because he looked away blushing. 

"o-oh...u-uhh...hey bucko...sorry about that..." He cleared his throat. She laughed.

"are you jelllyyyyy??" Sans then looked at her in surprise. 

"me? you sure you're talking to the right skeleton??" Sans said winking. Frisk then crossed her arms and raised and eye-brow. 

"jellllyyyy~" she said smirking. Sans then frowned. 

"now bucko don't test your luck...or i won't be so 'comic' anymore.." He was totally blue now.

"huh...looks like not only my soul get's blue...did i attack youuu~~" That's when Sans stomped onto the bridge and Frisk out of fear hugged him. 

"pffft...don't think so 'high-ly' anymore of yourself...got it, buddy?" Frisk nodded in despair to get off the damned bridge. SHE HATED HEIGHTS! not to mention she almost died like a few hours ago from one. Frisk got off first from the bridge. Sans chuckled at how happy she looked to be off. 

"you ok there, pidge?" Frisk nodded wearing a anxious smile...she really was afraid of heights, huh? Now he felt bad..

"welp..i'll catch ya later, Frisk. I am a busy skeleton." He saluted and teleported away leaving the human, the ghost and the flower alone. She easily got up and started walking again. Frisk and her two companions walked in a tensioned silence...it was time to face her...And there she was. After walking they reached a part of the cave where there were some huge stones. On the tallest one up at the top stood Undyne. 

"Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god." This again...? Change your speech giant demon woman...you won't get to kill your damn oponnent...THEY WILL DIE OF BOREDOM!! Thanks for the reminder that she is the damn key to destrying everything on the surface...WHY NOT ENJOY A CUP OF TEA WHILE YOU ARE AT IT HUH?!

"Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed." Now here's the thing, armor lady...it can be transformed for the worse or the better...you think it will be better right..? Yeahhh...it'll be the opposite...Trut Frisk on this one she can smell the worse from a mile away..especially when customers come in and she already knows if they will ask for a refund or the manager instead of buying or ordering...Especially at the drive thru...THERE IS A SIGN SAYING DON'T YELL IN THE FUCKING MICROPHONE!! READ IT!!

"First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people." Hooo boy here we go...the woman's plan is to make her fall asleep and joll her in her sleep...it must be..

"It all started, long ago..." Like every good story...of course...the boredom on her face must have been too obvious.

"... No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?!" You know what..? she'll take the story...

"NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The armored monster removed their helmet and to Frisk's surprise...IT. WAS. A. FISH!! oh jesus christ...UN MALDITO PEZ!! She had raid hair tied in a pony tail...and one eye had an eye patch like some kind of pirate. Her teeth were sharp like knives...She could lose a hand if she chomped hard enough...yikessss. OK the badass fish was the Head of the royal guard...EXCEPT SHE WANTED HER DEAD!!

"YOU!" Of course her...why would it be anyone else..we're alone here and you have been adressing me about killing me for 5 minutes now...please continue...she's just sassy because she is SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF HER PANTS!! 

"You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" She is trying to get to the barrier you know..? But no blame her if you are the one to stop her...Oh but go on she will surely be happy to hear what you have to say next. 

"Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and flowery swordsman." huh..? wait does she mean...MANGA?! BUAHAHAHA!!

"Omae wa mō shin deru...NANI?!" Frisk then started laughing like a maniac as Undyne looked at her. 

"so you know about the history books as well...Cultured huh..?" Frisk then roared with louder laughter. 

"i-im so sorry....whoo...'cultured' HAAAAAA" Frisk wheezed from laughter and was holding onto the wall. Undyne was boiling with rage. 

"g-give me a second i can't...i..'history bo-HOHOHOOOO-ookss...HAAAAAA!" She was now rolling on the ground laughing. Undyne screamed. 

"NGAHHHHHH!! STOP MOCKING ME HUMAN!!" Undyne threw a spear at her. Oh shit--

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL...BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hidding behind that kid so you could run from me again!" Frisk frowned. 

"holdddd up! Hold your horses..who said I chose to hide behind him and HE didn't catually choose to protect me..? HUH?!" Frisk asked a bit pissed. Did that woman seriously not see how she just risked herself to help the kid like 20 minutes ago so he wouldn't fall to his death off the damn bridge?! The fish lady didn't even care!! She made no move to help the kid when she saw him. Now she's just being rude!!

"AND LET'S NOT FORGET YOUR WIMPY-GOODY-TWO-SHOES-SCHTICK!!" Frisk looked at Undyne like she just killed someone.

"COMO TE ATREVES!! PERRA!! TU ERES TAN RUDO!! TSK!! (how dare you! bitch! you are so rude! tsk!)" Undyne looked stunned at her change of language. 

"NGAHHH! YOU'RE ALL LIKE! OHHH I'M MAKING SUCH A DIFFERENCE BY HUGGING RANDOM STARNGERS!!" Frisk froze. What was she saying...? 

"what if these people needed a hug...?" Undyne narrowed her eyes at the human.

"ALL THEY NEED IS YOUR S--"

"my soul..? Is that all they need, Undyne..? Is it..?" Undyne looked at the human in front of her. 

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU PUNK?!" Undyne summoned another spear. 

"but did you see the smiles after the hugs..?" The fish monster locked eyes with Frisk. Frisk smiled. Undyne flinched at her pure smile. 

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?! I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU HERE!!" Frisk's smile sadened.

"well..i'm already telling you...i won't fight back..." Undyne jumped off her stone. 

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK LIKE THAT WHEN YOU KNOW TOO WELL YOU ARE WHAT IS STANDING BETWEEN US AND OUR FREEDOM!?!" Frisk looked at her and kept smiling. 

"i know..and i'm trying to fix it..." The angry monster was stunned again. Chara and Flowey both looked at each other in surprise. They had never seen Undyne so reluctant to killing anyone...yet all Frisk did was...talk? But her words....her words hurt...why were they hurting...why was she feeling sad for her?! 

"HUMAN! LET'S END THIS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!" Frisk smiled. 

"call me Frisk." she said as she backed away and saved. She then came back and stepped forward. 

"That's it then. No more running away!!" Undyne lounged with her spear. Frisk was back in her little square in the black screen thingy. Great. The theme playing seemed interesting however...what was she supposed to dance...? wait..was that CAPOEIRA?!

"so you do know something about dancing then!" Undyne said with a toothy grin. She slashed her spear and Frisk's soul turned green. 

"en guard!!" Huh..? green?!

"as long as you are green...YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!! You won't last a second against ME" Oh no...That's when Frisk got one of Undyne's spears in her hand...oh no oh no...how was she supposed to WOAH!! Attacks were coming from everywhere. Frisk knew capoeira from another one of her neighbors. The guy was from Brazil. Even if the dance is originated from Africa..it is popular in Brazil..so he though her how to do it. Frisk did a flip and blocked the attack. She moved on the rythme and lifted her leg like she was kicking something.. She pretended to punch...Yeah the dance was similar to fighting in general..But on music. She managed to block all the attacks.

"not bad...THEN HOW ABOUT THIS?!" More attacks were coming. Frisk widened her stance and got ready. She blocked the attacks again....Frisk tried to plead to Undyne. She truly didn't want to fight the fish monster.

"for years, we've dreamed of a happy ending..." More attacks were coming. Frisk blocked and flipped and danced, just like she did with her neighbor in the living room when abuela was cooking...she imagined herself at home with her abuela...she was cooking tacos and everyoen from the complex was either inside the house or out in the front of the apartment, next to the metal railing with some of the kids playing on the metal stairs on the right of their apartment. She thought of monsters and humans living alongside eachother. She won't go down...SHE WAS DETERMINED!!

"And now sunlight it's just within our reach!!" Frisk saw as more and more attacks were coming...she needed to do osmething other than be stuck in this small square sparing and dancing. She will run out of energy at one point...

"I won't let you snatch it away from us!!" Tsk...This woman surely loved to monologue. OHHH JESUS HERE THEY COME!! Frisk backflipped and kicked. She twisted and kicked, she punched then she spared a few round of the attacks. That's when Undyne slahsed her again..she was red... RED GO GO GO GO! Frisk fleed the fight and started running. Ohhhh boy the fish was fast even in that heavy armor. DAMN IT! Frisk started running faster. She didn't get far. She was now back in the black screen and her soul was green again. This fish doesn't know how to give up does she...?

Frisk repeated what she did before and waited for Undyne to slash her again. She kept monologuing as more attacks were coming. Frisk kept dancing and sparing. She discovered there are also yellow attacks that change direction...and that attack hurt like a bitch in her back. GREAT!! MORE PAIN!! WOOP!! Undyne finally slashed again and Frisk booked it. She got past the river probably coming from Snowdin since there were ice cubes in it...She ran and ended up near a sign reminding her of the surface. It read 'Welcome to Hotland"...MAYBE IF SHE GOT THERE...it would be too hot for the fish monster...they technically needed water right..? She couldn't chase her there. But her vision was inside the black and white square again...She could do this. 

Frisk danced even faster now that the attacks got faster. Her legs were sore and her back too, because of the hit...but she kept going!

"NGAHHHH! DIE ALREADY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Frisk was panting but she responded to the angry monster. 

"NO! I WILL SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN AND I WILL SET MONSTERKIND FREE!! I AM GOING HOME AND I WILL KEEP PROTECTING MY FAMILY!!" Frisk felt a sudden burst of energy as Undyne was taken back by her words. Frisk ran again as fast as she could. She bearly moved when her phone started ringing. Both her and the fish monster stopped. Frisk gestured for her to wait a second. Undyne set her spear in the dirt and waited tapping her foot. 

"HEY! WHAT'S UP?!" Frisk took a few breaths and answeared. 

"hey Papyrus...this is a bad time...i'm running for my life right now.."

"FROM WHO?" 

"Undyne."

"SPEAKING OF UNDYNE! I WAS JUST THINKING YOU, ME AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME!" Undyne face palmed as she waited for the phone call to end. 

"you sure Papyrus..?"

"I THINK YOU'D MAKE GREAT PALS!!" Said Papyrus and Frisk could swear she was hearing salsa music in the background. 

"LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!! (SANS STOP IT YOU ARE DOING THE DANCE WRONG!! YOU NEED TO GET TO WORK ANYWAYS!!)" And the phone call ended. 

"done..?" Frisk nodded. They stayed still looking at each other then both started running. Undyne caught her again and slashed her spear. Green soul, not moving! GREAT! The spear she had was summoned and she started sparing again...the attacks were getting faster and thet were increasing in number. That wasn't a good sign at all...

"STOP RUNNING AWAY! AND DIE!!" Undyne said as she slashed her spear again. Red. GO GO GO GOOOO! Frisk rand even faster than before. Her feet were carying her like the wind. Undyne was stunned at the sudden increas in speed but she matched it the best she could. That's when the two hit Hotland. OH THANK GOD! BUT THE KILLER FISH WAS STILL BEHIND HER! Frisk rand past Sans sentry-station which even in Holand still had snow on it. THERE IS LAVA UNDERNEATH THEM!! Undyne stopped and looked at the station for a second raging over Sans sleeping on his job; which gave Frisk some time she used to run towards the bridge ahead. She made it across and Undyne started slowing down. The armor must have been getting pretty hot by now...Poor fish..

"Armor....'pant' so....'pant' hot..But i can't....give...up..." Undyne then collapsed on the bridge above the boiling lava. Frisk pittied the fish monster...and despite the fact she tried to kill her multiple times she saw the water cooler. Frisk took a cup. Sans who opened and eye-socket, Chara and Flowey were all looking at her like she was crazy...hell she maybe was!! But she did take the cup and poured it on the fish. The monster immediately jumped up. She looked at Frisk dumbfound just like the other 3 people around her and then Undyne went back the way they just came running from. 

"frisk...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" said Chara as Flowey was also giving her a stern look. 

"WHAT IF SHE WOULD HAVE ATTACKED AGAIN YOU IDIOT!?!" asked Flowey this time. Huh the two really suited each other. Frisk laughed at their concerns. 

"your biggest concerns should right now be helping them actually take my soul to shatter the barrier...not if i'm safe..yet here you are. MOM and DAD!" Frisk joked. The two sighed. This human was a danger to their own life....jeez...Frisk just smiled at them and looked around. 

"sooo THIS is Hotland..? Jeez i think my boots will melt before i even get to the end of this.." She could see lava underneath. It was a cave just like Waterfall all right but...it was swirming with lava and the ground seemed to have clay in it as the other was a blue-ish kind of color? Red and blue...yeah those go well together. Frisk then turned her back at the bridge and looked forward. She could see the LAB. She walked past the water cooler and got to another save point. However...instead of going into the lab Frisk went down to the side and she ended up by the river. There she saw a boat. Frisk got an idea.

"chara...i think i am suicidal..." said Frisk looking at the River person. It was a man in a cloack and you couldn't see anything apart from his hand on the stick he used to push the boat off the shore. The boat had a small dog head in the front and it looked to have legs underneath..

"why are you saying that..?" Chara said. Flowey was now intrigued as well. he looked up at the human. 

"i am going to do something really really dumb..." She said as she got on the boat. 

"Tra la la la. I am the Riverman.Or am i the Riverwoman..? It doesn't really matter." Frisk smiled at him. 

"hello Riverperson. I am Frisk!" She sat down in the boat. 

"I love to ride my boat. Would you care to join me..?" Frisk nodded. 

"Where will we go today?" She smiled and looked at both Chara and Flowey. 

"To Waterfalls, please!" Chara looked dumbfound at what she said and Flowey was stunned in shock. 

"AR. YOU. CARZY?!!" Frisk shruged as the boat started moving. It was softly carried by the water. The cavern was nicely lit and it had precious stones twinkling on the walls. 

"pet pet pet...the neck streches infinitely into the cosmos." said the Riverperson. Was he talking about the dog? seemed so. 

"do you mean the dog?" she asked. The Riverperson paused as if remembering there was someone with him. 

"...don't worry about it." Frisk got off at the place where Napstablook's house was. At that save point in the roomm with 3 corriods. 

"wait....YOU DON'T MEAN YOU ARE---" But it was too late as Frisk stepped into the corridor to the left and saw Papyrus standing in front of the angry fish house. 

"Hi Papyrus!!" Frisk said smiling. 

"OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!!" said Papyrus as he striked a pose. Frisk smiled. 

"It's nice to see you too!" Chara was gesturing showing Frisk that she wanted to strangle her. But she ignored it. She gets that a lot. 

"ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE??" Frisk nodded smiling. She was acting like the crazy fish woman didn't just chase her like half the Waterfalls and almost killed her twice. Nope...not at all...But she didn't care. She knew that the fish lady was just trying to save monster kind...to give her friends and family a better life...

"I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU GREAT FRIENDS!! STAND BEHIND ME!!" Frisk then moved behind the tall skeleton.

"PSST! BE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!!" he gave her a bone wrapped in yellow gift paper with a red bow on it.

"oh..uhh no need i have a gift already!" Papyrus smiled at the human then knocked on the door. The teeth of the door opened and Frisk saw Undyne without the armor. Frisk couldn't help smiling when she saw her without it. They were just a person trying to help...they were acting mighty but they just wanted freedom like everyone else...they were trapped, desperate. She was wearing a sports bra with a pair of black baggy pants that were tight around the ankles and had a red belt. She was bare footed. Yup..taht's a capoeira outfit alright...

"Hi, Papyrus!" said Undyne with a toothy grin.

"Ready for your extra private one-on-one training?" Now she truly felt like she was intruding. She felt anxious...it's not that she didn't like Undyne...she could see why people thought she was cool...but Frisk knew herself...Frisk knew how words affected...and Undyne's words hit her hard...

"YOU BET I AM!!" Frisk smiled at Papyrus energy...yeah she will be alright with him there. 

"AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!!" Papyrus said happily moving to the side. 

"Hi, I don't think we've---" Undyne stopped and her good eye twitched. Frisk smiled awkwardly...Oh oh...Anxiety levels were HIGHHHH

"Ehy don't. You two. Come in?" The fish monster said through gritted teeth. Undyne went in first as Papyrus twirled happily. They stepped inside. The house was nice. It was a checkered floor with a big kitchen and a round table, a piano and a blue door in the back leading probably to the bedroom. 

"HERE UNDYNE! I BROUGHT YOU A GIFT!" Said Papyrus as he pulled out his bone gift. 

"Uhhh..thanks...I'll uh, put it with the others..." Frisk watched as Undyne opened a cupboard with a whole lot of things. That's when Frisk stepped in. 

"i uhh..have a gift too..I hope you like it!" Frisk smiled as she pulled out her tool box and opened it. She saw this DVD at the dump. She took it because she thought it would be interesting and she could use it. She did right. She pulled out a DVD box of an anime called 'Charlotte Comet' 

"WOAH!! ALPHYS TOLD ME ABOUT THIS ONE SHE HAS BEEN SEARCHING FOR IT FOR A---'ahem' i mean...thanks.." Frisk smiled. Monsteres weren't monsters...they were misunderstood..

"So are we ready to start?" Undyne asked. Papyrus rubbed his chin like he was thinking. 

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!!" Papyrus said as he looked at Frisk and winked. Papyrus than ran and threw himself out the window. Frisk froze...she was alone...with her...oh no...

"So why are YOU here..?" frisk didn't speak...she didn't think she could...

"To rub your victory in my face..?" Frisk frowned at that. Who did Undyne take her for..? She wasn't like them.

"To humiliate me even further..?" She wasn't like them. 

"IS THAT IT?! SPEAK UP?!" 

"I AM NOT LIKE THEM GOD DAMN IT!!" Undyne froze at her outburst. 

"I AM NOT A HEARTLESS DEMON WHO IS SEEKING WHO KNOWS WHAT POWER! I DON'T HUMILIATE! I CARE AND I CARE AND THAT'S IT! BUT NO! I'M TOTALLY FAKING IT RIGHT?? I'M A BITCH WITH A WIMPY ACT RIGHT?!" Undyne stood still. 

"i just came to say i'm sorry...and because i want to be friends..." She was now looking down at her boots.

"Really? How delighful i accept!!" Frisk looked up hopeful at the fish monster.

"Let's all florick in the fields of friendhsip!!" Frisk scrunched her nose up...she was mocking her...

"NOT! Why would i EVER be friends with you?! If you weren't my houseguest i would beat you up right now...YOU are the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams!! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND! Now get out of my house" Frisk's vision was getting hazzy now. why...why was she saying that....why...she was good...she was so good...Her abuela told her that so many times...she was 21 god damn it...why did Undyne's hurts sting so bad....it was like everything everyone has said to her...all she bottled up...was about to burst...

"DANG WHAT A SHAME...I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YO--" Frisk was looking down and clutching her fists. She laughed. 

"no no no...i-it's fine..She's right you know..? I existed and just EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL!!" Frisk said as she put her hand on her head. Undyne looked concerned and exchanged concerned looks with Papyrus.

"BUT NO I CHOSE TO FALL DOWN HERE! I CHOSE TO BE BORN! I CHOSE TO NEED TO HAVE MORE THAN 10 JOBS SO I COULD KEEP REJECTS LIKE ME ALIVE!! It was so easy to see kids die of hunger on the streets...WATCH MY ONLY FAMILY STRUGGLE TO GET BY!! but i'm ok...i'm so ok...IM OK WITH BEING TREATED LIKE MY EXISTANCE IS TRASH!! NEW FLASH UNDYNE I DIDN'T ASK FOR MY DAD TO FUCK MY MOM AND I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!!" Undyne stepped back. Tears were streaming down her face...Chara and Flowey both looked at Frisk. 

"Frisk calm dow--" Chara tried to say. 

"AND I WON'T CALM DOWN! BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU FEEL LIKE UNDYNE!! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE EVERYONE'S DESTINY IN YOUR FUCKING HANDS AND I KNOW HOW SUFFOCATING THE FEAR OF DISSAPOINTING OTHERS IS! YOU THINK I'M SCARED TO DIE RIGHT?! NO! I'M SCARED OF FAILING AND DISSAPOINTING EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!! I CAN'T LEAVE MY FAMILY...i..i can't give up...." Papyrus backed away. 

"I WILL LET YOU DISCUSS THIS..." he smiled. "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE MORE IN COMMON THAN YOU THINK!" Frisk was crying. Undyne was looking at her. 

"Listen up, human....we can be 'friends'..." Undyne said as she rubbed her arm. Frisk sniffed as she looked at the fish monster. 

"Don't give me that look!!" Undyne said as she looked away in guilt. The monster didn't consider that all those humans had families and friends...she didn't consider how they were trying to see their families and get back home to their loved ones...she didn't consider how these kids...left a huge gap in their families hearts...But now she saw it. She always thought every human was just mean...like those little brats were...But this human...SHE WAS SO KIND!! She exploded at Undyne...but not because the human was mad at her or anything...she just didn't want to give up and she was bottling all the pressure up. That's what Undyne did as well...She could relate to the small sniffling human now sitting at her table. 

"HUMAN! I WILL MAKE YOU LIKE ME SO MUCH! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO THINK OF ANYONE ELSE!!" The fish monster said. She will take on this challenge. She will make the human her friend..even after all she did to the poor human! She laughed and wiped her puffy eyes. 

"thanks..." nd Frisk smiled. Undyne couldn't understand how this wimpy human...was so strong!! They were smilig like nothing even happened..Undyne was concerned now...BUT SHE WILL BE THE HUMAN'S FRIEND!! Someone so strong was worthy!!

"You can look around if you want to..?" Undyne said. Frisk immediately snooping around. She looked at the piano. 

"one time one of Alphy's uhh..Friend? Came and all he did was lay seductively on the piano...i don't really like the guy but i admire his lifestyle." Frisk sat down and played a bit. Undyne looked suprised. 

"well...i be damned! I didn't know you could play piano!" Frisk felt like a little kid getting praised. Frisk looked around the kitchen and even tried to enter the bedroom..but it was locked...and she won't just be a bitch and pick the lock not to mention the fish monster was right there!

"Soo..what do you want to drink?" Asked Undyne as she laid down a few things. A bottle of soda, tea boxes with sugar and hot choco. Frisk was about to get up when a spear went through the table. 

"HEY! DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST!! SO SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!" Frisk started snickering then she started laughing. Undyne looked at her surprised. Frisk picked up the spear and pointed at the tea boxes. 

"..Tea? Coming right up!!" Undyne then started preparing it. 

"sooo..you really want to get home huh..?" Undyne asked as the water was boiling. Frisk smiled sadly. 

"believe me...the surface isn't as great and as beautiful as this place...but i have people i need to take care of..It's a saying that i believe in...it has been in my family for a long time but...'El hogar es donde esta mi familia..'...Home is where my family is at.." Undyne looked at the human sitting down while the water was boiling. 

"You love your parents that much? you must have a cool mom and dad!" Frisk laughed...but not as whole heartedly. 

"Well..i never met my mom...and my dad is a jackass...But i have my Abuela...which is spanish fro grandmother. She.." Frisk pulled out her phone and opened it. She looked at the woman smiling. 

"yeah...she's my whole world...and i'll do anything to make her happy..." Undyne's eyes twinkled at the kindness and tenderness this human showed..

"you know...i'm sorry i called you a wimp..i didn't realize how strong you must have been a--" She raised a hand and stopped the fish monster. 

"no...you are right...But just because you are right doesn't mean i will act differently...as wimpy as it is..It is the right way! Sometimes..kindness is enough. And i do realize the pressure you must be facing. After all you are indeed right i am the thing standing between monster dreams and hopes...and i am indeed sorry for that..." Frisk looked down. Undyne smiled a toothy grin. 

"CHEER UP PUNK! YOUR TEA IS READY!!" Undyne said as she gave Frisk her cup. She blew into it then gently sipped it. Frisk smiled. Golden flower tea. Her favorite...and her mom's favorite. 

"Hey...you know it's kind of weird you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea...That's ASGORE'S favorite! Actually now that i think about it...You kind of remind me of him." Frisk looked up in confusion. 

"You're both TOTAL weenies!!" Undyne said laughing with a derpy grin on her face. Frisk snickered as well. 

"...sort of. Y' know i was a pretty hot-headed kid...Once, to prove i was the strongest, i tried to fight ASGORE! Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And, worse...the whle time he refused to fight back.." Undyne said lost in thought. She sipped her tea again. She didn't mind listening to the fish monster telling their story. 

"I was so humiliated...Afterwards he apologized and said something goofy...'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes..and from then on he trained me." So the King took her under his wing...of course she was so loyal. Frisk's eyes softened. 

"One day, during practice..i finally knocked him down. I felt...bad." Frisk gave her and understanding smile. The fish monster seemed to relax at that. 

"But he was beaming. I have never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked!!" Frisk giggled. 

"Anyways...long story short...he kept training me and now im the head of the Royal Guard!! So now i train dorks to fight!!...like, uh, Papyrus!" Frisk smiled again. 

"i know...he is too soft to join isn't he..? That's why you strated teaching him how to cook...am i right?" Undyne looked stunned then she laughed. 

"DAMN! i forget you have a big brain in that small head of yours! Did you go to some really expensive school or something??" Frisk shook her head giggling. 

"Bearly even finished high-school! Too expensive to go further...i have been working properly almost full time since i was 12! Started at 8.." Undyne looked guilty. 

"oh...i'm sorry..." Frisk dismissed her with a wave. 

"don't get sad now! i'm here to 'enjoy myself' aren't i??" And the two laughed. 

"speaking of cooking...PAPYRUS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE HIS LESSON NOW!! AND IF HE IS NOT HERE TO HAVE IT! YOU WILL!!" Undyne jumped on the table. Frisk took the cup off the table so it would shatter. 

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT BROUGHT US CLOSER THAN COOKING LESSONS!! IT'S THE PERFECT WAY TO BE CLOSER THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! FUHUHUHU!! AFRAID?! WE'RE GONNA BE BESTIES!!" Undyne jumped off the table and on the counter and threw everything off. Frisk looked surprised at the violance she was using. 

"NO NO NO! MUJER!! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU COOK!! THIS ISN'T THE WAR!!" Frisk eneded up being the one teaching Undyne how to cook. They made spaghetti and it turned out so good Undyne ate the whole pot. After that the two danced. Undyne brought a boom-box in the room and the two danced capoeira! It was really fun to dance it without being threatened by a giant monster who was wearing devil's armor. But Undyne wouldn't be Undyne if she needed more...and so she turned the boom-box up...the volume was so high it exploded and hit the stove which caught fire....and so Undyne's house burnt down...The two were standing outside the agry fish house who now looked to be crying...poor house... Undyne and here were watching side by side. The fish monster looked at her and gave her a toothy grin. 

"I can't force you to like me human...Some people just don't get along with each other...but if we can't be friends IT MEANS I WON'T FEEL BAD WHEN I DESTROY YOU!!" Wait what now..? And the black screen was back and so was the theme....what?? She though they were friends?!

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!" Frisk looked at Undyne...she looked at her hand...she knew she could knock out the fish monster with one punch...but she didn't want that to happen...she pretended to hit her. Undyne and the music stopped. 

"...what?That's the best you can manage..?" Woman don't push your luck..she has a gun for a reason!

"Even at full force...you can't master any intent to hurt me huh..?" Undyne looked even more guilty now...

"heh..you know what..? I don't actually want to hurt you either..." Undyne dematerialized her spear. Oh THANK GOD! THEY COULD STILL BE FRIENDS!! Frisk for some reason was happy to hear the news. She hugged the fish monster. 

"WHAT THE?! HEY!!...Heh...you remind me of someone who used to train me...now i know you aren't just some wimpy loser...You're a wimpy loser with a big heart!" Undyne said with a full on smile on her face. her teeth were sharp but...Frisk could feel the good intent behind it. 

"yeah...eventually some mean human will fall..and i'll take their soul instead!! Then we will cross the barrier and i'll come beat you up! That's what friends are for, right?" Frisk lit up as a light bulb then smiled at the fish monster. The black screen faded and the two were back in front of the house. 

"Well..that was fun huh?" Frisk laughed and nodded. The house was burning at it smelled like charcoal. 

"We'll totally have to hang out again!! But uh...somewhere else i guess..." Said the head of the royal guard as they scratched their head, awkwardly.

"where will you go now..?" Asked Frisk, concerned for her new friend. 

"I guess...i'll go hang with Papyrus for now!" Undyne said streatching. 

"So if you need me..drop by Snowdin, OK?!" She gave the monster a thumbs up. She gave her another toothy grin in return. 

"And if you need help...just give Papyrus a ring, Ok? I'll be able to talk too since we will be in the same spot!! Well see ya later PUNK!!" The foster 'armored monster' ruffled Frisk's hair and left. Her hands were behind her head as she was walking proudly towards the skeleton residence. 

"You really never give up when you set your mind on something don't you..?" Chara said as she finally spoke again. Flowey too peeked from her bag. She smiled. 

"i never give up!" Chara looked more worried. 

"are you ok now..?" Frisk nodded and dismissed further answear as they all walked over to the Riverperson. 

She did it..She befriended the giant armored monster and the two were now good friends. She was happy and determined. She was DETERMINED to set her new friends and her friends to come free. She was DETERMINED to help Chara and Asriel...and she was DETERMINED to get back to the people who needed her..and most importantly her beloved Abuela. 

She was filled with determination. 

B u t i s t h a t e n o u g h . . . ?

Tra la la la don't trust the man who speaks in hands!!

_ ~~I t ' s r u d e t o t a l k a b o u t s o m e o n e t h a t ' s W@#%A* &^%$T(*&^%C(*&^%HI&^%$N*&^%G !~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the SAD FRISKY!! Our friendly baby shouldn't have been sad but...ehh..? Don't kill meh...


	11. The LAB and the star of the Underground.

Frisk was petty tired when she got to Hotland. She didn't know how much she could keep going at this rate. Monster after monsters kept approaching her and Undyne's hang out wasn't really light on energy use, now was it? But Frisk has delt with exhaustion multiple times. She knew she could go a few more hours at least. She heard that up ahead, before the core was a hotel. She'll rest there...but she needs to get there first. Frisk had no choice so she stepped into the LAB. 

Jesus Christ it was pitch black in there. She turned on her flash-light, but nothing. Frisk walked forwards slowly. The lights suddenly turned on. There was a huge screen with her on it and a messy desk with blue-prints and notes. Some even ended up on the floor. That's when a metal door slid open and a yellow lizard monster, probably as tall as Frisk, wearing a lab coat with a shirt under and black pants. She was wearing round glasses with a transparent frame. Around one arm she had a pink band. Interesting choice...was that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on the band there..? In Japanese..? Oh this monster was 1000% a weeb just like Undyne...wait...lab coat? OH THIS IS ALPHYS!! The two locked eyes and the lizard monster started panicking. 

"Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm bearly dressed, it's all messy, and..." The monster stopped and took in a few breaths. Frisk smiled patciently letting the lizard take their time. Oh they were so anxious..But Frisk has delt with people with anxiety before...NOT IN A BAD WAY NO NO NO! Frisk sometimes worked at a support center...people who couldn't afford a therapist like the people around her area would come to this 'center'...to be honest almost all the people hated working there...But she tried her best to be pacient and help these poor people. She was totally under-qualified. Before at least! She has read quite the share on books about this kind of stuff. That's one of the main reasons she's so good at reading people's feelings and problems...it's part of the job! A lot of people find it hard to communicate...so it's up to her sometimes to use her imagiantion, or engage first. She doesn't rememeber how she ended up with the job...Money is money and she needed it. Just one of the many jobs she took so that she could help her abuela and the complex building she lived in. 

"Ummm...H-h-hiya! I'm Doctor Alphys! I'm Asgore's royal scientist! B-b-but, ahhhh, I'm not one of the 'bad guys'! Actually, since you've stepped out of the RUINS, i've, uh...Been observing your journey through my console.." Frisk smiled. 

"I saw the console! It looked really cool! Does it automatically change the camera's when the target is in view or does it need to be manually set??" Alphys pushed her glasses up in surprise.

"O-oh! It's automatical! I didn't know you knew these kinds of stuff!" Alphys seemed to relax a bit. Frisk's smile softened. Poor thing...she must be so scared she stays cooped up in here all day and not to mention she must have been scared of her response to being watched. She kind of knew. She saw a camera in the bushes while she and her friends were leaving the Ruins. 

"I obsetved your fights...your friendships...everything! I was originally going to stop you...but...Watching someone on screen really makes you root for them!" Frisk laughed as Alphys blushed a bit in embarassement. She was so dorky and adorable!!

"Hah! i know right? It's exactly what happens with every protagonist ever in any type of shows!" Frisk said. Alphys beamed at that. She must have been surprised at how understanding she was. It was a gift she possesed just like her kindness, determination and good memory. She didn't mind it. It gave her a piece of someone's mind. It helped in making connections with people! Eeven if, of course no one can truly fully understand a person...but any precentage higher than 50% is good; great actually! 

"S-so..uh..I want to help you!!" Alphys said. Frisk smiled again and nodded. 

"Using my knowledge, i can easily guid you through Hotland!!" She was smiling the whole time. With every sentance and her positive response the lizard seemed to relax a little bit more. Poor thing was expecting ti be judged or something. She didn't do anything bad given the circumstances. 

"Sounds good to me!" She said as she gave the monster a thumbs up. 

"I know a way right to Asgore's castle NO PROBLEM!!" the royal scientist flushed at the high volume she had in the last bit. Frisk giggled. But then Alphys seemed to be thinking about something.

"uh...actually there is a just a tinnnyyyy issue.." The yellow monster said as she gestured with her fingers. Well it can't be that bad right?

"that's alright. What is it?" Alphys laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. 

"A long time ago, i made a robot named Mettaton.." Oh no...this is going to turn into a bad thing isn't it..?

"Originally..i built him to be an entartainment robot!" Ohhh so that's the robot Papyrus talked about the night she spent at the brothers and watched his show huh? Papyrus seemed to have a crush on him..and Sans looked at his little brother when he talked about the robot and started flushing like he had the plague or something! Well...his little brother he raised was growing up soo..that must be a shocker! She knew how abuela reacted when she had her first boyfriend...HOOO BOY! Poor guy almost got beaten up...he ran so fast he could have made a hole in the concrete...but that isn't the reason they broke up. But because the jackass thought Frisk was a toy so he also hooked up with almost 5 other girls. She didn't regret Abuela almost beating him up after that. 

"Uhh you know...like a robotic TV star or something!" Frisk nodded. 

"yeah i watched one of his shows with Papyrus back in Snowdin!" But the guy seemed over-dramatic...he wouldn't get that far on the surface...maybe just because he was the only monster entertainer.

"OH! wel..recently i decided to make him more..'useful'..so.heh" Alphys seemed even more nervous now. 

"i made some small practical adjustments...like um...anti..anti-human combat features..?" Frisk was stunned at that. She blinked a few times and almost forgot how to speak english for a second. 

"qué dijiste ahora..?" Frisk said as she looked at the lizard monster. 

"u-uh what was that..?" Alphys asked confused. Frisk shook her head like trying to shake off the haze over her head. 

"sorry..spanish comes more naturally...I said...What did you say now?" Frisk asked. Alphys laughed nervously. Hooo boy now that WASN'T a tiny problem...

"Of c-course when i saw you coming i immediately decided..I have to remove those features!!" She waited. She already knew there must be a 'but'. 

"Unfortunately...i may have made a teensy mistake while doing so!" Frisk sighed. She knew it. 

"and um..Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood..?" Her jaw could have literally dropped. If it wasn't her life on the line she would have been impressed by the fact this woman built a robot then added an anti-human feature! That was truly amazing...but give the circumstances...she was more concerned about the fact she will end up a human milkshake of blood. 

"Ehehehe..heh...But hopefully we won't run into him!" Frisk gave Alphys a more forced smile this time. Hopefully...but she knew that she was unlucky enough to run head first into him. Suddenly the ground and building shook. 

". . .?" Alphys looked confused around. 

"Did you hear something?" Alphys asked. The whole builiding was shaking WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! OF COURSE I DID!! It started shaking worse...it looked like the source was behind the wall on her left. 

"Oh no." Alphys said and before the two could react, the wall broke and dust filled the room not allowing Frisk to see anything. 

"OHHH YESSSS!!" Said avoice that reminded Frisk of metal or too much auto-tune. 

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES.." The dust wasn't there anymore...but it was pitch black again. Oh hell naw..that was the same intro Frisk heard when they watched the show back in Snowdin...oh quackers...

"TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!!" And a light like they were on some kind of TV show hit the spot where the wall just broke. In the room right in front of it stood a giant robot. He was taller than Frisk by a head or more. His yellow screen was lit up with an red M and the background and the M switched colors ocasionally. It looked like a box on a wheel with two hands who were wearing white gloves. He was a holding a michrophone. Wait...did he say...QUIZ SHOW?! Oh great...his attacks will be shows won't they..? Suddenly clapping sounds like they were in a studio started. A sign came down from the ceiling like it was totally normal to be there and colored lights and confetti was flying around. Frisk, Chara and Flowey all face-palmed at the same time while the robot was waving at an non-existent camera. However...there was a camera....

* * *

"SANS!! SANS!! HAVE YOU SEEN THE REMOTE? METATTONS QUIZ SHOW IS STARTING!!" Papyrus was walking around franatically. Sans hated that tin-can...firstly because he was too dramatic and pompous all the time...it was like someone puked pink and glitter all over his circuits. 

"HAH! FOUND IT!" Sans was laying on the couch while his brother rushed to it so he could catch the 'quiz show'.

"yup. you're the best bro." Paps did his laugh as Sans took a sip of his ketchup bottle. 

"OH BOY I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW!!" said the robot as the camera was solely on him. The camera then shifted to Alphys looking like a nervous wreck..the usual...and then to a human. WAIT WHAT?! Sans spitted his drink and choked. WHAT THE HELL WAS THE ROBOT DOING WITH HER?! Frisk shook her head and face-palmed. She crossed her arms above her chest. It was totally Frisk. The short auburn hair, the honey eyes, the freckles and the same black tank top she was wearing. The bandages Flowey but on her shoulder where he stiched her up, the hoodie tied around her waist and her dusty yellow bag were all there. 

"LOOK BROTHER IT'S OUR HUMAN FRIEND!!" Suddenly Undyne came from the bathroom. 

"Hey what are you watching?" She said as she came behind the couch and jumped on it between the brothers. Undyne's eyes widened. 

"THAT DAMMNED ROBOT GOT FRISK ON HIS SHOW?!" Undyne and him knew exactly why that was a BAD idea. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR LITTLE FRIEND BEING ON HIS SHOW..?" Paps asked. 

"ah..uh..nothing Papyrus don't worry about it.." Undyne tried to cover it up. 

"EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!!" said the tin-can. Fake applause from a studio started playing as confetties rained down on her. She shielded herself from them then picked a few out of her hair. She glared at the robot for that. 

" NEVER PLAYED BEFORE GORGEOUS??" Sans knew it was for show but the thought of that metal box calling her 'gorgeous' truly made his blood boil. The older skeleton shuffled in his seat and changed his position. Undyne didn't like the idea of Alphys being there either as it looked like. She was grinding her teeth like crazy. Papyrus however was oblivious to the whole thing and kept watching. 

"NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE!!" The M on his screen became a 1. The robot paused dramatically. One rule..?

"ANSWEAR CORRECTLY...OR YOU DIE!!" His screen started flashing yellow and red at the last part. Suddenly everything faded to black and they saw Frisk inside the black and white box with her red soul out. Red soul..? He didn't know she had a red soul. He didn't bother to check. Mettaton was standing in front of her and Alphys behind him. The royal scientist looked like a nervous wreck while the human looked like she was done with the robot's shit. 

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!!" The robot said as he pulled out cards to read from. Papyrus was getting closer to the screen to see better as the fish lady was fidgeting in her seat. Sans had a laid back position but he was nervous as well. Damn it kiddo i hope you are smart enough for this...Who's he kidding...the kid was totally smart but the questions will probably be about him. 

"WHAT'S THE PRIZE FOR ANSWEARING CORRECTLY??" Inside the box were four floating answears. 

A. Money

B. Mercy

C. New Car

D. More questions

Alphys was ready to form the answer with her hands but as she was figuring the hand gesture out Frisk already started walking towards one of the answears. She picked D. All 5 monsters were left dumbfound. She didn't need Alphys help...? That was a first! No human actually managed to get past the robot without Alphys. 

"RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!!" The robot said as more confetti started raining down. 

"HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE: WHAT'S THE KING'S FULL NAME!!" Another set of four answeares appeared. 

A. Lord Fluffybuns (oops...guilty for that one)

B. Fuzzy pushover (now that got Undyne grinning. that was her idea.)

C. Asgore Dreemurr 

D. Dr. Friendship (Papyrus pointed at that one. His bro came up with that one)

Alphys didn't get a chance to even look good at the answears Frisk already scanned them and was going towards C. 

"CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWEAR!" Alphys beamed and the three monsters on the couch relaxed. Frisk got this. They believed in her and her determination. 

"ENOUGH ABOUT YOU! LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!!" The monster said as he posed as dramatically as a robot could. That's where his brother got the idea to start posing in his salsa positions when he needed time to think or he wanted to give some effect to what he was saying. His bro was way cooler and better at this than that metal box of glitter. 

"WHAT ARE ROBOTS MADE OF?" Frisk didn't look phased at all by the question. Sans was pretty sure she should have been scared...what if it would give her robot parts as an answear..? The four answears were:

A. Hopes and Dreams

B. Metal and magic

C. Snips and snails

D. Sugar and spice

Frisk immediately leaped for the B. Alphys glared at the robot from behind but he didn't seem to mind. 

"TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH??" Mettaton asked waving his hands around. 

"THAT GUY IS PISSING ME OFF!! HE SHOULD JUST LET THE PUNK AND ALPHYS GO!!" Undyne screamed as she got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Papyrus exclaimed. 

"WOWIE! THE HUMAN IS DOING GREAT SO FAR!! WHAT DO YOU THINK THE PRIZE IS??" Sans already knew that if she made one mistake she would be dead meat. Literally. 

"HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!" Said the robot as Alphys started looking nervous. When the question showed Alphys, Sans, Undyne and Ppayrus were stunned. Hold on Train A Train B...Station A...? 253 mph..? HOLD UP!! He can bearly read the text as it is how is she supposed to answear in 30 seconds?! The answears were all different numbers. Alphys seemed to be thinking this one through. Frisk read the text through then she went and pressed D. Alphys looked scared. The answears faded from the screen. Undyne, Sans and Papyrus leaned a bit forward. Damn it bucko...you can't have possibly give the ri--

"WONDERFUL! I AM ASTOUND, FOLKS!" Undyne and Papyrus cheered. Sans eye-sockets went black. How in the world--

"DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY..." Sans had a feeling that was a pun giving a hint to the next question. It was second nature for him now. 

"HOW MANY FLIES ARE IN THIS JAR??" Mettaton then pulled out a jar. The answears were 52, 53, 54 and 55. How the hell is someone supposed to count that. Frisk however got closer and she looked like she was counting and so looked Alphys. After a few seconds Frisk backed away and pressed A.

"CORRECT! YOU ARE LUCKY TODAY!!" Said Mettaton waving around. Frisk laughed?

"well..i wouldn't call it luck but sure! tu elección!" Frisk said with a shrugg. 

"OH! MY BEAUTIES!! OUR LITTLE CONTESTANT HERE IS SPANISH!! WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?" Frisk shrugged again. 

"española o no, todavía puedo ganar!" Subtitles on the screen written in yellow appeared. 'Spanish or not, i can still win!'. Heh. She was so determined. It was almost hopeful. 

"LET'S PLAY A MEMORY GAME!" Sans smirked at that. If he saw one thing is that the kid had a 'steal' memory! Now that was just in her field from every angle. Undyne and Papyrus looked concerned. 

"DAMN! A MEMORY GAME?? how good are they at remembering stuff?" Sans shrugged. 

"i'll tell ya. if you were to ask her now what you said an hour ago...she would probably still remember more than half of it word by word." Papyrus eye-lights twinkled.

"WOWIE! OUR LITTLE HUMAN WILL SURELY WIN THE GAME!!" They were all rooting for her. 

"WHAT MONSTER IS THIS?" it was the picture of half the face of a froggit. When the answears showed it only took Frisk a second. Something was off..Frisk chose Mettaton. The image zoomed out and it was the egocentric robot with a shirt. He, Alphys and the others were left stunned again. How the hell did she guess that...was the tin-can that obviously self-centered? the answear was obvious.

"I AM SO FLATTERED YOU GOT THAT!!" Said the robot as he pretended to flush. Frisk smiled at the robot. Mettaton was a bit taken aback at that. 

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO...BE MAD...? I'M PLANNING TO KILL YOU DARLING!!" Frisk shook her head. 

"Nah..you won't kill me. I give you ratings. So while i'm still something you can use you won't throw me away. Which means i can probably maybe convince you to be my friend if i try hard enough!" Everyone was staring at the screen. This human was a true weirdo. Mettaton shifted looking uncomftarble for the first time to be in the center of attention. 

"LISTEN DARLING YOU DO--" Frisk stopped him

"Don't make me show people how you truly feel on TV ok..? It will make it worse." Both of them then went back to their pervious personas. Mettaton's was a bit shaken but Frisk was as happy as ever. What the hell...

"NOW THEN! CAN YOU GET THIS QUESTION?" The question was: WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST. All answears were 'heck yeah'. Alphys looked done with his shit. So did the three sitting on the couch right now. 

"I smooched my ex-boyfriend who was like a ghost. There a second and gone to his side chicks the other!" Frisk pressed one of the answears. Mettaton's screen lit up brighter at that. 

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT YOU DARLING! YOU ARE PRACTICALLY MADE FOR SHOW-BIZ!!" The robot said waving around again as more confetti exploded. Frisk laughed nervously. 

"not really...Net question?" Frisk asked as she waited. 

"HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE. HOW MANY LETTERS IN THE NAME METTATONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN--" And the n's kept growing. What the hell. Alphys looked a bit stuck on that one, however Frisk glanced at the answears and picked C. Mettaton stopped and Alphys lifted her fist and brought it down in a 'YES' type of gesture. The human was doing great. 

"YOU GO PUNK WOOOO!!" Said Undyne as she jumped on the couch. Papyrus laughed and threw his hands up in the air. Sans was still laid back but his smile turned more genuine. The kiddo was doing a great job so far.

"WELL THEN LET'S GO WITH A MORE 'PASSIONATE' QUESTION!" was that another pun?

"I'LL ASK A QUESTION YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWEAR TO!!" Alphys was shaking her head franatically. Frisk tilted her head in confusion. 

"WHO DOES DR. ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?" Frisk started roaring with laughter as the answears came on the screen. She could have been wheezing at this point. the answears were this. 

A. Undyne

B. Asgore

C.The human

D. Don't know

Frisk then started walking around. When she got close to Undyne she looked at Alphys. She was a yellow-ish-orange now, not yellow. The scientist covered their face as Frisk chose that answear D. Sans was roaring with laughter and fell off the couch. EVEN SHE KNEW BUT REFUSED TO DO IT!! Papyrus was wiggling his bone-brows at Undyne who was flusing dark blue and has sunk in her seat on the couch. Frisk was also laughing. Sans however couldn't see or hear Flowey or Chara so he assumed they were laughing as well. 

"CORRECT! DR ALPHYS HAS A CRUSH ON...THE UNKNOWABLE! SHE BELIEVES THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE!" Oh Alphys face was screaming 'i'm going to kill him'. 

"SOMEONE WATCHING HER! SOMEONE SHE THINK'S IT'S 'CUTE' AND 'INTERESTING'. HELLO THEORETICAL PERSON. DR. ALPHYS LIKES YOU! TOO BAD YOU ARE NOW REAL!!" The older skeleton was surpised the robot wasn't dead at the daggers he got from the lizard monster behind him. 

"H-hey i've done research about this!!" Frisk smiled reasuringly.

"Don't worry Alphys there is a lot of people who have made inovative science descoveries and believed in alternative universes!" Frisk said with a smile and the monster relaxed. She was so nice. 

"TIME TO BRING THE BIG GUNS!!" Said the tin can as he posed again. What the hell is wrong with that pompous dude. 

"IN THE DATING SIM 'MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE' WHAT IS MEW MEW'S FAVORITE FOOD??" Frisk gasped and glanced at Alphys. Oh no...she was going to spoil everything. Frisk opened her bag fast and threw a figurine on the ground. 

"LOOK ALPHYS AN ATTACK ON TITAN FIGURIN WITH EREN IN HIS TITAN FORM!!" Alphys immediately started murmuring at the figurine but time was running down. Frisk bearly missed the answear and the clock stopped when her hand was inches from the answear. 

"TIME IS UP DARLING! YOU LOST!!" Frisk looked around franatically and came up with an idea. Sans, Undyne Papyrus and Alphys gasped as the robot's hand turned into a chainsaw. 

"HE CAN'T DO THAT SHE WAS ALMOST THERE!!" Yelled Undyne. Papyrus did his generic scream and Sans eye almost started flaring.

"W-WAIT!! I-isn't this show rated for kids and such? Y-you can't kill me because that breaks the rules! Killing a human is gruesome and nightmare inducing! So you can't do it in front of everyone!!" Frisk said and the robot stopped. He looked at her. 

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIES. SHE IS RIGHT! GUESS SHE IS JUST A LOSER OF THE GAME AND SHE WON'T DIE! SORRY DEARS BUT THE RATING ON THIS SHOW WON'T ALLOW IT! BUT DON'T WORRY! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE!!" Frisk's eyes widened. The other 4 monsters rooting for her were just as surprised. Pilot episode?! Oh jeez...poor kid. 

"NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE!!! MORE BLOODSHED!! UNTIL NEXT TIME DARLINGS!!" And the robot flied away. The credit's were qued. 

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD EPISODE NYEHEHEH!!" Papyrus said laughing. Undyne got up. 

"i can't believe the punk has to put up with that jack-ass..damn...she had to put up WITH ALL OF US!!" Undyne said with a sudden relazation. Sans just shrugged. 

"dunno..i didn't do anything." He said looking to the side knowingly. He did invited her to Grillby's and played pranks. But those were nothing to actually fighting her. 

"Yeah yeah bonehead...all you do IS SLEEP ON THE JOB!! NGAAAHHH! I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!" And Undyne stomped in their bathroom. 

"I SHALL COOK DINNER! JUST WHAT I HAVE LEARNED FROM OUR HUMAN FRIEND!! NYEHEHEH!!" Sans stayed on the couch and wondered. What was she doing now?

* * *

She and the doctor were left alone in the LAB. 

"well that was certainly SOMETHING" Alphys said with a snort. Frisk smiled. 

"are you ok..? After THAT?" Alphys flushed. 

"he w-wasn't supposed to ask that one..." She said. Frisk let her be and started exploring. As she was going suddenly she heard something. 

"W-wait...let me give you my p-phone number!!T-then..maybe..i-if you need help i could..." Alphys said. Frisk pulled out her phone. Alphys looked at in. 

"Oh my...do you mind if i t-take it?" Frisk shook her head and gave it to the lizard monster. Suddenly she could hear some noises. Alphys came back some time later with her phone. WOAH! it looked so much better now!

"Here, i upgraded it for you!" Frisk thanked her and smiled. 

"It even has an inventory so you can carry more stuff now!!" Frisk looked awe-struck at her phone. She turned it on and the picture of her and abuela came on. Alphys looked at it. 

"I-is that your mom..?" Frisk giggled and shook her head. 

"That's my abuela..grandmother...she is pretty young. My mom died." Alphys looked guilty for asking but Frisk told her it's nothing. The yellow lizard then left for the bathroom and Frisk started exploring the LAB. The upstairs was her favorite part. It truly showedt that weeb side that Alphys was trying to hide. After she went up the stairs there were bookshelves of scientific books. There were some books lableded Human history...but it was just manga. Another bookshelf with CD's and VHSes of anime. Frisk laughed at that. Frisk recognized some of the manga...she did sometimes go in the book store and read there. A lot of people did that. And she knew the book clark so it wasn't a problem. He lived in the same building as her. Such a nice guy. He liked dancing step!!

Frisk moved forward and saw a weird machine dripping pink goop into a overfilled bucket. There was a giant anime poster on the wall. Underneath it was a table with some blueprints. Those looked like...legs? Robotic legs? In heels?? Interesing. There was a wardrobe with dirty lab coats and one nice clean dress. The dress was really pretty. Frisk only owned one dress as well..it was inherited from her mother. She used it at prom but it was simple enough to be used at a 'night out' in a club or a date. She did have a lot of costumes and uniforms for her work. There was also a dressed with a lot of letters. All are left unopened. She wondered why. There also was one of Alphys inventions. A bed that folded into a cube. Above it two other posters. Frisk then decided it was finally time to leave the place. She went downstairs and started walking out the lab. She bearly got a chance to step outside the damn builidng when Alphys updated her status. 

"Just realized i didn't get a chance to watch Undyne fight the human V.V" Pfft...Maybe this was going to take longer than she thought..

But she was determined. DETERMINED to save her friends. And that DETERMINATION is going to help her everyone. 

B u t i s s h e s u r e . . . ?

H e h o p e d s h e w a s r i g h t 

~~ _**b e c a u s e i t w a s g e t t i n g d a r k e r y e t d a r k e r** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo? How was seeing 'behind the screen' literally...SINCE WE WATCHED THE QUIZ SHOW ON A SCREEN. HUEHEHEHE!!


	12. Hotlands is an interesting place with interesting people

Well...Frisk knew what she had to do. Just like always: keep going. She was mostly walking in a haze at this point. It was refreshing to meet the lizard but Mettaton's show wasn't. She truly wanted to rest...but the only way she could was so far. She assumed that if she really can't push through she will have to sleep somewhere...maybe in a sentry-station or something. 

"Hey Frisk...you ok there? You look lost." Asked the flower from her bag. She shook her head trying to shake herself awake. 

"I'm fine thanks..just spaced out!" Jeez what was wrong with her... That's when her phone pinged again. 'I know she's unbeatable i'll ask abt it later ^.^'...Oh jeez..this was like watching little anime girls trying to text their crushes....Frisk sighed. She only took a few steps when her phone pinged again. 'for now i gotta call the human and guide them =^.^=' You know Alphys...even if you are a scientist...You aren't helping. Why not just message Asgore directly and tell him THAT SHE IS MAKING HER WAY TOWARDS HIM WITH YOUR HELP?! Jeez..this was going to be a longgggg journey. Frisk walked up and saw a conveyor belt. She walked up on it. It was held by pipes. She kept looking around at the way Hotland looked. Everything looked hot and it looked like it was coming from the steam-punk era. There was a lot of fire, pipes and digital electrical types of things. Frisk even met a few monsters. One looked to be a small vulcano but when he danced lava spilled around and she had to dodge that. Alphys then updated her status again. 

'Gonna call them in a minute! =^.^=' Frisk almost felt like throwing her phone in the lava. She wanted to mute Alphys but...this thing told yu when you muted someone...dang the monster's nice nature!! Frisk kept going forward. More conveyors and pipe bridges ahead. Blue torches on the side's of the land she was walking on. This reminded her of Game of Thrones and how they would walk in the castles past the torches...Hah who's she kidding she never watched a single episode! She was too busy with her jobs..plus she heard that a lot of people die...but seeing someone die in real life almost once a month is enough for her so NO THANK YOU!! Frisk saved again at a glimmring star. Alphys updated her status again. 

'I HATE USING THE PHONE I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS LMAO ^.^' Frisk kept going forward. She found some weird pipes which would help you jump over the lava. The first few scared Frisk out of her shit. However as she was going deeper and deeper into the Hotland she felt herself being wrapped in a haze that was getting worse and worse. At one point she could swear her eyes were seeing only pitch-black like some sort of void. But she ignored it. She met a few more monters and kept jumping. She finished the puzzle and her phone started ringing. But whoever called her hung up before she could answear. She shrugged and moved forward. 

Hotlands were hot...really really hot...and for some reason the haze was getting harder and harder to break. Her phone ringed again. 

"H-hi UHH so the blue lassers Uhh! i mean Alphys here! Hi! The blue lessers won't hurt you if you don't move. O-orange ones you have to be moving and they...they won't umm...move through those ones?? Uhh...BYE!!" And the lizard monster hung up before she could even react. But not even 3 seconds later she updated her status. 

'OMG I DID IT!! Claws haven't shook like that since Undyne called to ask me about the weather...v.v' Frisk laughed and waited with her phone in her hands as she was passing. In 3,2,1. DING!

'WAIT THERE'S NO WEATHER DOWN HERE WHY DID SHE CALL ME?!' Frisk laughed again and pocketed her phone. It was getting annoying to have to move Flowey in her bag to get to her phone. Frisk now felt DETERMINED to save her friends. The haze was gone and she felt energy rushing through her body. When she got to the other side she pressed a switch and turned all the lasers off. That's when Alphys updated her status again. 

'oh my god! i forgot to tell them where to go!' She didn't even make a step when Alphys updated her status again. For someone supposed to work for the king you got quite the free time miss. 'CUte PIC OF ME RIGHT NOW! ^.^' And attached was the photo of a trash can with filters. All pink and glittery. Frisk appreciated the joke. Flowey looked at the photo as well and scoffed. 

"such an old taste-less joke..." And he went back inside the bag. Chara snickered at the photo. 

"If you put a smile on that...IT"S THE COMEDIAN!!" Chara and Flowey roared with laughter at that. Frisk face-palmed and immediately regreted showing them the pic. While she was walking towards what looked like a giant closed door Chara and Flowey started impresoning Sans. Her phone started ringing. 

"A-a-alphys here!! The northen door will stay locked until you s-solve the puzzles on the right and left." Frisk glanced at her two dumb companions who were pretending to be the older skeleton. 

"a-are those v-voices?" Asked Alphys confused. 

"OH! yeah don't mind THEM!" Frisk said as she shoved Flowey in her bag and Chara started laughing like a maniac. She flipped the bird at her. 

"Ok please continue, Alphys!" Frisk said. 

"W-well..i...i-i think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first!" Frisk agreed and thanked the scientist. They hung up on her again. Chara and Flowey then continued impersoning other people. 

"I-IM A Q-QUIRKY LIZARD WHO STAYS COOPED UP IN HER LAB ALL D-DAY AND WATCH ANIMEEE AND I HAVE A CRUSH ON THE FISH CAPTAIN! KAWAIIII! NICO NICO NEEEE!!" Frisk was done with their shit...and the joke was perfectly set for her. It was a win from all directions. 

"shut up...OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NICO NICO KNEE-CAPS!!" Frisk said glancing at the two. They did shut up. Frisk face-palmed and went to the right where she found 2 Mettaton fans. She did listen to their fangirls for a bit...but then she needed to get the puzzle done. It was pretty easy to be honest. It reminded her of the games at the arcade she works at. That's when her phone started ringing again. When she expected to see Alphys name she saw...exactly her job at the arcade. Frisk winced. She already knew her boss will be mad...his temper wasn't the best. Frisk did take a week off every job she had...so they will be mad that was certain.

"Hello..? Frisk speaking."

"FRISK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! WE NEED AND EXTRA PERSON TODAY! YOU KNEW TOO WELL THERE WAS A CELEBRITY COMING TODAY!" yeah right...celebrity my ass...bearly 1k subs and no one actually cares for that guy. Frisk had higher scores than this guy. In the arcade she was pretty much a legend. She would go by "Fy" and her score has been unbeaten since she first used that damned machine. Not to mention fro time to time she lifts her score. 

"i am sorry Mr. Starcade." Yeah...he wanted to be called Starcade..just like the name of the place. Such a jackass. 

"YOU CAN GO DIE IN A DITCH FOR ALL I CARE, BUT IF YOU ARE NOT HERE BY THURSDAY YOU ARE FIRED!! GOT IT?! YOU ARE REPLACEABLE GOT IT TRASH?!" Frisk looked down and mutter 'yes sir'.

"Tsk...you dog..I"LL SEE YOU ON THURSDAY!!" And the phone call ended. Her arm fell automatically. She wasn't crying...but she felt like she was. She inhaled and kept moving. She jumped then she jumped again as she got to the place on her left. There was a blue laser in front of her. Frisk was sad and mad. She converted those emotions into will and she managed to jump over the laser by using the metal bar the laser was attached to. Alphys called. 

"That b-blu laser is impass...Y-you passed it?! H-how?! W-well i will deactivate it b-by hacking into the H-hotland databse..." Frisk looked at how suddenly the laser turned off and listened to the other 2 persons there. One was a fire element like Grillby and the other a monster with horns who seemed to be dressed like a skater. The two monsters seemed to be in school. They were wearing uniforms. Frisk entered and solved the puzzle on the left in a matter of seconds. She jumped back to the door and it opened without a problem. She walked through. Alphys updated her status again. 

'whatever!! i'll just explain it!!' Frisk really wasn't in the mood to make the lizard uncomftarble again she responded to her status. 

'no need' She texted. Alphys then responded quickly. 

'OH! i forgot you read this...you solved it already??'

'yup! it was like the games i used to play. ez win! ;D' 

'gg!!' And the conversation ended. Frisk jumped with the help of more pipes and ended up on a tiled floor?? Suddenly everything was dark again...but this time not because of that haze...there were no lights! Alphys called.

"H-hey, it's kind of dark in there, isn't it? Don' worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!" The light turned on and it looked like she was in a kitchen...? This looked like a---OH NO 

"oh no.." Alphys said over the phone. 

"OHHHH YESS!!" Said a robot who came from behind the counter. 

"SANTA MIERDA!! QUE DEMONIOS?!" The robot's screen started flashing. He was wearing a cooking hat. Oh this was just great....HE WAS GOING TO MAKE HER AN INGREDIENT WASN'T HE?! But then again...she didn't see any camera for it to be a cooking show... but there was one...and it was live...

* * *

"SANS! PICK UP THAT DAMNED SOCK!!" Papyrus yelled from upstairs. Undyne and him were on the couch both eating some sandwhiches. Since Frisk came by Papyrus has actually tried using cook books...And he is making edible food. He now only goes to Grillby to drink...he doesn't eat there...that often at least. Grillby's burg is still on his list. 

"ok" Undyne snickered. 

"DON'T JUST PICK IT UP AND PUT IT BACK! NYEEEHHHH! ANYWAYS I HEARD TODAY IS THE PREMIER OF METTATONS COOKING SHOW!! SHALL WE WATCH IT?" Undyne did say a "YES NGAAHHHHH!! I WANT TO LAUGH AT THE ROBOT WITH NO COOKING SKILLS!!" but he just shrugged. When he turned on the TV he saw the screen of a pompous tin-can who was waving his hands around like the dramatic lunatic he was. Papyrus eyes twinkled at the sight. HIS HONOR BEFORE PAPYRUS!!! THERE IS NO WAY HE WILL LET THE ROBOT AND HIS LITTLE BROTHER BE TOGETHER!!

"WELCOME BEAUTIES! TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!!" They were all eating on the couch watching TV. Something wasn't right however. Papyrus never let's him eat on the couch...but maybe he made aand exception because of Undyne. Yeah that was it. He took a sip out of his ketchup bottle. The title of the show was 'Cooking with a killer robot'. Igenious what can he say. 

"PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!!" The camera zoomed in even more on Mettaton. 

"WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING A CAKE!! MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS! EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!!" That's when studio applause started and the camera zoomed out showing both Mettaton AND FRISK AGAIN?! Undyne yelled 'WHAT?!' and Sans spurted his drink again. Frisk groaned and slammed her head on the counter as more confetti rained on them. I feel ya kiddo...oh jeez. 

"WOWIE!! OUR HUMAN FRIEND IS ON TV AGAIN!!" Undyne almost droped her food. Damn that robot. what was he planning now...

"WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK AND EGGS! GO FOR IT SWEETHEART!" Sans internaly winced at the nickname he gave her. Frisk tried to leave but a huge laser materialized stopping her. 

"god...if you can hear me...dame fuerzas para no matar a este tipo.." Subtitles on the screen read 'give me strength so i won't kill this dude' Sans chuckled at that. He knew too well Frisk had a penknife and a damn loaded gun in that bag of hers. Frisk then sighed and picked up the ingrediesnt from the counter behind Mettaton. She brought them to the freak. 

"PERFECT! GREAT JOB BEAUTIFUL!!" Sans winced again. He knew that's how he talked to everyone but it just didn't sit right with him. 

"WE'VE GOT ALL THE INGREDIENTS NEEDED TO BAKE THE CAKE!!" Frisk sighed. She seemed tired of his shit...tired in general. 

"MILK, SUGAR, EGGS, . . . OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET!!" The robot looked desperate from 'forgetting' something. Overly dramatic. 

"WE'RE MISSIN THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!!" Frisk looked at the robot in confusion. 

"and that issss...? Faster dude i don't have all day...Literally..." Frisk said crossing her arms. 

"OHHH SASSY LITLE GIRL~~!" Mettaton pulled out a chainsaw. Frisk's eyes widened. 

"A HUMAN SOUL!!" Frisk frowned. Papyrus, Undyne and Sans all three gasped and got closer to the screen. Damn that bastard. 

"listen Mettaton... You don't want to use that on me...You can always get one from ASGORE right??" He started getting closer. Frisk started backing away. 

"WAIT WHAT IF SOMEONE IF VEGAN!!?!" She yelled. Mettaton stopped dead in his tracks. 

"VEGAN?" he asked as his screen stopped flickering like a 'killer robot'. 

"THAT IS BRILLIANT!! ACTUALLY I HAPPEN TO HAVE AND OPTION RIGHT HERE. MTT- BRAND ALWAYS CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOUR-SUBSTITUTE!!" All three of them relaxed back on the couch. Jeez for a second he thought the kid was a goner...Frisk sighed in relief. 

"A CAN OF WHICH IS JUST OVER ON THAT COUNTER!!" Frisk looked over in the direction which the camera started heading. a lonely counter with a can on top. Weird. Even for Sans who keeps that lone socks with stickers in the living-room...and has been keeping it for so long...just to annoy paps. He was actually a pretty clean guy...but he loved annoying paps more. 

"WELL DARLING WHY DON'T YOU GO GET IT..?" Frisk went up to the cupboard but stopped a few inches away. She narrowed her eyes. She jumped on the counter and waited. The whole counter went flying up. A tower of counters raising from the ground and she was on top. 

"OH MY! I SEE OUR LITTLE BEAUTY HERE IS SMART. WELL BEAUTIFUL OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE...SO IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN DOWN IN 1 MINUTE...WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN." Sans eye-sockets went black as bosth Papyrus and Undyne exclaimed "WHAT?!" The kids phone started ringing. 

"Oh no! there's not enough time to climb down...f-f-fortunately i might have a plan.When i was upgrading your phone i added a few...features. You see the Icon that says 'JETPACK' Watch this!!" Her phone flew up something that looked like a missle(?) a bit and grew wings. Then it attached itself to her back. Jesus Alphys what inventions did you do now..? 

"There!! You should enough fuel to get down!" Frisk smiled and looked down. She seemed to be calculating something. 

"Just don't forget to turn it o--" But Frisk wasn't listening anymore. She jumped like a maniac. SHE DIDN"T TURN THE JETPACK ON!! But she wasn't bothered. She leaped like a ballerina and suddenly she was free falling. Frisk Was keeping her legs as the first thing coming towards the ground. SHE WILL DIE IF SHE DOESN'T TURN THAT THING ON!

"WELL DARLINGS WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT? OUR LITTLE SWEETHEART LOVES DANGER!!" Frisk seemed concentrated. 

"I CAN'T WTACH OUR LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND DIE LIKE THIS!!" Papyrus covered his eyes. 

"I THOUGHT THE PUNK WAS SMARTER THAN THIS!! NGAHHHHH!!" Frisk was going with a dangerously high speed towards the ground. At this point she will die is a matter of seconds. Suddenly she started slowing down more and more until she safely touched the ground and handed Mettaton the can. 

"MY MY. IT SEEMS YOU'VE BESTED ME...BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THAT BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS!" Frisk smiled at the robot. 

"i know!" Frisk said. How was she so happy?! SHE ALMOST DIED TWICE IN THE SPAN OF 5 MINUTES?! Is this what going through the Underground feels like for her..?

"SWEET ASGORE THAT PUNK WILL GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!! NGAHHHHH!!" Undyne left stomping and Papyrus went after her. Sans was alone on the couch. 

"OH, I LOATHE TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU WITHOUT HER!!" Sans frowned. Nothing would happen to her because he would help her...stupid tin-can. 

"WELL TOODLES!!" And the show ended. Oh he hoped the kid was ok. 

* * *

Frisk saw Mettaton leaving but then he came back. 

"OH ABOUT THE SUBSTITUTION...HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE..?" Frisk gave the robot a 'really dude..?' look. 

"WELL I GUESS YOU DID KNEW I BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME!! SO FORGET IT!!" The robot left and it was just Frisk with her two companions and phone. 

"Wow! we..we did it!!" Alphys sounded so happy at that. We...we really did it!! Great job out there team!!" Frisk laughed. It was refreshing to see Alphys so happy. 

"W-well a-anyway...let's keep head forward!!" Frisk agreed. She was so happy to see that she could save there..right after the killer kicthen. She let the glimmering star run through her fingers and felt the energy. She was so happy that sometimes the stars gave a boost of energy with the save. She was pretty tired after all. She looked in the distance. Over the sea of lava she could see a weird building...all made out of metal with pipes and giant wires coming out of it and swirling around. 

"s-see the building in the distance..?" yes she was staring right at it taking everything in like a greedy child.

"That's the CORE. The source of all the power in the Underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity by..." Frisk was listening carefully but Alphys paused. 

"A-anyways that's where we need to go!" Damn she wanted to know...But oh well..

"i see...who built that thing...?" Frisk could swear she heard someone say something. 

~~ _**W . D . G a s t e r** _ ~~

"what did you say Alphys...?" Frisk asked. 

"the former royal scientist..? No one remembers him that much...he just...vanished..." Frisk could swear she heard a name just now...

"In the CORE there's an elevator that take syou directly to ASGORES castle!" Frisk looked dumbfound. Was she just going to move from the subject like it was nothing..?

"what about the guy we just talked about??" Frisk asked. 

"huh...who?..F-frisk are you s-sure the heat didn't get to you?" Frisk didn't know what to say. Did she imagine this? No...she couldn't have...yet...

"No no continue..." Frisk said. 

"W-well from there you can get home!!" Alphys said. The phone call ended. Frisk was left stunned. Was she really going insane...? 

_**b u t s h e w a s n ' t** _

_**s h e w a s t h e o n l y o n e n o t u n d e r t h e v o i d s m a g i c** _

_**a n d h i s o n l y h o p e** _

_Tra la la la beware the man who speaks in hands_

_**b e w a r e o r b e f r i e n d** _

_..._

_**. . .** _

_i miss you old friend_

_**i h o p e i c a n c o m e h o m e . . .** _

_**t h e f a l l e n a n g e l w i l l s a v e u s a l l** _


	13. A small word from the Author

Sooo i realized i can't keep posting daily like i am doing at the moment. I have been asigned some projects about different things and i need to finish them so i'll update once or twice a week. 

BUT THE STORY ISN'T OVER!! i shall keep posting until the end. I won't leave it like this...i know how annoying it is when you find a story and it's unfinished and never will be finished. 

Sooo stay tuned because i am planning either in the next chapter or the one after...to have some FUNNN with gaster. 

not that way you perverts....

Thank you for all the support and see you next update.


	14. The spider's web, TV star and Robot Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY I HAD THIS CHAPTER SAVED AS A DRAFT AND I FORGOT TO POST IT AKDKASJDAKSJH HOW COULD I BE SO RECKLESS!! POOR MUFFET DIDN'T GET HER CHAPTER!! I'm sorry ill be holding you on a cliffhanger like this.

Oh Frisk was clearly starting to feel the fatigue but she knew the only place she could rest in was that damned hotel. That's when Alphys updated her status. She forgot about her. Nice. She laughed at herself and kept going through the weird hellish place she ended up. And Alphys was back just as she stepped inside a dark room, again. She already knew that it was Mettaton. She didn't even need someone to tell her.

"A-another dark room, huh?" said Alphys over the phone. 

"Don't worry. m-my hacking skills have got things covered." Suddenly she was in a room behind a cut-out of something that looked like a news office. What the hell? That's when she heard the 'lovely' voice of a robot she almost hated. 

"are you serious..?" asked Alphys. 

"OHHHHHH YESSSSSS!! GOOD EVENING, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!! THIS IS METTATON REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS!" Really..? even the news have your name on them dude..? Jeez...that a next level ego right there. 

"AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND!!" uhh..does he even know what arisen means..? Or he googled it to use it..?

"FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDER IS OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE!!" Corresponder who now? Hold up she didn't sign up for this. 

"BRAVE CORRESPONDER, PLEASE FIND OUT SOMETHING NEWSWORTHY TO REPORT! OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!" Frisk had to hold in the laughter threatening to roar out when he said 10 viewers. Frisk looked around. A lot of normal stuff scattered around aimlessly. What the hell..? She picked up a basketball and that's when she felt how heavy it was. That wasn't right. She shook the ball and listenend to it. Thats when she screamed and dropped the ball. It didn't even roll away. It made a dent in the ground. That wasn't a ball--

"ESO ES UNA BOMBA!! QUE DEMONIOS?!?" Said Frisk as she backed away from the ball. 

"OH?? WHAT'S INSIDE THE BALL?? THAT TICKING SOUND... THAT LIT FUSE....OH MY!! LOOKS LIKE I WAS WRONG!! IT'S BOMB AND IT'S ABOUT TO BLAST YOU TO BITS!!" said Mettaton as he probably posed dramatically for the audiance. Frisk looked at the screen to her left. His vews were growing in a matter of seconds. Damn this robot...

"BUT DON'T GET TOO EXCITED! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET!!" Frisk's heart dropped when she heard that. Oh no... The whole cut-out fell and Mettaton was flying around in a nice red suit with a yellow tie. The colors weren't on her liking but she had to admit, the robot had some style. 

"OH MY! IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS A BOMB!!" There was a glass of water, a movie script, a dog, a present and so many other things that were ponitless...yet they were all bombs..EVEN THE DOG!!

"ERES UN DEMONIO!! A DEMON I TELL YOU!!" Frisk said. What the hell was wrong with this guy?! he literally filled a room with bombs!! 

"BRAVE CORRESPONDENT...IF YOU DON'T DEFUSE THEM ALL...THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN TWO MINUTES!!' EXCUSE ME TWO MINUTES TO WHAT NOW?! She had to defuse bombs...GREEAT JUST GREAT!! when she read that book about bombs she didn't actually think she'll have to disarm any!! She should stop picking the dangerous books...yeah they seem to bring bad luck... Mettaton flew to a huge pink bomb with a clock on it. Oh jeez that was a big bomb alright...

"THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING 'LIVE' ANY LONGER!!" he totally planned that one. the pun was just too fitting to be made on the spot...but she wasn't surprised that that robot was working by a script. 

"HOW TERRIBLE! HOW DISTURBING! OUR VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS!! GOOD LUCK, DARLING!!" And the egoistic dramatic robot flew away. That's when Alphys called again. 

"D-don't worry! i installed a bomb defusing program on your phone!!" Frisk wasn't surprised at Alphys words but she was starting to be a bit skeptical....how did she intall that so conviniently..?

"Use the 'defuse' option when the bomb is in the DEFUSE ZONE" oh no...not another one of those weird encounters she gets when she fights...OF COURSE IT IS!! She ran after the objects and one by one she started defusing them. The encounters were reminding her of mini-ames inside of video-games. Heck everything in this place reminded her of video-games. She would be back in the black and white screen thing where the bomb would be running around. There was what Alphys called a 'Defuse zone'. When the bomb hit that she would hit the button n her phone and the bomb would drop defused to the ground. Two minutes however didn't seem like enough. She kept defusing and running and the timer was slowly running down. She however managed to get them all done in the last second. The timer stopped and the big bomb stopped ticking. She sighed in relief. Thank the stars. 

"WELL DONE DARLING!! YOU'VE DEACTIVATED ALL THE BOMBS!! IF YOU DIDN'T DEACTIVATE THEM, THE BIG BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES!" No shit Sherlock. Thanks for the tip. 

"NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES..INSTEAD IT WILL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS!!" Frisk's eyes widened. Oh there's no way in hell she will die at the hands of that tin-can!!

"GOODBYE DARLING!!" Frisk however was already running. She was heading straight for the big bomb!! 

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DO---" Frisk didn't even look at the timer. She took out her pen-knife and leaped towards the top of the bomb where there were a faw wires coming out of the bomb. She cut the one she read about, the one that would defuse the bomb and then she landed down. She sighed and looked at the timer who showed she had 10 miliseconds left. Now if that isn't look she doesn't know what is. The robot was stunned at the move. 

"WELL DARLING IT SEEMS I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOU!! WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIES OUR BRAVE CORRESPONDENT LEAPED RIGHT INTO DANGER AND SAVED THE DAY!! CURSE YOU HUMAN AND CURSE YOU DOCTOR APLHYS FOR HELPING SO MUCH!! BUT I DON'T CURSE MY WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TURNING IN!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING!" That's when Alphys spoke up. 

"w-wow we really showed him, huh?" Frisk giggled and responded. 

"all thanks to that app you installed!!" Alphys snorted. 

"i-it was nothing...but how did you know w-what wire to cut?" Asked the yellow lizard through the phone. 

"I read a book about it once!" Frisk said. Alphys laughed. 

"t-that's awesome!! your memory is great....h-hey i know i was kind of weird at first...but i really think i'm getting more...uh, more..." Frisk smiled. 

"confident?" The lizard laughed. 

"e-exactly!! s-so don't worry abou the b-big dumb robot... I-i'll protect you from him!! A-and if it really came d-down to it w-we could just turn...Um, nevermind. Heh heh...Later!" Frisk knew what Alphys wanted to say. To turn the robot off. But that wouldn't really be easy since his energy comes from the ghost inside. Alphys probably thinks she doesn't know about the ghost. Poor Alphys...she is so scared to tell the truth. And Frisk is starting to think there's more to these robot's mischief than they both picture. 

But Frisk pushed her thoughts aside and continued her journey alongside her quiet (sometimes at least, because they could be loud as hell) companions. That's when the Core loomed in the distance again, towering, around it a huge swarming pool of lava. She looked at it and could feel the anxiety growing. She called Papyrus and Undyne for some support. She kinda missed their voices. 

"THE CORE HUH? YOU MUST BE GETTING CLOSE..."

"What?! No!! We just became friends!! You can't already be that close..." Frisk could feel her soul dropping at those words. They were right...she was getting close and they all just became friends. The phone call ended and Alphys called her instead. 

"um...i've noticed you've been kind of quiet... Are you w-worried about meeting ASGORE..?" Frisk froze. She almost forgot about the huge killer king about to damn right destroy her. 

"W-well don't worry, ok? Th-the King is a really nice guy...I'm sure you can talk to him and... W-with your human soul you can easily pass through the barrier! S-so no worrying, Ok? J-jus forget about it and..." 

_**S M I L E ! Y O U N E E D T O A L W A Y S B E H A P P Y O R E L S E . . .**_

Frisk blinked a few times. W-what did she say..? But apperently the phone call already ended. Frisk carried on again. She got to another elevator which took her up. She took the elevator up and noticed the change in the floorings color. It was now purple. That's when she met a spider lady. She had 3 set of eyes and 3 set of arms.Her hair was tied in two pig-tails and she was wearing a cute dress. It reminded her of a dance style. What was it again. As she got closer she started inspecting the dress better. It was red and black falling down nicely to the spider lady's knees. It had nice lace details. 

"TARRANTELLA THAT'S WHAT IT IS!!" Exclaimed Frisk loudly accidently and the spider lady looked at her. 

"fuhuhu! i see you are well knowledged in my costume, dearie!" The girl covered her mouth with one of her six golved hands. The gloves were black and made out of silk. The human flushed a bit in embarrassement. Great start...

"Welcome to our parol, dearie. Interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to real spiders!!" Frisk smiled and nodded. She wanted to buy a spider donut and a cider but when she saw the price she continued her journey. Jesus christ she's never seen this many 9's in her life!! As she moved forward. She got to another room with two puzzles on the north and south. Like always Alphys called explained and she cleared the puzzles fast, also talking to te monsters around and dancing with the ones she encountered in fights. The huge door in front of her opened and she wet through. That's when a huge arch-way loomed over and she was sure she saw a few spiders hanging around here and cobwebs. She saw a star and saved just like Chara thought her. This must have been that spider lady's den. Flowey popped his head out of her bag. 

"spiders..? ihh...i hate spiders..." said Flowey as he immediately ducked back in at the sight. Chara looked disgusted as well. 

"Frisk...i will have to wait on the other side...I HATE SPIDERS!!" Frisk smiled and nodded. Chara flew above and dissapeared. Frisk eneterd inside the room. It was filled with cob-webs to the brim. A voice was giggling in the backrgound. As she kept going forward the cob-webs started getting so dense she couldn't walk anymore. 

"My spiders said that a human wearing a hoodie will come through. I heard that they hate spiders. I heard that they love to stomp on them." Suddenly Frisk was stuck and cob-webs were holding her up to her knees. Her eyes widened. 

"I heard that they like to tear their legs off..." Now she was covered to her hips. Flowey cursed from her bag. She couldn't move. 

"i heard.....that they're awfully stingy with their money." Frisk saw as the lady came into view surrounded by spiders. Damn it...wait did she just call her stingy?!

"hold up! who are you calling stin---" The lady however giggled, interrupting her. Rude!

"Ahuhuhuh! You think your taste is too refind for our pastries, don't you, dearie?" Frisk was even more shocked. 

"Excuse me but that is absurd!! You didn't eve--" The spider however interupted her again. Oh MY GOD!!

"Ahuhuhu...I disagree with that notion. I think your taste...Is exactly what this next batch needs!!" wait what now..?

And there it was. The black screen. She wasn't trapped anymore but now she was in the black and white box. The monster was in front of her, smilling and tapping her heeled shoes on the floor. She checked to see who she was fighting. Muffet, was the spider ladies name. She was adorable but...just like a spider she trapped her in her web. Great. 

"Don't look so blue dearie~ I think purple is a better look on you, dearie~" Frisk looked stunned as the spider monster poured her magic out through a tea kattle and her soul turned purple. She was stuck on three purple lines of web. She wasn't able to go inbetween or fall of. All she could do was jump from one to the other while dancing. Great she hasn't danced tarrantella in so long...And that's how the fight continued. Frisk would tap her shoes and twirl, avoiding the spider monster's attacks and her GIANT MUFFIN SPIDER PET!! jesus christ that thing was MASSIVE!! The spiders were clapping along and playing the tambourines as the two would dance. Tip of the foot, end, tip, end,ip, leg up, twirl and so on. Frisk was starting to get tired and the attacks were getting faster, when suddenly her saviour, a spider from the Ruins came. They gave Muffet a piece of paper. 

"Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruins? What? They're saying that they saw you and... you were really passionate about spiders!" Frisk wa panting. She looked up at the spider and gave her a strained smile. The spider's eyes were filled with guilt. 

"Oh my, this has all been a huge misunderstanding~ I thought you were someone that hated spiders~" Frisk shook her head. 

"The person who asked for that SOUL..They must have meant a different human!! Sorry for all the trouble~ Let me treat you to some tea, ok, dearie~?" Frisk smiled and took Muffet's offer. The screen faded and the two actually enjoyed a nice cup of tea and talked. It helped Frisk get some strenght back and she was thankfull to get something to eat after so long. The spider monster also introduced herself and complimented Frisk's dancing. She was really nice, but unfortunately she had to go. The two said their good-bye's and Frisk left with her spirits a bit higher. She met with Chara outside the room and the three left again, doing what they did all this time, pushing forward. 

As they left Frisk saw a very catchy poster...with mettaton on it. It was about a play. Exactly Romeo and Juliet. As Friskwent forward she stumbled on a weird scenary...that looked like the tower from...OH NO!! 

"OH...THAT HUMAN..." Frisk looked up and saw the robot's head(?) peeking from behind the corner. Was that lace she saw..no it couldn't be...

"COULD IT BE...?" nope it isn't...go back innnnn..PLEASEEEE

"MY ONE TRUE LOVE...?" Your one true what now...? The robot came into view and he was wearing a dress. Frisk's eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she tried to stiffle the laughter that was about to come out. The music started playing and the robot gently picked his dress us like a princess and came down the stairs. He started coming closer and that's when Frisk almost laughed at the robot. But then she started getting uncomftarble with the situation. Chara and Flowey were roaring with laughter. That's when Mettaton started SINGING:

"oh my love, Please run away!" Frisk looked behind her and at her bag and all three were now roaring with laughter at the display. Mettaton wasn't even phased. He kept singing. 

"Monster King...Forbids your stayyy~" Frisk looked at the exit who was now clear and tried to book it...but those damned lasers cut her way again. Dang it!! She had to admit the song was rhyming. Props for that. 

"Humans must, Live far apartttt~" Mettatons robotic voice was awful at this however...

"Even if...It breaks my heart" Frisk watched the robot do his little play. Sure she'll wait why not...

"They'll put you, In the dungeon." She looked at him with a 'really dude?' look. That didn't even rhyme...Suddenly petals started falling from above. 

"wait where are these coming from..?" she asked but he kept his show going. 

"It'll suck, And then you'll die a lot!" Frisk face-palmed. She inhaled and exhaled as the robot shrugged. 

"Really sad..You're gonna die.." Mettaton came next to her and put his hand on her. She flinched. 

"Cry cry cry, So sad it's happening." Mettaton then wiped an imaginary tear. The music stopped. That was a bad sign.

"SO SAD. SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON." 

"i'm going where now..?" 

"WELL, TOODLES!" Mettaton pulled out a remote with a huge button. He pressed it and Frisk fell down. It wasn't big fall so she tried to make the landing. She failed and fell rolling on the ground. She grunted. 

"OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO?? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON." She got up and dusted herself. 

"ERES HORRIBLE!! YOU HEAR ME?! TU VESTIDO ES FEO!!" Frisk yelled at the robot. 

"HOW DARE YOU!! MY DRESS IS BEAUTIFUL, JUST LIKE ME! NO MATTER! THIS DUNGEON HAS A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH!!" Frisk norrowed her eyes. That robot...

"O HAVENS! IT'S THE DANCE TILE PUZZLE THAT THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR APLHYS HAS BUILT!" Frisk smirked. They didn't know she was a God at video games. Sucks to be Mettaton. 

"BUT IT COMES WITH A TWIST!! THIS ONE HAS COLORED TILES AND EACH ONE COMES WITH IT'S OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION!! FOR EXAMPLE A GREEN TILE MAKES A NOISE AND YOU MUST FIGHT A MONSTER!! RED TILES WILL..." And Mettaton proceeded to tell her the rules. Frisk however had no problem memorizing what he said and looking for the quickest way through. She found it. This robot was dumb enough to make the answear almost a perfect straight line with only one twist in the middle!! 

"OH, AND YOU'D BETTER HURRY! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS... YOU'LL BE INCINARATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!!" Frisk looked behind her and jumped. WHEN DID THOSE GET THERE?! 

"AHAHAHAHAHA! AHA....HA.....HA! MY POOR LOVE...I'M SO FILLED WITH GRIEF I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" Great acting skills....no doubt....

"GOOD LUCK, DARLING!!" Mettaton kept singing as Frisk started dancing a jazzy type of hip-hop. That must have been the robot's dance style. She kept dancing as fast as she could but 30 seconds were surely not enough. Finally the timer ticked one last time and the thing shut off. NO SHE WAS SO CLOSE!!

"OHHHHHH, I'M SO SORRY DARLING! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF TIME!!" Frisk looked at the robot with a pleading look. 

"B-but i was so close!! 30 seconds aren't enough--" Mettaton raised his finger and started shaking it at her. 

"AH AH AH!! HERE COME THE FLAMES DARLING!!" The flames started inching closer. She could feel the heat increasing around her. 

"THEY'RE CLOSING IN! GETTING! CLOSER!!" Frisk put her hand up in a defensive manner and waited for the impact. 

"OH MY! ANY MINUTE NOW!!" what the...? That sounded...off...And the flames stopped. They were close to her. She got a small burn on her arm but...They weren't getting closer. They just stopped. 

"........(ROBOTIC COUGH)" Huh..? Frisk's phone then started ringing. 

"Watch out! i'll save you! I'm already hacking into the firewall!!" Wait ...huh?? That's too convinient again. She stopped it only inches away from her..?

"OH NO!! HW COULD THIS HAPPEN?? FOILED AGAIN BY THAT BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS!!" Wait what..? This seemed off...very off...like someone missed their que or something and they didn't know how to go on...?

"THA---"

"That's right!!" said Alphys interupting the robot. What was happening...?

"Come on, Mettaton! Give up already!! You'll never be able to defeat us!! Not as long as we work together!! Your puzzle's over! Now go home and leave us alone!!"

"PUZZLE? OVER? ALPHYS, DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...? " Frisk was even more confused. That didn't seem right either. 

"DID YOU FORGET WHAT THE GREEN TILES DO..? THEY MAKE A SOUND...THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!! WELL, DARLING...THAT MONSTER...IS ME!!" A huge green tile appeared under her and she got dragged in battle. DAMN THIS ROBOT!!

"THIS IS IT, DARLING! SAY GOODBYE!!" And the dancing and attacks started. Jazzy hip-hop music started playing and the two started dancing. Frisk's mind was filled with questions. She was dancing like a robot. She wasn't even thinking about the fight. Suddenly her phone ringed. 

"H-hey this seems bad b-but don't worry. Th-there's one last thing i installed on your phone." Convenient again....too many coincidences...Frisk really was skeptical at this point. 

"You see that yellow button..?" Frisk answeared with a 'yes..' 

"Press it!!" She pressed it. 

"OH! THAT YELLOW GLOW!!" Her soul turned yellow and turned upside down. It looked like aship from that arcade game where she had to shoot astero---OH. MY. GOD. 

"Now concentrate on it!!" Frisk did and her soul shot a yellow magic pallet. Her eyes widened. THAT WAS SO COOL!! Magic was awesome!! She kept pressing it. It hit mettaton every time!

"OHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU'VE DEFEATED ME!!" What the...? That wasn't right, AGAIN. 

"HOW CAN THIS BE, YOU WERE STRONGER THAT I THOUGHT, ETC." He getured dismissivly with his hand. WHO SAYS ETC. AND DISMISSES WITH A HAND GESTURE A DEFEAT?! He was faking!!

"WHATEVER, BYEEEEEEEE!" And the robot left. The black screen faded and she listened to her phone. 

"L-looks like you beat him!" She believed that crap?! how?! Oh well...she can't dwell on it now, when she was so close to the barrier. Maybe he just gave up..?

"Y-you did a great job out there!" Frisk smiled. 

"All thanks to you!" She said and she could hear the lizard monster snort and giggle at the praise. Such a dork! Adorable!

"H-hey this might sound strange but...c-can i tell you something?" Frisk answeared 'shoot!'. 

"B-before i met you...i d-didn't really...I didn't really like myself that much..." Frisk's skeptical thoughts got washed away with that statement. She knew exactly what it was like, after all she had the same problem. 

"i get it... you felt like a total screw-up didn't you...? i know the feeling..." Frisk said reasuringly. She could feel the tension ease and the lizard relaxing. 

"L-like i couldn't do anything without..."

"letting everyone down..." The two sat in a comftarble silence for a moment. Then the scientist continued. 

"B-but! Guiding you has made me feel...A lot better about myself..." Frisk smiled and giggled. 

"i am glad! you shoul feel like that, you are great!!" More silence. 

"Thank for letting me help you!...Uhh anyways we're almost to The Core! It's just past MTT Resort!" 

"i will have to stop there for the night, however...i'm unfortunately only human and i'm running low on energy.." Alphys immediately panicked. 

"O-OH MY GOD! o-of course i'm so sorry i didn't realize! I--" Frisk stopped her and assured her everything was fine. The lizard monster laughed at herself. 

"OK! Let's finish this!!" Frisk smiled as she ascended a flight of stairs that took her back to the place where she met Mettaton. She could see a bit further away an elevator!!

Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION!

_**y e s b u t h o w f a r w i l l i t t a k e h e r ?** _


	15. Hotland...the new Broadway...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO BOYYYYY i truly had a problem with this BITCHHHH it kept deleting and reapearing...son of a gun...But hey one of my assignments is ending tomorrow...At least the first part of it which is great. ENOJY MY CHILDREN!!!

Frisk was tired. But at the same time energized as she was drifting in and out of reality from time to time, darkness swollowing her eyes like someone was flickering the lights. All Frisk wanted at this point was to get home...but she wasn't sure she will actually make it out alive of the Underground. She won't be able to live with herself if she would leave the monsters here to rot...and she was growing concious of the fact to open the barrier you need 7 souls...she was seventh...

That might mean she will have to sacrafice herself...she weighted the options...Abuela would be the only one missing her...maybe the people in her complex too after all they were all a big family..but they were strong people..they could manage. She will do what is right...she wasn't scared of dying, not at all; and that was a known fact...she was scared of the consequences that it will have upon the people she cared for...but that was a rpoblem for later her. Now she had to at least reach that stupid barrier. 

Frisk reached an elevator. It looked pretty high tech for the Underground who was still using Windows XP in her opinion...jeex now she'll find out that their motherboards are shitty. What year did the one Papyrus had looked like..? Maybe a 2000 and something?...yeah sounds fair. 

"oi! what are you thinking about?" Asks Chara as they exited the elevator. Aww the top looked like a monster holding the floor that's ADORABLE!!

"huh..? Oh! i was thinking of..motherboards..?" Chara raised an eye-brow. 

"what's that...?" Frisk's eyes were so wide you could fit baseball's in their place. What did she just ask?! Oh jeez and she thought Papyrus sucked at this type of things.

"yeahhh...i'll have to teach you one day.." Flowey snorted as he covered his mouth with his leaf. 

"yeah it's a computer component! It's like really small and you stick it in!" Frisk looked at the flower monster. Hoooo boy...She face-palmed. What will she do with them..? 

While Frisk was trying to explain what a motherboard is they came across another snow covered sentry-station. Chara and Flowey were listening carefully to Frisk's nerding. Sans was laying on his chair with his feet on top of the stations counter. There were two morw monsters there enjoying their hot-dogs but they immediately left when they heard Frisk talk. Probably wanted to enjoy their food without using their brains too much. Sans lazly opened his eye-socket and looked in the girl's direction. 

"---is the main printed circuit board ok? That big one!! It holds and allows communication between the electronic components of the system!" Chara looked puzzled. 

"And how does it look like..?" Frisk face-palmed and Sans chuckled. Nerd. 

"Like. a. BIG CIRCUIT BOARD!!" Frisk said exasperated. Chara screamed. 

"AND HOW DOES A CIRCUIT BOARD LOOK LIKE!!" Frisk sighed and pulled out her phone. She was pretty sure she had a photo of her pc's components in her phone. She found most of them at the dump, really good quality stuff. Some rich people would throw even their kid if they got bored of it. All it took was a bit o fixing and it was as good as new. It ran so smoothly. Frisk shoved her phone in the ghost's face. Chara's eyes widened in awe-struck. 

"HOLY SHIT YOU BUILT THAT?!" Sans was curious now. He leaned forward a bit trying to see what she was showing the ghost. he fell like a dumbass. Frisk looked in his direction and laughed. He flushed blue and she came closer. 

"why hello there mr. The skeleton" Sans looked puzzled at her for a second. he must have forgotten his speech. 

"well miss.--uhh.." Well now he must have felt dumb. Frisk smiled. 

"Sanchez.." She said. He finger-gunned her. Chara raised an eye-brow at him then she made fish lips and pretended to kiss herself. Sans huffed at that. 

"Well..wanna buy a hot-dog?" Frisk smiled and nodded. Chara and Flowey were looking at photos through Frisk's phone. They were bearly listening to the conversation. 

"YOU ARE ADORABLE!!" Chara said as the two kept scrolling. Oh jeez. Frisk giggled. 

"welp it's 30G kid..and uh..what's that about..?" Sans asked pointing as them as he rested his elbow on the counter and his head in his hand. 

"LOOK AT HER!! THESE THINGS ARE SO COOL!! LOOK AT THE PRETTY COLORFUL DRESS!!" And now Sans was looking at photos of her in her Abuela's costume, her at the dinners on Fridays when the whole complex would come and her workshop. 

"you have a dog?" Asked Sans. They were looking now at a picture of her holding Chiko and they both were smeared with oil. Pfft...poor thing hated shampoo but loved to swim like crazy. He was so mad at Frisk after. She chuckled remembering. 

"That's Chiko!!...he is a Bichon Frise" Said frisk. She got weird looks from the three. right...only dog monsters. 

"You know..dog breeds..? The dogs you have down here are more of wolfdogs..." She said..now she was feeling awkward for reading so many books. Sans chuckled and shook his head. 

"You really have a memory of an elephant you know, bud? Well..here's your 'dog'." Sans said as he gave her a hot dog. She luaghed at the dumb joke. Fitting, she supposed.

"Do you wnt another one..?" Frisk knew she couldn't hold another one. She nodded. 

"You're holding too much...Guess i'll just put it on your head." Sans got up and put the 'dog on her head. Frisk then got an idea. She kept asking and asking for more. Around 10 minutes later she was balancing a tower of hot-dogs on her head. Sans looked up. 

"this is the most majestic thing i've seen since Papyrus made the Eiffel tower out of unboiled pasta...it took us weeks to clean him fully when he jumped in it...it got stuck between his bones..." Sans said then he eyed her. Frisk saw concentrated in keeping the tower balanced. 

"The Eiffel Tower is a wrought-iron lattice tower on the Champ de Mars in Paris, France. It is named after the engineer Gustave Eiffel, whose company designed ...and built the tower. Constructed from 1887 to 1889 as the entrance to the 1889 World's Fair, it was initially criticised by some of France's leading artists and intellectuals for its design, but it has become a global cultural icon of France and one of the most recognisable structures in the world. The Eiffel Tower is the most-visited paid monument in the world; 6.91 million people ascended it in 2015." Frisk said remembering what she read a week ago. Sans, Chara and Asriel looked at her like a freak. ehh she deserved it. 

"remind me to never do memory games with you.." Said Chara. Sans took a picture of the tower on her head. That for some reason got her giggling. She fell and the tower fell with her. Sans took a pic and sent it to his brother. frisk looked over his shoulder. Papyrus replied.

"WOWIE! I AM NOT GLAD YOU ARE SLACKING OFF SANS BUT THE HUMAN LOOKS VERY HAPPY! I AM COOKING WITH UNDYNE!!" Papyrus sent a photo with him and Undyne covered in tomato sauce and some other vegetable juices. Sans sockets went black.

"uhh...kiddo...i either go or my house goes.." He said trying to play it cool...but he knew just as well as her there was a fire about to erupt in his house because Papyrus, Undyne and a stove didn't mix.... Frisk shooed him with her hand and he saluted and tleported away. The three remaining went on their merry way after that happened. She bearly made any steps when Alphys posted something. jeez..was it actualy getting harder to be nice. 

"kill them alllll~" Chara whispered. Frisk looked at her with a 'seriously..?' and she shrugged. Frisk sighed and looked at the post. 'dinner with the girlfriend ;)' Oh no...the picture was..oh jesus how can she explain this. She knows an Otaku when she sees one. Frisk sighed at the picture. It was a figurine of a neko in front of a bowl of instant noodles...yup...that's an otaku alright...

'ARE WE POSTING 'HOT PICS' ? HERE IS ME AND MY COOL FRIEND' Replied someone by the user CoolSkeleton95...Wait Cool-- Oh...Papyrus. The photo sent after was a picture of Papyrus flexing in the mirror...he is wearing sunglasses...giant muscular biceps are badly photo-shopped on him...that were also wearing glasses. Alphys responded. 'LOL, CoolSkeleton!...that's a joke right?' Frisk winced internaly ohhh why did you say that leave it at lol...Who even bothers to put comas in their sentances. ~~**_THE DAMN AUTHOR SURE AS HELL DOESN'T LAZY BITCH_ **~~~~_OI GASTER!! NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING STAY IN YOUR DAMN SEAT!!_~~ Then Papyrus responded with 'THE ONLY JOKE HERE IS HOW BIG MY MUSCLES ARE!' but he is all bone... She even caught Napstablooks friend request before he deleted it and befriended the ghost. 

Ok reminders: 1. Teach both Papyrus and Alphys how to properly use social media 2. Teach Papyrus how to photoshop...yup sounded like a plan. 

"Jeez...such nerds!! Look at how much she loves anime! People who like anime are lameeee!!" Chara said floating around. Frisk looked at Chara straight in the eyes and on the most anime deep evil voice she could make she said. 

"Yareyareda ze...Omae wa mō shinde iru...Nani..? Shiranakatta?"(good grief...you are already dead...what? you didn't know?) And she striked the most perfect pose for this as she laughed deeply like in a plot twist...The pose was the one with the hand on the face like you are complaining..if only she had taken her glasses with her.... Chara was awe-struck and stunned...more surprised. Flowey had stars in his eyes. 

"i take back what i said...That was so smooth and cool..." Chara said and Frisk puffed her chest in victory. They continued their way and hit another puzzle. Frisk internally sighed...They had time and intelligence to build all of this...but didn't think to update their damned Windows. ~~_**SPONSORED BY LINUX!!**_~~ ~~_YOU SHUT UP OR I WILL SO MAKE YOU DIE IN THIS STORY!!_~~ ~~_**I mean i am techincally stuck between time and space sooo**_~~ _~~SHUT UPPPPPPP~~_

Her phone then started ringing while she was ready to step on the conveyor belt. 

"H-hi! It's Dr.Alphys!" Frisk smiled and answeared with a 'hi' as well. She looked around. There were 3 buttons. She stepped on the belt. 

"This p-puzzle.. is kinda..umm... timing based." Frisk flipped all the switches as she passed them. 

"oh..?" The laser deactivated and she waited for Alphys to finish. It would have been rude to tell her she finished it. 

"Y-you see those switches over there?" Frisk said 'yeah i do' and started inspecting the lasers from which the beams were coming from. Now that was INTERESTING.

"mhm.." She said dully examining the lasers. Was that a lentile..? Was it to concentrate everything in one point like a magnifying glass...? how was it strong enough..?

"y-you...already did the puzzle didn't you.." Said Alphys deflating a bit. Frisk snapped back to reality. 

"oh...Sorry Alphys...i didn't want to interupt--" Frisk tried to say but Alphys snorted. 

"i-it's fine...you are s-smarter than i thought!" Frisk smiled. Alphys was such a good soul. She wanted to ask about the lasers but Alphys ended the conversation. Great..

Frisk didn't get the chance to move forward when Alphys updated her status 'that's the last time i try to help with a puzzle lmao'. Now Frisk felt bad. Chara snickered and Frisk glanced at her. This truly felt like the demon and the angel...WHEN THERE WAS NO ANGEL AND TWO DEMONS! One was floating and the other was a flower in her bag. She should really go to the insane asylum after this...That's when Alphys called her again as she was ready to tackle the next puzzle. It was a pipe one again. 

"I'm going to the bathroom, so i'll be MIA for a bit...I'm...I'm sure you can handle this puzzle yourself." Ouch...that was such a lie...did she forget she reads her status..? Frisk answeared with a 'take your time' and the conversation ended. Frisk looked at the puzzle again. She could understand why everyone would think she can't take on the puzzles..she was the first young adult to actually fall down. Maybe Alphys still thinks she's a kid..? Well these puzzles would have been true stoppers if she was back at...maybe 10? No she could handle it at 10...Let's say 8! When she finally started seeing what life is like due to helping her abuela as a waitress. Frisk smiled as she rememebered she was paid in candy and her abuela got a huge raise at that. 

"Ok frisk how will you tackle this one huh..? It's harder than the previous one...Bet you can't do it." Chara smirked. Frisk bent her legs and jumped. She crossed efortlessly. Chara's jaw was about to fall off. Frisk laughed. 

"Close your mouth or flies will get in" She laughed and Chara shook her head. 

"I am NEVER making bets with you...Are you good at poker too..? so i know who i bet on to get money!" Chara said jokingly. Frisk snorted. She actually was good at card games and she made bets all the time. But abuela was god. The two actually had a board with a score they kept. Abuela had 3 wins above her. These memories were what kept her going through this place. She will get home! The kids were waiting for her, the adults were waiting for her, abuela was waiting for her and Chiko. Frisk took on a determined face and started moving forward. But her phone pinged. Alphys again. She was debating why Mew mew kissy cutie 1 is better than the second one. Frisk right after saved at one of the glimmering stars. She welcomed the rush of energy she needed and kept going. Frisk's phone pinged another thousand of times as Alphys posted the whole damn review of the second game. Frisk frowned. 

What game even was that..? It was clear that it was a dating sim but she's never heard of it...Mew mew kissy cutie however sounded like the name of one of those 90's games...Yeah she could imagine that. She needed to move forward. So she did. Frisk however wasn't as fast as she wanted. There was just so much stuff to look at. Suspended weird pipes pumping out smoke and pools of lava. So many monsters who wanted to dance with her. Did she fall asleep reading wonderland of something? No she got stabbed by a giant spear so no...but it did seem pretty sureal. Plus her companions were a killer ghost and a killer flower who tormented this place for god knows how long leaving only one witness behind who probably doesn't trust her as far as she can throw....actually no one does she's pretty strong. Eeveryone however seems to think she's wimpy. oh well...

"Hey! You! Stop!!" Frisk heard from behind. She turned around and saw two guards in armor. Frisk looked at them. OH! She saw them blocking the entrance to the first elevator. 

"We've. like, received an anonymus tip about a human wearing a tank top." Frisk shrugged. 

"You cant really blame me...it's hot as hell here!" Frisk said gesturing to the lava pools. Chara and Flowey snickered at her response. The guards however seemed unamused. Just like Sans would say 'though crowd'. 

"They told us the human was wondering around Hotland right now..." said the second guard. Was this some rehearsed speech or something..? SHE WAS RIGHT HERE!

"I know, sounds scary huh..?" Frisk looked at the two disbelief. 

"Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe, OK?" Said the second one. Frisk was even more confused. Were they trying to take her to the King by making her think they didn't know..? Or were they just that dumb. They started walking in front of her but after a few steps they stopped. Frisk then realized that it was THE SECOND OPTION!

"Huh..? What is it, bro? The shirt they're wearing? Like, what about it?" Oops..? Busted..?

"Bro..are you thinkin..what i'm thinkin?" Said the second one now. FINALLY!! 

"Bummer. This is like...mega embarrassing." Said the first one. 

"We like...totally have to kill you and stuff" Frisk took a 'really dude..?' face and sighed. Off to a great start aren'cha?

And the 'black screen' was black. Her soul shinning and the two guards swinging their swords as they danced, in sync. After a few attacks and dancing the second guard took his armor off and the first was sweating and heating up...OH MY GOD!! Frisk looked at them with widened eyes...IT'S A BROMANCE!! OH SHE HAD TO HELP THEM!! Frisk kept telling the first one to open up with their feelings. Suddenly they said. 

"Dude...i can't...I can't take this anymore!" OHHHH!!!! Frisk sat down to watch it. She hugged her knees to her chest and looked at them hopefully. 

"Not like this!! Like 02..i like..I like, LIKE, you bro." The first guard said, clearly uncomftarble. AWWWW! He said it!! In the worst way but...confessions aren't easy!!

"The way you fight...the way you talk...I love doing theme attacks with you..I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync...02...i like, want to stay like this forever..." Atta boyyyy!! R02 was blushing now and so was R0. THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!! Frisk was fangirling internally at the sweet confession. Her ex's confession was a note with 'date me?' on it and she was dumb enough to put an X on the yes box. She should have spat her gum in that paper and she would have avoided detention too. The second guard didn't answear. OH nooooo...

"Uhh...i mean uhh...WHEW BRO THAT HUMAN UH, PUT ME UNDER MIND CONTROL!! What was i just saying? It's all a blur dude, oops..." Frisk looked at him and face-palmed. You ruined it 'brooo'. Frisk said to herself, sarcastically. 

"..01..." Frisk looked at the second guard hopefully and scouched forward in anticicpation. OHH THIS WAS GOOD!!

"Y-yeah bro..?" R01 was sweating now and was swinging our of sync. Poor guy...

"...do you want to...get some nice cream...after this?" Said R02 hopefull. Frisk smiled. R01 relaxed. 

"Sure, dude! Hahah!" 01 and 02 were looking at each other happily...Frisk wished she could have that...but she knew it will never happen. She spared the monsters and the screen faded. The two left for nice cream and Frisk looked at them walking away, smiling sadly. 

"A single pringle, eh?" Asked Chara. Frisk nodded. 

"wasn't always....but i'm glad i am not with that guy..." Frisk said as they moved forward. 

"why?" asked Flowey as he popped up from her bag. She smiled sadly.

"Because i wouldn't have had only a black eye when we have met..." Silence fell over them. Chara looked away in guilt and Flowey shifted uncomftarbly. 

"when i saw you with that black eye...at first i was happy...but now thinking about it...i don't like it." Flowey said looking down. Frisk's smile bacame brighter. She patted the flower on their head as they protested against it. As they progressed they got to another elevator. When Frisk got inside she pressed the button and they ascended. Frisk waited when suddenly she heard that song from the opening for Demon Slayer. It took her one second to recognize it and start shouting the lyrics. Chara and Flowey looked at her disguted but she started laughing. This was Alphy's work indeed. 

"OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T HEARD THIS SONG IN AGES!! BOKU WO TSURETE SUSUME!!" She started laughing. Chara looked at her like a freak. 

"you know too many songs." Frisk smiled. 

"i know" And she winked as she got out of the elevator. Chara then smirked and followed. Flowey was smilling as well. It was clear they had at least a small influence on her...OR she was usually a badass...They hoped it was the first option..but the girl did have a gun afterall...As Frisk existed the elevator she found the two guards she helped enjoying a nice cream. The bunny was excited. These must have been his first customers in a while. Frisk smiled and started climbing a set of stairs taking her up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing...it looked like a Hotel...one that you would see...ON BROADWAY!! What the hell was this doing here?! It had a nice red carpet and red coards to stop you from coming from the side...like some celebrity was about to walk in. It looked so fancy...flowers and bushes were everywhere. 

"This is the MTT resort isn't it..?" Frisk said taking in how EXPENSIVE this place was. She went over to the sketchy alley however...guess it's in her blood? She found a small shop with two monsters. A crocodile and a cat best friends....yeah...'totally cool looking like OMG!'...They looked like they were out of a teenager magazine. They would finish each other sentances and they were totally having a crush on Mettaton...oh jeez...this was worse than Alphys and Mew mew kissy cutie...but Frisk actually LIKED video games. The robot however..? Ehh... Bratty and Catty (huh..fitting...) were happy to share like thousands of words about him. She had to back away from the conversation. But she wasn't suprised they were selling junk at a higher price than it's worth in an alley way...That's when she came back to the front and saw Sans leaning against the wall. 

"Hey Sans!!" Said Frisk as she came near the realxed skeleton in a hoodie. 

"hey. heard you were going to the Core? How about grabbing some dinner with me first..?" Sans said with a wink. Frisk giggled. 

"like a dateee~?" Sans went blue as a blueberry and she laughed. 

"Im just pulling your femur. sure i'll go!" Frisk said finger-gunning the skeleton. Chara and Flowey looked at each other. 

"We'll wait for you in the lobby, Frisk" Chara said with a smirk. 

"what? No we won't---OWW!!" Chara shook the bag using her 'ghostly powers' if you wanna call them that, and Flowey hit some stuff from there. 

"Of course we willl~~ Isn't that right Flowey~~" Chara was intensly glaring at Flowey. She kept gesturing with her head to the two. The flower looked confused. 

"Got a kink in your neck orr..?" Chara face-palmed and just growled 'JUST COME ON' and the two dissapeared inside. Sans and Frisk looked at each other before luaghing. 

"welp. Thanks for treating me bucko! Over here. i know a short-cut" He said with another wink. Frisk came to his side and grabbed his out-stretched hand. The two walked in the alley until suddenly they were inside a restaurant. It had a nice chandelier and there were a few other monsters in there enojying dinner. Frisk looked around at how fancy it looked and she smiled. Mettaton did have taste sometimes. 

"ok buddy..let's talk." Frisk felt a chill go down her spine. Now that didn't sound good. But then she felt DETERMINED. DETERMINED to make him understand she meant no harm...DETERMINED to make him see she wasn't a threat and she wanted to succeed in saving anyone. 

_ **b u t w i l l s h e s u c c e e d o r w i l l s h e f a i l ?** _

_Tra la la la la! the angel will come! Tra la la la_

_**b u t d o t h e y c o m e b r i n g i n g f r e e d o m a n d h o p e. . ? o r d e at h a n d c h a o s. . .** _

_i miss you old friend_

_**i w i l l c o m e h o m e . . . b y a n y m e a n s n e c c e s a r y . . .** _

_tra la la la la don't trust the man who speaks in hands tra la la_

** ~~_D O N ' T T R U S T_ ~~ **


	16. The MTT Resort 'date', the man who speaks in hands and his creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST LOVEEEEE MUSICALS. So i thought...combining my two favorite things? NO DUHHH!! Mettaton always gave me of the vibe of the overly-dramatic musical type of guy SO IT'S PERFECT!!

Frisk was fidgeting. Sans had his laid-back position as always: hands behind his skull as he was ballancing the chair on it's back legs; his eye-sockets closed. The guy loved to be 'mysterious' didn't he? Frisk was looking all around the fancy restaurant apart from him.

"so..your journey is almost over, huh?" That hit Frisk like a brick in the head. She froze at the remark he made. It was wasn't it..She didn't get to answear however. 

"you must really wanna go home." Frisk looked at Sans. He though she was going to just get out and forget about them forever..? She frowned. 

"Sans you do--" He didn't let her finish. He didn't even move or open his eye-sockets. He just continued like she didn't even talk. 

"hey. i know the feeling buddo. though...maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you." Frisk frowned even more. Was he suggesting to stay down here trapped while her family was up there needing her?! Was he seriously thinking she could live hiding from that damned king and that she could live with the fact she is the only thing standing between monsters and their freedom?! Was he mad?! Frisk opened her mouth to say something but Sans again started speaking. This was the third time...

"Down here you've already got food, drinks, friends...is what you have to do...really worth it?" And for the first time in the whole convresation he cracked open one of his sockets. Frisk's blood was boiling. She thought he understood better than anyone what family meant. 

"Are you ser--" But he interrupted again. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIM?! was he testing her pacience or something?! Because he was really walking on thin ice!!

"ah, forget it! i'm rooting for ya, kid." That does it! Frisk slammed her fists in the table. 

"You know...for someone so up for conversation...you sure do talk A LOT BY YOURSELF!!" Her eyes were sending daggers straight through the skeleton. She could see him flinch at that. Frisk's DETERMINATION was rising. This asshole wasn't just going to talk like that then swipe it all under the rug. Sans looked at her confused. 

"If you make a mess..own up to it and CLEAN IT!!" Frisk and Sans were looking into each other's eyes. Sans smile started flattering at the corners of his ever-lasting grin.She could see right into his eyes: Guilt, pain, rage and...hope? Frisk however was easy to read. Rage. Determination. However...there always was Mercy. 

"what's wrong, bucko?" Frisk looked dumbfound at that. 

"You are seriously expecting me to either go on my merry way and leave you all here to rot...or coward down here for eternity hidding from that king of yours and live with the fact i am the thing standing in the way of all your hopes and dreams??" She said as she gripped the sleeves of the hoodie she had tied around her waist tight. Sans looked shocked at that. 

"w-wha--" It was her turn however to interupt him. 

"You are actually expecting me to leave my family from above like that?! They need me more than you could imagine! Im the damn thing standing between them and the streets!!" She said. This was outrageous, scandalous, this was...the safest way however. She knew that if she will go on with her plan....it was either leave the monsters...or do the right thing hoping the surface will become a better place with once the monsters come back. Both plans could fail miserably....But if there was a thing she was....it wasn't a coward...But a brave fighter! She will fight for what was right. And she will die for it. Sans seemed to understand the message. His eye-sockets went pitch black and he sat on the chair properly. 

"b-buddy..i don't think you're realizing what you are sayi--" Frisk's look said it all. Determination was flowing through her like blood rushes through veins. It was a part of her...And she was DETERMINED! Sans tried to ease the tension that built up to that moment. 

"hey. let me tell you a story...so i'm a sentry in Snowdin forest..right? i sit out there and watch for humans...it's kind of boring." Frisk was shocked he moved on from what they were talking about so easily...but she didn't push the matter...she wouldn't know what to say either. She'll let him talk sure...they were 'friends' after all...but from his perspective she must have been some pain in the ass about to destroy his world or something. 

"Fortunately, deep in the forest there's this HUGE locked door." The door to the Ruins? 

"and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes. so one day, i'm knocking 'em out, like usual. (Frisk snorted at that) i knock on the door and say 'knock knock'. And suddenly from the other side...i hear a woman's voice: 'who is there?'" Frisk looked at the skeleton for a minute in shock then bursted into laughter. The older skeleton was confused. 

"uhh...bucko that wasn't a joke..?" he said concerned. 

"no no no! i-i know it's just...pffffttt!! I know who you're talking about and...i-i'm.." She started laughing again. Sans face flushed a light shade of blue. He must have felt embarrassed at her laughing at him like that. 

"but naturally...i respond at that joke with...'dishes'" Frisk finally came out of her fit of laughter, still giggling a bit but she was listening. 

"'dishes who?' 'dishes a very bad joke' (Frisk chuckled at the dumb punch-line. And she even expected it..) Then the lady just howls with laughter. Like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years." Well...he wasn't wrong in that...she does think that the goat monster had been in there quite a long time. 

"so i keep 'em coming and she keeps laughing. she's the best audiance i've ever had. then after a dozen of 'em SHE knocks and says...'knock knock!'. I say 'who's there' 'old lady' 'old lady who?' 'oh! i didn't know you could yodel!'" Frisk snorted again. That was Toriel alright!

"wow. needless to say this woman was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours." ok...but she still couldn't see how this was even related to her or with anything they both said before. This was confusing. 

"eventually, i had to leave. Papyrus get's kind of crancky without his bedtime story." Sans shot her a wink. She couldn't help but smile at that. How could he not understand what it meant to have people you care for so so much..? He sees the love he shares for his little brother. 

"but she told me to come by again. so i did. then i did again. and again. and it's a thing now." Pfft...love story between old married woman running from her husband and the poor young adult caught in through knock knock jokes. yes such a classic totally bingeable on Netflix. Season 2 was her favorite when the husband actually had screen time...oh wait...SEASON TWO STILL DIDN'T AIR BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T GET TO SEE THE KING. She knew she was nice but she wasn't a fan of this long story so far...it was nice but she was TIRED. it's fair enough...

"telling bad jokes through the door. it rules. one day, though, i noticed she wasn't laughing very much." Ohhh..? Finally something?

"i asked her what was up." Frisk was bout to fall asleep right then and there. Oh jeez. 

"then she told me something strange. 'if a human ever comes through this door...could you please please promise something?" Frisk's attention got percked up. 

"'watch over them, and protect them, will you not?' Now, i hate making promises. And this woman, i don't even know her name." Frisk smiled. 

"it's Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins, the former queen." Sans eye-sockets widened. 

"well great...i've been knocking jokes with fluffybun's wife?" Sans said rubbing his skull, awkwardly. he continued the story after. 

"but...some who genuinly likes bad jokes...has and integrity you can't say 'no' to." Frisk smirked. 

"i could have easily said no to you...but hey i'm nice enough to grant you this magnificent chance..." Why was she so realxed now?! They literally just fought and yet...she wasn't mad anymore..? 

"do you get what i'm saying...? that promise i made to her... you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything..?" Sans closed his eye-sockets again. The room just got chiller. She hated every bit of that. Sans opened his sockets which were blank again. 

"..buddy... Y o u ' d b e d e a d w h e r e y o u s t a n d. . ." Frisk looked in shock at the skeleton. Her blood ran cold. Of course he must have made a promise to be her friend instead of actually being her friend. His eye-lights returned and she got up from the table. 

"hey, lighten up bu---uhh where are you going there?" Frisk stopped back faced against him. Yeah...that guy truly had a way to TALK with girls...

"i'm not hungry anymore...see you around..." Frisk was just about to leave when suddenly the doors swinged open and the same robot that tried to kill her like 2 or 3 hours ago was back. Great...just what she needed. 

"HELLO BEAUTIES!!" The monsters in the restaurant got up and cheered as the robot approached her. 

"OH MY! LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DARLING?!" Mettaton said acting surprised at seeing her there. 

"wanted to get something to eat..." Frisk said. The robot's screen started flashing yellow and red, then a yellow bulb appeared on the screen. 

"SWEETHEART, I HEARD YOU ARE QUITE TALENTED!! YOU ALSO SEEM TIRED AND I'M SURE YOU MUST BE LOW ON GOLD AFTER SUCH A JOURNEY! SO HOW ABOUT WE MAKE A DEAL!!" Frisk narrowed her eyes. So did the skeleton who just got up and walked over to the two. 

"what type of deal...?" Meattaton's screen started flashing faster than ever. He was filled with excitement. 

"WELL DARLING, I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO! WE, AT THE BEST HOTEL IN THE UNDERGROUND AND CLOSEST TO THE CAPITAL, MTT RESORT, PROVIDE ONLY THE BEST QUALITY OF ENTERTAINMENT! I WANT ENTERTAINMENT!!" Frisk looked in confusion at the robot. 

"PERFORM ON STAGE FOR US, DARLING! YOU WILL GET A FREE ROOM AND A FREE DINNER FROM THE FAST-FOOD RESTAURANT OUT IN THE HALLWAY! OUR DEAR STAFF WILL BE ANNOUNCED OF YOUR ARRIVAL!!" Frisk looked robot in a skeptical way. 

"and if i don't rise to your expectations..?" Metatton's screen stopped flickering and he took a more serious tone. 

"EASY! YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!!" Frisk weighted the decisions. She was so so tired...and truly hungry...she couldn't say no and keep going..she was only human after all. Sans touched her shoulder. 

"you can't posi--" But she didn't let him finish his sentance. Frisk looked at the robot and nodded.

"i agree to your deal." She outstreached a hand to the robot now spinning with delight.

"MAREVLOUS MY BEAUTIFUL!! TELL ME WHAT DO YOU NEED?" Mettaton said. Frisk smirked. She will just do her most well known act that she doe's at Samuel's Broadway Bar. By the way this pompous peacock acted it was 10000% certain he enjoyed that type of stuff. 

"i'll pick from your cotumes...and i want some background dancers..." Frisk stretched a bit. Oh jeez was she tired and sore...but she needed to do this so she would stop being tired and sore. Mettaton was surprised at her request. 

"MY MY DARLING YOU TRULY ARE PUTTING ON A SHOW!!" Frisk smiled. She looked around the room and finally spotted the stage. She entered through a door labled 'Backstage'. Suddenly she felt the presance of someone else as well. The older skeleton followed her. 

"listen bucko...i know what i said..but that doesn't mean you actually have to be DEAD" Sans said with a nervous chuckle. Frisk was looking through the robot's coumes and pulled out a black costume with lace thight's. It had a bow-tie as well. It was perfect for her idea. The robot looked to be the type to enjoy such things after all. Sans looked at the costume in her hand and his face immediately went blue. 

"WOAH THERE BUDDY!" He grabbed her hand. She looked at him in confusion. 

"not THAT type of performance..." Frisk looked at him and flushed. What the hell was wrong with this skeleton?! 

"STOP ASSUMING I'M DOING THAT!! OH MY GOD!! It's clear you've never seen a stripper oh dios mio!!" she covered her face and Sans let go of her hand. 

"bucko...i can fit my hand throught those holes." He tried to demontsrate; she laughed tiredly. He was actually just trying to protect her wasn't he? awww the skeleton got attached. 

"stop it you're going to enlarge it and ruin it!!" She playfully hit the skeleton. Sans stopped and chuckled weakly. 

"you sure you can do this..?" He looked so worried for someone who just threatened her with her life...maybe he didn't believe it as much as he made it seem...the fact she was evil and would do the biggest mistake of her life...

"yes.. I do this a lot! Now just go back and enjoy the show. Shoo shoo!" She smirked. The skeleton teleported away and she looked at the costume. Jeez these monsters are too soft for the surface. This isn't that revealing... if the King doesn't recognize their powers and leaves them for the poor part that surrounds the Capital...they are screwed...They wouldn't last a day. But she knew that The King and The Nobles looked up to the monsters...so she didn't worry that much knowing they were truy intrested in their magic. She looked back at the costume again. 

She was DETERMINED. Determined to rest before continuing her journey. 

* * *

As he teleported back to his table he felt the guilt swarming in him. He shouldn't have said that to her...she probably was mad at him. jeez he really knew how to fuck things up. he grabbed his skull in his hands. That's when the tin-can came over to him. 

"HELLO THERE DARLING! DO YOU MIND IF I SIT HERE WITH YOU?" Great...just what he needed. 

"i don--" But he didn't even get a chance to tell the guy to leave that he sat down. 

"THANK YOU DARLING! HOW IS PAPY DOING??" The robot asked. Oh jeez he truly didn't want to deal with this now. Frisk you better hurry up. That's when he saw a ghost and a flower all too familiar next to his chair. he almost fell. 

"what the fuck are you doing?! Where's Frisk?!?" asked the ghost as the flower looked around. Sans summed it up as briefly as he could and whispered to both. Flowey norrowed his beedy eyes and face-palmed using his leaf. 

"you are a moron..." said the flower. the ghost looked over to the stage. 

"it could be interesting to see her on stage however..." Chara said as she floated above them. 

"WELL DARLING? YOU DIDN'T ANSWEAR ME! YOU MUST HAVE NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!" Mettaton said dismissing him with his hand. Suddenly the lights went out. Sans couldn't have been more relieved and stressed at the same time. When the curtain was pulled Frisk was on stage. She looked tired and bored but with one inhale she changed to a totally different person. The dancers around her were another 5 monsters dressed with that same outfit she chose. Sans face was blue now seeing it on her. She was wearing some high heeled shoes. There were 6 chairs on the stage. They all had red paper fans. Was she seriously thinking she could dance in those heels?! The music started playing and Mettaton looked so absorbed in what was happening on stage she seemed to forget everything around him. To be honest he couldn't really look away either. 

"Pop." Frisk's fan was closed. The dancers followed her. 

"Six. Squish. Uh uh. Cicero. Lipschitz." They started going around the chairs with their fans. Suddenly Mettaton got up and said. 

"And now, the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail  
In their rendition of the Cell Block Tango" In a grave quieter voice. 

"Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz" Frisk continued as they kept going around the chairs. They from time to time would do some step or raise their legs up. They picked their chairs up and setted Frisk's chair in front of the other 5. They started dancing using the chairs as support. They would jump and twirl with their paper fans. It was mesmerizing.

"He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same"

All of them were singing that part. They were holding the back of the chairs and were stomping on the beat of the song. At the last part they pointed to the audiance with the fans. Sans couldn't believe how natural Frisk looked in this. Chara and Flowey were as taken aback as him. jeez this kid just keeps the surprises coming.

"Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz" They all kept singing. That's when the dancers started singing quieter and Frisk's voice raised above them without fully covering the words. Like she had done that before. But seeing this the skeleton was sure she did. 

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down  
Like Bernie" On que at the name she hit the closed paper fan against her hand and slowly sat down leaning back on the chair. 

"Bernie, he liked to chew gum  
No, not chew, pop" On the pop she put her right leg on top of the left one with a exercised over-dramatic manner. Sans understood immediately why she chose this song and this performance. it screamed Mettaton with every second passing. 

"So I came home this one day  
And I'm really irritated  
And I'm looking for a little bit o' sympathy  
And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'  
No, not chewin'  
Poppin'" She leaned forward in her chair and put her hand together. She was resting her head against them. The dacers were fluttering their fans and doing small dances in the background...but no one cared. Everyones eyes were solely on Frisk. He couldn't lie that he hated it. But he couldn't look away either. Chara stopped floating in circles and was standing still as Flowey actually got in his lap to see the stage better. 

"So, I said to him, I said "You pop that gum one more time"  
And he did" She said with a over-exagerated distress as she got up. 

"So I took the shotgun off the wall  
And I fired two warning shots" Frisk opened her paper fan and started fluttering it behind her head. 

"Into his head" The whole room must have felt the chill right there and the thirll of watching her acting. It was like magic...Heck they were made of magic!! The dnacers and Frisk satrted singing and dancing together again. 

"He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would have done the same" The moves were so well thought. He wasn't sure how she managed in these heels. Frisk got on the chair in the front and fell backwards using it's back. She picked it up with ease twirled it and she sat down using the back to support her hands as she was looking at the audiance. She let her head fall backwards and picked herself up again. 

I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago  
And he told me he was single  
And we hit it off right away  
So, we started living together  
He'd go to work, he'd come home  
I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner  
And then I found out  
"Single" he told me  
Single, my ass" She said as she got up from the chair and hit her butt with the closed fan. eeveryone in the room chuckeled at that. The kid was a natural. Mettaton was won from the first second. He now had stars all over his screen. sans looked behind and saw a camera filming. So the kid will be live as well for this. Maybe Papyrus and Undyne will get a chance to see this. 

"Not only was he married  
Oh no, he had six wives  
One of those Mormons, you know  
So that night when he came home from work  
I fixed him his drink as usual  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic" She said as she opened her fan and mad ea gesture with her fan as in cutting her neck. 

"He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime" They were dancing again with their chairs. She twirled her chair again. Some of the dnacers were singing in the background 'Uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz'. She sat down again. 

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
Carvin' up a chicken for dinner  
Minding my own business  
In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage  
"You been screwin' the milkman, " he says  
He was crazy  
And he kept on screamin'  
"You been screwin' the milkman"" Frisk says then she stands up on the chair. 

"And then he ran into my knife  
He ran into my knife ten times" She says as she opens her fan and flutters it. Mettaton was about to get up from the chair at how caught up in this he was. He was bearly standing and he was leaning forward he looked like he was eating the stage visually. 

"If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!" After that part Frisk switched her fan. It was a white one. She started dnacing ballet around the chair as the music slowed down and it was almost angelic. She was speaking another language they didn't know...but they didn't need to. At the end one of the dancers asked. 

"Yeah, but did you do it?" Frisk opened the white fan and shook her head. 

"Uh uh, not guilty!" The music almost stopped at the next part. Only the dancers were singing in the background. She picked up the red fan again and got up as she fluttered it looking like a diva. Chara percked up at the sudden changes of personality she mastered so easily. 

"My sister, Veronica and I had this double act  
And my husband, Charlie traveled round with us  
Now, for the last number in our act  
We did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row  
One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles  
Back flips, flip flops  
One right after the other  
So this one night before the show we are down at the Hotel Cicero  
The three of us, boozin'  
Havin' a few laughs  
And we ran out of ice  
So I go out to get some  
I come back, open the door  
And there's Veronica and Charlie  
Doing number seventeen  
The spread eagle" The music stopped and she looked at the audiance with a stern look. She started fluttering the fan again. 

"Well, I was in such a state of shock  
I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing  
It wasn't until later  
When I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead" On the last word she hit the fan closed on her hand. They started dancing again. 

"They had it comin' (they had it comin')  
They had it comin' (they had it comin')  
They had it comin' all along  
I didn't do it (she didn't do it)  
But if I'd done it (but if she'd done it)  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?" On every beat they would raise their legs they twirled they danced they fluttered their fans. Frisk didn't even misstep she did it like it was running in her blood. Such natural talent was so rare Sans jaw almost dropped. he bet Paps was hella happy at home with this. 

They had it comin' (they had it comin')  
They had it comin' (they had it comin')  
They had it comin' all along (they took a flower in its prime)  
I didn't do it (and then they used it)  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?" That's when the music started becoming a beat again. The dancers took their seats with the back towards the audience. 

"I loved Al Lipschitz  
More than I can possibly say  
He was a real artistic guy  
Sensitive, a painter  
But he was always trying to find himself  
He'd go out every night looking for himself  
And on the way" Frisk closed her fan and gestured at 4 of the dancers. Each one closed their fan on que. 

"He found Ruth  
Gladys  
Rosemary and Irving" She said as she then made a gesture of disgust as wich the dancers gave her a stern look and re-opened their fans. Such detail...how did she get the dancers to match her so well...? This must have been some Broadway well known dance or something...or one of Mettatons favorites. Yeah that must have been it. 

"I guess you could say we broke up  
Because of artistic differences  
He saw himself as alive  
And I saw him dead" At the last part Frisk got up and opened her fan and all the dancers did as well. Mettaton had some really good dnacers, actors and singers if they were able to adjust to song so quick. By the looks of it Frisk was one of them on the Surface. 

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum" They all said as they came closer to the audiance they all started cheering. He smiled at the display of all the people's support. The kid was good..as a person in general. 

"They had it comin' (they had it comin')  
They had it comin' (they had it comin')  
They had it comin' all along  
'Cause if they used us ('cause if they used us)  
And they abused us (and they abused us)  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

He had it comin' (he had it comin')  
He had it comin' (he had it comin')  
He only had himself to blame (he only had himself to blame)  
If you'd have been there (if you'd have been there)  
If you'd have seen it (if you'd have seen it)  
I betcha you would have done the same" They were dancing, twirling, fluttering their fans, jumping over the chairs, twirling them. All the dancers then started talking alongside Frisk. 

"You pop that gum one more time! Single my ass  
Ten times! Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe  
Number seventeen, the spread eagle  
Artistic differences"

The lights went out and they all turned around their backs facing the audiance. Each one said one of the words Frisk sang at first. They opened their fans right as they said it and the lights shined on each one from above. 

"Pop, Six, Squish, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz" Then the lights went out fully and the song ended. It was a brief monet of silence before everyone started howling with cheers.

* * *

Frisk didn't expect the people to start cheering. She didn't expect the flowers. She did just one of her usual gigs at the Broadway bar she works at. The monsters however loved it. No one called the police to tell them they found someone dancing illegally, no fight started, the place didn't smell like booze and smoke, there wasn't a stripper pole on the stage next to the one she danced one and everyone wasn't angry and seemed to actually care about the entertainment. The bar, compared to this place, was a dump; and it was even before doing the comparation...only now it seemed like bigger trash. Frisk however needed every bit of money she could get to keep her family safe...and she was ok with working in shaddy places and filthy dumps; but she appreciated this chnage of scenery. Frisk smiled genuinly this time. She was glad she got to experience this at least once in her life. She bowed and picked up the flowers. That's when the robot got up from his seat. 

"DARLING YOU WERE FABULOUS!! MY, NOT ONLY ARE YOU GOOD ON SHOWS BUT YOU HAVE NATURAL TALENT AND BEAUTY! YOU ARE A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH BEAUTIFUL!!" Frisk smiled at the robot. He wasn't as stuck up as he liked to seem. She hoped she could make the robot understan that as well. 

"thank you...speaking of that room and the food..?" The robot classped his hands. 

"YES DARLING THEY ARE ALL YOURS!! YOU CAN GET YOURSELF CHECKED IN ON MY NAME. THEY WILL SURELY KNOW YOUR FACE AFTER THAT SHOW!! YOU DID GREAT DARLING! YOU LEFT ALL OF US SPEECHLESS!!" She sighed in releief. The robot did a dramatic exit and she also took that as her que to go back-stage. She got there and changed in her tank top and in her shorts when something touched her shoulder. 

"SANTA MIERDA!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Frisk turned around and was greeted by the same lazy grin she has seen all around the Underground. 

"oh my god Sans..you scared me!!" He chuckled. 

"sorry bucko. but i had to meet the actor and bring them her two companions." Chara and Flowey were with the skeleton. 

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE WE NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOU, WONDER WOMAN??" Frisk smirked. 

"i play guitar, piano and violin. Violin being my favorite." Chara's jaw dropped. It was the flower's monster turn to talk. 

"UN.BELIEVABLE!" He said as he crossed his leaf-y hands. Frisk then exited the restaurant with her two road companions and her skeleton friend. They ate for free at the fast food court in the hallway. There was a cat monster there, clearly abused and not treated well. He was smoking so much and has smocked like 3 packs from the looks of it. She read the little lable saying 'BurgerPants' but she wanted to be polite and ask the cat monster his name. If her hunch was correct..that wasn't his name. It wasn't. The cat monster broke down into tears and said his name was actually Tobias. poor guy was so happy not to be called by his nickname and to have an actual kind person at the register he almost begged Frisk to stay. Frisk suggested to the cat he stops working with the robot monster for all the work he was put through and the cat actually took her advice nicely. Then she went to the front desk of the hotel. A small monster gave her a room in the hotel. She walked down the hallway and the skeleton went home. She was left with her two companions. The room was fancy. it had a nice dressing room style dresser with a wardrobe and a queen sized bed. Frisk jumped on it then left her bag there. She checked the bathroom and actually took the time to take a long realxing bath. She needed it.

"finally you took agessss!!" Said the flower monster who was playing cards with the ghost monster. The ghost seemed to be winning. 

"got a 3?" Chara asked. Flowey snorted. 

"go fish loser!" The ghost frowned. 

"you are so cheating! let me see your cards!!" she lounged at the flwer monster who shielded his cards. 

"HEYYY!! No peekin!!" Frisk smiled and looked over the flower's shoulder. 

"No 3's here.." She stated. The flower puffed his chest and the ghost frowned. 

"how about a round of poker huh?" Frisk said as she sat down on the bed. And the night carried on with Frisk, Chara and Flowey relaxing, talking and joking around. They even drank some soda...that is until they decided to hit the hay. Chara however noticed that Frisk was still awake. 

"so what's your plan from now on..?" Frisk thought about the answear. She just shrugged. She didn't want to make the ghost sad. 

"let's worry about getting to the barrier first...i just want to see my family.." Frisk said and she closed her eyes. 

"what if you...you know..." Chara said looking away, her voice a whisper in the last part. Frisk looked at the ghost and gave them a sad smile. 

"i'm not scared of death...so you don't have to worry.." The ghost and the human didn't continue the conversation. Frisk then slipped into her dreams...however this dream was...peculliar. She was surrounded by the dark. she was falling...yet floating. Like in an ocean of darkness, a void. Suddenly she heard a horse voice. 

" W e l c o m e A n g e l . . . y o u h a v e a r r i v e d . ." Frisk looked around but the source was unseen. 

"Who are you!? What am i doing here?!" Frisk said as she tried to move...but it was futile. She was stuck. 

" ** _i a m s o m e o n e y o u m i g h t k n o w a s t h e m a n w h o s p e a k s i n h a n d s . . ._ **" What..? Like what the river person told her..?

"w-wait...you are--" 

_** "W. D. G a s t e r , f o r m e r r o y a l s c i e n t i s t . . . p l e a s e d t o f i n a l l y m e e t y o u . . . F r i s k"  ** _


	17. The dream and the heart of the Underground

Frisk looked around desperate to find the source of the horse voice. Instead she saw a pair of two giant white hands, each with a hole inside of them. They circled around her...like a predator around it's pray. 

" _ **you are the Angel... you are the key to freedom and to saving all monsters..**_ " Frisk wasn't sure how to react. She still couldn't move however. 

" _ **and when i say 'all' i mean...ALL**_ " One of the hands came rushing towards her. A giant finger was pointed right at her chest. It started glowing a bright crimson red.

" _ **you have something... i need...in order to come back from this hell...The Void...**_ " Void..? 

"i-is t-that why no one can remember you...?" Said Frisk, her voice cracking from fear. She was scared, cold, tired, like her very essance was being drained out of her, like she was desintegrating but at the same time put back together, like SHE was time and space. 

" _ **that is indeed a correct assumption...i see you do seem more intelligente than the other humans that fell before you. pitty...**_ " The hand started backing away slowly. 

"b-but...w-what happened..?" The voice was silent. The former scientist seemed to be thinking of an answear. 

" _ **i suppose i could tell you...do you know...The Core..? My grand invention...i was greedy..**_ " The voice started getting quiter, softer, like a distat memory starting to get less fuzzy. 

" _ **i was greedy...filled with thirst for power...the idea of knowledge and power drove me insane...i regret my actions...every single one...i fell into my own damn creation...now all that is left of me is a--**_ "

" distant memory...." Frisk said. The pressure in the air seemed to start to lift.

" _ **...yes...**_ " She still didn't understand however. 

"but...The Void..? and...actions..?" Frisk asked. 

" _ **yes...the place between time and space...a literal void...darkness...it made everyone almost comepletly forget me...and it erased me...all i am is the remanance of what i used to be..**_ " Frisk found it starting to become easier and easier to move as the voice became clearer and the memory seemed to be less and less distant. 

" _ **my hands are already stained red....s o o n e m o r e s a c r a f i c e w o n ' t h u r t . . .**_ " What..? Suddenly the darkness was swipping in filling her lungs...through her mouth...through her eyes....as the hands started closing in on her. She tried to scream for help. 

**_ ~~B U T N O B O D Y C A M E . . .~~ _ **

Frisk woke up in a sweat, screaming. She looked around in panic and started breathing. She checked herself...no darkness...she was safe. She put her hand above her chest and let her heart beat slow down...That man....the man from the darknes...the one who speaks in hands. 

Frisk quickly shoved all her thoughts to the side and got up and properly dressed. She was back in her shorts and black tank top. Thank god she washed her clothes yesterday and they dried overnight. Frisk woke up her two companions who seemed to be still sleeping even after her screetching. They all left the hotel room. They all exited the fancy room and now that Frisk had her energy back, she could properly analize the place. In the middle of the hall-way was a giant Mettaton statue that was spurting water on the red carpet on the tiled floor. Everything was decorated like a very expensive Hollywood hotel, with flowers, chandeliers, metal polished with gold. Frisk smiled at the sigh and she remembered a promise she maked when she was younger. One of her neighbors, exactly the one that couldn't take spices and learned her waltz, a black woman, had a little girl and a boy. The girl was one of the many kids that loved Frisk. They looked up to her and she didn't mind at all. The girl asked her if she could ever see such hotels and fancy restaurants like in the movies. She said that she will try her best to help her fulfill her dream. She wanted to keep that promise. 

Chara, Flowey and Frisk exited the hotel through the back. She ended up on a wodden terrace which connected to a metal type of bridge and flooring. It was clear she was getting close to The Core. That's when she arrived at it's entrance. It was big...at least 12 feet tall. The bridge wasn't wide but that's when she spotted two silhouettes standing in the entrance. They quickly fleed. 

"uhh...Frisk who were they..?" Asked Chara unsure if they all should proceed. Frisk was unsure too...but she needed to step forward. She put on her determined look and wanted to step forward when her phone started ringing. 

"Huh? Who are they? N-nobody else is s-supposed to be here..." Alphys said...the last part almost a mumble.

"Oh well! We can't worry about that now!" The phone call, even if it didn't seem like it, gave Frisk determination. She walked inside the core. It was gigantic to say the least. Eeverything was made out of metal and circuits. Wires, pipes and all sorts of mechanical pieces were all around the walls. The first hallway was dividing into two corridors with an elevator in-between. Alphys spoke up again. (she decided it would be best to stay with her on the phone since she had a map). 

"ok...Ready? This is it! Take the elevator up to the top floor of the Core!" Frisk did just that. Or at least tried...it wasn't working. 

"What? The elevator should be working...W-well then go to the right and keep heading up!" Frisk followed the lizards intrsuctions...however...she wasn't so sure she should. The scientist seemed pretty unsure of what was going on. It must have been those monster's she'd seen fault. When she did enter through the corridor...it took her to a dead end with a giant fire pit. 

"That pit...isn't on my map...Forget it....let's try the left side!" Poor Alphys. Those monsters were messing with the way things were working in here and she couldn't d anything about it! In the left corridor she found huge pillars with some orbs on top. 

"Ok! You should be able to make it through here!" But that's when from up ahead, the two silhouettes she saw came and blocked her way. 

"W-watch out!!" But she already got dragged into a battle with one of them. Some monster named 'Madjick'. He looked like a weird wizard. She danced with him and she spared the wizard by weakening his orbs. All she did was glare at them. 

"Th-that was close...wh-why are there so many monsters here...I mean...it's no problem, r-r-right..?" Frisk smiled. 

"don't worry, Alphys. I can hold my ground in a fight quite well now that i rested." The lizard seemed to stop stuttering so badly and to calm down a bit. 

"W-we've just go to keep heading forward!!" And that's what she did. She headed forward where she found a laser in her way. The same that Mettaton used to stop her from escaping. Two bright teal orbs connected through magical electricity. 

"Looks like you can't proceed until you hit that switch. B-but those lassers will activate..L-looks like they will come in this order: Orange, Orange, Blue. G-got it?"

"Roger that" Frisk said as she looked to her left and up on the wall there was a switch alongside some colorful substances in tubes. Who knows what exhibition these were. She hit the switch and moved forward... But they were in the exact opposite order. Blue, blue, orange. Frisk got hit and thrown back against the wall. She got up and crossed the glass bridge with circuits and pipes underneath it. 

"O-OH MY GOD! A-ARE YOU OK?! I...i'm sorry i..i gave you the wrong order..E-everything's fine, ok? L-let's keep heading to the right!" Frisk agreed and she kept going to the right. As she was she found a crossroads. 

"u-uh...Try heading to the right!" She was abou to do that when...

"N-NO! I think you should head up!" She turned around and headed up. Another dead end and more monsters. Jeez Alphys... someone was messing with you real badly huh..? The fight was done. She won by making the monster fall alseep. 

"Sorry..I...I...I though that...Let's try the right path instead!!" So they did. It took them to another bridge with more lasers. 

"M...more lasers..Okay i...I won't mess around this time. I'll just deactivate the laser's and let you go through." Frisk watched as Alphys confidence was slowly fading with each mistake. She didn't like watching her friend blame herself for this. It wasn't her fault. Nothing was happening however.

"T-they're...not turning off.." Frisk was just as surpised. Was there someone already in the system..? That seemed like the most logical answear. 

"I can't turn them off...i...I-i-it's ok...i have this under control! I'm going to turn off the power for the whole node! Then you can walk across!" 'If she can't turn them off individually turn off the whole thing' was a tactic she used a lot as well. Should she tell Alphys she can hack as well..? Maybe later or she'll just feel worse. Okay go! Frisk then started walking. Suddenly she heard Alphys scream. 

"N-NO! W-WAIT!!" The power returned and blue lasers locked her into place. If she moved she was done. 

"T-the power...i-it's turning itself back on!!" Or someone else was turning it back on. There was no doubt someone was accesing the Core at the same time as Alphys to stop them!

"D-damn it...this isn't supposed to...i..i'm gonna turn it off again. When it turns off...move a little than STOP! Ok? Y-you won't get h-hurt!" Frisk smiled at the fact the lizard cared. The scientist kept turning the lasers off, the human girl kept walking and stopping. At the last one she got cocky and wanted to finish it faster. She leaped as the lasers turned on and landed on her belly on the ground. 

"W-WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! You could have gotten hurt!!...B-but we've got everything under control!!" Frisk dusted herself and laughed. 

"we can do this Alphys! I believe in you!" The scientist was silent again. Frisk continued her road up. 

"OK! y-you should...you should....I don't know..? This doesn't look like my map at all...I'm sorry...i...i..I have to go!" And the phone call ended. 

"Alphys? ALPHYS?? DAMN IT!!" Not only did she lose her help...her friend was sad. She sighed and kept going. The flower and the ghost finally spoke. 

"You know...Alphys is really smart if she can't hack into this place..th--" Frisk cut Chara in the middle of their sentance. 

"Its not that she can't... Someone else is already hacked in. They are changing her map, they are turning the power back on...and they are trying to stop us from getting to the barrier." Now it was Flowey's turn to ask the question with no answear. 

"But who is it...?" 

"i...i'm not sure...i do have a hun--" 

_**i t ' s n o t m e . . .** _

Frisk froze. Did she just...what...?

"Frisk..?" Chara asked worried. 

"d-did you hear that..?" Flowey looked concerned as well. 

"uhhh...Frisk? is the heat getting to you..?" heat..? But it's cold? She pushed the thoughts deep in her mind. 

"yeah...sorry...i must have imagined it.. I don't know who's doing this..." They all continued in awkward silence. Frisk didn't mind. She welcomed it. It meant less questions about what just happened. She was at a crossroads of 3 different hallways. She saved and continued first to the left. She crossed a bridge that underneath seemed to have some sort of smoke..? fog? She didn't know but it was dense and smelled of sulfur and acid. She held her breath and continued. She got to another crossroads. One of the ways however...was blocked by a laser. One of the lasers coming from those two teal orbs that kept appearing when Mettat---Mettaton? METTATON!! THAT ROBOT MUST HAVE BEEN THE ONE DOING THIS!! HE WAS A GHOST IN A ROBOT AFTER ALL!! He must have hacked into the Core at the same time as Alphys!! He did this so he could stop her...He seemed awfully suspicious when she 'beat him' before she got to the MTT Resort. She then finally read the signs. Apperently East meant...The End. End? Like in a door out? She returned to the save and looked at the sign there as well. Yet there were different paths. Since east was stuck...she will go west, sage's path. She was a warrior that was true..but just because she kept standing. She hated violence. 

She entered another room filled with that weird smoke. There was a conveyor belt. On it Frisk saw the ice from all the way back to Snowdin. How did it even get here..? But she knew one thing for sure...Smoke shouldn't melt ice. She pinched her nose to stop the smoke from burning her lungs or something. The next thing she saw was another crossroad and a sign. To the west was a puzzle and if she would solve it...she would unlock the end. So she did. She solved the puzzle and advanced forward. She went up and found another dead end. So she went to the right. There she finally found something. She needed to go up to get to the End. 

Frisk prepared herself and moved forward. She got to a metal bridge above a dark abyss. She looked forward and let determination fill her. She saw her family smiling, her friends, monster kind. She smiled and norrowed her eyes. She will do this right...She will save them all. Frisk marched on the bridge and almost ran to it's end. Monsters did try to stop her on the way. She easily danced and showed them what determination could do and how strong her mercy was. Chara and Flowey were surprised at the quicker pace but they didn't mind. They felt hope...for a long long time they only felt rage...but that rage has been easily melted by this human standing besides them. She found a switch. She immediately knew what it was connected to. She ran all the way back to the laser. She passed it. This place was like a maze, but Frisk's memory never failed. She crossed another bridge above the smokey abyss. She was running. She will do the right thing. She will go on. 

She was filled with DETERMINATION! And she arrived. There was a room and an elevator. She saved and looked at the elevator. She was about to take a step when she looked at the room next to where she was. She entered. 

"FRISK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Frisk smiled. 

"the right thing to do. Showing a robot...the power of Mercy!!" It was dark. In the middle Frisk met the ghost inside a robot's body. The one who wanted to take her soul. She will show him...she will show him MERCY!! The bridge behind her retracted. There was no way back. Only forward!!

"OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING!!" Frisk smiled at the robot. 

"hello...Mettaton.." She said as she put her bag and hoodie down. She stretched. 

"IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE 'MALFUNCTIONING' ROBOT." Frisk's eyes softened. 

"Who said you are malfunctioning..? Not me.." Frisk said. The robot paused. He, however continued. But Frisk still wanted to save the robot. 

"MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW! AN ACT. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST!! ALL SO YOU COULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON...THAT SHE'S NOT..." Frisk was a bit shocked at first. She was shocked and almost angry...until she rememebered...rememebered how pittyful the lizard monster was. 

"but can you blame her Mettaton..? You probably expect me to be heartbroken because i was used...but i am not. I know it doesn't really justify what she did...but....she didn't do it out of spite or hate...she just wanted a friend...she wanted to get out of her own prison. And...i am glad..." Frisk said as she looked directly at the monster in front of her. 

"I am glad she did. I am glad she got out and i am glad i helped. i am glad she managed to break out of her prison and she will finally live her life...I am glad i got be her friend...and i had her as my guid through these fake dangers...You can't spell Frisk without Risk after all..." Mettaton's screen almost turned back to yellow. But quickly changed back to red. 

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT...ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. DURING OUR 'BATTLE SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO 'DEACTIVATE' ME, 'SAVING' YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY SHE WILL BE THE HEORINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE." That's when it hit Frisk. What about Mettaton...? He had a dream to get on the surface and become a star...yet poor thing was the antagonist in this whole story and didn't even realize how much he meant to the Underground in his blind chasing of fame. 

"YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE WILL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE" The robot scoffed. Frisk's frown turned sad. He was jealous...and scared...

"...OR NOT. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY." 

"You love humans don't you??" Frisk said in her soft and kind voice. The robot's screen flickered again. His belief's were fighting. He was at war with himself. 

"MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL...THE AUDIANCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW DON'T THEY..? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW...WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?" Suddenly a clicking sound came and the door was locked. 

"H-h-hey!! W-w-what's going on?! Th-th-the door just locked itself." Said Alphys from outside. Frisk looked at the door than back at the robot who was now surrounded by lights. 

"SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!!" The platform on which they were standing raised up. 

"REAL ACTION! REAL DRAMA! REAL BLOODHSHED!! ON OUR NEW SHOW.... 'ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT'" Mettaton said. Frisk's eyes widened. Well she'll have to talk to the robot...she needs to make him see just how much he means to the Underground and that he is important as well. Frisk got pulled in a fight and suddenly his theme started playing. A jazzy type of hip hop started playing. It suited him, she thought. But now it wasn't the time to think about that. It was time to help the robot. 

"YES, I WAS THE ONE THAT RE-ARRANGED THE CORE!! I WAS THE ONE THAT HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU! THAT, HOWEVER, WAS A SHORT-SIGHTED PLAN!" Frisk smiled. 

"Don't worry...if i can forgive Alphys...i can forgive you as well." Frisk said. Mettaton's screen flickered again. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER?? KILLING YOU MYSELF!!" The robot started attacking. Frisk started dancing. She won't give up on him. She concentrated and tried to shoot him to weaken his attacks. She was however pretty sure that the 'yellow' won't work on him. And she was right. She will keep it on however to defend herself from his attacks. 

"LISTEN DARLING..I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE WEAK!! IF YOU CONTINUED FORWARD ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!! AND WITH YOUR SOUL ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY!" Frisk norrowed her eyes at that. They really liked to twist the knife didn't they..?

"BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL I CAN STOP ASGORE'S PLAN!!" Frisk almost tripped in the twirl she was doing at that. 

"I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION!" Frisk kept dancing and dodging Mettatons attacks. She kind knew however that he wanted to get on the surface and be a star. But he never realized he already was one. Here. But Frisk will help him realize!

"THEN USING YOUR SOUL I'LL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER...AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMT OF BEING!! HUNDREADS...THOUSANDS...NO...MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME!!" 

"Mettaton..you already are a star...don't you see--" Mettaton raise his hand dismissively. Well thanks...

"NOW BEAUTY! DON'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!!" Frisk scoffed as he threw another attack at her. She dodged and spared the robot. 

"GLITZ, GLAMOUR...I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL!! SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE? THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS BABY!!" Frisk was shocked. 

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A STAR WHEN YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE ROTTEN MEN FROM THE DAMN SURFACE!! YOU YOU---SELFISH PRICK!! ERES UNA PERRA!! DEMONIO SIN CORAZÓN!!" Frisk said as she stopped dancing. 

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE DOING?! YOU ARE TAKING AWAY EVERYONE'S SINGLE ENTARTAINMENT DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DOWN HERE--" But Frisk didn't get to say more as she was hit by an attack from behind. She hit the ground with her back. She coughed blood. 

"FRISK!!" She heard Chara say. She shook her head and got up. She saw her phone ringing and answeared. 

"U...uhh..i can't see what's going on in there but..D-d-don't give up, ok?" Frisk smiled at the encouraging words. 

"Th...there's one last way to beat Mettaton...It's um....it's...This is a work in progress so don't judge it too hard...But you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-f-forward..? That's because there's a switch on his backside..." Frisk looked at her phone in disbelief...

"you built a robot...yet he has a switch on his damn back..?" Frisk said. Alphys was silent. 

"sorry...i-i took my frustration out on you..Thank you for the tip..and don't worry. Great inventions always have a switch!" Alphys laughed. 

"S-so..if you can t-turn him a-around... and p-p-press the switch...He'll be...he'll be...vulnerable.." Frisk weighted the words for a second. They didn't sit right with her, to be honest. But she ignored it. 

"Well, g-g-gotta go..." And she put her phone back down. She will do this. 

"LOOK METTATON THERE'S A MIRROR BEHIND YOU!!" Mettaton seemed to try to resist but then he gave in. 

"OH?? A MIRROR?? RIGHT, I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE!!" All Frisk could think right at that moment was 'bruh...you for real..?' 

"HMM...I DON'T SEE IT...WHERE IS IT?" Frisk leaped forward. 

"i do.." She pressed the switch. The robot stopped swinging. 

"DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?" Frisk kind of expected him to shut down...but Alphys did say 'vulnerable'. She should have known... There's always a catch. 

The robot started going crazy. His screen was flickering and he was rolling and twirling and spinning chaotically. Suddenly a blinding light hit her and smoke started pouring around the two. Frisk couldn't see anything when she opened her eyes. 

"Ohhh my." What the?! His voice was more humanoid now!! 

"If you flipped my switch that can only mean one thing...You're depserate for the premiere of my new body.." Frisk's eyes widened when she heard that. New what now..? A silhouette was dancing in the smoke. A very human one, to point that out. 

"how rude... Lucky for you..i've been aching to show this off for so long!! So... as thanks i'll give you a handsome reward." Frisk backed away when she heard that. 

"I'll make your last living moments..." The smoke cleared and Frisk's jaw dropped. Oh dios mio she should have left the switch alone...

"ABSOLUTELY beautiful!!" The robot was now humanoid. It had human features with dark plastic hair tied in a small man pony-tail at his back, with perfect curls and what people at Hollywood would call a 'perfect face'. It was symetrical, with that chin that girls swooned for and not to mention a big bright smile. His eyes were light blue and he was wearing a crop tank top which seemed to be his own merch. On his chest a hge glass heart. Inside was his actual soul, looking pink through the stained glass, and being upside down. Frisk had never seen a monster soul. His arms and legs were all swinging. He was wearing high heeled boots, magenta pink seemed to be his favorite color by the looks of it. Frisk looked up and suddenly saw a screen with the ratings. It had around 4000 people...WAIT 4000 PEOPLE WERE WATCHING?! WHAT MORE DID HE WANT?! he did a split. 

"Lights! Camera! Action!!" Frisk tried to plead again. Ended up getting hit again. She wiped the blood of from her mouth. She posed dramatically and the ratings got higher. She came up with a plan. 

"Drama! Romance! Bloodshed!!" Frisk danced avoiding the hits of Mettatons legs. At one point however he got another hit on her. Chara screamed again. 

"FRISK!! YOUR HP!!" She was right...it was dangerously low...Damn it... Frisk raised her head and put on a determined look. She eat a Glamburger she saved and saw the rating go up. This game continued one. At one point however Mettaton took out his soul, which would shoot attacks. That's when she would hit. He first lost his arms, then his legs. 

"..then..are YOU the star...can you really protect humanity?" Frisk smiled at the robot. 

"everyone is a star Mettaton...look at your ratings..." Mettaton looked up at the screen and lit up like a light bulb! 

"this is the most viewers i've ever had!!" 10000...almost the whole Underground. Frisk was badly injured at this point. She had bruises and scratches everywhere. But it was fine. She got hurt because she kept trying to reason with the robot. If she can't do it...His fans will!!

"WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWERS CALL-IN MILESTONE!! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME...BEFORE I LIVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER. LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST!" Frisk looked at the screen with all the people watching. One light lit up. She smiled. 

"HI YOU ARE ON TV!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW?" The person hesitated. 

"oh........hi.....mettaton.....i really liked watching your show....my life is pretty boring but...." Napstablook...Mettaton seemed to recognize him too. 

"seeing you on the screen....brought excitement to my life....vicariously. i can't tell but....i guess this is the last episode?" Mettatons smile seemed to flatter. 

"i'll miss you.......mettaton.......oh.....i didn't mean to talk so long....oh......." Mettaton looked at the phone, desperate. 

"NO, WAIT!! WAIT BLO--...he...THEY ALREADY HUNG UP...I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!!" Frisk sat down and looked at the robot. 

"Mettaton, your show made us so happy!!" "mettaton i don't know what i'll watch without you!!" "Mettaton..there's a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped heart.." The calls kept coming. Suddenly they stopped. The robot looked down. 

"Ah...I...i see...EVERYONE..THANK YOU SO MUCH....DARLING.." Mettaton said looking at her. Frisk looked at him and smiled. 

"PERHAPS IS BETTER IF I STAY HERE FOR A WHILE.." She nodded. 

"the best plot twist...if this isn't the last episode...don't you agree..?" The star of the Underground laughed. 

"HUMANS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS...BUT MONSTERS...THEY ONLY HAVE ME. IF I LEAVE...THE UNDERGROUND WOULD LOSE IT'S SPARK." Frisk wanted to comfort the sad robot. 

"if it makes you feel better...they are all dicks...they aren't as nice as you...nor handsome in this matter.." The robot gave her a genuine smile. 

"i was wrong...Frisk...you truly are strong...and i know you will do the right thing..." The black screen faded and Frisk picked up her bag. 

"i will!!" She took out her tool-box and looked at the robot. 

"welcome Underground...to how to fix Mettaton!!" The robot looked shocked at the girl who went around collecting his arms and legs. She opened his core. 

"Let's give you some alternative power so you can resist shall we..?" That's when the doors opened an the scientist stepped in. 

"o-oh dear...w-what happened..?" Frisk smiled. 

"Mettaton finally realized...he is a star. And you will finally realize how great you are! Look at this!! This is amazing!!" Alphys came next to the human girl. The two together fixed up the robot and in only 2 hours time..The Undergrounds favorite entertainer was back together. 

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIFUL? YOUR BRAIN IS JUST AS BIG AS YOUR MERCYFULL HEART!!" Mettaton left through the back while Alphys and Frisk left through the door leading to the elevator. 

"s-so..y-you're about to meet ASGORE...huh..you must be...y-you must be...pr...pretty excited after all that, huh?" They walked a bit more. 

"y-you'll finally go home...huh..?" They got to the elevator and Alphys stopped. 

"I--" Frisk turned around and smiled. 

"i forgive you. You are and will be my hero..." She hugged the monster. The monster hugged her back. 

"th-thank you..." Alphys said. They let go and the scientist wiped her puffy eyes and her nose on her sleeve. As she was about to step in the elevator however..

"w-wait!! I mean...um...i....i was just going to..." Frisk looked at her friend in concern. 

"Say goodbye...and..." 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"i can't take this anymore... a human SOUL isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone... it takes at least a human...AND a monster soul." Alphys then ran the way they came. Frisk looked in shock at her friend....no....that can't be....She fell inside the elevator. 

S-she was meant to kill...ASGORE?? 

And with one last ding she ascended....

To the last level of the Underground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH METTATONNNNN :'C bUtTTtTTT no worries he learned his lesson...and next up issss....you guessed it...JUDGEMENT HALL AND THE CASTLE!! but what will Frisk choose...? Her family or monster-kind..? :> And what will Gaster do in order to come back..? OooOooOHhHhhh


	18. "is this..The End...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO AJSJDGAKJSDK i don't have words. Writting this story makes all giddy and giggly XD Anyways i am having more free time now. Which is greatttt!!

Frisk exited the elevator and looked around. Everything was so...dull...But Frisk was still lot in thought. Flowey and Chara glanced at each other and nodded. 

"Frisk...you...you don't have to actually free us...at first we wanted to use you but...we want you to go back to your family..." Chara said. Flowey nodded. 

"We don't mind in the slightest if you go back home...and don't worry about Asgore...ok..?" Frisk looked at the two and smiled. 

"Thank...you...thank you so much....you actually stuck with me all the way through the Underground...even if....you didn't have to.." Chara and Flowey looked moved by her words. They all continued through the dull hallway in comftarble silence. There was nothing left to say....It was the End....

Frisk saved and they moved forward. It was sad to say the least...to walk along her friends for the last time and to see the Ruins of a once colorful and happy Capital. Everything was gloomy. No monsters yet. She stopped and looked at the Underground going on towards the Horizon. She walked all this way...just so she could kill the man ruling this wonderful place and guiding these people. It was wrong. It was so very wrong...

But Frisk walked forward. Towers looming over the path she was taking. As she entered a small room. The room looked like an exact replica of Toriel's house in the Ruins. But it was cold, abandoned, lonely...She entered the small house. The only color in there was a small vase in the corner with the same Buttercup flowers Frisk kept encountering. The same type Flowey was. The way was blocked by two padlocks and a chain. There was a note sticked in the middle. She picked it up and read it. 

'Howdy! I'm in the garden. If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please don't hesitate to come. The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway.' The writing was imaculate. It was clearly exercised and it looked exactly like how royalty should write. It must have been the King. It would laso explain where Flowey got his greeting habbit from. Frisk put the note back, carefully. She first tackled the kitchen. She passed through a living room and dinning room. In the middle of the table was a single golden flower. The fire place was empty and the bookshelves were filled with scrapbooks, albums and books about tea. There was a armchair but instead of being positioned like Toriels....it was in the opposite direction. It was bigger and clearly more masculin than the one Toriel. Two armchairs which once stood together...separated by miles...just like the married couple.... The kitchen was small and it was an exact copy of Toriel's lovely kitchen.The recepies were thrown in the trash and in the fridge there were containers of snails. It was clear it wasn't used in a long time. She picked up the key from the counter. As she exited two Froggits got into an encounter with her. Instead of fighting however...

"A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS." said the first one. 

"The human, injured by it's fall called out for help." said the second. The black screen faded and Frisk looked at Chara with understanding eyes. This was the story...of the tragic events that resulted in her friends death. Chara and Flowey looked down. It must have hurt to hear the story again. 

"don't worry...i already know...and yeah humans are huge dicks sometimes." The tension eased as the two realized that Frisk was human... and Frisk was their friend. They weren't alone. They bearly moved when a pair of Whimsums stopped her. 

'ASRIEL, the kings son, hear the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle.' The two were continuing the story. The human walked in the hallway and looked around. There was a room just like the one she slept in with two presents. In the boxes were two heart-shaped golden lockets. Frisk looked at her friends and decided she will hold onto them. They didn't comment, but they did find it weird when Frisk, instead of putting one of the locket's on, stored them in her phone's new inventory. There was also a worn dagger. Frisk scrunched her nose in disgust but took it. She exited the children's room and almost stepped in some moldslimes. 

'Over time, Asriel and the human became best friends. The King and Queen treated the human child almost like it was their own. The underground was full of hope." Chara and Flowey both had a nostalgic smile on their faces. The girl however took the key from the hallway. On her way back to the chain she saw a mirror. She touched her scratches from her face. She looked better at herself. She looked like her mom...and like Abuela....The difference was her special honey eyes. They started at her and she could almost hear herself questioning herself. 'Is this what you want..?'. But wasn't the answear supposed to be obvious..? Why wasn't she sure..? She moved on; shoving her thoughts at the back of her mind, like she always did. Frisk was curious enough to enter Asgore's room. Asgore's journal was just...a sad excuse for one...or maybe...his life was that boring and devoid of purpose, that he didn't have what to write...Frisk found a cup for the 'Nose-nuzzling contest'. Now that was just the sweetest thing...

She left the room and went to open the chain. She unlocked it and started ascending down the stairs. As she stepped into the dark corridor, two more monsters stopped her. 

'Then...one day....the human became very ill.' She knew exactly why. The golden flowers she keeps seeing are buttercups. They are a pretty looking flower but.... One thing was sure: They were poisonous. She didn't know how she didn't get irritated when she fell on those beds of buttercups...or why Flowey wasn't poisonous...but exposing a child to so many? There was no good coming from that, not to mention a diet made out of magic food...well that couldn't get them so far could it? They needed noutritious food...this place wasn't made to support human life. Those 6 kids didn't die for nothing...They were the examples of that. 

"i don't even know how i got ill...i-...i t just happened..." Chara said. Frisk looked at the ghost and nodded. 

"Buttercups..." Flowey came out from her bag. 

"what do you mean?" Frisk then realized. They didn't know that those flowers were poisonous because they were imune to it's poison. 

"They are poisonous. Being exposed so much to them must have done something...but...Chara couldn't have died just because of exposure. It's deadly only if consumed." Frisk said frowning. Flowey and Chara froze. 

"Asgore's favorite tea is..." Flowey said. Chara finished. "Golden flower tea." Frisk could feel the knot in her throat forming. Oh my god this kid has been consuming poison for almost a whole year...No wonder they died...They continued in silence. More monsters appeared. 

'the sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do.' Frisk kept going. She was stopped again. This corridor seemed endless. 

"The next day." said the first monster. The second repeated. She stopped for a second. She knew exactly where this was going. 

"the human died." The second monster finally said. They both looked pained as the screen faded. 

"....my god...." Frisk said under her breath. The girl however kept going. Chara and Flowey were still silent. She won't push them. THIS was their death story after all. 

'Asriel, wracked by grief...absorbed the human's soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power.'

'With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the village of humans.' 

'Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it.' 

Frisk exited the corridor and found another landscape. But the story continues. 

'Suddenly screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child.' 

'The human attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destry them all.' 

'But...Asriel did not fight back. Clutching the human....Asriel smiled and walked away.'

....God no....

'Wounded...Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden.'

....Oh please no....she knew the story and yet...seeing them all there...the pained looks....thinking of the grief....the dull hallways...it was just...too much....She however carried on, with stumbled steps. 

'The kingdom fell into despair. The King and Queen lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us.'

'The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Eevery human that falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever.'

'It's not long now...'

'King ASGORE will let us go!!"

'...will save us!'

'will give us hope!'

'you shoul be smiling, too. Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy?' Frisk was fighting the tears with all she had in her. 

No...no....this was wrong....she wasn't happy....she wasn't excited....she felt numb, scared, cold, sad...Guilty....

'You're going to be free.' She wasn't...oh she knew she wasn't...she knew that she will be trapped forever...in her own mind. Frisk stepped into the the archway at the end of the hall. She gently ran her fingers across the glimering star then, with shaking steps she started going towards where the Throne room was supposed to be. The room she was in was huge. It was a hall with pillars across both walls and with what seemed like a colorful mosaic. It had the same rune that she kept seeing in the Underground. The Delta Rune.....As she moved forward, her steps shaking more and more as the story was sinking in, a familiar silhouette stopped her. The sun was shining through the windows. At any other point she would be happy to see them...but now..? She wasn't...She felt human-kinds sins crawling on her back. They stayed in silence. Frisk was struggling to keep it all in. But it was weighting her down, her eyes were like broken faucets...

"so you finally made it." Said the shadow. She broke down and fell to her knees. Flowey, Chara and the shadown backed away. 

"I'M SORRY! OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!! LO SIENTO MUCHO!! Nosotros somos los verdaderos monstruos!! I-i-....we...." Frisk stumbled on her words as she was sobbing on the floor. Her head down begging for forgviness. Just like she would usually do...when she still lived in Mexico. 

"WE TOOK ALL YOU HAD!! y-your freedom....y-your hope...i-....heck we can't even get along with each other...i-im sorry...on behalf of all human kind....I'M SORRY!!" The words hanged around in the air. They echoed through the halls. The shadow and her two friends were stunned. 

"Humans...are the true demons...demonios, te digo..." Frisk continued.

"bucko...what the hell...get up from the floor...." Frisk got up and looked down like a child being scolded. 

"jeez kid how am i supposed to respond to that...?" Sans said as he scratched the back of his skull awkwardly. 

"w-with any insult! Just...something! we don't deserve forgiveness for what we have done..i-it's awful...i-it's cruel....and....it's the way the surface works...BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT!! Some humans are true monsters...and...i shall apologize on their behalf for all the suffering we gave...." Chara then frowned. 

"WHAT THE HELL FRISK?! You are so much better than that..that's.......the sweetest thing someone has ever done for us...." Chara said, getting quieter at the end. Sans then rubbed the back of the spine, around his neck. 

"great...how am i supposed to have my speech after all of that..." But then he shook his head and in a judgemental voice he continued. His smile getting fake and cold. His eye-lights piercing right through her...right throug her soul.

"In a few moments...you will meet the King...Together....you will determine the future of this world...that's then. now. you will be judged. you will be judged for your every action. you will be judged for every exp you've earned." Experience...? No wait...the nobles and king talked about this.. it's..

"execution points." Frisk said. Sans seemed to be startled at that. 

"right...when you kill someone, your exp increases. when you have enough exp, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym." Frisk thought about that too. 

"Level of Violence..." She said as she remembered the king's speech as he came in power. No one could forget that. And it was played every year on his birthday...They were't allowed to forget. 

"a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others...." Sans continued. Flowey and Chara looked uneasy. They knew the speech too damn well. After all...they fought him in the same room thousand of times...and killed him almost as many. Sans however seemed to soften after that. 

"...but you. you never gained any lv. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. you never gained lv, but you gained love. does that make sense? maybe not." Frisk giggled. It indeed sounded silly...but she knew what he meant. 

"now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do?" She knew what she will do...but was it right..? wasn't it the right answear...? Wasn't it what SHE wanted..? 

"well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? that's right. you have something called "determination." so long as you hold on... so long as you do what's in your heart... i believe you can do the right thing. alright. we're all counting on you, kid. good luck...and....be safe ok..? Because...some people really care about you." Sans was about to leave when Frisk finally found her voice again. 

"you too...because...some people care about you too...Sans..." The skeleton turned around at her. His smile more genuine. 

"heh..i hate making promises kid...but i'll keep that one." Frisk norrowed her eyes and got closer to the skeleton. She took his had. 

"uhh bucko..? what are you do--" She intertwined their fingers. 

"pinky promise." Frisk said as she shook their hands. Sans looked confused at his hand as they let go. 

"pinky promise..?" He asked. 

"it's a promise you aren't allowed to break. At least on the surface." Sans snorted and ruffled her hair. 

"hey...uhh....here's the key to my room. i think it's time you learned the truth." Suddenly...she was back in Snowdin with Sans nowhere to be seen.Papyrus and Undyne didn't seem to be there. They must have been training somewhere. Frisk opened the door and climbed up the stairs towards the room with flames under the door...how he did that...she didn't know but she had to adit it looked hella cool. She took the key out and opened the door. The room was pitch black. Frisk kept walking for what seemed like ages and she didn't know why the room was so big. She took a right and even tried taking a left. The room seemed endless. She tried going back to the door but she couldn't see it. Suddenly the lights turned on. Oh jeez was Sans room a mess. What the hell SHE WAS ON A TREADMILL?! OH MY GOD SANS!! Papyrus was the one that turned the lights on. 

"HEY, SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN MY...OH, TINY HUMAN!! YOU AREN'T SANS...WAIT A SECOND... WHY WERE YOU USING A TREADMILL IN THE DARK? IS SANS PRANKING YOU ACROSS TIME AND SPACE!!" Across what now? well he was actually right. 

"I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT!! HOW IMATURE CAN YOU GET? ALSO, HAVE YOU SEEN MY ACTION FIGURES..?WAIT!! I KNOW WHERE TO LOOK. IN MY COLLECTION NYE HEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk gave the younger skeleton a thumbs up as she hopped of the treadmill. She looked around. The place was a wreck. The bed wasn't made and wasn't even a bed; it was a matress on the floor, there was a giant trash tornado, a 'trombone' (Frisk smirked at the pun he clearly left) in the wardrobe and clothes lying around. The sheets were made into a huge ball on the bed. There was a dresser and on the treadmill was a message written really fast. Even his writing was lazy. 'The truth is that you got owned, nerd...' Frisk face palmed. Of course he would pull that prank. She looked around. She first spotted the poster on the ceiling with the stars and the telescope hidden behind the intrument. So he liked stars as well...Frisk also found some quantum physiscs books. She actually read those!! It was a rainy day and she couldn't get home. She stayed over program and read some books. Those were on the list. There was a dirty sock pile in the corner. Frisk scrunched up her nose in disgust at the smell. That's just awful... She found a silver key laying on the dresser. Frisk took it and inspected it. She pocketed it after. Maybe that was the secret. She was sure the dork wouldn't bring her there for no reason. 

Frisk exited the house and looked around it. There must be a door somewhere for the key. And there was. The house had a storage room/garage sort of place on it's side, behind the mail boxes. The girl opened the door and entered. She would have expected everything..But a lab. It was small. Some blueprints scattered around. They were written in some weird language...wait...wasn't that wing dings..? That was a font right? Now that she thinks about it...Comic Sans and Papyrus are also fonts....interesting...Wing Dings...w.d...WING DINGS GASTER?! W-wait...how was that possible?! was he...related to Sans and Papyrus?! Frisk kept looking around. She looked through the drawers. She found a poorly drawn drawing of three people smiling. On it was written: Don't forget. There was a photo album. It was filled with photos of him, Papyrus and..another skeleton..? He looked taller and older. Maybe...that was Gaster...?So he must have knew Gaster...Quantum physiscs...the names....the fact they didn't have parents? What if...Gaster WAS their parent..? It all made so much sense. They wouldn't know him because of that Void magic...and of course because of Sans different type of magic he could still remember him a bit!! Frisk looked in the right corner. There was a giant machine covered with a blanket. She uncovered it. It was a weird machine. It made no sense...but at the same time it did. That must be what he was trying to use to bring Gaster back. That must be why he is aware of the resets...Frisk kept looking at the machine. It looked so broken... She exhaled loudly. She was upset but then she saw the little dumb pop-it's Sans wrote..he must have gotten bored..'i am a stupid doodoo butt' and another one said 'I am the legendary fartsmaster'. She laughed, then turned around and left the garage. As she stepped on what should have been snow she was back in the hall, with Sans. He was leaning against a pillar. 

"heyyy bucko.." Frisk smiled. 

"hello legendary fartsmaster" Sans blushed in embarrassement then they both laughed. He came closer and ruffled her hair. 

"heh...don't change kid..."

And the two departed, as Frisk moved forward and Sans went back the way she came. The girl, the flower and the ghost entered the throne room. It was filled with buttercups. They were indeed beautiful, but Frisk scrunched up her nose when one actually irritated her leg. There was a giant monster in the middle of the room. He was humming. The light was shining beautifully inside the room. The monster had two huge white horns and between them stood a crown. That must have been Asgore. Behind Asgore (for Frisk and her friends at least, that was behind) stood a giant throne. next to it was a smaller one which seemed to be covered in a white blanket. 

"dum dee dum" The man hummed. he stopped as soon as Frisk stepped onto the grass. 

"Oh..? is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these plants." Frisk waited. She put Flowey down, who hid in the grass. The man had a small yellow watering can. He was watering the buttercups. Those flowers shoul have been cut if they were going to take care of a human child. 

"Here we are!" The monster turned around. He looked like a male version of Toriel. He had some golden fur as a beard and as hair. The ends of his ears were white. He was tall and reminded Frisk of a kind dad...She almost chocked when he smiled at her. This was going to be hard...this was going to be so hard....she couldn't just--

"Howdy! How can I..." His smile flattered as he backed away in shock. No...don't react like that...please...She almost raised her hand to stop him. 

"Oh." The King looked away. 

"H-hi...your majesty..." The King smiled sadly. 

"please...call me Asgore..." The two sat in silence for a bit. 

"i so badly want to say..'would you like a cup of tea?'...But...you know how it is..." Frisk gave the King a reasuring smile. More silence. He walked over to the window. His cape following behind. It was a beautiful cape. The dark purples matched perfectly the dress Toriel was wearing. Frisk was 100% sure his style will be waltz as well. Fitting...for a king...

"Nice dat today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...Perfect weather for a game of catch." Frisk nodded. 

"i-i haven't actually played...b-but i am sure you are right, Asgore.." Frisk said and the King looked surprised. He smiled as well. 

"Indeed..." More silence. 

"you know what we must do...When you are ready, come into the next room..." Frisk nodded. The King left. She sniffled. Flowey and Chara came by her side.

"Frisk...you ok there, buddy..?" Asked the flower. She wiped her puffy eyes. 

"i..i'll be fine..." She stepped forward and passed the two thrones. She looked at them with sadness. But she moved forward. 

Was she doing the right...? She needed a sign...something...ANYTHING!! But nothing came...She met Asgore in the room after. Chara and Flowey were left behind. 

"How tense...just think of it as a visit to the Dentist..." They got to a huge archway just like the one back in the ruins. But this one was in grey stone. 

"Are you ready..?" Frisk hesitated. 

"If you are not, i understand. I am not ready either..." Said the King as he looked down in guilt. She watched as the giant goat monster entered. She gently brushed her fingers through the liht of the gimmering star and saved. Chara and Flowey appeared besides her. The ghost floating and the flower through the ground.

"we will wait right here...until you cross the barrier...ok..?" Chara said trying to smile. Frisk nodded. 

"i'll miss you..." Flowey said. 

"Think of this...as a ...see you later...ok?" Said Frisk hopefull. The two nodded. She entered after the King. As she entered there was a blinding light. White than black magic were swarming around like and endless corridor you could never cross. It was clearly something powerful. Just looking at it was almost painful. It was unpleasent however...

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground...If...if by chance you have any unfinished business...Please...do what you must...." Frisk couldn't go back now...she norrowed her eyes. She stepped forward. Her knees were buckling. 

".....i see....This is it then...." The monster turned around. He looked pained. 

"ready?" Frisk nodded shakingly. 7 containers appeared from the floor. Frisk's eyes widened...What...what were those?! Inside were colored hearts just like hers. Green, yellow, orange, empty container, purple, dark blue and light blue. Those...those were human souls. Oh my god those were the human souls....OH MY GOD!! That's when she got dragged into an encounter. 

It looked like her journey was over...The light was shining through the barrier. The King looked at her. 

"Human. It was nice to meet you...Goodbye..." The King summoned a giant read trident. Just like Poseidon, the ruler of the sea, he as well was ruler of the Underground. A fitting weapon choice. However...the trident was thrown at her. But it didn't touch her. It touched those weird 'options' she had. She could feel the Mercy in her shatter. It was like a part of her was missing. She hated it...A sad nostalgic, yet powerful waltz started playing. The two started dancing. Of course he had fire attacks just like Toriel...Giant hands summoned giant fire balls. It was clear Asgore was as powerful as Toriel, even more, and would have the same attack as hers. They were married after all. You danced and dodged the attack. 

"Asgore...i..i don't want to fight yo--" But something hit her right in the guts. She flew backwards and hit the walls of the white and black box. She choughed blood as she bit her tongue by accident. Her back ached. Off to a great start... She got up. His hands trembled for a second, seeing her in that pitiful state. 

"I-...i know you don't want this...you...you scared..." But another attack started coming. They were dancing again. 

"I..i know you are afraid of the Surface because of what happened to your son and the hu--" Another attack hit her and she flew back again. A pained scream escaped her as she hit the wall harder than the first time. Her head was throbbing. His breathing got funny for a moment. 

"Stop fighting!! Please!" More attacks, more dancing. It was a cicle. But it seemed to start weaking him. Or at least she thought. Circles of fires with small gaps started enclosing on her. Now that reminded her of Flowey, alright. She waltzed her way through them. She took out the dagger and hit the King. She looked as his HP dropped. She was shaking. This was wrong. Wrong. Wrong!! WRONG!! The King's eyes flashed blue, orange, blue. Frisk stood still. His trident was blue. She moved. It was orange. She stopped. It was blue. This game kept going. Frisk's HP kept dropping, just like the Kings. She tried to reason with him one more time. 

"ASGORE!! IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE!!" But he prepared another attack. However this time, Frisk managed to hold her ground. She pulled out her gun from her bag and shot. Her eyes widened in horror as the King knelt and the music was getting slower. What had she done...? OH MY GOD WHAT HAD SHE DONE?! She dropped the gun on the ground and took a few steps back as the man started spilling dust....oh my god....

"Ah....so that is how it is....." No...No...NO THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT IS!! Why was.t she helping....why was she just standing there...do something...move...move...MOVE!! 

"I remember the day after my son died." Frisk sobbed. No...No...NO YOU CAN'T BE DYING BY HER HANDS!!

"The entire Underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken away from us by the humans..." Frisk fell to her knees. 

"I-im sorry....IM SO SO SO SORRY!!" Frisk was crying. The monster only chuckled. 

"don't cry...little one....it's what you wanted...right...?" SHE DOESN'T KNOW...SHE DOESN'T KNOW!! The King winced in pain. HELP HIM YOU FOOL!! She was stuck on her knees. She couldn't move...why....WHY?!

"In a fit of anger, i declared war. I said that i would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike...and free us from this terrible prison..." Frisk sobbed again. 

"And you had all the right to do so....You...you were right to be angry!! w-we are the true monsters...w-we took all your hope away...." Frisk said between sobs. Asgore smiled. 

"The monster's hope returned. My wife became disgusted by my actions." Frisk scootched a bit closer. 

"You both were right...Y-you were just scared Asgore...W-...we are disgusting..w-we..." Frisk wiped her eyes. She could bearly speak. Her voice was shaky and it kept cracking. JUST DO SOMETHING YOU DUMBASS!! HELP HIM!! The King relaxed more and more with each passing reasurement made by Frisk. 

"she left this place never to be seen again. Truthfully...i do not want power..." Frisk sniffled. 

"i..i know..." Asgore looked at her, with pained eyes. She gasped. why....WHY WON'T SHE MOVE!!!

"You are good....human...i was wrong.....and i am sorry..." Frisk shook her head. 

"i-i'm supposed to apologize...look...look w-what i've done..." Asgore let his head fall down in defeat. 

"no...you....did....the....right..............thing.............................." The man was slowly turning to dust....starting with his head. Frisk watched in horror as the beloved King of the Underground took his final breath. The black screen faded. 

She looked down at the pile of dust. An upside down heart flew up and shattered. 

"....no....." Frisk said looking at the pile of dust laying on the floor. On top of it was the Kings crown....or what was once his...Frisk picked it up. 

"...No..." Frisk looked at the barrier. She could cross it.....

"No." Frisk said to herself. She looked at the crown again. 

"is this...The End..? NO....NOOOOOOO!!!" Her pained screams echoed through the empty halls. 

"I WON'T LET THIS BE THE END!!" I want to go back i want to go back 

go back 

go back

go back

SAVE HIM 

SAVE THEM 

GO BACK 

BACK 

BACK 

GO 

KCAB OG 

Time

space

stars

a voice

a soul

Determination 

Love

Mercy

Void

Light

Dark

Cold

Warm 

A lullaby sang by a woman 

The sun tickling her

The moon kissing her

Screams

A gun 

Running 

Crying

A broken home

A new home

Hope

A light..? A light shining through the thick darkness. It was getting closer. She reached out to the light.

She? 

Who? 

Who was she? 

Was she real? 

Real?

Fake? 

F-

Fr-

Fr-

'

'

'

Huh?

Fr..?

What?

'

'

'

"FRISK!! FRISK WAKE UP!!" 

As Frisk heard her name yelled she opened her eyes. What...what just happened...? 

"OH THANK GOD YOU ARE OK!! WHAT HAPPENED?! There was screaming then...you went back to the save point...." Back...?

"i-...i'm back..?" Frisk asked. She looked around to see she was laying down next to the star in front of the big archway. 

"i..i'm back...I'M BACK!!" Frisk said jumping up.

"Frisk...are you ok..?" said Chara. Frisk smiled and took on a determined look. 

"Hope you aren't tired of me yet...because we'll be hanging around the Underground a bit more!!" Flowey and Chara looked at each other surprised at the change of spirit and at what she wanted to do. But she didn't care. She was happy the King wasn't dead...and she could finally do the right thing. 

She was DETERMINED to save monster-kind. 

Every single monster! She had her heart set on it. 

_**B u t w i l l s h e s u c c e e d ? O r w i l l s h e r e s o r t t o k i l l i n g t h e K i n g a g a i n . . . ?** _

_**I t w a s g e t t i n g d a r k e r . . . h e d i d n ' t k n o w h o w m u c h h e c o u l d** _

~~ _**H O L D B A C K** _ ~~


	19. The secret burried underneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HO HOOOOO!! I REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME I PLAYED THIS BEAUTY!! WHOOO!! damn i actually got scared when i saw that place... Yikesssss Alph you've been busy haven'cha?

Flowey and Chara didn't mind her request. To be honest they were quite happy to see their friend hanging around a bit longer. Maybe they thought she had a plan? She didn't really...but she thought she might as well ask for help from the person that knows more than anoyone about the barrier, our dear royal scientist, Alphys. It was convenient to go there now, because all she had to do was take one single elevator. And so she stepped inside and went down. Where before were some guards, now there was no one. She walked and reached the Lab. 

"Hey Alphys?? You there?? I need your help!!" Frisk said as she looked around to see if anybody was there. It was empty. She decided to try to open the doors. It was open. She stepped inside.

"Alphys? I hope im not intruding or something but i need your help!!" She called out as she adventured deeper in the lizard monster's lab. Eeverything was the same so far. The giant screen, the desk covered in papers. But suddenly she found a piece of paper lying on the ground. 

"Alphys...?" Frisk clled one last time before picking the note up. Why would she leave this in the middle of the Lab like that..? The hand-writting was so hard to decifer, but Frisk tried her best. 

'Hey. Thanks for your help back there. You guys... Your support really means a lot to me. But...as difficult as it is to say this...You guys can't magically make my problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen, i have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now. I want to be clear. This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again...If you want to know 'the truth'...Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what i did.' And that's all she wrote. Chara and Flowey seemed hesitant looking at the door. 

"Frisk....we akready know what's down there....you go alone..." Frisk looked at them. 

"You sure you guys will be ok here..?" Frisk asked more concerned about her friends rather than what she will find behind that door. 

"yes...now you go ok..?" Said Chara. She nodded and looked at the door. She stepped inside but sintead of what she thought would be a bathroom the first time she set foot in this place, there was an elevator. Smart move. Suddenly alarms started ringing. 

'WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER!! EM THETER STABILITY LOST!! ALTITUDE DROPPING!!' And then it all went black. Ringing in her ears. 

She woke up on the floor. Her back was sore and her head throbbing. She looked at the doors who just opened. She could bearly see in the poor lit space she was in so she stepped outside the elevator. Frisk was shocked to find what looked like an old lab or an old facility. It was...bone chilling to say the least. Frisk looked around as she slowly started walking down the poorly lit hallways. It was dirty...forgotten...wrong. Cold air was surrounding her. Fog was forming at her feet. She shuddered and put her hoodie on. Moss was forming on the walls because of the humidity of the place. The Underground was brightly colored compared to the dark greens and blues in this place. There were screens hanging on the walls. As Frisk stopped in front of the first one, it lit up. She looked for a second at the neon green light coming from it before reading. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 1

_This is it... Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.'_

Power of the soul..? Does she mean the human souls? Frisk started walking down and found another screen not far from the first. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 2

_The barrier is locked by SOUL power.._ _Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially._ _SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of monsters.'_

Alphys wouldn't....would she...? Now that she thinks about it... she would do that. She would do that do try and free her kind. Oh no...what had Alphys done...? That must be the mistake she was talking about... But there's more... The next one however wasn't 3 as she expected. So the entries weren't in order. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 5

_I've done it._ _Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs._ _I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death._ _The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate._ _Let's call this power..._ **_ "Determination."' _ **

Is that what Flowey and Chara were talking about...? Determination...yeah..she knew the feeling so to speak. It kept her going so much of the time. She bearly slept anymore... Determination...her last will to live...huh...wonder how life feels without it...She took a turn and walked upwards. The place was getting colder as she started to go in deeper. Creepy...

Ass he exited the hallway she found a huge metal door. In it...she found 4 key locks. She wondered what could be behind that door that needed such a complicated lock. She looked at the door and saw that every hole had a specific color. So the keys must have had the same color as the holes. She might as well find them while she looks around the place. There was a sign that said that was the 'POWER ROOM'...power for what...? In the room there was a vending machine, a dead plant and one of the save points. She saved and continued her adventure. She found a note on the ground. She couldn't make it all out. 

"elevator...lost power....enter the center room" That's all she could make out. So she did need to go inside the room after all. She kept going to she could find the keys; Frisk found another entry. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 6

_ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down."_ _Their bodies came in today._ _They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust._ _But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then..._ _Freedom might be closer than we all thought.'_

Inject...what?! So she thought that she could inject determination into the souls and make them persist..but...there must be a reason that monster's didn't have souls persistent after death....Something clicked inside Frisk's mind. Magic....she did the right thing but she needed to also give them more magic...Each monster she encountered...they were humanoid only in looks...they were all made of magic...that was what they ate, that was what they used, that was what made this place, that was what they needed. If they wanted to be like how they were before...she needed magic....oh this experiment surely went downhill...No wonder the place was abandoned...but...Frisk's plan only worked if the monster wanted them alive...but she needed them dead...

The next room was...morbid...Operating tables you would see at the hospital were aligned next to a wall...and Frisk was sure those tables weren't for a normal surgery. They wree sticky... The fog filled the room. She could almost make out the faint sounds of cries of pain. Oh Alphys...what did you do... The next entry was number 9.

'ENTRY NUMBER 9

_things aren't going well._ _none of the bodies have turned into dust, so i can't get the SOULs._ _i told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals._ _people are starting to ask me what's happening._ _what do i do?'_

Ah...so her asumption was right. The Determination in them wouldn't let them die. They will keep fighting even if there's nothing left to fight for. Unfortunately...it's the way things work. Alphys however couldn't know that. They were monsters...they didn't know the pain Determination was causing when someone would die or be close to death. It was horrible. She got past the tables and ended up next to three sinks. She turned each one on an off...until the last one. Instead of water, white goo started dripping down. Frisk backed away. It was like someone mixed dust with water or glue...It smelled like sulfur and it started dripping down from the sink. A small smiley face popped out of the sink. It was..kind cute. 

"awww!" Frisk excalimed looking at the small goop. But then it extanded and became some sort of atrocity. It had two different head, with huge toothy grins, and a pair of creepy eyes in the middle of it's chest. 

"ohhh...." Frisk said backing away but it was too late. She was dragged in an encounter and she couldn't get out. The music that started playing was sad, a sad music box started playing as the thing's(?) smiles started flattering. They didn't wish to harm her... She got closer and inspected the thing. It looked like multiple monster's glued together. They tried to say something but only static came out. Their attacks were little dots who turned into creepy smiles. But the attacks were easy to dodge...like they weren't on porpouse. More static came from the three headed melted monster. She took out her phone and changed it's frequency. She could hear it's voices. 

'come join the fun' Fun? FUN! They just wanted a dance...Frisk smiled and bowed down. The melted monster tried to immitate her action and did a quarter of a twirl. Frisk twirled as well. She could hear laughter coming from her phone. They were happy... They must have missed having a friend. The monster seemed to get bored after a while and she spared them. They left and inside the sink, where the monster was, she found a red key. She took it and remembered Alphys gave her a literal key chain in her phone upgrade. She put it in. One down, 3 more to go. She entered a small room to the side of the sinks. There she found a note on the ground and a weird looking machine who seemed to be connected to the main power room. It had red on it. She first however read the note. It was hard to decifer. 

"drain...dropped it..." Great..so there was a note hinting that she was supposed to look in the sinks...Welp guess her curiosity beat that. She turned towards the weird machine. The red key fitted perfectly inside the red slot. She heard some rumbling but that was it. She went down the way she came and saw that the red light on the main door was now lit up. Interesting... The door to her right too was lit up red. She was able to go in. Another hallway. More entries. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 12

_nothing is happening._ _i don't know what to do._ _i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination."._ _i want this to work.'_

Alphys...no....why would you keep injecting it...you are making this situation worse. At the rate she's going they will never dust...She moved forward. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 13

_one of the bodies opened its eyes.'_

Of couse it did...for someone so smart, sometimes Alphys, in a fit of panic, seemed to not think things through...just like her plan with Mettaton. The poor ghost could have lost it's body...What Alphys was doing was wrong...yet...was she truly? After all...they were desperate...they have been trapped down here for generations. They couldn't even remember the stars and the sun...This 'truth' was devastating indeed...but Frisk knew that behind this...it was that man she saw in her dream. W.D. Gaster. He said he had made mistakes in the past. This must have been it. But Frisk grew up with a few lessons from Abuela. 

'sometimes kindness is enough.'

'don't judge a book by it's cover' and Frisk's personal favorite. 

'Even the worst people can change. The heart matters most.' She smiled as she remembered when her Abuela would hold her in bed and would tell her a story or teach her a new lesson by giving her examples from old legends. The first time she heard about monsters in Mt. Ebbot was from her Abuela after all. Frisk will be fine...and she will help Alphys. The next room shook Frisk down to the core. It was a weird room with beds all over. Around 9 of them. There was a food bowl like there were some sort of animals down there. The beds all had their covers on, apart from one. Frisk actually made the stupid decision to lay down in it. Suddenly, just like Napstablook would appear, appeared one of those melted monsters.It slowly reached for her, but they instead grabbed the blanket. Their giant hands pulled the covers on her like a loving mother would. It patted her head gently. But as Frisk got up to take a better look at the monster that just did that, they vanished, just as suddenly as they appeared. 

Under the sheets of one of them there was something hiding. Frisk picked herself together and pulled them down. It was a yellow key. Frisk sighed in relief as she saved in the far right corner. She then decided to look at the entry on the wall. Fortunately it was number 14. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 14

_Everyone that had fallen down_ _... has woken up._ _They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong._ _I thought they were goners...?'_

jesus...This place must be crawling with those melted monsters then...This will be more complicated than she thought. Frisk then moved on. She found a hallway with mirrors and buttercups...they looked like Flowey...Don't tell me that Alphys made...Oh jesus Christ...She had to be thankful for that...monsters were after all probably to revive since...THOSE happened. She found entry 7 followed up by entry 10. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 7

_We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes._ _After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters._ _Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL..._ _So then..._ _What about something that's neither human nor monster?'_

Stupid..stupid...STUPID!! How could you think that would actually work..? What about the ballance?! She may not know much but she knew one thing. There is always a ballance!! A ballance in chemestry, in physics, in science in general so there must be one in magic as well and Alphys broke it!! The experiment failed and now she had those...melted stuff running around...unable to return home...forever trapped in this...place...Oh...oh, she was thankful she was able to see her point of view and to understand her situation...but what will the other monsters say...You poor thing....you think you actually ruined your life don't you....?

'ENTRY NUMBER 10

_experiments on the vessel are a failure._ _it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases._ _whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway._ _the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go...'_

So that's what the flowers were for...and the scientist must have succeeded...But she took Asriel's dust with the flower as well...so it was concious and still had his old memories...of course....so many puzzle pieces that were missing before were now falling into place. She almost had an idea how to bring her friends back..almost....but not quite... Frisk walked past some mirrors and suddenly her reflection started morphing and started getting white. A weird floating head that looked like some kind of bird with a huge beeck looked at her. She was pulled into an encounter again.

A sad music box, like a distant memory started playing. She couldn't understand what the monster was saying...But she waited for it's attack. It wasn't an attack...it kind of attacked it's self...like...corruption? Corruption? like a corrupted file? no...like something was over-lapping. Frisk tried picking on it. It seemed effective. She also did that little trick where she could remove the thumb from her hand. The monster seemed hypnotized. She couldn't understand what the monster needed...they were...lost...hopeless..? Hope...lost....didn't Abuela pray for hope..? Hoping to find a way..? Frisk knelt down in front of the monster and prayed. The monster looked at her and it's single eye teared up. 

'finally...someone...gets...it...'

'courage...'

'ribbit ribbit.' 

Three different voices but the same message....praying to survive...praying for hope...the hope to be what they once were...a distant memory of a life almost forgotten. Frisk smiled at that and spared the melted monster. She got to the room she wanted...however she didn't have the key she needed for this mechanisme. She found another note. 'cold' was all she could read.She returned to the room with beds and went straight up. That's where she found a crossroads. She went to the right first. A room filled with fans stood in front of her. The fog was thick and it was almost hard to breath. There was an entry in there too. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 11

_now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore._ _... except to ask when i'm going to finish his body._ _but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore..._ _then we'll never be friends ever again._ _... not to mention, every time i try to work on it, i just get really sweaty...'_

Alphys just needs guiding, hope, support....a friend...and Frisk wanted to offer her just that...but she knew she couldn't. If she will take this plan to the end...it may result in her death. But she won't tell anyone...she will give them howevere the freedom they deserve. They will once again see the sun. Frisk will make sure of that. For now...she needed answears. And she felt that this place...might have just the right thing. The girl walked to the end of the room where she finally found a switch to turn the fans on and get rid of this absurdly thick smoke. It felt kind of sticky too....sticky..? But it was too late as Frisk realized her mistake. The fand pulled the fog with them and so they pulled the sticky pieces together. At first it was a cute ball of goo with a face on it..then it got bigger and bigger. It was a giant dog...with no face and so many legs. It inched closer as goo was slowly dripping down from it's face-hole(?). The name appeared on the box. 

Amalgamate. So that's what they were called....it was after all an amalgam of these monsters together. The sad music box started playing again. Another distant memory. Frisk looked at it and noticed it was waiting...for her..? To do something...? It was a dog monster...and it's legs looked like they had cats in between. maybe it had; after all the goo looked like it had eyes. She looked at it and realized what he wanted. She reached her hand up and pet the dog. It started breathing irregulary. 

"you poor thing...you just want some love..." Frisk said as the dog came closer. He rested it's head on her lap. Such a cute and at the same time atrocious thing. They seemed happy. The cats were now smiling and she could swear he was purring? Maybe the right word was rumbling. So Frisk spared them. And she was on her way. She went to the hallway on the left of the crossroads. There were a few entries. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 15

_Seems like this research was a dead end..._ _But at least we got a happy ending out of it...?_ _I sent the SOULS back to ASGORE, returned the vessel to his garden..._ _And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive._ _I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)'_

But the entries seem so happy...what happened...? Why are they...like this...? Frisk continued. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 16

_no No NO NO NO NO'_

Frisk winced as she could practically hear the screams in her head while she was reading this. That's when it went south...wasn't it..? Suddenly however...another entry materialized right there. The text started changing into...was that Wing Dings..? Frisk pulled out her phone and opened Office. She started typing the message and translated. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 17 

_monsters' physical forms can't handle "determination" like humans' can._ _with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down._ _everyone's melted together...'DARK DARKER YET DARKER THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?'_

This was truely Gaster's hand..there was no other person that used Wing Dings. And she wasn't surprised. He must have been the one that created the font in the first place. Two..? Who was the second person..? Alphys must have been one...this seemed like something he would build...maybe..Sans? He had that strange machine in his garage. It totally looked like it belonged in this god foridden place. 

So that's how it happened..that's exactly why she thought that Alphys needed magic too...Poor things....She found a new door that lead to a halway with a bathtub at the end but a purple shower curtain was covering it. Frisk saw the shadow of something long wiggling. She gently pulled the sheet only to find...a green key lying in a bathtub. She picked it up and put it on her chain. She only had one key left to find. 

She exited and continued her road left. That's where Frisk stopped; looking in horror at the main attraction in the room. What the hell was THAT?! It looked like a giant skull of a dead person..or a bird? a goat? some sort of animal at least...It had rust all over it and it was wired to the celiling. ...it was...creepy...deadly..it screamed RUN from every angle. It was DANGEROUS.

**_M y m o s t r e g r e t e d m i s t a k e . . ._ **

What the?! She turned around only to see there was no one there. This place was getting creepier and creepier. But that thing...that THING!! was something she knew to stay away from. She watched it from a distance. Underneath the giant hanging skull was a pit...it looked bottomless. She tried to keep moving..but the skull's eyes were watching her. She entered the room to the right. She found a room with a yellow key slot. FINALLY!! She slid it in and looked at the entry she found.

'ENTRY NUMBER 4

_I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS._ _I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes._ _I don't feel like ASGORE's watched them..._ _I don't think he should.'_

Tapes..? 

There was a giant tv surrounded by VHSes. Who uses those anymore...? But Frisk didn't mind. There were a lot about anime but she found some muber labled ones. They were clearly used. She slid one right in. The screen was blank. But the tapes were rolling, because she could hear voices. She started with the first. 

' _Psssst. Gorey, wake up.'_ Toriel's voice..? PFFTTT Gorey..?! 

_**'**_ **Mmm? What is it, dear? ... err, and why do you have that video camera?** _'_ Asgore..? OH MY GOD!! PFTTTTT!!

_'Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?'_

**'Hmmm... Carrots, right?'**

_'No no no! My FAVORITE vegetable is... Eda-MOM-e. ... get it???'_ edam...? OH MY GOD MOM!!

**'...** **Go back to bed, dear.' hah!!**

_'No no!! Not yet! Hee hee hee. Now, if I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?'_

_**'**_ **Hmmm... I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be?** _'_

_'I would be... A MOMERANIAN.'_

_**'** _ **Hohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this... One day, you could be... ... a famous MOMedian.'**

_'... Well, I am going to bed.'_

_**'**_ **Hey! Come on, Tori! That one was funny!** '

_'Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear.'_

_**'** _ **Goodnight, honey.'**

_'... Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out...'_

That's the sweetest thing....They were such a happy family...And Frisk played each and every single tape....

2: _Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHHHH!! Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on... What!? You're not gonna do it again...? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!_

Was that...FLOWEY'S VOICE BEFORE?! HOLY SHIT HE SOUNDED LIKE A SQUIRLE ON HELLIUM!!

3: _Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee! What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter. But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK._

That's such an innocent prank...what happened to you two...and where was this video going anyways...?

4: _I... I don't like this idea, Chara. Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not... ... big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Chara... Never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers._

No...s-she poisoned herself on porpouse...to free monster kind....Of course she was angry...She was forgotten after they both sacraficed themselves for the greater good...that's why they were acting so weird. But stil...she will refuse the golden flower tea...she doesn't want to die from poison... And the last one...

5: Chara... Can you hear me? _**We want you to wake up... <playername>! You have to stay determined! You can't give up... You are the future of humans and monsters...**_ _... Psst... Chara... Please... wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... ... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?_

Poor things...no one had a clue what was actually going on... That's when Frisk saw the sixth VHS. That wasn't right...weren't there only five..? She slid it in and suddenly the two shelves filled with anime turned around. Were those...freezers..? Frisk opened them up and fog started coming out. She coughed at the thickness. As it started fading Frisk's eyes widened. A container with...a-....A SOUL!! THAT WAS WHAT ASRIEL AND CHARA NEEDED!! SOULS!! Frisk looked at the other one. She couldn't believe it. The second one however was a even more shocking surprise. It was a monster soul. She could save her friends....SHE COULD SAVE THEM!! She gently took the containers with her. She also saw a small bottle of a red liquid alongside the soul. She took it and shook it around. It didn't look like anything she had seen before. It was glowing and it felt warm in her hand, even if it just got out of a freezer. Frisk exited the room with the giant TV and tried crossing carefully past the skull. She wanted to step over the save point...until it grew a face. It grew in size until it looked like a melted person. They smelled like sweet lemons and reminded Frisk of a jelly. It kind of looke like shyren; the monster she met in Waterfalls and had to sing with. She started humming a familiar tune.

The monster whole body shuddered at the sound, like memories were coming back to them. Suddenly a voice with dozens of echoes said. 'Welcome to my special hell.' This was a hell alright..Poor thing must have been stuck in here for ages. She continued humming. 

'But nobody came...' said the voices again. Frisk looked at the melted monster as she dodged it's attacks. She started singing a lullaby, the same one she remembered from when she was a small child. The only memory of her mother she had. The monster calmed down and nodded along to the music. They seemed reluctant to fight her. 

'stay here with me...' She winced at the pain in the monsters voice. She hugged them and the melted monster started shaking. At first she thought she was doing something wrong...until she felt sticky tears dripping down. She spared the monster that slowly faded like a ghost...like a memory you couldn't quite place...from long long ago. Our dear human watched the monster drift away, then resumed her quest in finding everything that was happening in this place; and getting out of there with her new prizes. The key to bringing her friends back. 

She went past the weird skull like machine and looked at the sign next to it. 

'DT EXTRACTOR MACHINE  
STATUS: INACTIVE'

DT..? Like..Determination? Alphys never used that acronym before...It must have been Gaster's invention...maybe she wasn't going crazy by hearing his voice...maybe...he could do it because this must have been a place where he stayed quite often...yes and the memories being stronger here formed a thinner bond between his memory and the Reality they lived in. 

_**I d o h a v e t o a d m i t t h a t y o u a r e q u i t e i m p r e s s i v e , F r i s k!** _

So she was right...no matter...she still had one key to find!! She continued her journey towards the left. More freezers. Great!! And another entry. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 19

_the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home._ _what am i supposed to say?_ _i don't even answer the phone anymore.'_

Oh Alphys...she went through all of that alone...and no one was there to help her. That was cruel. She looked around. There were fans on the ceiling, still running and some refrigerators. All were empty with only a few samples, apart from the last one, which was shaking off the ground!! She first read the other two entries in the room.

'ENTRY NUMBER 20

_ASGORE left me five messages today._ _four about everyone being angry_ _one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me._ _thanks asgore.'_

Even Asgore...? That was his damn project god damn it!! That's just cruel. No wonder there were all those piles of unopened mail in her house...the poor thing was afarid to even check what she received...the families reacted just like anyone would...and Frisk couldn't stop the guilt when she realized she would have reacted the same as them...

'ENTRY NUMBER 21

_i spend all my time at the garbage dump now ..i_ _t's my element'_

She couldn't blame Alphys on that one..After all..she hanged in the dumb all the time looking for spare parts! (when she wasn't on the job of course; she couldn't afford missing her jobs...literally speaking). She finally got to the last refrigerator...only it was another monster. The goop started dripping on the refrigerator and suddenly she was in an encounter. It was cold...oh so cold....she could see her breath forming fog and raising up. The Amalgamte looked like it was losing itself...it was...oh my god...

'sn...ow...y..' Snowy..? As in Snowdin..? Wait...she knew that face...IT'S THAT BIRD MONSTER THAT LOVED JOKES!! Oh my god...what happened to them.....it was clear but still...Frisk remembered that they liked jokes. She told them a joke. A bad pun about snow.

'haha...i...remem...ber...' Their attacks were...sad...they didn't even try.... they missed her entirely and the attack was like 10 inches away from her. Some didn't even land in the box...She told another bad pun. They smiled...a true smile. 

'hahah! thank....you...' Frisk nodded and spared the satisfied monster. Where the refrigerator used to lie...now lied a blue key. Exactly the last key she needed. She took it. She entered the room behind the refrigerators and slid the green key in. Now all she needed to do was get the blue key across where it needed to be. She ran all the way to the hallway filled with flowers. She entered the room in the back and slid the blue key in. Something seemed to rumble at that. It was time to get out of this place. She entered what seemed like and elevator..but it also had a corridor to the side of the elevator. It didn't work anyways. As she stepped in the corridor she found more entries. She didn't expect there to be more..but the screens were turned off...She entered the last room. A gigantic room filled with pipes and wires. There was a huge generator. She approached it and turned the generator on. She heard the all familiar buzzing of a starting generator. As she turned around and was ready to leave she saw that she was surrounded by 4 amalgamates. They were blocking her way out... she backed away into the generator and realized that she was cornered. 

They were slowly inching closer. They were only a few inches away from her face when she heard from behind the monsters a voice. 

"Hey!! Stop!! I got you guys some food, ok?!?" Alphys said as she rushed and the mosters left, happy to finally get something to eat. Frisk sighed in relief at the sight of the scientist. 

"Oh! Thank you so much!!" She said. 

"Sorry about that...They get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time." The two giggled. That was kind of funny. 

"I think they smelled some food you had on you and...The power went out and I've been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you were one step ahead of me.." She talked like she wasn't fully acustomed to the place...maybe she wasn't. That solidified her theory that Gaster built this place. 

"yeahh...sorry for stealing your thunder there.." Frisk said as she scratched her head awkwardly. Alphys waved her dismissivly. 

"This was probably just a big inconvenience for you...B-but i appreciate that you came here to back me up! As i said i was afraid i might...Not come back...But that's not because of these guys or anything!!" Alphys...don't you dare do what she knows you wanted to do...You dum dum. 

"i was just too worried that i would be too afraid to tell the truth...That i might run away or do something...Cowardly. " Frisk went over to the lizard monster and gave them a tight hug. 

"The truth is never easy...and it's not always sweet either...but a bitter medicene always got rid of the problem faster, in my opinion. Plus...friends will be there to help you swollow it. And you will soon be just fine...together..." The scientist wrapped their hands around her. 

"th-thank you...Frisk....oh..i suppose i owe you an explination..." Alphys said as she wiped her eyes and glasses. 

"There is no need. I read your entries all the way to here..." Frisk said smiling. Alphys flushed. 

"y-you read my entries..? O-oh...OH!! That's good! That's great!!" The yellow monster said with a nervous laugh. 

"..now at least i know..it will be a lot easier to stand...thank you..Come on guys...it's time for everyone to go home..." said the monster as she took the amalgamtes who came rushing to her back in the common room, or the room with the beds. Frisk then exited a bit after her. That's when she found the same entries that were turned off before...were now turned on. proably because of the power generator. 

'ENTRY NUMBER 8

_I've chosen a candidate._ _I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it..._ _In the center of his garden, there's something special._ _The first golden flower, that grew before all the others._ _The flower from the outside world._ _It appeared just before the queen left._ _I wonder..._ _What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live.'_

So that's how Flowey came to life....of course...

'ENTRY NUMBER 18

_the flower's gone'_

Now that would totally scare the shit out of someone if it happened to them. As she stepped back into the elevator her phone started ringing. It's the same voice she heard in her dream. 

_**'Y o u h a v e d o n e a g r e a t j o b . T h a n k s t o y o u , e v e r y t h i n g ' s f a l l i n g i n t o p l a c e. S e e y o u s o o n , F r i s k'** _

What...? The doors closed and she started ascending. But she ascended too high...or so she thought..? She woke up and she was next to an elevator back in the castle...wasn't she supposed to be back at the lab..? She looked at the elevator only to find it covered in vines. what...? But she just used it??? She reached the elevator she took last time down to the Lab and made her way to the lab. When she entered the front door she found Chara and Flowey waiting for her. 

"FRISK!! OH THANK GOD!! I thought something happened down there! We were so worried when we heard that loud thud down there." said Chara. Frisk smiled to the two. They must have heard what happened when the elevator lost power. Ouch...

"no worries! I'm fine!! OH I HAVE GREAT NEWS FOR YOU!! i--" Frisk stopped. She couldn't tell them yet. She'll keep it as a surprise. Yeah...it was the perfect plan...

"Frisk..? You ok there ?" Asked Flowey concerned at the long pause. She snapped out of it.

"Right sorry!! Got lost in thought there! we're going back to Snowdin! I want to see Papyrus and Undyne one last time..." It was the perfect excuse. Well it was supposed to be an excuse until her phone started ringing. 

"Hey..!uh...This is Undyne!" Undyne..? Why was she calling her. 

"Hey Undyne! Nice to hear from you!" Tht's when Frisk heard Papyrus voice in the background..but she ccouldn't really make out what it said. 

"(SHUT UP PAPYRUS!! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!!)" Frisk giggled. The two were always fighting with each other. 

"HUMAN! you have to deliver something for me!! Uh...Please..?" Frisk laughed and agreed. 

"I'm in Snowdin in front of Papyrus's. SEE YA PUNK!!" She ended the call and turned towards her friends. 

"Well you heard the fish. We're gonna play delivery!!" Frisk said with a smirk. Chara and Flowey looked at each other and the ghost spoke. 

"i don't know HOW you do it...but i swear to god those timings make you look really badass!!" They all laughed as they left the Lab to go to Snowdin. 

Let's see what the head of the Royal Guard needed help delivering...Shall we?

_**B u t m a y b e y o u s h o u l d s t o p w a i s t i n g t i m e a n d m a k e t h a t c h o i c e . . .** _

_**B u t f e a r i s q u i t e h a r d t o o v e r c o m e i s n ' t i t . . . ?** _

_**W i l l y o u d o t h e r i g h t c h o i c e . . . ?** _

~~ _**O R F A I L E V E R Y O N E Y O U C A R E F O R ? !** _ ~~


	20. The date of a fish and a lizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK AFTER THIS CHAPTER!! We get the final parts from Underground! I promiseee....But in the game if you want Pacifist YOU GO ALL THROUGH!! And yes...I MEAN THE DATE AS WELL!! Come on everyone loved to see Matchmaker Frisky~ Anyways i'm posting this because i will be gone for a week and i don't think i will be able to update sooo ENJOY THE TWO CHAPTERS I'M GIVING YOU MEH CHILDREN!!

And so they left the Lab and arrived at the Riverperson's boat. They gladly gave her a ride to Snowdin. Frisk got off the boat and pet the dog head of the boat. The Riverperson looked stunned for a second before he laughed for the first time ever(?).

"Tra la ha ha ha ha! The angel has humour!" And with that Frisk left to see Undyne for her 'delivery'. If only Frisk knew...

She was back at the brothers house. It was jut like she remembered it. In front of the house, next to the mail boxes were Undyne and Papyrus. Undyne looked..sweaty? HOW?? It was cold as hell!! Papyrus looked giddy as usual. He was doing some salsa steps in one place. 

"Hey Undyne, Papyrus!! Soo..what do you need..?" She asked as she came closer to the two monsters waiting for her. 

"Um, so...i have a favor to ask you.." She gestured for her to go on. 

"Uhhhh I...i need you to deliver this letter..." Undyne said. She looked..nervous..?

"una carta?" Frisk said as she took a clean and neat looking letter from Undyne's hands. 

"yeah yeah...whatever you say...You need to deliver it to Dr. Alphys." Frisk spurted at that. OH MY GOD WAS IT WHAT SHE THOUGHT IT WAS?! SHE HOPED!! 

"Why don't you do it yourself...?" Frisk asked with a smirk. Papyrus giggled at that. He wasn't as oblivious as people thought he was. 

"..um...w-well.." OH MY GOD THAT BLUSHY FACE WAS ADORABLE!! Frisk quickly snapped a pic of her. 

"OI!! DID YOU JUST TAKE A PIC?!" She and the younger skeleton laughed. 

"OK! Now..whyyy..?" Undyne was fidgeting. The head of the Royal Guard...who would have thought...

"I-it's kind of personal...but we're friends so...I'll t-tell you..." Frisk waited holding her breath. SAY IT! SAY IT!!

"Hotland SUUUUCKSSSS!! I don't wanna have to go over there!!" She gave the fish monster a 'really..? That's it..?' look and face palmed. WOW! Undyne SUCKED as expressing her feelings...

"oh...And if you read it...I'll KILL you." She backed away and gulped. Jeez...Undyne could be scary...

"Thank you so much! You're the best!!" Frisk still stayed for a bit examining the letter. 

"So..? What are you waiting for..? MOVE, SOLDIER!!" She sighed and straightened her back giving Undyne as salute. Undyne was taken aback at that. 

"Well would you look at that, punk!! How do you know that??" Frisk weighted the truth for a second. Could she seriously tell that she lived in the same complex with an old soldier and he thought her to even shoot a gun..? That didn't sound like a good idea... Of course everyone had favorites and Frisk had to admit..even if she protected the whole apartment building...her actual close family was Abuela, Gramps (the old man who was a soldier), Lucy alongside her brother and her mom and Ben (the brazillian guy who was like a big brother to her). 

"Just something i picked up...ok i'll go now! See ya!!" Frisk said as she went back to where the Riverperson was. She rode their boat back and went to the Lab. She knocked on the door and slid the letter under. 

"o-oh no..another letter...i..i don't want to open it..c-can't i just slide it back..? No...I...I need to do this. I'l read this one." Well she was glad Alphys actually kept her word. 

"um...i'ts shut kind of strongly...i-isn't it.." Silence. 

"w...wait a second..." Silence. Suddenly the door opened. 

"Hey. if this is a joke it's..." Frisk stood there. Well shit...

"Oh My God?" Alphys said as her eyes widened in shock. Oh no...OH NO NO NO!! 

"Wait Al---" But it was too late. 

"Did YOU write the letter? It wasn't signed so i have no idea who could have...Oh my god. Oh no." OH NOT AGAIN!!

"mierda! Alphys hold o--" But the lizard monster was already talking. 

"That's adorable...And i h-had no idea you, um, wrote that way!" What the hell could have Undyne wrote in that letter that led to this?!

"W-wait listen--" Oh no oh no oh no...THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS HAPPENS...DOWN HERE!!

"It's surprising too...after all the gross stuff i did..." Shit shit shit...what can she do now?! She played the pitty card. AGHHHH!!

"Look Alphys this is---" But she was interrupted again. Oh my god were all monsters like this..? She already met two or three doing this....

"I don't really deserve to be forgiven. Much less..um...this? And so passionately too..." Chara and Flowey were laughing their asses off at this point. Frisk was red in embarrassement. 

"santa mierda!! can you ju--" Interrupted again. Someone needs to teach these monsters conversation go two ways..not one...

"You know what? Ok! I'll do it!!" Frisk froze. Oh my god she doesn't know what she's talking about and she doesn't want to....

"It's the least i can do to make it up to you!!" NO NO NO DON'T MAKE IT UP TO HER OH MY GOD!!

"y-yeah...Let's go on a date!!" 

"a what..?" Frisk said in shock. Oh this was going downhill and FAST. Suddenly she was dragged in an encounter just like the one she was in with Papyrus. Oh jeez...In capital letters appeared. 

DATING START...? But Alphys was nowhere to be seen. 

"Uhhh.Sorry! I'm still getting dressed." Welp shit now she felt bad for also not being dressed on this date..Great!! Just delightful... Alphys came out wearing the red dress she saw in her wardrobe. 

"How do i look? My friend helped me pick out this dress. She's got a great sense of...Um.." She already knew it was Undyne. The two had crushes on each other after all. And the dress...It actually suited the lizard monster. Frisk looked at her. Hmmm...OH!! SHE COULD TAKE ALPHYS TO WHERE SHE IS SUPPOSED TO MEET UNDYNE AND WAIT FOR HER TO CLARIFY THINGS!! If she is here...she might as well help the lizard monster look her best!!

"do a twirl for me!!" Frisk said gesturing to the lizard monster. They twirled. Frisk norrowed her eyes. 

"it's great...but not quite there..." Frisk came closer to the lizard monster. 

"w-what..?" Frisk pulled out a small bag with make up in it. It's what she used before her gigs. 

"i may dress like a tomboy sometimes...but i am a girl after all..."She knew her good fair of fashion and make up. She started doing the lizard's make up. She took of her glasses and when she was done she put them back on. She gave Alphys a mirror to look at herself. The scientist smiled. 

"w-wow!! I never looked so good!!" Frisk giggled and looked at her dress. It was...baggy....Hmm...Frisk pulled out a red piece of material. It was long and Frisk usually used it for her costumes sometimes as a ribbon or something. She tied it around the monster's waist. Now the lizard looked like a million bucks...actually...she had a ribbon too. She put it on Alphys head. The yellow monster squealed. 

"U-Undyne would have loved this!! Uh...i mean...Anyway..let's do this thing!!" When the writting started appeareing again Alphys stopped again. 

"W-WAIT!! I NEED TO GIVE YOU ITEMS TO RAISE YOUR AFFECTION STATISTICS!! That'll increase the chance of an succesful outcome of the date!" Frisk snorted. She talked about dating like it was a video game. Sure she'll play along. 

"A-anyway...d-don't worry! I'm prepared.I-i've been stockpiling gifts in an anticipation for a date like this." Bet 10 G it's something for Undyne. 

"F-first i've got..some metal armor polish!!" Oh my god!! wait...THAT'S GOOD FOR HER GUNNN! NUU DON'T REALIZE ITS FOR--

"Um, maybe you can't use that." Damn it...Mission failed. 

"I also brought some waterproof cream for your scales." Frisk tried not to laugh. She put her hand over her mouth in attempt to stiffle her laughs. If this was a real date...OH MAN SHE WOULD HAVE BLEW IT BADLY!!

"A magical spear reapiring kit i.." Frisk was now on the floor. She couldn't help it. Oh what a failure of a date this was...

"Hey! let's forget about the items ok? Let's just start the date." Frisk nodded as she wiped her tears. Ahhh this was the best. 

And so it started. With awkward silence of course....BECAUSE ALPHYS KNEW NOTHING ABOUT A DATE!! 

"..uh...do you...like...anime..?" Frisk giggled. 

"I would lie if i said i didn't!!" Alphys eyes lit up. Common grounds huh? Well played Alphys. It's clear she played dating sims. 

"hey! Me too!!" Oh she was holding back her fangirling so bad. More silence. 

"listen Alphys i--" But she was interrupted. Bruh...REALLY?!

" Hey!! let's go somewhere!!" That's when it hit the human. 

"YEAH!! let's go to the Dump!! What do you say??" Frisk asked. The two walked there, talking about anime the whole time. It was kind of fun to be honest. 

"here we are!! This is where me and Undyne come all the time...We find all sorts of great stuff here!! heh, she's really...Uh....oh no...that's her over there..." Frisk was really hard trying to be serious...she just couldn't. This whole situation was DUMB!! 

"I c-can't let her see me on a date with you!! Because uh...OH NO HERE SHE COMES!!" Alphys started running around in a panic. That's when she spotted the garbage can behind her. She hid behind it. Undyne came. Her hair was neatly styled and she had make up on. She was wearing a black tank top with a cropped lether jacket and some thights with nice heeled boots. Undyne had style. 

"Hey!! There you are!! I uh realized...if you dleiver that thing....It might be a bad idea. So i'm gonna do it!! Give it to me!!

"About that...i...i don't have it..." Frisk said rubbin her neck, awkwardly. 

"Huh..? You don't have it?! NGAHHHH!! Have you at least seen her?!" Frisk pointed at the trash can like a child ratting out their friend. Sorry not sorry but you two are lost causes. 

"You have seen her?! She's here?! I'll keep looking then!!" And Undyne walked right past the trash can. Frisk looked at Undyne walking away and gestured at the trash can in exasperation. WERE THEY THIS OBLIVIOUS ALL THE TIME?! THEY'LL GET KILLED ON THE SURFACE LIKE THIS!! Alphys finally came out from her GENIUS hidding spot. 

"oh my god...W...well i guess it's obvious huh..? i uh..i really like her.." Frisk face palmed. 

"I knowww!! If you would just let me tal--"

"I mean, more than i like other people!! I'm sorry...i j-just figured...y-you know...It'd be fun to go on like, a cute, kind of pretend date with you? T-to make you feel better." You got to be kidding her right now...DID SHE JUST INTERRUPT HE--

"Well, it sounds even worse when you put it like that...." EVEN HER THOUGHTS?! FUUU--

"I'm sorry. I messed up again. Undyne's the person i um...really want to go on a date with. But i mean...she's way out of my league...N-not that you aren't cool!! But Undyne..she's so confident...and so strong...and funny...and i'm just a nobody. A fraud. I'm the royal scientist but...All i've ever done is...hurt people...I've told her so many lies...she thinks i'm...She thinks i'm a lot cooler than i actually am...If she gets close to me she'll...She'll find out the truth about me."

"and is it bad...?" Alphys looked at Frisk. 

"w-what..?" Frisk looked at the garbage in the dump. 

"is it bad to open up..? To let Undyne see who you truly are...? You are great...ok? and if Undyne really loves you...she will love the true you just the same. AND because i can finally speak...it was HER who sent the letter...not ME. I was there just to deliver it...but...now that i am here..i can help you get the fish you want." Frisk said with a smile. Alphys looked at her with hope. 

"R-Really..? But isn't it better this way...? to live a lie where both people are happy..? Or a truth where neither of us are..." Frisk cut her off immediately.

"Don't you dare ever think that!! I'll be damned if i ever let anyone else make that mistake again!!" Frisk said remembering her ex. She still had the marks around her body...mostly down...She shoved those bad memories away. 

"they say be yourself...but i don't really like who myself is..I'd rather be whatever makes people happy..." Said the lizard monster. Frisk hated hearing those words..because she knew...she was the same...she hated herself...she was giving advices she couldn't take herself...but she couldn't do it because she wanted what's best for her family...so she'd rather live in misery...than let her family suffer. And that's what she has been doing...for over 10 years...

"Alphys...Is it better to pretend 24/7 or to be with someone who accepts you for who you are...and if they don't accept you..then it isn't meant to be..." The scientist thought about it. 

"you're right...everyday i'm scared...Scared what will happen when people learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me...But how can i tell UNDYNE the tr..truth?? I d-don't have the confidence..I'm going to mess it up...How can i practice?!" That's when an idea came to the human. 

"Practice on me!! Let's roleplay it!!" Frisk said to Alphys. The monster looked confused. Then they lit up. 

"That sounds kinda fun! Ok which one will be Undyne..?" Frisk OBVIOUSLY pointed at herself. 

"r-right...O-obviously...ehehe...ehem..." Alphys took a few breaths. 

"h-hi Undyne...H-How are you today...?" Frisk then thought she could mess a bit with Alphys. She finger gunned her and said. 

"You're cute." Alphys flushed. Oh this will be fun!! Chara was smiling mischeviously as she realized what she was doing. The flower chuckled and shook their head. 

"Th...Thanks...you say to me a lot and i don't know what to say! But i know you just mean it platonically because we're just friends." Frisk's eyes widened. WOW!! They really were hopeless huh..?

"Uhh,..i'd like to talk to you about something." Frisk smiled. 

"THEN SHE KISSES YOU!!" She turned around and made some smootching sounds as she hugged herself. yeah..she could be evil. When she turned around however she saw someone hanging around keeping an 'eye-socket out for her'. They both snorted when they locked eyes with each other. This was just.....SUCH A DUMB SCENARIO OH MY GOD!! She turned around to see Alphys red as a tomato. 

"WH-WHAT?! UNDYNE WOULD NEVER!!.....i...i kiss her back....softly...." Frisk's smile stretched some more. Now that's the spirit. 

"I..i look gently into her eyes....I START HOLLERING!!" Frisk backed away a little and laughed to herself. Oh my god she's so loud Undyne will surely hear this...not to mention...IT WAS HILARIOUS!! She could hear the thud of something falling...which was her trust-worthy protector who probably fell from his spot out of laughter. Chara and Flowey were also howling with laughter. This couldn't get better. 

"UNDYNE!! I LOVE YOU!! UNDYNE!! KISS ME AGAIN, UNDYNE!!" That's when Undyne came into view. OH MAN!! IT JUST GOT BETTER!!

"WHAT did you just say?" Oh MY GOD!! THIS WAS PRICELESS. She was on the ground rolling into a fit of laughter. Alphys however...must have found this the scariest thing ever. 

"U-UNDYNE!! I...was....just...." Alphys said. But Undyne interrupted her. 

"hey! WOAH! Wait a second...Your outfit is really cute! What's the occasion?" That's when Undyne looked at the laughing human on the ground. Oh shit...She quickly got up and dusted her clothes. Oh no...

"Wait a second...are you two...on a date..?" Frisk quickly got up swearing in spanish. 

"Espere!!(Wait!!) I can explain!! no es una cita!!(It's not a date) I-i swear i delivered your letter and it's a misunderstanding!!" Frisk tried to explain herself. WELL GREAT!! She will be Frisk-chebab. 

"UHHH YES! I MEAN UHHH NO!! I MEAN WE WERE I MEAN... we were only romantically roleplaying as you!" ALPHYS SHUT UPPPPP!! She doesn't want another spear inside of her!!

"WHAT?!" Asked Undyne, shouting. Oh please let it not be in the same shoulder like before..

"I mean...Undyne...i...I've been lying to you..." Dios, no sobreviviré a esto (God, i won't survive this)... Undyne's face was stuck in a creepy toothy grin as she slowly looked in Alphys direction. 

"WHAT?? ABOUT WHAT??" Frisk put her hands together as she started praying for her safety. Oh she was so screwed....

"About...well...everything!" Frisk's eyes widened in horror as she saw those angry eyes lock on her. Dios, ten piedad de mí.... (God, have mercy on me...)

"I told you seeweed it's scientifically important when i just use it to make ice cream; And those history books i keep reading are just dorky comic books! And the history movies...those...those are just anime! They aren't real! And that time i told yo ui was busy with work on the phone...I was just eating frozen yogurt in my pyjamas; That time i--" Frisk shot Alphys a "Are you for real...?" look then she heard Undyne's voice. 

"Alphys..." IT WAS SOFT AND GENTLE!!

"I WILL LIVE ANOTHER DAY!! PRAISE THE LORD!!" Said Frisk as both the monsters looked at her. Oh she said that out loud...

"ehehe...C-carry on..." She said and the two looked back at each other. 

"I...i just wanted to impress you..I just wanted you to think i was smart and cool. That i wasn't some nerdy loser."

"Alphys..." Said Undyne as she rubbed her head. Ok now that she thought about it Undyne was way taller than both Frisk and Alphys...

"Undyne...i..i really think you're neat and..." Alphys started crying and Undyne knelt next to her and pulled her in a hug. 

"Alphys. Shhhhh. Shhhhhhhhhh." Undyne picked Alphys up and threw her in the trash can. Frisk's eyes widened at that. What the hell was wrong with her?! She just confessed and she thre her in the tras can?!

"Alphys...I...I think you're neat too, i guess." Tsundere alert. Frisk snorted. Undyne glanced at her and she raised her hands up in a 'guilty' type of way and backed away a bit. 

"But you've gotta realize. Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kids cartoons or reading history books or whatever. To me ALL of that stuff is just NERDY CRAP!!" Damn you both know how to ruin a mood fast and bring it back even faster...Yikes...

"What i like about you is that you're PASSIONATE! You are ANALYTICAL!! It doesn't matter what it is...YOU CARE ABOUT IT!!" Of course...Confidence and strenght combined with passion and the strenght of mind...together make an indestructible team...

"100% AT MAXIMUM POWER! so you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore...Alphys i want to help you become happy with who you are." OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO SWEET!! Chara and Frisk were both making goo-goo eyes at the scene as Flowey shook his head and Sans face-palmed in the background. Yup...IT WAS SO SWEET!!

"And i know just the training you need to do that!" Both Frisk's and Chara's face dropped at that. The what now..? Alphys peeked from the trash-can. Her legs and tail were out. The trash-can blushed. 

"U-undyne...you..will train me?" Undyne laughed. 

"Pfft, what? ME??" That's when Papyrus appeared in the background. All four who were watching the whole scene face-palmed again. OH. MY. GOD. HOPELESS I TELL YOU!!

"Nah...I'm gonna get Papyrus to do it!!" It was the younger skeleton alright; he was doing a pose with one hand on the hip and the other in the air. Damnnnn sassy Papy!!

"GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN' IT'S TIME TO JOB 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!!" Frisk looked at the trash-can and mouthe. 'Sorry' to it. They seemed to be down...or pissed..? Hard to tell. 

"Ready? i'm about to start the timer!!" Hoo boy...

"U-undyne...I'll do my best!!" The trash-can and the jolly skeleton left, jogging. Undyne turned towards her. Shit...

"PLEASE DON'T HIT THE RIGHT SHOULDER!! IT ALREADY HAS STICHES FROM LAST TIME!" Frisk begged looking down. Undyne binked in surprise. She winced at the words. 

"Punk i won't...oh my god look up i won't hit you with a spear!! I forgot about that.." Undyne said guilty. Oops..? They stayed in silence a bit until. 

"OH MY GOD!! SHE WAS KIDDING RIGHT?? THOSE CARTOONS THOSE COMICS...They are still real...RIGHT?! ANIME IS REAL RIGHT?!" Said Undyne as she grabbed her shoulders in despair. Her world was shook hard huh..? Frisk thought about it. 

"They are only in one place...COMIC CONNN!!" ~~_**C O R O N A!!!**_~~ **_~~SHUT UPPPPPP GASTER!!!!~~_** Frisk actually wins the free tickets in the cosplay contest every year. She is great at sewing and hand crafting (she does have a workshop after all for a reason). The kids love to see the pictures when she comes back from it. 

"HELL YEAH!! WHEN I'M GOING ON THE SURFACE THAT'S THE FIRST PLACE I'M VISITING!!" Frisk smiled. Undyne left after the other two monsters who probably didn't get far, since Alphys was in a trash-can after all.

"hey bucko!" Said Sans as he put his skeletal hand on her shoulder. Frisk grabbed his hand and threw the skeleton over her and slammed him to the ground. 

"HOLY JESUS!!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?! I'M SO SORRY!! It a force of habbit." Frisk said as she realized what she did. The skeleton chuckled. 

"remind me to NOT do that again..k, bucko..?" Frisk helped him up and checked to see if he was injured. 

"i'm ok kid...I got a thick skull." Frisk snorted. 

"Well anyways it looks like you are really one to be dragged in 'dates' huh?" Frisk sighed. 

"i know...But you have to admit it was funny huh?" They both laughed and Sans then started walking the opposite way he should have. 

"well see you ahead bucko." He said as he waved her off and dissapeared.  Suddenly her phone started ringing. 

"HELLO! IF IT ISN'T MY GOOD FRIEND WHO TRUSTS ME!! THIS IS PAPYRUS!! YOUR ALSO MUTUAL FRIEND!! ALPHYS AND I FINISHED OUR TRAINING EARLY. VERY EARLY...SO I SENT HER HOME! VERY HOME...UH...NOW...I FEEL STRONGLY AND FOR NO APPARENT REASON...YOU SHOULD GO TO THE BARRIER. I HAVE ONLY GOOD FEELINGS ABOUT THIS!! GOODBYE!!" Frisk stood there in shock. What just happened...? That...that couldn't be Papyrus... She called him. 

"HELLO TINY HUMAN!! I AM SORRY BUT I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAINING WITH ALPHYS!! IS IT IMPORTANT??" Frisk was dumbfound at that. 

"uhh...no no..keep doing what you are doing...good luck..." Well...the thing that talked to her was right....

It was time to go to the barrier....she will do the right thing....but she still couldn't shake the feeling...something will go very very wrong. 

_** I s h o u l d s t o p u n d e r e s t i m a t i n g t h i s h u m a n . . .  ** _

_** T h e y a r e q u i te v i g i l e n t , a l r i g h t . . . ** _

_** p i t t y . . . ~~i h a v e o t h e r p l a n s f o r t h e m . .~~ ** _


	21. Freedom is near...But there is always a PRICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will apologize in advance if the name of myself for giving you quite the bad time with the names of the neighboors. Let's make it official. ok?  
> Abuela  
> Eliza(the black woman)  
> Lucy(her daughter)  
> Mikey(her son)  
> Ben(the brazilian man)  
> Gramps(our favorite soldier)  
> These are the most important ones you need to remember. Up to this point they weren't defined characters. Oh yeah and excuse my mistakes from editing this i um...pressed the wrong thing mutiple times god damn it... And please do tell me if there are any major mistakes that may be distracting to the story. I know there are quite some typos but i do hope they won't distract you. ENJOYYYY~~

Frisk was anxious. Anxious is acutally an understatement. Let's be honest here...going to almost certain death isn't that easy. BUT HEY!! She won't just leave monsters to rot here with the dust of their beloved king...not when she did so much...She was sorry....she was sorry for Abuela, for her family...she was sorry but it was for the best. She and her two companions were walking through the hallway taking her to the room where the barrier was. She will do this.

* * *

_"FRISKYYY~ DO YOU THINK I WILL GET TO SEE SUCH A WONDERFUL PLACE??" The excitement in her voice fills you with affection._

_"hahah!! Stop jumping you twerp you might fall and break your neck!! Your mom would kill me! And what did i say about touching stuff around the workshop?!"_

_"no touching..."_

_"exactly!! Now watch your show!!" Laughter fills the air._

* * *

_"HIJA!! DON'T LET THE SAUCE BURN!!"_

_"OH MY GOD I AM NOTTTT!! TONTA"_

_"SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!! MY CHANCLAS IS WAITING TO WHOOP YO ASS!!" Laughter fills the apartment._

_"Hahaha!! Well Frisky you heard Abuela!! Come on say it again!!" Said the encouraging voice of your friend, who is like a big brother to you._

_"OHH DON'T THINK YOU ARE OFF THE HOOK, HOMBRE JOVEN!! YOU THINK I FORGOT YOU TOOK TWO TACOS INSTEAD OF ONE YESTERDAY?? RATO"_

_You hear the wooden spoon hit something else other than the pots. More laughter fills the air. This feels like home._

* * *

_"MIKEY, LUCY GET DOWN!!" You are laughing. This is silly._

_"OH MY GOD!! YOU TWO WILL MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ALL OF US!!"_

_"Bleaghhhh!!!" You and your friend say along the children._

_"NOT YOU TWO AS WELL!!" You hear the laughter of the same woman who just scolded you all, the laugh of a loving mother._

* * *

_"Do you really have to go..?" Asked the girl. You smiled as you hear the footsteps of your other family members leaving their apartments._

_"well dearie i am pretty sure you want to actually eat tonight!" Said the horse voice of an old man, who you dearly care for._

_"Now Lucy let go of her leg." Your friend removes the girl that had her arms around your waist begging you to stay._

_"BUT SHE ALWAYS WORKSSSS" She protested. You laughed and ruffled her hair and her brothers hair._

_"I'll be back ok? I'll also get you some sweets but don't tell your Eliza...KK?" But your plan wasn't bulletproof._

_"Not tell me what??" You jump up. You all laugh as your Abuela comes and gives you your bag._

_"OH!! And please lock your workshop as well!!" She tosses you the keys to the small two room abandoned apartment you transformed in a workshop. You waved goodbye....but did you ever expect it to be your last laugh...?_

* * *

"FRISK?? WHAT'S WRONG??" Frisk wiped the tears she didn't even know were streaming down her face as she drifted down memory lane. She smiled at the worried flower monster. 

"Don't worry i'm fine.." Chara and Flowey stopped as they arrived in front of the arch-way. This was it....It was time. Frisk inhaled as she took a step forward. She gently brushed her fingers touching the light coming from the star. She will do this..SHE WILL SAVE THEM ALL!!

And there she was...next to the barrier with the King looking at it's shining light; fading from white, to black, to white again and so on. It was mesmerizing in a way...but it was also what stood between all of these monsters and freedom.

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground...If...if by chance you have any unfinished business...Please...do what you must...." The same dialogue...well technically they never had this dialogue...but it still felt weird...like a deja-vu...Frisk stood her ground with determination. 

".....i see....This is it then...." The king turned towards her just like last time. The soul containers all raised up just like last time. It was the same thing again. She could see how it could drive someone mad. It was annoying even for the second time. She faded into the encounter screen. This was it. This was the end. 

She had one last message towards her family....and towards Sans. She was sorry....sorry to not be able to keep her promises...but...she hoped they could keep theirs after she was gone. Determination was swirling inside of her. She will help them. She will help them all. 

"Human. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." She closed her eyes and waited for the blow for the mercy button, then for her. But neither came. Instead she could feel the familiar feeling of heat, just like from a fire. That wasn't right. She opened her eyes to see a fireball forming next to the King. The fireball hit Asgore blasting him towards the wall. 

"What a miserable creature. Torturing such poor innocent youth. Do not be afraid my child..." Frisk choked back a sob at the sight of the goat monster standing in front of her. 

"TORIEL!!" Frisk ran and hugged the caretaker of the ruins. 

"W-what...?? H-how?!" Frisk asked in shock finally realizing she was truly there and she shouldn't have been there. 

"At first i thought i would let you make your journey alone...But i could not stop worrying about you.." At those words suddenly Flowey and Chara popped in the room. Flowey hid behind her and Chara was floating behind her smilling. They must have figured something was going on when they saw the goat monster enter the room. 

"Your adventure must have been so treacherous." Frisk almost let out a laugh thinking about how many times she almost died. Not to mention she got her shoulder pierced by a giant blue energy spear. 

"and ultimately it would burden you with such a horrible choice. To leave this place you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat...Asgore.." Frisk smiled. She didn't call him Dreemurr or something like that. That was a step forward. So she did realize her mistakes. 

"However..i realized...i cannot allow that.. It is not right to sacrifice someone to let someone leave. Is that not what i have been trying to prevent the whole time?" Frisk internally winced at ger words. That was technically her plan...that will leave the poor woman a bit scared. But she will have her children back. 

"So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore was...He deserves mercy too." Asgore then came into view, a bit sludged down from the hit. 

"Tori...you came back!!" Frisk smiled. 

"Hello...Asgore.." Said Toriel as she actually smiled at the King. At least she did something right here.

"But...i am still kind of mad...You pathetic whelp...if you wanted to free our kind you would have gone out after you got ONE SOUL.." Frisk shot daggers at the female goat monster. Toriel then exhaled and looked at the king. 

"but...i guess you were scared...after what happened to our son...and i will respect that...now i know better.." The human smiled at them. That's when Undyne came into the picture. 

"NGAHHH!! HUMAN! ASGORE!! Nobody fight eachother!! Eeveryone is gonna make friends or else i'll--...I'll..." Toriel lit up at the sight. 

"Hello! I am Toriel! Are you the human's friend?? It is nice to meet you" Undyne gave her usual toothy grin. 

"Uh, yeah..? Nice to meet you too!" Then she rushed to Asgore's side.

"Hey, Asgore..Is that your ex? Jeez that's rough buddy." Asgore and Toriel looked at each other and blushed. 

"maybe...we don't have to be ex's...i only said we need a break...right..?" Asgore and Undyne both lit up as Asgore grabbed the caretakers hand. 

"I will be a better man than i ever was..." They smiled lovingly as Undyne and Frisk looked at each other and stuck their tongues out like children watching their parents kiss. That's when Alphys came. 

"H-hey!! Nobody hurt eachother!" Alphys looked at shocked at the couple of goat monsters holding hands and at Undyne and the human. Frisk snorted. 

"Oh! Are you another friend?? I am Toriel! Hello!!" Alphys looked panicked. 

"H-h-hi!!" She looked at Frisk and mouthed 'THERE'S TWO OF THEM?!' The human nodded. Jeez her plan was becoming harder and harder to fulfil. This was going to be a though job, alright. Next was Papyrus. Frisk mind was at this point going at a speed of miles per hour. why were they all there?! It was supposed to be her and the king...SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SET THEM FREE. 

"HEY!! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE!! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...THEN I'LL!! BE FORCED!! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!!" Frisk couldn't help the smile that was now on her face. Her heart was breaking but...hey it was better to die seeing your loved ones one last time...

"Hello!!" Said Toriel. Papyrus eyes widened...well eye-sockets. 

"OH!! HELLO YOUR MAJESTY!!" He then looked at Frisk. 

"HEY! PSST! HUMAN! DID ASGORE SHAVE...? AND..CLONE HIMSELF??" The human laughed at the clearly confused taller skeleton. Then Sans came into the picture. NOW THAT!! That was the last person she wanted to see. 

"hey guys...whassup?" Toriel percked up. 

"That voice..." Frisk could see Sans look of 'oh man i fucked up'. He must have realized that Asgore was her husban AND the king. 

"Hello...i think we may know each other?" Frisk chuckled in her hand. 

"oh hey...i recognize your voice, too."

"I am Toriel! So nice to meet you!"

"the name's sans and uh, same." The wink however was directed at Frisk. She blushed slightly but mouthed 'Legendary Fartsmaster'. He seemed to be trying not to laugh... it wasn't clear. But his smile was certainly more genuine. 

"OH! wait! Then this must be your brother...Papyrus!! Greetings Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you!" Papyrus was clearly blushing. That was adorable. 

"WOWIE...I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!"

"Hey Papyrus...What does a skeletone tile his roof with?" Both Sans and Toriel started snickering. Frisk snorted and looked away. She knew where this was going. 

"HMM...SNOW PROOF ROOF TILES??" He was oblivious...

"No, silly! A skeletone tiles his roof with SHIN-gles!" Asgore laughed and Sans snickered. Frisk was holding in her laugh..and at this point the tears. She knew they will be a group on the surface as well...but...she couldn't be a part of it...she will miss them...she will miss being alive in general...maybe she will end up as a gurdian angel and look after them. That sounded nice...but after the life she has lived...she was clearly a sinner...but she'll take it...she will save them even if it hurt like hell...they mattered more....they always did....she was worthless apart from bringing money...

"I CHANGED MY MIND!! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!!" Asgore looked jealous. To make it worse Undyne said. 

"Come on Asgore...There's plenty of fish in the sea." Alphys nodded.

"Y-yeah!! Undyne's totally right about the fish thing!!"S-sometimes you just gotta, um..S-stop going after furry boss monsters and uh...J-just get to know a really cute fish?" Undyne face palmed but she was clearly blushing. 

"Its a methapor..." Alphys said trying to cover it up.

"Well i think it's a good analogy" said Undyne looking at the lizard monster lovingly.

"OH MY GOD!! WILL YOU TWO JUST SMOOCH ALREADY!!" Suddenly Frisk saw Mettatons leg fluttering around. He was there too..of course! WHY MAKE SACRIFICING YOURSELF EASY....WHY?! AND WHY FOR HER?! AHAHAHAH!!! Of course life would do this....

"THE AUDIENCE IS DYINGGGG~ FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!!" The robot said. 

"HEY!! SHUT UP!! Man, the nerve of that guy! Right Alphys?" This is pointless...pointless...why are you smilling....STOP JOINING IN!! STOP!! STOP! JUST GIVE THEM YOUR SOUL!! STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING IT HARDER! STUPID! IDIOT! why....why...it hurts so much...just make it stop....IT HURTS!!!

"Uh Alphys?"

"No! he's right..LET'S DO IT!!" IT HURTS!! MAKE IT STOP!! JUST END IT!! why are you doing this to yourself....why do you hate yourself so much...JUST. END. IT.

"Well?? UHHH??? I guess??? If you want to?? Don't hold anything back!" And the two leaned in for a kiss slowly. But Toriel stepped in. Damn...that was and OTP ruined right there. 

"WAIT!! Not in front of the human!" She was 21...AND SHE HAD EXPERIENCED WORSE. Better that the guy was an ex huh? She won't see him anyways...now even less...

"R-right!! Sorry i got a little carried away!!" Undyne and Alphys were both blushing. STOP SMILING!! Why would you smile...when you know you are going to die...You...you....it just hurts....

"Hee hee...it seems you must stay here for a while." Frisk saw as they all alligned in a row in front of her. But there were two spots that didn't have anyone in them. Frisk smiled. 

"There's two of you missing.." Frisk opened her bag and pulled out the containers. Everyone froze in both fear and surprise. She looked at the ghost and the flower monster behind her. 

"These...are yours..." Flowey and Chara were looking at her in surprise as they both were tearing up. Frisk was tearing up as well. AGONY!! THIS WAS HELL!! MAKE IT STOP!! But the two took the containers and opened them. The souls floated towards where the chests of the two should be. Slowly Chara started hovering down until her feet were touching the ground. Her transparancy started fading as Flowey became a glob of light and his form started changing and growing. Chara looked at herself and Flowey stopped being a light and started fading into Asriel. Then in front of her were the two children...well not so children anymore. Chara and Asriel looked at each other and touched themselves to see if this was real. 

"A-azzy...i...i-m human..." Asriel nodded and the two hugged each other before turning around and hugging Frisk. 

"THANK YOU!! OH THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!!! HOW?!" Frisk didn't answear. Everyone was smiling and Toriel and Asgore slowly started approaching, cautiously like if they would come closer they would fade away. 

"m...my babies...?" Asriel and Chara turned their heads towards the goat monsters. 

"MOM!! DAD!!" Asriel yelled as both of them rushed and the four hugged, falling on their knees. Frisk backed away holding her bag tight. 

"MY CHILDREN!! OH MY SWEET SWEET BABIES!!" Toriel said as all four were choking on tears. That's when Asriel got up and kissed Chara. 

"I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THAT FOR YEARS!!" Asriel said raising his fists like a champion. Chara smacked him. They were both blushing. Asgore threw his fists up as well. 

"THAT'S MY BOY!!" Toriel was the one to smack him. 

"ASGORE!! HE SHOULD ASK PERMISSION BEFORE DOING SUCH A THING!!" Toriel scolded. 

"Yeah!! i would have said yes.." Chara said pouting. Asriel blushed some more. Now they were aranged in front of her again. The Dreemurrs in the middle, the skeletons on one side, the fish and the lizard couple on the other. Frisk tried hard to choke back the sob at seeing them like this.

"Looking at all the friends you made down here..i think you will be happy here..." NO! NO! KILL HER AND TAKE HER SOUL AND OPEN THE BARRIER!! SHE CANT!! she....can't....she's stuck...isn't she..? Haha...ha...he.....she is pitiful....so so pitiful. Tears were streaming down her face. She was in pain...oh her heart was breaking in millions of pieces. Everyone thought those were happy tears...except the one and only...most observant person...The older skeleton, Sans. His smile seemed to waver. 

"H-hey that reminds me..Papyrus..you called all of us here, right? Besides her..Well anyway...if i got here before you....how did you know how to call everybody?" Papyrus seemed to think about it a bit. 

"LET'S JUST SAY...A MAN IN A DREAM HELPED ME!" Frisk choked and could feel her heart drop. Sans sockets went pitch black as they both looked at each other. 

"a...a man in a dream paps..?" Sans asked. Suddenly black matter seemed to materialize around all of her friends, Frisk being the only one standing. 

" **idiots...** " Said a voice Frisk remembered too well from her dream. 

"you...YOU LET THEM GO!!" Frisk shouted. There was no one there. Apart from two hands clapping. They had huge holes in their palms. 

" **My my your show was quite...intruiging...if you ask me personally.**." Frisk frowned. 

"How are you here?!" Her friends were too busy struggling to get out of the black mass around them to listen carefully. 

" **Oh Frisky...you are intelligent...so so intelligent...yet...you are quite slow sometimes...a pitty. I would have loved to teach you..** " Frisk looked around. The source of the voice was going in circles around them. 

" **i do see however...you are quite agile and sharp...your senses don't lie to you...** " One mass shot towards her and Frisk dodged. 

**"just like how i thought...Well you see, slow human...i have no need for your friends. But they are indeed an...inconvinience....i shall not harm them...but...I do not want them to intervene. But you know why they are an inconvinience..?** " Frisk was still looking at where she could hear the source of the voice. She was ready to dodge anything. She saw another one of those mass type of tentacles shot towards her. She dodged, however...Gaster wasn't playing fair so he made a wall of mass behind her and she hit it. Another mass shot from above and she was slammed to the ground. 

"FRISK!!" She could hear her friends yell as she coughed up some more blood. That copper bitter taste was filling her mouth. Great...just what she needed. 

" **See..? It's all your fault...Because you felt empathy and you were kind...YOU WERE WEAK! All the time you listened, cared, encouraged...how come it wasn't me......** " Frisk caught the last part...the others didn't seem to do. 

"you bastard..." Frisk said as she spat down in disgust and so she could get rid of the blood in her mouth. 

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!!" That's when the source of the sound stepped forward. A skeleton...but his face was...melted....he was covered in a robe that reminded her of the dark matter he controlled. His hands weren't attached to his body..they were floating. What kind of abomination was that?! Jesus christ...

"SANTA MOLY!!" Frisk exclaimed as she looked better at the skeleton and winced. Gaster norrowed his lightless sockets. 

" **so weak...such a powerful mind...yet your heart is your downfall..** " Frisk norrowed her eyes even again. Gaster shot a few more attacks. They were almost impossible to dodge. Frisk was on 1 HP now. She was shaking on her knees. She couldn't get up. She gritted her teeth...she can't die like this...he will hurt them all...Frisk watched unable to move as he made a circle of mass around her and was closing in. She was stuck...she couldn't do anything...She closed her eyes waiting for impact. But it never came. 

As Frisk slowly opened her eyes she realized that there was warmth around her. Soft to not burn her, but it definately stopped the dark matter. It was a wall of fire. The flames were forming a barrier between her and the attack. Both attacks vanished.

"do not be afraid my child...No matter what happens...We will always be there to protect you.." Frisk saw as two walls of matter formed and started closing in on her. The impact never came again. Two walls were protecting her...a wall of bones...and one of spears. 

"THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN!! YOU CAN WIN!! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO...BELIEVE IN YOU!!" Said Papyrus still struggling with dark mass. Undyne started smiling her usual toothy grin. 

"Hey! Human!! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING. So don't worry we're with you all the way." Her Hp was growing with every attack protecting her. Magic was soothing into her wounds. She looked around to spot Sans hand growing a beautiful green. Of course...Frisk was growing both thankful and anxious. Thankful for the praise...and anxious because...she knew that Gaster was stronger than her by millions...there was no way for her to live to their expectations..But...she will die trying. The point was afterall to free monsterkind. 

"huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you." Nothing on her?! The dude could kill all of them...That's when Frisk saw Sans worried look. He knew as well...he was just playing along...so they wouldn't get their hopes down. Damn it...The next two attacks protecting her were a rainbow wall and a wall..of...knives..??

" Hey!! Frisky!! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Take the fucker down!!" Said Chara grining her red eyes shined with determination. She could feel the exact same trait in her soul. 

"Oh come on Frisky!! Don't tell me we walked all the way from the Ruins for nothing!!" Said Asriel as smiled as well. More attacks. A wall of fire and a wall of electricit..? Oh Alphys!!

"Technically it's impossible for you to beat him...B-but somehow...i know you can do it..."

"Human..for the future of humans and monsters..! You have to stay determined...!!" Suddenly her HP was starting to go up faster as more and more monsters were coming. From Grillby and Muffet to the two guards to the smallest vulkin. They all surrounded the two and were praising her. They were all....IDIOTS!! WHAT WERE THEY DOING?! THIS WOULD GIVE THAT BASTARD MORE POWER...NO NO NO!! 

"Unbealivable..." Said Gaster pretending to be weakened. Frisk saw right through his 2 G's worth of an act...and that was an overstatement. 

" **You...YOU!! I can't believe you are all so idiotically set on HER!! ALL OF YOU SHALL BE TRAPPED IN MY VOID!!** " Chaotic dark laughter filled the air. 

"NO!!" But as Frisk lounged towards the monster who once was a respetabe scientist, a blinding light hit everything. The light faded and both Frisk and Gaster were alone in the void...however...that Gaster looked more...complete..

" **Memories...all i needed...were memories and determination...and now that i have both...I SHALL RETURN TO MY ACTUAL FORM!!** " The man turned around. His face wasn't melted anymore. His face had two cracks going from his eyes, one going up and one going down. His eye-lights were purple. His hands were attached to his body. He cracked his neck and looked at Frisk. He inhaled and gave her a disturbing twisted smile. Frisk backed away from the skeleton monster. 

"Finally...i was so tired of being only the residue of what i used to be..." Frisk looked around..there was not a trace of her friends.

"YOU FUCKER WHERE ARE THEY?!" Frisk norrowed her eyes as she yelled at the skeleton monster who started yelling. 

"Don't you see Frisk...? I WILL USE THEM TO GET WHAT I NEED!! YOUR SOUL!! all that determination...all those memories...THOSE WILL BRING ME BACK TO REALITY PROPERLY!! I could live...I CAN MAKE UP FOR ALL THE MISTAKES FROM THE PAST!! I will make each and everyone of them forget you...AND I WILL BE A LIVING BEING AGAIN!! Don't you see, Frisk...? YOU ARE A MERE TOOL!!" Gaster said as he summoned hands all around him. The same hands with holes in them. They were going around chaotically. Frisk couldn't dodge them. They hit her once, twice, three times and so on as she tried to jump out of their way. She fell coughing up more blood. Suddenly the void was filled with eye-disturbing rainbow colors. What the hell?! It looked like someone threw a rainbow of changing colors around her. Atrocious...

"why are you fighting back? DON'T YOU SEE HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE?! GIVE UP!! THEY WILL ALL COME OUT UNHARMED!! Isn't that what you want..? TO DIE?!" FRisk norrowed her eyes again she spat in front of him as a sign of disrespect. 

"OVER. MY. DEAD. BODY!!" Gaster scoffed. 

"You are stubborn aren't you? no matter. A small human won't stop me...you seemed promising at first...but now i see what a big FOOL you are!!" Frisk then got ready to dodge. She won't go down without a fight!! Platforms started apearing as she started climbing and avoiding all the bones coming for her. Suddenly she saw something similar to the skulls back at the Lab...it opened it's mouth and light started shining. She yelped as she jumped down out of it's way as it shot A FUCKING LASER BEAM out of it's mouth. Frisk watched in horror as it oblivirated the platform she was just on when a flying bone knocked her down and she came thumbling down. She rolled a few times before she stopped. That bastard..She wiped the blood from her mouth. GREAT!! Her head was throbbing. 

She could hear far far screams of someone yelling her name...did...was she imagining this?? Gaster smiled a twisted smile. 

"I guess i underestimated you...human...well then...Let's dance shall we..?" That's when the fight officialy started. The theme finally started playing and Frisk couldn't believe her ears. 

"I thought you would love some ballet..?" He said as his smile twisted even more. That bastard was mocking her. 

"Maybe you would like...some hip hop?" A theme she didn't recognize started playing...it was a song that screamed stree-dancing...SANS THEME?!

" i see you aren't fond of that one either...fine then.." The song playing next made Frisk's eyes widened in shock and horror. That was Papyrus theme!! He was playing the themes of her friends to mock her!! She widened her stance and took a salsa pose. She smiled. 

"Bring it on...you sick fuck..." Gaster was taken aback at that. Frisk already knew how this fight would go. he will change the theme as he pleases. So it will be. She won't go down by his hands. She was DETERMINED.

"Game on, Frisk.... _ **G A M E O N**_ " 

And so the fight begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO BOY HOOOOO BOY!! NOW ISN'T THIS FUNNN!?! OH HO HOOOOO~ Gaster boy you are in for a fight alrightyyyy~~


	22. The final battle and the second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO BOYY!! This was quite the thing to write.  
> I'm not sure if the way i described this needs a disclaimer but just to be safe: There are mentions of blood and dying. It's not so graphic as others i have seen but just to be safe.

And so the fight started in salsa steps. 

"Don't you get it?? YOU WILL BE FORGOTTEN!! Everything you did...it won't matter...NOTHING MATTERS FRISK!! IT WILL JUST GET DARKER AND DARKER!! You are a distraction..." Frisk kept dodging. She was dancing and so was Gaster. It was wrong to dance on Papyrus theme with him. She was filled with disgust. But she kept holding on. Gaster was growing frustated. She was dancing between his attacks. One of those weird skull thingies shot her from behind and slammed her into the wall of the black and white box. Shit...shit...SHIT!!! Frisk looked panicked at the smiling skeleton. 

"You like my attacks..? My son inherited them...through 'artificial' means...i do regret it yes...BUT I CAN MAKE IT BETTER!!" Papyrus sure as hell didn't use those...so Sans..? OH MY GOD ARTIFICIAL?! This sick fucker took his kids and 'upgraded' them in a fucking lab?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!

"I named them Gaster Blasters. Aren't they gorgeous..?" Gaster said. Frisk frowned. 

"Egoistic bastard..." The blasters surrounded her. Shit...Gaster snapped his fingers as he swinged and the blasters set off. Frisk started swinging and twirling as the blasters were setting off one by one. Another one hit her. Her HP was dropping and fast. What the hell was she supposed to do in a situation like this?! She could hear the voice of her friends in the distance calling her name. They were still resonating inside of him..they were refusing to give into his control...THAT WILL HELP HER LOTS!! Frisk scrambled on her feet and looked at the now frowning skeleton monster. 

"You are still standing? Humans are such irritating creatures aren't they..? FINE THEN!! I'LL KNOCK THAT CRAPPY ACT OUT OF YOU!!" More attacks more platforms and a change of theme. Now it was Undyne's theme. GREAT!! Frisk kept dodging. The theme kept changing. She even danced on Chara's and Asriel's theme. She was cornered. Blasters surrounding her. Her HP was at 1. That's when one blaster shot her. Her skin was boilig as she could feel herself being pierced by thousand of needles and every fiber of her being melted into a puddle of gore; and with a pained scream she saw her soul shatter as she could feel her life draining. She was surrounded by darkness however in the darkness she could hear voices. Familiar voice...

"NO!! TINY HUMAN!! THEY DIDN'T DIE RIGHT SANS?!" 

"NAGHH!! THAT PUNK CAN'T JUST DIE ON US!!"

"I-i can't believe this..s-she isn't moving..."

"OH MY CHILD!! MY SWEET CHILD!!"

"FRISK!! GET UP YOU DUMBASS!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" 

"Chara...i..i don't think they're getting up.."

"The hopes of monsters and humans..."

"jeez bucko...you love to break promises fast don't you.." 

Frisk listened in disbelief as her friends were in grief because of her. Was this real..? NO! 

She refused. Colors stated fading back in sight as the pieces of her soul flew back together and she got up stretching. 

"..WHAT?!" growled Gaster. She smirked. She widened her stance again, ready for his change of theme song. She was filled with dteremination. 

"Let's do this...What's wrong? You've never seen someone come back to life before? Oopsies~" She could feel hope overflowing the air. Her friends WERE there, after all then. That took down any doubt she had. They were present...And she won't let them down. She kept dancing. Suddenly her shoul shatered again as another blaster hit her from behind. She could swear she saw her brains get oblivirated in mid air as her skull was pierced by the strong force. 

"OH PLEASE COME BACK AGAIN, FRISKY!! DON'T DO THIS!! USE YOUR DAMN DETERMINATION!!" yelled a voice. Her soul started puttig itself back together. 

"STOP. COMING. BACK!!" Gritted Gaster through his teeth. 

"awww gaster is getting cranky~? Bite me.." Frisk said as she prepared herself to jump up starting to read Gaster's attack. She knew too well nothing was fully random and behind a randomizer always stayed a code...and there also was one for Gaster. Frisk started dodging perfectly and started adjusting way faster than Gaster would have liked to the change in theme songs and attacks. That's when he stopped for a second. 

"You..are smarter than you seem...you know that...?" Said Gaster as he was panting. Dancing, attacking and maintaining his form was way harder than he thought would be and it was draining him fast. He frowned and then lit up like a light bulb. He started smiling. his cracks, his eyes and his mouth started dripping with black goo. Frisk backed away in disgust and she could swear she heard the disgusted groans of her friends as well. 

"Well...Up until now i have been using only a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your determination is against THIS!!! another blinding light and now the colors faded and were swirming around Gaster who had...GOO HANDS?! Those were like claws. He looked like a monster. He also had giant wings made out of the black goo. The colors stopped swirming and started mixing with the wings. It looked like colorful wings were covered in poluation and hate. Frisk winced at the sight. It was disgusting...At the center of his robe stood a glass container(?) with his soul in it. It was...interesting. However in that soul of his...WERE HIS FRIENDS!!

"NOW PERISH!!" Black mass started coming out of those black claws of his. Frisk tried to dodge them but one pierced right through her. It got in through her stomach, piercing her organs as blood started dripping down, and it came out through her mouth. As her eyes were falling into her skull; she saw her soul shatter again and she was back in the black void. 

"UNDYNE WHY ARE YOU COVERING MY EYES??" 

"paps...you don't wanna see this...trust me bro..." 

"Oh my god i think im going to be sick...ARE THOSE THE PUNK'S ORGANS?!" 

"O-oh n-n-no...t-that's bad....a-and t-that's blood U-undyne...n-nevermind i think i-i might puke as well..."

"HE JUST SCEWERED FRISKY!! LET ME AT HIM!!" 

"Chara we can't get out..i would gladly let you..but don't strain yourself.." 

"this is worse then when i had to stitch her up from Undyne's spear.."

"YOU HAD TO WHAT?! OH MY CHILD!!"

"YOUR MAJESTY I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT HER!!...i did...B-BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THE PUNK WAS GOOD!! AND I DIDN'T KNOW I PIERCED HER SHOULDER WHEN I THREW THE SPEAR..."

"Tori calm down...there's nothing we can do..why are you so panicked..?" 

"NOW THAT IS NOT THE BLOODSHED I WAS HOPING FOR ON MY SHOW!!"

Right...Monsters dust instead of having corpses. That's why they don't burry their friends but spread their dust on everything they loved. Or would do a burriel but keep the ashes of their loved ones...Her soul got back toegther and Frisk was back. There was however a bloody mass spike above her. Frisk scrunched up her nose in disgust knowing that was hers.

"Well now that's unpleasant.." Frisk said as she got up. She saw as Gaster was starting to get angry. 

"Your determination is quite irritating...But no matter i shall just kill you again and again until you give up." Frisk snorted. 

"Good luck with that..there's a reason my soul trait is determination you sick fuck...And i think it's pretty obvious." The two started at each other as the theme changed. 

"But everytime you die...Your grip on this world slips away...Everytime you die...your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here..in a world where no one remembers you...Yet..you are still hanging on??" Frisk frowned. That couldn't be right...was that why the King wasn't worried last time she heard his voice..? This could only mean...But it was too late as she got hit by a wave of bones and they pierced her body. The bones cracked just like her ribs did as well as they pierced her fragile body and she coughed up blood. It was dripping down her body and on the bones. This was disgusting...not to mention painful...

"S-SANS?! WHY ARE THEY FORGETTING FRISK?!" 

"HEY PUNKS COME ON!! SHE'S OUR FRIEND!!" 

"HEY DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT HER YOU--"

"CHARA CALM DOWN!!"

"ASGORE HOW COULD YOU FORGET HER?! ALPHYS?! METTATON?! OH MY POOR CHILD!!"

"i-i am sorry your majesty i just..i don't remember her...this is the first time i have seen her outside of a screen..." 

"I WOULD REMEMBER IF I WERE TO SHARE MY SPOTLIGHT WITH SOMEONE...AND A HUMAN NONTHELESS."

"He is quite right Tori...why don't we just talk..? The human didn't get to the castle yet.."

"...jeez bucko you better move fast because we're next!!" 

Frisk woke up again and looked at Gaster. he just smiled. 

"Isn't it funny...? GETTING YOURSELF ERASED BIT BY BIT JUST LIKE I WAS SO I CAN TAKE YOUR PLACE!! I WILL FREE THEM!! BUT DON'T WORRY!! that attitude will serve you well in your N E X T L I F E!!" And right on que she got pierced by more bones. The same scenario...was it just her or was it hurting more this time? they must have hit her spine or something..Nope..the bones were just slowly growing larger and making a bigger mess. 

"NO NO NO!! FISH STICKS REMEMBER YOUR DAMN FRIEND!! YOU COOKED TOGETHER!!! YOU TRAINED TOGETHER!!!"

"WHAT?! i would never be friends with a human!! I NEED THEIR SOUL FOR OUR KING RIGHT HERE!! what the hell are you talking about brat?!" 

"CHARA STOP YELLING YOU AREN'T HELPING!!"

"Oh god..Me and Paps are next aren't we...?" 

"S-SANS I DON'T WANT TO FORGET THE TINY HUMAN!!" 

"It will be fine...i-i'm sure she will figure something out..."

"SHE IS GETTING HERSELF PIERCED FROM EVERY ANGLE THIS ISN'T FINE AT ALL!! I AM SORRY YOUR MAJESTY BUT..I-IT'S NOT FINE!! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET THE TINY HUMAN..." 

"i don't understand why you are so concerned Papyrus? Tori...please.."

"Oh my poor child is being forgotten..."

"Mom...Don't cry!! I-i'm sure Frisk will figure something out.."

DAMN IT!! She got up with a determined jump and looked at Gaster. 

"STOP IT!!" The skeleton monster laughed and summoned a few of his trusty hands with holes in his arms..however those hands were beaming with light from the holes and suddenly lasers pierced through her. Agonizing pain took over her body as she fell limply to the ground. A puddle of blood forming around her. She was back in the void.

"NO! NO! NOO! YOU STUPID COMEDIAN YOU CAN'T FORGET HER!!"

"uhh buddy..i think i would knew if i had a human friend other than you..." 

"SANS IS RIGHT!! A HUMAN WOULD BE HARD TO FORGET, TINY HUMAN!!"

"NO THAT'S THE NICKNAME YOU USED FOR FRISK!! YOU WON'T GIVE IT TO ME!!"

"CHARA PLEASE YOU ARE WORRYING EVERYONE!!"

"ohh! i am next, am i not? I will forget poor Frisk...I am so sorry my dear.." 

"n-no mom it's not your fault..."

"I DON'T WANT TO FORGET HER AZZY!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" 

"i...i know..."

Frisk was back again in the box. Hearing them fighting for her was breaking her heart worse than Gaster's attacks. 

"what's with the sour face my dear Frisk? I am sure that your friends LOVE~ to see you die...over...and over..AND OVER AGAIN!! OH WAIT!! THEY CAN'T REMEMBER YOU~~!!" Another dark scream pierced the air as more bones were coming towards her. Frisk dodged them but she was grabbed by one of the dark tentacles of mass and got her head smashed in the wall.She could feel her skull crack unde the pressure as her ears started ringing and blood started dripping down as the tentacle let her back away only to smash her head harder this time. She was back in the void. Frisk screamed after she died. 

"SERIOUSLY?! BASHING MY HEAD AGAINST THE WALL?! THAT'S JUST LOW EVEN FOR HIM!!!" 

"F-frisk..? OH MY GOD!! FRISK!! LISTEN WE CAN'T SEE YOU BUT IF YOU CAN HEAR US PLEASE KNOW ME AND AZZY ARE NEXT!! TRY TO DO SOMETHING PLEASE!! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET YOU!!"

"CHARA IS RIGHT!! WE NEED YOU TO TRY AND GET OUR MEMORIES BACK!! A-AND...we still believe in you..ok??" 

And Frisk was back next to the wall. She scrunched her nose up in disgust as she saw her blood dirpping down. 

"jeez quite the fan for gore huh..?" She said as she got up. Gaster was starting to lose it at this point. 

"STOP COMING BACK AND STAY IN THE DAMN VOID!! THIS IS MY PLACE!! NOT YOURS!! **M I N E!!"**

And just like that the theme changed again. This time Frisk resisted a few attacks until Gaster played dirty. He shot an attack in the first second after his turn ended. The small bone pierced Frisk's leg and she was unable to dodge the next attack of Gaster blasters. Her soul shattered again. 

"The poor human child.."

"It's quite alright Tori...we can finally set monster kind free.."

"Dad's right!!"

"NAGHHHH!! HELL YEAH!! I WAS GETTING TIRED OF WAITING!! ANOTHER PUNK DOWN!!"

"h-hope is finally back.."

"A WONDERFUL FINALE IF YOU ASK ME DARLINGS!!"

"NYEHEHE!! BROTHER DO YOU HEAR THAT??"

"yup."

"But..this feels wrong...don't you agree Azzy..? Comedian..?"

"you voiced what we were all thinking bucko..." 

And Frisk woke up again. She fell to her knees. They...they forgot all she did....All they did together...everything...

"Quite..Heartbreaking isn't it?? How do you feel intelligente human? Quite stupid i suppose?" Gaster said as he chuckled. 

"YOU WILL NEVER MATTER IN THIS WORLD FRISK!! Everything you do can easily be taken away...even...MEMORIES!!" Frisk frowned and tried to see if she can acces that power of Saving she had....She couldn't. That's when it hit her. She might be able to SAVE something else. Frisk then looked behind her and saw her choices. One of them said: Save and was glowing in briliant colors. She smiled and she norrowed her eyes. She will skin this man of his power AND save her friends. Frisk then looked at the glass container in his chest. She leaped forward and climbed on the platforms as she jumped and called out for Papyrus and Sans. Something seemed to resonate inside of him as everything faded to black and she was in another encounter. There they were Papyrus and Sans standing in front of her. However their faces were disorted...like forgoten memories she couldn't quite place. Their face were gone as well as the memories about her. 

"Papy...Sans..." Frisk tried to get closer but a wall of bones stopped her. Of course..they thought she was going to attack them. Something...anything to refresh their meomory...a puzzle..?A PUZZLE!! She took out her pen-knife and dismantled it and presented it to Papyrus. 

"Look Papy!! It's a puzzle!! You love puzzles don'cha? We did puzzles and then all three of us fell asleep on the couch!! We hanged out in your room and you showed me all those cool figurines. Don't you remember me Papy..?" Frisk said as she started getting close to the younger brother but a bone shot up and threw her back. Papyrus looked worried and Sans looked...scared...?

"My bad...hehe..Sans..uh...remember when we danced at Grillbys in your break? It was fun huh? Oh oh!!" Frisk pulled out her phone and took out the photo of the hot-dog tower. 

"Look!! The dog tower!! Come on Sans you need to remember me...Please..?" Frisk then started getting closer to the older skeleton. The younger one seemed hoepful. Sans seemed a bit reluctant. She reached for his hand and intertwined their pinkies. 

"Pinky promise i won't hurt you...Take care of yourself you bonehead..." Papyrus face became clearer as Sans shot another bone and she flew back again. 

"TINY HUMAN!! SANS YOU ARE HURTING OUR FRIEND!!" Sans face became clearer as well. 

"Oh shi---Bud are you alright??" Sais Sans as he kenlt next to her and winced at all the scratches and bruises on her body from the fight with Gaster. There were burns and what looked to be like what would remain from giant holes in her body. 

"That bastard ruffled you up real good huh..?" Sans and Papyrus both hugged her. 

"I WILL NEVER CAPTURE YOU SINCE YOU ARE MY FRIEND! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT NYEHEHE!!"

"i'm rooting for ya kid...we are proud of ya.." And the encounter changed back to Gaster. he was standing there looking at his soul. It seemed to glow less powerfully...like his powers were being stripped away. Frisk waited for another oportunity. She jumped and called out for Undyne. Something resonates inside Gaster's soul and the encounters fades again, leaving behind a Gaster screaming in portest. 

There she was, Captain Fishsticks in her greatest glory. Frisk wanted to come closer but her soul was green. She didn't even wait for Undyne to tell her what to do she picked the spear up and spinned it just like Undyne tought to. Undyne seemed to try and remember. 

"ALL HUMAN WILL DIE!! NGAHHH!!" Frisk did what she did best, use the spear to protect herself. She then pretended to hit Undyne and said:

"Let's do a cooking lesson instead...i wouldn't want you burning your damn house down again...after all Papyrus is already strating to get better at cooking!" Undyne lookes dumbfound for a second then she gives a toothy grin. That was the Undyne she knew and loved!

"Well some humans are OK, i guess! NOW GO AND KICK HIS BUTT FOR ME, PUNK!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!" Frisk smiled and the screen faded back. Gaster was looking at the human in rage. 

"YOU!! YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" That's when the platforms desintegrated. How will she get up now?! Suddenly she saw it. Some of the attacks weren't attacks!! They were blue bones made by Papyrus!! Frisk smiled and dodged Gaster's attacks as she climbed the bones and reached the soul. The last few bones however were shattered by a Gaster blasters. Frisk then got ready to jump. If this was it...she'd better make it count!! She jumped and yelled at the top of her lungs for Alphys! She was falling fast towards a sea of sharp bones. She closed her eyes waiting for impact but suddenly she felt something resonating and she was dragged in an encounter with Alphys!!

There was the scientist! She was standing there in her pretty red dress, her face forgotten like the rest. Oh you poor thing...

"You hate me, don't you..?" Frisk then realizes she needs to do something. She called the lizard monster on the phone as she was dodging her electric attacks. 

"MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE 1 IS BETTER THAN THE SECOND ONE!! AND THERE IS A NEW SEASON OF ATTACK ON TITAN COMING!! I KNOW YOU READ THE MANGA!!" She yelled as she was running around. Suddenly Alphys face started coming back and so did the memories. She stopped her attacks and got closer to Frisk. 

"THAT'S RIGHT!! THERE IS A NEW SEASON!! AND ALL MY FRIENDS LIKE ME AND I LIKE YOU TOO!! g-go finish him Frisk!!" Frisk smiled at the encouragements as she was taken back to the fight. And there she was...however..two bones were piercing her feet to hold her into place. She screamed as she fell to her knees in pain. 

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU CAN MOVE NOW!! IS IT FUN TO BE STUCK IN ONE PLACE?! YOU WON'T SAVE THEM!! I WILL!! I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL AND FREE THEM AND BE A BETTER PERSON THAN I EVER WAS!!"

"WEL YOU DON'T SEEM LIKE IT YOU SICK FUCK!!" Frisk screamed again as the bones started twisting. She took on a determined look and she jumped as high as she could. The bones slid out of her feet taking along with them bits of her flesh and some blood as she screamed for her two trusthworthy companions. And the encounter changed again. There they were. 

Chara and Asriel were standing next to each other and their faces were both lost as well. 

"we don't deserve forgiveness..."

"there's no way we can as for forgiveness" The two said and Frisk tried to move forward towards them but she couldn't. She couldn't use her feet. She was stuck in her knees. Suddenly Asriel summoned a rainbow blaster type of gun and Chara summoned floating knives...hooo no....

"C-chara...Asriel...remember our trip through the underground..? How much you worried when i fell down the bridge and ended up in the dump..? You need to remember!! come on...Flowey..? Maniac ghost? Didn't you want to corrupt my soul..?" Suddenly the memories were flodding back. Chara dismissed the knives and Asriel dismissed the rainbow blasters. 

"YOU'RE OK!! YOU DID IT OH THANK GOD!!" Chara said as she hugged Frisk. Asriel winced as he looked at her feet and knelt down healing her. 

"Are you always this reckless?" Asriel said as he was healing her. Frisk smiled. 

"you can't spell Frisk without Risk..." Chara and Asriel both laughed. 

"Go take the bastard down for me!! I would love to shove my foot up his a--"

"CHARA!!" Asriel yelled. The screen faded. This time she was trapped by dark matter, when she came back. Nice choice..? BUT SHE NEEDED OUT!!

"YOU ARE RECKLESS!! YOU!! YOU ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!!" Frisk norrowed her eyes at the selfish acussation. 

"The only one ruining something...IS YOU!!" Frisk said as she jumped and a spear shot towards the mass surounding her and cutting it. Frisk yelled at the top of her lungs and both Asgore and Toriel appeared. 

"This is for your own good."

"forgive me for this..." Frisk ran and hugged the two goat monsters. Their faces and memories came back. 

"MY CHILD!! OH MY SWEET SWEET CHILD YOU DID IT!!" Frisk smiled. 

"I knew you were destined for great things...you are our hope...no matter what!!" And so she was back to the original encounter. There he was, the monster covered in black goo. Frisk was determined to end this! However...there was one more person that needed saving...Frisk didn't know who could it be but she thought for a second. It hit her. She reached out and called their name. 

"HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!!" Suddenly memories that weren't yours started flooding. A father.His sons. Friends. Laughter. Greed. Mistakes. Regret. So much regret. The monster seemed more...calm..more...sad..

"wh..what did you do..?" He asked as Frisk smiled at him. His attacks getting weaker and weaker...

"what is this feeling..? what is happening to me..?" Frisk stood there in silence. Suddenly a sad music box started playing. One last dance...for the broken. Frisk took her position. She raised her hands up and twirled. 

"NO!! no!!...stop..." Frisk started coming closer. The man's eyes were filled with tears. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" More attacks. But Frisk didn't dodge. She danced. Danced for the sorrow in the lonely man's heart. Danced for the forgiveness he has been seeking. Danced for the memories he lost...danced for the love he never got to share...

"DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!" The attacks all missed her as she bowed down gracefully and leaped in the air. Her legs were carrying the feelings the man couldn't put into words and it was fine. He will be fine. Frisk will make sure of it. 

"Frisk....do you know why i'm doing this...? Beacuse...i am jealous..i...i want to get to be with my friends and family...and all i need...is some determination and....you know how it feels don't you..?" Frisk nods. She knows too well...how much she loves her family and friends. She would do anything to see them smile...

"I care so much...i'm not ready for them to leave...i'm not ready to say goodbye...i just..." The man was crying now. Black tears which were washing the goo away. He was coming clean quite literally. But she didn't laugh at the stupid joke she made. She smiled at the man in front of her, who just wanted to see his family again. 

"i want them to remember me...so please...STOP DOING THIS AND LET ME WIN!!" The man put his hands together and formed a huge gaster blaster. It was so strong her HP immediately dropped. It was down to one..but...it just kept going down. 

0.1

0.0001

0.000000001

0.000000000001

0.00000000000000001

"STOP IT!!" The man dropped to his knees. The goo fully gone. He was back...just how he should have. 

"Frisk..." Frisk looked at the only button left behind her and smiled. The glowing button glimmered as she pressed it one more time. And it was just them two, inside the endless void. 

"why...why would you try to save me...after all i have done..?" Frisk sat down in front of the man, who was now crying. He had a lab coat and a cream sweater. His pants and shoes were black and he was wearing glasses. Now that was the Gaster everyone must have known. 

"You see...my Abuela always says: Sometimes kindness is enough." The skeleton sniffled as he pused his glasses up. How ever they even staying on...she didn't know but she'll blame it on magic. 

"You know..with everyone's souls inside me..not only do i have my own compassion back..i can feel theirs too...and they all truly care about you...i wish...they could care about me like that as well.." Frisk gave the man a sad smile. He laughed. 

"Monsters are so weird...even if they barely know you...It feels like they already love you...Frisk..." He took his glasses down and wiped them on his lab coat. 

"i understand if you can't forgive me...i hurt friends...family..bystanders...in just a fit of jealousy and hope..i...i hurt you..Look at yourself...hah..what a father i am huh?" Gaster examined Frisk's wounds. Frisk smiled and hugged the skeleton monster. 

"you are forgiven...Dad-ster.." The man laughed and cried as the two hugged. 

"thank you...thank you so much...now i see why they care so much about you...and i was right you are quite the stron gand intelligent individual....Haha!..I like that nickname..dad-ster...it has a nice ring to it..doesn't it...?" They stayed a bit in silence. 

"Even if you do forgive me..Frisk...i can't keep these souls inside of me..but first..there is something i need to do. Right now i can feel everyone's souls beating as one They're all burning with the same desire...With everyone's power...with everyone's DT" Gaster winked at Frisk as that and she smiled. 

"It's time for monster's to recieve their freedom!" Suddenly Gaster raised his hands. The six human souls (and the artifical one seven) and the other monster souls (plus the artificial one Asriel had) started swirming around him. It was like a tornado of color and then a blinding lights shined from the man's chest. The barrier was destroyed. 

"Frisk. I have to go now...Without the memories and determination..i can't keep my form for long...in a litte while...i will turn back to a memory...a residue..." That's when Frisk realized something. She had one more container left. She quickly opened her bag and asked.

"I...is this DT..?" She took out the vile with the red substance. Gaster backed away. 

"Y..yes...B-but...Why..? Why would you give it to me..?" Frisk smiled. 

"i want to save each and everyone.." Gaster smiled but then his smile turned sad. 

"Frisk....i....even if i took it i still need memories of people so they could possibly remember me..." Frisk then looked at the scientist determined. 

"Take mine!!" The skeleton looked dumbfound. 

"You can take the memories all the monster's have of me...and make them about you!! They would remember you going through the underground..and that migh talso bring the old ones back!!" Frisk said with a smile. 

"what about you...?" The man in a lab coat asked. The human smiled sweetly. 

"They don't need me...but..i am sure they need you... Also...as a pay back~" Gaster's shoulders fell at the mention of a pay back. Poor man thought she will ask for something impossible. 

"Please...let's keep in touch...be my friend!" The monster looked at her in disbelief. 

"T-that's all?" Frisk smiled and nodded. 

"you will be the last person to remember me...i want to know what my friends are doing...and you aren't so bad..i would love to learn more from you and be your friend..." The skeleton hugged Frisk and then he took the vile. He closed his eyes and started muttering some words. 

"It's done...." He finally spoke. Frisk smiled. 

"See you in reality.." Gaster smiled as well. 

"See you..Frisk..." 

* * *

Gaster woke up on the floor, out cold at the same time with Frisk. All the other monsters were laying around them. At least..the main group he stole the souls of. He felt like such a dick. 

"hello Dad-ster!" Frisk said with a smile. He smiled back. 

"Hello..Frisk..." And so they started talking. Frisk gave him instructions on what to do on the surface and she also gave him her phone number. They talked about those stupid certificates he hoped he could get rid of soon and then Frisk looked at her friends and his sons. 

"Well...i guess it's time...to make it all more believable...i will knock you out..." Gaster turned towards the human in shock. 

"Hold up...who said you are knocking me out?!" He asked as the girl laughed. 

"i did! Revengeeee!!!" And he was out cold. He could remember the darkness and some voices calling for him. 

"-ad! Dad!! Gaster!!" He could hear as he opened his eye-sockets. Everyone was surrounding him. There was no trace of his human friend. 

"OH FATHER!! THANK GOD YOU ARE OK!! YOU GOT US WORRIED SICK!!" Papyrus and Sans both hugged him. He hugged his sons tightly.

"OH MY SONS!! MY HANDSOME SONS!! I CAN FINALLY HOLD YOU AGAIN!!" Sans and Papyrus looked a bit amuzed. 

"uhhh old man? I think you hit your head a bit harder...you've been with us since you returned from the Void by falling into the Ruins remember? Right!! He replaced Frisk in their memories...

"ah..indeed..." Gaster looked around again. There was still no sign of the human. 

"W-we were so worried Mr. Gaster! It felt like you were out for forever!!" Said Alphys as she pushed her glasses up her muzzle. 

"Yeah!! Any longer and i would have freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, OKAY?!" Said Undyne with her usual toothy grin. 

"yeah..you made paps cry like a baby." Sans said with his usual laid back shrugg. 

"WHAT I DIDN'T CRY! I DON'T CRY!! I JUST...CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" Gaster laughed and asked 'what did you catch'.

"TEARS!!" They all laughed at that. 

"Now now the important part is that Wing Dings is safe. Here Gaster why not drink some tea?" Chara scoffed at that and Asriel face palmed. 

"Dad...Gaster already explained to you THAT IS POISONOUS FOR HUMANS AND WE SHOULD DROP IT!!" Said Asriel. Chara then came behind him and yelled 'KARATE CHOP' as she hit Asgore's hand who dropped the tea. 

"Now now let's give the poor man some space. They must be very exhausted. Though, from what, i am not certain. We don't really rememeber what happened..." Gaster looked surprised. So by replacing himself with Frisk he got rid of his actual self in this...so they couldn't remember. 

"err...we broke the barrier and fainted."

"WE DID?!" They all yelled. Gaster chuckled and he gestured towards the end of the hall. They all wanted to rush towards it but Gaster said he'll go first to make sure it's safe. As he walked and entered the barrier room, instead of a barrier Gaster saw a patch of grass and in the door leading to the outside world he saw his friend standing. The others were a bit confused as the man ran after his friend. 

"FRISK!!" He yelled. The girl turned around and she smiled as she ran outside. The man rushed even more. No..He wanted to enjoy the sun with everyone...and that meant her too! She was his friend...She won't let her go that easily. She scrambled forward as his other friends screamed after him. 

"Gaster!! Hold on!! Why are you running?!" He could hear Toriel. It felt like he was chasing a dream. He ended up on the edge of the mountain and there she was. In the sunlight smiling.

"...Frisk..." He said with a smile. She looked back at him and smiled. 

"See ya Dad-ster. Please...protect them up here ok?" He smiled and nodded. And in a blink of an eye she was gone. Wha-- How? She couldn't jump yet...

"Dummy i am down on the path don't look at the place where i just stood like i dissapeared or something!!" oh....Oops. And his new friend walked away. His friends and family then came through the same door. 

"t-the main q-question is w-who is Frisk-- OH DR.GASTER!!" Said Alphys as they all exited. They stood there on the edge of the mountain looking down at the city. Gaster could spot Frisk going down the path on the mountain. He had to be honest...It looked majestic. The glass on the sky-scrapers looked like a flashing light at how they reflected the sunlight. 

"oh my...." Said Toriel as her whole family was bundled together. Gaster would have been happy...if he didn't talk to Frisk before looking down. He could see how they were trying to hide the poorer part of town with the sky-scrapers. Gaster was looking at them.

"Man...haven't been up here in ageesss..." Chara said. Asriel nodded.

"No kidding..." Asgore laughed. 

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" The King said.

"Wow...It's e-even better than on TV. Way better! Better than i ever imagined!!" Gaster chuckled. 

"Man...Gaster you saw this before when you were in the void?!" He nodded. He did while he accidently exchanged memories with Frisk in their fight. 

"The sunlight is so nice..and the air is so fresh!! I really feel...alive!!" Said the fish monster as she stretched. Gaster looked and saw there was an empty spot next to him...that was supposed to be Frisk's wasn't it..?

"FATHER...SANS...UHH...WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Said his younger. 

"we call that, 'the sun' my friend.." Said his other son. 

_'Don't let them see the truth...ok Gaster? It's important they stay oblivious to the shit going down here...i trust that you are the perfect person for the job..after all you are the only one who can remember me...OH and again we'll be friends and keep in touch ok?? You are officially a friend and family. And as the first human to talk to you after you have been freed...WELCOME TO THE MIND FUCK!!Haha!!'_ Frisk's words resonated in his mind. The mind fuck huh...? He could see it...

 _'They will surely make you all live in the Capital. That's also where the nobles and King stay. Only rich snobs. I know...so 20th century...The most probable way you will get there is through the Subway or the car tunnels. You actually think the nobles know how we live? Yeah not a chance. The King is a huge dick if you ask me...They do still treat us like we're some sort of infractors or filthy rats. You're strong you'll handle the thugs when you come to visit! Just text me when you get a phone and i'll give you my adress!'_ He will be on their sides. They will accept monsters for their strenght but he will prove that other races or poor and different people deserve a chance. But he will enjoy this as best as he could. He promised. 

_'But don't let this get to you...Enjoy the surface for me ok? And i mean all of you...'_ Your sacrifice won't be in vain Frisk...he will do his best. 

"THAT'S THE SUN?! WOWIE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" Gaster chuckled at his son. 

"It's not alive, Papyrus." He said. The younger skeleton made a funny face and said 'OH'. 

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore said. 

"well you won't really get hours since soon the sun will set..." He said to the King. 

"I see...We should think about what we should do next..." Said Toriel. That's Gaster's que. 

"i have a plan" he said as they all turned towards him. That's when he quoted Frisk. 

"We shall go to the entrance of the city where there are some police guards. It's a bit hard to get into Ebbot city..So we will have to talk to them to get us to the King so we shall talk to him. He will introduce monster kind to humans through one of his 'official messages' and we shall stay in the Capital with the other humans. We shall also proclaim Chara as our ambassador since a human vouching for us would be beneficial." Asgore hummed in thought then lit up. 

"Brilliant as usual doctor." Frisk is brilliant. Guess he found a new daughter. But his son was quick to questions. He is sharp like him after all. 

"how do you know all of this, old man?" Sans asked with his grin turning into a 'proud grin'. He learned his sons expressions better than anyone. he needed to after all it was HIS son. 

"i had someone deliver me some info. Don't worry about it..." They ignored the situation after. Chara was determined to be ambassador and the others all slowly made their way down. As they stood in front of what looked like a custom house a police man came. 

"Halt!! idnetify...oh my god....The King was right...MONSTERS ARE REAL!! CODE GOLDEN I REPEAT CODE GOLDEN!! WE ARE ESCORTING THE MONSTER ROYALS TO THE CASTLE IS ANYONE ON THE LINE??"

"CUSTOM HOUSE 2 REPORTING TO CUSTOM HOUSE 1 WE HAVE OUR HANDS FULL WITH A MEXICAN GIRL WHO SEEMED TO TRY AND JUMP THE DAMN---HEY HEY DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!! DAMN THAT BITCH!! GET BACK HERE--" Oh my god Frisk what the fuck are you doing?!

"Well.. i see it's just me then...shall we, your majesties..?" 

This is the beginning of a new world for monsters and humans. This was a new chapter in our story. Now...what will happen next..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the Undergroundddd~~ Next up!! THE SURFACE MY LOVELIES


	23. Life must go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE AREEEE~~~ The MOTHER FUCKING SURFACE BITCHEZ

Frisk was walking fast towards her block. Finally...home!! There it was!! It was pretty run down...but Frisk's repairings made it stand out from the other run down buildings as it was better looking and more practical. Frisk quickly climbed the metal stairs leading to her apartment. 

"ABUELA!! ESTOY EN CASA!!" She knocked on the door as she waited for her Abuela to answear. The door opened and there stood a short woman, about 50 and something years old, she had white hair and darker skin, darker than Frisk's, in her usual skirt and colorful blouse and she had a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Hija...? Es que tu querida..?" Said the woman in tears and Frisk couldn't help her own. 

"I'm home Abuela...i'm safe..." The two hugged tightly as everyone on the floor got out. 

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?? I HEARD SOMEONE YELLING???" The black woman stopped as she took a better look at Frisk and her Abuela hugging. 

"OH THANK THE LORD!! YOU ARE SAFE!!" The woman rushed to hug her and kissed her forehead. 

"Eliza!! i missed you so so much!!" Eliza laughed through her tears. 

"shhh! i will cry right here and now...KIDS!! KIDS FRISKY IS HOME!!" A girl about 8 and almost 9 years old and her little brother who was 7 scrambled fast to meet her. 

"FRISK!! YOU ARE OK!! ABUELA SAID YOU FELL IN THE DEVIL HOLE!!!" Said the kids as they came to hug her. She knelt down and hugged them both. 

"Ohhhh!! I missed you too my little demons!!" That's when another black man came alongside and old man with a walking cane from two other apartments. 

"What the hell?! Can't a man shower in pe--HOLY MOTHER FUCK THE SHOWER!! FRISKY!! YOU ARE OK!!" The black man rushed and he tightly hugged her.

"OH MY BABY GIRL IS SAFE!!" Frisk gasped for air. 

"B-ben..I can't breath!!" She said as the man hugged her tighter. 

"I don't care!! YOU FELL DOWN THE DEVIL HOLE!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING THERE?!" Frisk frowned. 

"it was that or my stuff and my dignity!" She said. Ben chuckled putting his hands up in a defensive look. 

"ok ok! Chill Baby." That's when the old man smacked the young man with his walking cane. 

"YOUNG MAN!! The poor girl fell the devil hole, encountered monsters and you are treating her like that?? I thought you better!!" Ben saluted in a mocking manner and earned another smack. 

"THAT CANE HURTS OLD MAN!!" Gramps gave Ben an 'Does it look like i care' look before gesturing to Frisk to come closer. She did and she hugged the old man and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"I missed you too gramps..." Frisk said with a smile on her face. She was finally home. They all hugged each other and then they all held one of the 'family meetings' they usually had when someone either had good news or a good story. 

"OH MY GOD!! FRISKY IS SO COOL!!" Said Lucy as she jumped up and down the couch. 

"I WANNA SEE MY SOUL SHATTER AS WELL!!" Eliza and Abuela turned at the young boy in a panic. 

"NO YOU DON'T!!" Frisk chuckled as she put her feet on the coffee table. 

"AND FEET OFF THE TABLE!!" She got hit by a wodden spoon in the head and she immediately took her feet off. 

"Its unfortunate that no one remembers you apart from that scientist..." Said Eliza as Gramps was changing the channels. 

"It's fine..i at least have a monster friend am i right?" They all laughed and nodded. It was good to be back. The apartment wasn't anything special. The living room, dinning room and kitchen were all in the room they were in. It was a blue couch with a mexican blanket on top. Cactuses were at the window and a mat at the door that said 'Bienvenida'. It was bought from the dollar store like 3 years ago. 

There was an old TV with a coffe table in front of the couch and two arm-chairs on each side plus Gramps favorite rocking chair next to the one on the left. The pillows were mannually dressed by her Abuela and there was a table with about 8 chairs. The kicthen was kind of small but it was enough for Abuela to work her magic. It was separated of the living room by a bar-like counter. There were 3 chairs next to it. Most of the furniture was built by Frisk and stuff she found at the dump. No one minded since they were cleaned throughfully. The chairs also had a Mexican look to them, with a red-ish type of wood. Abuela just loved cheap stuff like that for some reason. There were two more room, her and Abuela's room and a bathroom. At the end of the hall stood a door with a stair-way leading to the abandoned apartment (Frisk and Abuela discovered it 2 years ago when Abuela accidentally hit the wall there and it made a strange wodden hollow noise). That's where Frisk's work-shop was. The kids loved to hang there. The bedrooms weren't really who knows what and neither the bathroom. The workshop however screamed Frisk from every angle. It had from new Dj booths to inventions to furniture and so much more. Tools and engines and god knows what could be held in that place. She had a few posters that weren't cool anymore for the nobles. Posters of old bands like Queen or The beetles. She couldn't understand who would throw away such a thing but she didn't care. It was her gain and someone elses loss. There was also a small TV she had there because the kid's loved to hang there so she put it in there so they could stay and watch smth while she worked. She also had some manually made speakers that worked perfectly on her phone. She used it for music while she worked. 

She had to admit, they were poor but Frisk's skills were making their lifes way easier. She would find broken down electronics or maybe kitchen robots and they were good to go in a week or two. She was now working on a console for Lucy's birthday which was in about 5 months. But she wanted to be prepared. She also found out that while she was gone Lucy got accepted in the program for a school in the Capital. Since school was starting in a month that was a huge deal. 

"OH MY GOD LULU THAT'S GREAT!! YOU CAN GET A COOL EDUCATION AND SHOW THEM HOW COOL 'RATS' LIKE US CAN BE!! SEE? YOU ARE A REALLY SMART GIRL!!" Frisk said as she hugged the little girl. The girl scrunched her nose up. 

"i learned everything from you!! so praise yourself!!" Frisk laughed. Lucy loved her so much she couldn't begin to see half the good she saw in her. 

"Will i also get to try the test net year??" Frisk flicked Mikey's head.

"Of course you can!! I teach the best students in town don't i?" Lucy scoffs. 

"But that school is full of snobs.." Frisk smiles gently at the children sitting in her lap. 

"well..i better eplain fast before you will squish me with your big butts huh? Good education will help you so much in life..." Lucy frowned. 

"What do you mean..? You are great and you only went up to highschool and it was the one here!! i want to be like you!!" Frisk laughed nervously as Eliza was staring her down. Frisk was silently asking for help. 

"Uhh..well you can also get a good paying job and be like me..and use the money to help your family as well..?" Lucy and Mikey both seemed lost in thought before jumping up on the couch and saying how they will get the best education ever to help their family. Frisk's heart melted at the sight until Abuela yelled:

"NO STANDING ON THE COUCH YOU RATAS PEQUEÑAS!!" Frisk laughed as she pulled both kids down and they sat watching TV. Eliza got up and went to help Abuela in the kitchen and Gramps was still changing the channels. 

"AGHHH!! Where are those damned news?!" Frisk laughed and took the remote and typed 21. Suddenly however the news were interupted for a 'message' from the King. She hoped it was about the monsters. And it was. It was saying how monster's will be moving into the Capital and everything will become multi-acceptable: From monster-human school to hospitals to jobs. They were treated like nobles for what the King called 'exquisite power'. Frisk smiled and sighed in relief when she heard Chara was the ambassador. However monsters didn't need a certificate since it was in their nature to dance multiple dances; and that applied for the ambassador since they were grown down inside with the monsters. Lucy and Mikey screamed in excitement when they found out her story was real and monsters were showing their powers on screen. Ben then looked up and did a cross just like you would do in a prayer. 

"my God i thought you were lying Frisky.." Frisk then stuck her tongue out and a pillow came rushing towards her face but she swiftly caught it. Ben scoffed in anoyance. 

"i be damned...and i fought in both wars..." Frisk smiled at Gramps and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"This is America..That was Europe..." The man nodded and smiled as well when Abuela then shouted it was time for dinner. 

"What do we have..?" asked Frisk as she was pretty hungry since she hasn't eaten anything actually consistent since she got up this morning at the MTT Resort. 

"I fugured you didn't really eat down there and i promise i would make you Tacos....SO TACOS!!" Eliza smiled as she came with the freshly made Tacos. Frisk's mouth was literally watering. She remembered that she needed to wash her hands and pray first. Lucy and Mikey tried to touch the tray to get one but Frisk was quick to stop them and so was Ben. 

"Ah ah ahhh!! Hands and prayer!! You little demons!! SHOO!! Vamonos!! You little demons!!" The two kids laughed as Frisk chased them down the hallway and Eliza left with another tray of Tacos to take to the other neighbors. The air was filled with the smell of Abuela's spices, laughter and music coming from the radio on the dining table. The squicky rocking chair and Ben's whistling were softly echoing behind the music. She and Ben even started dancing as they waited for the food to cool down. Yeah...this was home. That's when her phone pinged and she saw the message. 

'Hello my favorite adopted daughter that's not really my daughter! Guess what dad got a phone? This Dad-ster prankster!' Frisk smiled at the overly silly message. yeah..she wont mind the small changes. 

* * *

Sans was staying on the couch which still had a sheet on top of it since he was too lazy to take it off after having to carry the couch inside the house. Their new house was way fancier than their last one, it also had three bedrooms instead of two, after all their father was back. Papyrus then rushed into the room yelling. 

"BROTHER AT LEAST PLEASE TAKE THE SHEET OF THE COUCH BEFORE YOU LAY IN IT!! YOU ARE SUCH A LAZYBONES!!" Sans chuckled. 

"sure bro." He actually picked it up and set it on the floor. 

"DON'T LEAVE IT ON THE FLOOR NYEHHHH!!" That's when their father walked in focused on his phone. 

"yo dad watcha focused on?" Gaster smiled and pocketed his phone.

"Just some messages don't worry! How do you like our new house, Sans?" He did his generic shrug as he tried to hide the over-flowing excitement to not have anymore nightmares...he was finally free. He hasn't slept this well in years. Not to mention the house was almost like their old one with the help of Papyrus over-excited and very energetic personality. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Yo old man can you get that?" He said but his old man was in the kitchen and wasn't listening to him as he was reading the newspaper drinking a coffee. Damn that man...

"Fineee i'll get it.." Sans used his blue magic and opened the door. Everyone immediately stepped in. Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Chara, Undyne and Alphys. Each and everyone bearing gifts. 

"You are the last of our group to move to the Surface so we have decided to come with some welcoming gifts! This neighbourhood is quite lovely is you do ask me! Such a lovely bone! You must have worked yourselves down to the BONE!" Sans chuckled as he actually got up. Chara and Asriel groaned as Undyne screamed. Even Papyrus screamed from his room upstairs. He took the presents from his hands. 

"I can't believe it's only been a week and a half since the barrier broke. Things moved quite fast. They truly were expecting monster kind to come back weren't they? But i do have to say they overestimated our numbers by quite a lot." Said Asgore. He could hear his father scoof in disgust from the kitchen. 

"something wrong, Gaster?" Asked Undyne. Gaster must have realized he scoffed because he looked at them and excused himself. 

"My bad i was lost in thought!" He proceeded to sit on the couch to read his newspaper. 

"Welp we're here sooo why not go out in town!!" Chara said as she jumped up and down. Gaster looked at them and smiled sadly. 

"I am sorry but i have plans..Hope you don't mind if you go without me.." Gaster said. Sans raised a bone-brow as Papyrus peeked from his room. 

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO FATHER??" Gaster seemed to weight his answear. 

"I am meeting with a friend..and they can't quite join us...i would have loved to but unfortunately it's harder than it looks.." Sans norrowed his eyes trying to see if his dad was saying the truth. He seemed to be. Interesting. 

"Well that's quite alright doctor Gaster.You can always join us next time." Said Toriel as she clasped her hands together. Asriel nodded. Gaster smiled as he took his hat and coat and bid them farewell as he left. 

What was the old man up to?

* * *

"OH MY GOD I CAN MEET AN ACTUAL MONSTER?!" Frisk frowned at Mickey who was jumping up and down in circles with her sister around the workshop. 

"You met a monster a few days ago what are you talking about..OH MY GOD LULU PUT THAT DOWN!!" Frisk rushed to the girl who picked up her flex. Oh my god she is so going to cut her fingers with that if she turns it on. It was still plugged in!! She picked it up in time. She sighed in relief. 

"Yeah but this time tehy're joining for dinner!! THAT'S A HUGE DEAL!!" Frisk chuckled at the two kids who were now sitting down watching her work. 

"Want me to turn on the TV for you two?" The two nodded. That's when Lucy realized something. 

"Wait...don't you usually work on Mondays??" Frisk smiled and nodded.

"I have days off until Wednesday!" Frisk said proudly. Lucy's eyes lit up. 

"OH YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME TO THE CAPITAL SO I CAN PICK THE BOOKS FOR SCHOOL AND THE UNIFORM!! PRETTY PLEASE!!" Mikey's eyes twinkled. 

"I WANT TO COME!!" The two kids got off the chairs as they started running around in circles around her. 

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!" Frisk sighed and agreed. That's when the doorbell upstairs rang. The two kids looked at eachother and ran yelling 'MR MONSTER!!'. Frisk laughed as she wiped the oil off of her hands and pocketed the screwdriver. As Frisk got upstairs she Gaster sitting on the couch with Abuela and Eliza as the kids were inspecting him throughfully. Frisk smiled and the monster got up at the sight of her. Man she was short...He was dressed nicely: A hat and a coat over a sweater and long black pants. he totally looked like a nobel. Frisk winced at the sight. Oh man his belongings will get all stolen. But she pushed the thoughts away. She hugged the monster. 

"DAD-STER!!" She said excitedly. The skeleton monster laughed. 

"How are you Frisky? You doing good??" Frisk smiled. 

"I'm doing great! It's good to be back home!" That's when Lucy popped her head from behind the couch. 

"i don't see any black goo.." Frisk made a 'stop it' sign with her hand by gesturing at her throat like she was cutting it with her hand. Gaster gave her a 'really dude?' look and she shrugged. 

"It was the best part from the story.." Frisk said as she scratched the top of her head. Gaster face palmed and they spent the whole evening just like they usually did...CHAOTICALLY.

"YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT WITH MY BURRITO OR I WILL CUT YOU AND PUT YOU INTO ABUELA'S NEXT ENCHILADS MOCOSA!!" Abuela immediately turned her head towards her and threw her spoon from afar. Frisk dodged and it hit Ben right in the face. 

"AH WHAT THE FLIPPING DUCKS?! THE HELL WOULD YOU THROW A SPOON AT ME!?! OF COURSE IT'S FRISK! GET YO ASS OVER HERE!!" He got up and chased Frisk around the living room as they both laughed. 

"YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!! ATTACK MY SOLDIERS!! TAKE THE MAN DOWN! THIS IS WARRR!!" Frisk said pointing at he poor brazilian man. 

"RELEAS THE MIKEYYYY!! ATACKKKKKK!" The two kids jumped on Ben as he fell down with them. 

"NOOOO!! I have been defeated!! LIfe before my honour!!!" Ben said as he tried to get up but couldn't. Frisk smirked. 

"Your life ensurance is 15 bucks, sir!" Ben looked at her in disgust. 

"Expensive bitch.." He gave her the money and she picked both kids up with one hand and helped Ben with the other. 

"Pleasure doing business with you sir. Now missy where's my burrito?" Lucy gave her a foiled thing that looked like a small pillow as Gaster watched from the couch. he looked down at his own in confusion. Gramps was sitting in his chair and Ben and Lucy were dancing with Eliza Mikey since they already finished theirs (Frisk was on duty for giving food tonight). Gaster gestured for Frisk to come and she did. She sat down next to the man. 

"uhh...i have never eaten a bur-et-ou before..? I don't know how to actually eat it..." Frisk smiled as she showed the man how to open his burrito's foil cassing and how to eat it. His eye-lights turned into stars as he tasted the food. 

"This is so much better than anything Papyrus ever cooked...Oh my god!!" Gaster was now downing his food. Later they all sat down around the couch telling stories. 

"OH OH!! The first time my hija ever fixed something!! She was 13 and we needed a juicer in the restaurant since the old one broke and my dear child here took the janitor's toolbox and fixed it!! Oh the manager was so happy he gave BOTH of us a raise!" Frisk facepalmed. 

"Abuela you remember that just because you got a raise out of it.." Abuela gave her a stern look and she raised her hands up in a defensive manner. 

"ok ok sheeshh...tu vieja bruja.." Abuela smacked Frisk and she rubbed her head. 

"SANTA MIERDA!! ESO DUELE!!" The old woman scoffed in pride. Frisk rolled her eyes and the kids laughed. Gaster tiled his head and Lucy seemed to understand the message of confusion. 

"She called Abuela an old hag so she hit her...hehehe!! Old haggggg!!" Both kids started laughing louder as Eliza face palmed. Ben snorted in his hand. All four were arguing and without realizing it was 10 pm. Gaster looked at his watch in disbelief. 

"My my it's already 10 pm!! i spent the whole afternoon here!! I should return back home. Frisk frowned. Lucy and Mikey frowned as well. heck everyone frowned. 

"You can't be seriously going out at night dressed like that...Come here." Frisk gestured to him as she took him to the kitchen. She took out an old plastic bag and put his coat and his hat in. 

"Take out your jewelry or stuff that are expensive.." Gaster took off his watch. Frisk closed the bag and gave it to him. 

"Now that's better. Keep a close eye on it..and your wallet!" Frisk said as she handed him the plastic bag. He said his goodbyes and left. It was time to go home to his family. 

* * *

Gaster tried to quietly sneek upstairs by teleporting but as he came down Sans was waiting for him on the couch. The lights were out and as he was putting his shoes on the shoe rack Sans teleported behind him and whispered. 

"wha'cha doing pops?" The man scrambled away, scared out of his shit and Sans started laughing. 

"oh man that was priceless!! Did i scare you out of your skin??" He started laughing again. Gaster frowned. 

"That's it Papyrus is my favorite child now.." Papyrus peecked from his room smiling. 

"I AM??" Gaster looked in disbelief at the taller skeleton. 

"Why are you awake??" Papyrus closed his door. 

"I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO TELL ME A STORY INSTEAD OF SANS, TONIGHT!! DID YOU HAVE FUN OUT WITH YOUR FRIEND??" Sans raised a bone-brow as he was waiting for the answer as well. He took a ketchup bottle from the fridge and opened it as he sat down on the couch. Gaster scratched his head. 

"Uhh..Sure Papyrus come down here.." He sat down as well and patted the place next to him so Papyrus would come down as well. Papyrus almost ran downstairs. heh..His father did change from that heartless man he used to be. Guess the time spent in the void made him realize he was a dick..That's when Gaster started talking about some new type of food? That looked like a cylinder and was rolled into thin bread. Well now that sounded made up but whatever floats his boat. Gaster started saying something about dances and children and he couldn't remember more as his monotone barritone voice made both him and Papyrus fall asleep. The man was just that boring. 

The next day was pretty boring...well that is until Toriel came screaming with Asgore around lunch and Asriel and Chara both came from the other house to see if their parents are alright. Eeven Udyne and Alphys came. They heard the screams from their house next doors (they all lived on the same street). At first they thought she was terrified or something but apperently she was happy that she got the position of a teacher at a prestigious school who was becoming a human-monster school soon. It was her life-long dream to be a teacher after all..and the goat monster was as old as his dad!! 

"I AM SO HAPPY!! I get to teach children and guide them!! I shall give these kids the best education they could hope for!!" Said Toriel with a smile. 

"Yo..You know what that means..?" Said Chara as she got down from the counter with her juice in her hand. They all looked at her confused. 

"CELEBRATION LUNCH OUTTT!!" She said throwing her fists up, almost spilling the poor juice box. They all agreed and so they went out in town for lunch. 

"Well i do suppose we will have to stop by the library.. We have a few books to pick up!!" Toriel said. And they were off with two quests in mind: Food and books. 

* * *

"COULD YOU TWO STOP BEHAVING LIKE MONKEYS FOR ONE DAMN SECOND?? I need to check this list!! We still have some books to pick up." Lucy groaned. 

"They have so many booksss...isn't it enough i am only allowed to visit you guys once a moth..?" 

"Hahahah! no." Frisk said as she gestured to the list on her phone. The kids looked at each other and started making monkey sounds. Frisk groaned. 

"Come onnnn. The science book and math books we need are from this library." Lucy and Mikey finally stopped and looked around the library. 

"I still think that you know more than what a school could teach me..." Frisk looked at Lucy as shook her head. She took out her library cards and showed them to Lucy. There were like a dozen for a dozen of different libraries. 

"See this Lulu? These are what makes me so smart. Now guess what?" Frisk took out a golden looking one and winked. 

"This one if for this place. kk?" Lucy looked in awe at the cards in her hand.

"WOAH!! YOU HAVE SO MANY!!" Lucy said a bit too loud and the librarian shushed them. Frisk winced. Off to a great start...

"Lower your voice Lulu...Pretend you are trying to sneak up on Ben ok? Now let's find your books." And so the quest begins. Frisk got to the right section but she didn't know the code number. She looked at the title again, since they were in alphabetical order. She needed to show the book to the librarian than Lucy's school pass so he would give them a copy from the back since the librarian worked with the school. 

"Ok...let's see here...P..P....P...AHA There it is.Hey Lulu did you find anything on the math...??" Said Frisk but she got no answear. She looked behind her. The two were gone. 

"shit!! Damn it those kids!! Lulu!! Mikey!!" Frisk whisper-yelled. She started walking around in a panic. Where did they run off to?! Suddenly she ran into someone and the person dropped their books as Frisk tripped and fell on the floor. 

"Oh i'm so so so sorry!! I didn't mean to--" Frisk stopped mid sentance as she saw herself staring into two eye-lights she quite well recognized. Sans..?? Oh no no no why was he here?!

"it's ok bud..uhh..you ok??" Frisk shook herself out of her haze. Oh god she was making a fool of herself!!

"Y-yeah!! I'm ok!! sorry...again..." Frisk got up quickly and remembered why she was in a panic. 

"Lulu!! Mikey!!! Where are you?!" She said as she quickly ran off.

"wait..your book...?" Sans said as she scrambled to find the kids and didn't pay attention anymore to what he had to say. He picked it up and chuckled. He thought the human was cute. 

She ran into someone else. Gaster who was talking to two other monster's she immediately recognized as Undyne and Papyrus. 

"Frisk..?" Asked Gaster shocked. Frisk looked at the tall skeleton monster. 

"Dad-ster! Oh my god it's so good i ran into you!!" Papyrus and Undyne looked at each other confused. Papyrus mouthed 'Dad-ster?' and Undyne shrugged silently. 

"I can't find Lulu or Mikey anywhere! We came here to pick up some books and--- i-i don't kow what happened i looked at the list a second and then the next one they were gone!! i-" Gaster put his skeletal hands on her shoulders. 

"Frisk...calm down...breath..They are still in this library ok..? There's no need to panic..." Gaster said and Frisk nodded. Undyne and Papyrus looked at each other again. 

"hey punk! You're a friend of Gaster so we might as well help ya out how do they look like??" Frisk started describing the two darker skinned humans. 

"on it!! Two dark skinned kids with curly hair coming right up!! Let's go Papyrus!!" Papyrus did his usual "NYEH!!" as the two set off. Gaster and Frisk kept searching as well. 

"Lulu?? Mikey?? where are you?? Hide and seek isn't funny anymore when you play by yourselves and gie the seeker a damn heart attack!!" Said Frisk. Suddenly she heard a high picthed scream coming from the far end of the library. Frisk ran as fast as she could with Gaster behind her. 

"FRISKY THERE'S A SCARY FISH LADY WITH SPEARS!!" Frisk knelt down and hugged both the kids. They were shaking in their underwear so to speak. 

"OH MY GOD!! NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!! I WAS WORRIED SICK!!" Frisk said as she was still hugging both kids. 

"were sorry Frisky..." They both said at the same time and she sighed. That's when Toriel came from behind the corner followed by both Undyne, Papyrus, the whole Dreemurr family, Alphys and Sans who had the book she needed in his hand. Oh this was just GREAT!! 

"Oh i'm so so sorry Undyne and Papyrus can be quite the hand-full sometimes!!" Frisk got up from her knees and smiled as Gaster put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright...these monkeys can be quite the hand-full as well if you ask me.." Frisk said as she norrowed her eyes at them both. They pointed at each other. 

"It was his idea!"

"it was her idea!" 

"How about it was both and i hit your heads together??" Frisk said crossing her arms. The two guilty runners looked down. Toriel gasped. 

"My now that's such a rude thing to say!!" Frisk was caught off guard at that. 

"Wait wha--?" Toriel then looked at the children. 

"You might scare the little dearies!!" The kids both snorted as Frisk coughed trying to hold in the laugh. She cleared her throat and started sounding serious. 

"Yes yes i apologize...it's...snrkk...unacceptable what i said to the two.." Frisk said between snickers and the kids were snickering as well. Gaster was covering his smile with his hand. These two getting scared? These fuckers climbed naked on the top of a building and almost jumped off. They have no definition of fear what so ever. 

"Well i see you are acquainted with Gaster?" Asked Chara raising a brow. Frisk looked behind her and the skeleton gestured for her to go on. 

"well we are friends after all.." Frisk said. Asgore then hummed in agrement. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am King Asgore Dreemurr." Frisk bowed down.

"Your majesties. My name is Frisk Sanchez. It is a pleasure." She said with a smile. She was pretty much breaking inside at this point. She hated having to present herself like she was a total stranger to people she knew almost all their life problems to. It was...wrong... But she can take it. Lucy and Mikey both squeezed her hands as they realized who the monsters were. These kids were so smart sometimes. 

"O-oh are those y-your kids? I'm Alphys by the way..hehe.." Said the nervous lizard monster. Frisk flushed. 

"Oh no no no!! They are just very very close! I care for them as my own that is true but i am not their mother!" Lucy nodded. 

"Frisky is cooler than momma!! She lets us do more stuff!!" Frisk could feel her blood go cold at that. Oh my god these kids were going to be the death of her...Gaster laughed at that. Frisk shot him some daggers and he shut up. That's when Sans stepped out of them. 

"Sans..Sans the skeleton. I do believe this is yours. And this was in the girl's hand." Sans said as he gave Frisk the books she needed.

"Oh!! Yeah!! The nice goat lady had some copies as well!! She is a teacher at my new school!" Frisk smiled. Oh god strike her down right now this will be quite the year. 

"oh..really? Well then let's go get our books and go get your uniform ok? Plus i am starving and Abuela will beat the crap out of us if we dont get home in time. Ok?" The kids nodded and they did just that. Frisk left fast (and furious..no anybody? ok ok i'll stop..) and she walked down towards the tailor. 

"You two monkey will be the death of me..when we get home i'm trying an exorcism.." The two kids laughed. 

"This will be your 9th failed atempt" Frisk was silent for a while. 

"yeah i know...let's just go and get the uniform..." 

"okie Frisky...we love you.." Frisk smiled. 

"Love you too you brats..." 

And that was the beginning of quite the year. 


	24. A somewhat normal day for Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know Y/A How did you write so much? I still had my laptop with me even if i didn't have internet and our trip was kinda busted by corona sooo apart from coding (yeah i do dat) i just wrote some stuff, drew and listened to some music. I might draw an ilustration for future chapters what do y'all say?

Frisk was happy to be back in her bed. What she hated was the fact she was back to waking up to an alarm at 6AM to get to her job. She didn't want to meet her boss that night...After all she didn't want to work a night shift at Samuel's Broadway Bar. That entitled bastard will probably cut her pay again. Jackass. Frisk got up and checked her messages. She stopped checking them when they got home since she was busy in her workshop...listening to music...Oops? Anddd 50 unread messages from Dad-ster. Awww he was worried. Frisk quickly shot him a message saying she's fine and he has nothing to worry about. She already knew whar was next. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a quick shower. She hated having to wait like 5 minutes until the water was warm enough to get in. The one that was responsible for their building didn't do shit! All he did was ask for rent, even a 'protection fee' like some mafia boss from a fan-fic on the internet (4th wall breaking if you ask me :0) and acted like he owned the place. He probably expected them to do a revolution or smth like in movies? Pffttt hell no. They suck it up and pay his shit. No wonder he drove a lambo...the money they gave him was probably pocket change to him. 

Frisk made a mental note to check the boiler later that day and went to her room where she got properly dressed: some jeans, a shirt and a buttoned up shirt around her waist. She got her favorite hat with a few pins she collected from Music diner she worked at. Those pins were screaming her name no doubt. They were about oldies after all. She put on her sneakers and looked in the mirror and snorted. She looked like a skater girl or a music badie you would see in college dramas. But she didn't really care she kinda liked the style. She got out and was immediately greeted by two running kids who almost fell face first on the floor. Frisk was swift to catch them. 

"What the hell are you two brats doing up at this hour?!" Frisk asked surprised they even had the energy to run. It was 6:45 and her shift started at 8. She had about and hour and 15 minutes to eat and get there. 

"We wanted to see you off after your free daysss. It was fun to hang out all day long with you Frisky~" They said as they both lached themselves onto her legs and waist. 

"DON'T GOOOOO~~" Frisk sighed and started walking while pulling the kids after her. 

"Abuela have you seen my bag?? I don't know where i put i-- HOLY MOTHER WHAT THE FUCK?!" Frisk said as she found Abuela trying to get her bag off from the ceiling fan with a broom.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THESE LITTLE DEMONS DID BUT YOUR SHIT IS UP THERE!! RATAS!!! BAJARLO!! AHORA!!" The kids giggled as they looked at the bag. 

"We threw it up...we don't know how to get it down..." They said. Frisk sighed and got on the couch and jumped up grabbing her bag and doing a flip in the air. She put the bag over her head and let it hang down like it was supposed to. The kids scoffed in anoyance at how easily she got it down. 

"you're no fun Frisky.." Said Mikey as he took his teddy and left to go back to his home. 

"Will you come home tonight..?" Frisk bit her lip at the sad puppy eyes Lucy gave her. 

"I'll try....but please don't stay up waiting for me...i might not be home until tomorrow...ok?" Frisk said as she ruffled her hair. Lucy hugged her again. Frisk patted her head then looked through her bag. She took out a few small tools like a wire cutter, a screwdriver and some imbuses. 

"here fix this small car toy motor for me till i get back ok? If you do it we can build the case together and give it to Mikey so you can both play with it and maybe spy on Abuela or your mom. Watcha say?" Lucy's eyes widened as she took the tools and the small circuits with the baterry powerd motor with her. She laughed as she left to get to work as fast as she could. 

"AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE WHAT YOU DID!!" Lucy groaned at the last part as she closed the door. Abuela then came and gave her a ham and cheese sandwhich. 

"Now go hija! You will be late for work!!" Frisk's eyes widened at that and she jumped out the front window instead of bothering to open the door. She ran as fast as she could on the metal stairs and took the alley to the main street. She put in her headphones and looked at her phone as she ate her sandwhich. She'll go with some Queen this morning, why not? And so she started walking. he neighborhood wasn't so bad. Apart from the run down buildings people were living the best they could. Mothers going shopping with children. Kids playing in the streets and elders walking around. Frisk saw the way they acted in the capital. They looked at Frisk, Lulu and Mikey like what they were doing wasn't normal. They were acting like snobs holding their heads high. Here? Nah. Kids were tackling each other in the middle of the street playing made up ball games. There were beggers on the side of the street and thugs lurking around with guns, bats and crowbars. There were stands with all types of different foods, vegetables, spices, fruits and so much more. Merchents walking around. But you always needed to be guarded. Just like now, when Frisk felt someone's hand in her pocket. With one swift move she grabbed the hand and twisted it behind the persons back. She took back her phone and pocketed it. 

"Having fun Mr? I do believe that's mine however...so if you would be so kind...SCRAM!!" Frisk said as she pushed the thug to the ground. He got up and growled at her before he turned around and left. She shook her head and continued her way towards one of her favorite jobs: The Arcade. It was small that's for sure but Frisk was such a big nerd she didn't care. She was also better than the actual mechanic at fixing these games. Once a girl pulled off the wheel for a car game and the owner almost hit her for doing so. The wheel was deatachable...FRisk had to step in and explain to the man that the girl did nothing wrong. She got a good slap for 'not telling him sooner'. If you expect Frisk to have super-hearing and hear through the walls when she cleans the bathrooms than you're fucking wrong. She hated the entilted prick who owned this place. He only comes once a week there so it wasn't that bad. It was the Star Arcade so he wanted everyone to call him "Mr.Star". Yeah his name was Evans...But sure why not? 

Frisk got to the arcade and took of her headphones. Were there any arcades in the capital or were these 'establishments made for the poor' just like the Music diner. let's be honest who didn't love that place?!? The lady who owned that place was a black woman with vitiligo who was married to one of the nobles. Such a nice lady she was. She immediately hired Frisk on the spot, since she saw her working multiple jobs and doing a great job at it. That place was the nicest place in this whole run-down outskirts they forced them to live into. On every Friday they opened the skateing disco in the back which was exactly the day Frisk worked there. Not a lot of the staff actually knew howto skate and Frisk actually was forced to learn since she also worked at the restaurant where there was a huge ice-skateing ring in the middle; not to brag but she was quite good at it too. Nobles...they'd buy anything as long as is unique and it makes money. The Music diner at least was inspired by the 80's and the Arcade as well. The Broadway restaurant and the ice-skating one? Made no fucking sense to her. When you step into Sauel's establishment you think you are stepping inside a damn strip club....Until you actually see Broadway being played. Not that there isn't a private room where you can hire the dancers if they agree. Ho ho HOOO Frisk declined so many weirdos when they asked HER for one. Were they seriously going to ask HER to do THAT? HELL NO.

Frisk got to the back and put the weird apron and small hand band with two star antlers coming out of it. Dumb uniform...yes. But a job is a job and money is money. She was the one working at the counter that day. It was quite boring. The kid already figured out she was 'Fi' The legendary master who had the highest score on these games, so they would sometimes come and ask for tips and tricks while exchangeing their tickets for prizes. There was a girl who was one ticket short for the dolphine. Frisk frowned after she counted them a few times. The dolphine was one of their biggest prizes with around 20,000 tickets. This girls had 19,999. 

"Umm..i'm sorry to say but you are one ticket short...do you want to try another game and get the ticket so i can give you the prize?" Frisk asked with a smile. The girl looked down at her pockets. 

"I..i don't have any more coins..My mom only gives me a few each week...ive been waiting for months...i don't want to wait until next week..It migh tbe gone by then..." That's when some older boys shoved her out the way. 

"Out of the way, dumbass. Can't even count your tickets right!! I want the dolphine please! And here you have 20,000 tickets!!" Frisk frowned and looked at her apron's pocket. She always kept a few tickets there. Frisk smirked. 

"oh would you look at that? I dropped one of the floor!! Oh oh let me get it for you ok?" Frisk said winking at the little girl who lit up like a christmas light. Frisk then looked at the small brats. 

"i am so sorry boys but this girl was first. i guess you will have to get the unicorn! Unless you would like to go and win another 10,000 for that fire-y skateboard. What do you say?" Frisk said with a smile. The boys scoffed. 

"tsk! You win this time you brat!" And the boy took his tickets back and left. Frisk put the tickets that the girl won alongside one of hers into the ticket's basket and took down the dolphine from the rack and gave it to the little girl. 

"Take good care of it for me, kk?" The girl beamed as she took the plushie and hugged it as thight as she could. She skipped out of the store happily. The brat returned like 30 minutes later. How many games did this brat play and how much money did he have to get those tickets so fast?

"Now give me that skateboard, woman!!" The brat said as he slammed the tickets on the counter. Frisk counted and all 30,000 were there. With a defeated sigh she took down the skateboard and gave it to the brat. His two side pawns started chuckling. 

"Do you know how to use it?" Frisk said with a not so warm smile, but the best she could do at the time. That's when the boy's eyes widened as he wanted to say yes. All three of them shook their heads. 

"Dad...doesn't really let me do this kind of stuff..." Frisk's eyes softened. Of course...the kid must have been some sort of spoiled brat that got everything he wanted but was never allowed to have fun, true friends or attention from his parents. The typical 'i need love' comportament. It was obvious now. Frisk looked at the girl in the back and yelled. 

"HEY IZZY!! I'M GOING ON A BREAK FOR 10 MINUTES COVER ME KK??" The girl gave her a thumbs up as Frisk pocketed her handband and gestured with her head for the boys to follow her outside. Might as well teach the kid how to use his prize. 

"You know how to use this stuff?? Aren't you like 40?" Frisk's jaw dropped at that. He was still rude...But no one thought him better. 

"First of all it's rude to say that..ok? And second i'm actually 21...Here!" Frisk took the skateboard and started rolling on it. Halfway she jumped and flipped the board under her feet as she then landed back on it and took a turn. She stopped right in front of the kid. All three of the boys were shocked. 

"WOAH!! THAT'S SO COOL!!" It didn't take long to teach the kid how to use it and soon all three of them were taking turns on using it. That's when the little girl from earlier came to watch. 

"W-we can share my dolphine if you let me ride as well..." She said hiding behind the plushie. The boy was taken aback. 

"How do i know you actually want to be my friend...?" The boy said crossing his arms. The girl shrugged. 

"i do...i guess you'll have to just believe me." The boy seemed to weight his potions before the two started playing together. That's when she came face to face with her boss..Mr.Star..

"O-Oh!! Mr. Star!! What a pleasure..." Frisk said as she was sweating bullets. The man norrowed his eyes. 

"What is my son doing playing with a lowlife like HER??" The man said pointing at the boy who was playing with the girl and they both were trying to nail the stunt Frisk pulled. 

"O-oh...they just became friends...i-i didn't know that was your son.." Well that explains A LOT!! 

"EZEKIEL!! GET AWAY FROM THAT LOW LIFE RIGHT THIS--" That's when Izzy called the man. 

"BOSS!! THERE'S A KID STUCK IN THE TOILETS AGAIN!!" The man scoffed in anoyance as he pointed at Frisk then at his eyes, making it clear he was watching her. The man left and that's when his coworker came in view. 

"You ok, darling?" Frisk nodded and thanked her coworker. She laughed and dismissed the thanks 'since it was nothing' and there actually was someone stuck in the bathroom. The two laughed and carried on with their shift. The rest of the day was nice. Adults and kids playing arcade games and Frisk helping them out. She had to fix two games but it didn't take long to do so. Her shift was finally over and it was around 5 so she thought she would go and dance a bit. She walked the crowded streets and took the subway towards the Capital; then she got to the so called 'Town Square'. It was just a bigger plaza than the 'Plaza'. That's where she saw some familiar faces around the giant fountain in the middle: Oliver and Annie were the only ones dancing today but at least there was someone. Frisk got closer and smiled to her two friends. They got off the huge mat they would always lay down to dance on and cheered. 

"Well would you look at that!! Frisky finally showing up. What the hell happened to you." Said Oliver: A ginger guy who was wearing a tank top and some camo pants with boots. He had a green hoodie around his waist and one of those military type of necklaces around his neck.

The other girl, Annie was a white girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her fashion sense was way more girly-er than Frisk's but she was a great friend and without her...she might have gotten fired from her jobs a long long time ago since she knew NOTHING about fashion. After Annie introduced her to fashion and a lot of reading she could say she knows her fair share of facts. They both were wearing masks with silly mouths on them. Kind of anime themed but when they truly did dance and had their hoods on they couldn't be recognized. 

"Hey guys!!" Frisk said waving her hand. She kind of summed up what happened to her and her two friends were stunned. 

"Our little Frisky is becoming a heroooo!!" Annie said hugging her. There go her ribs...

"Oh my goddddd...I came here to dance before my shift not talk. Now are we dancing of what??" Frisk said as she put her mask on. She also pulled her hat better on. It wasn't easy to recognize her like that. Her hair was so short you could bearly see it when she pulled her hat down enough and her clothes were pretty basic. The place where they were dancing was always crowded. Some nobles actually loved watching them dance illegally since the way they danced wasn't 'conventional' so to speak. Street-dancing was combining moves from all the types and pulling them together on remixes. The Town Center had a huge fountain in the center and it was a shopping place. There were banches on which you could rest and pretty flowers and greenary was decorating the outside of the faountain like a mini park. The road was made out of colorful stone slabs. It was beautiful indeed and it looked very expensive. The stores were decorated with expensive clothes and accesories. Some people would stop to watch and even film them. Plus they even paid them quite alright. She made some nice cash from this. It may not be safe but it was fun and a good way to make money. It was Frisk's idea to do this after all...So they kind of thought of her as the leader? She hated that title. She laughed when they called her 'boss'. They did it as a joke too. They knew she found it annoying.

Exactly when they were about to start more dancers came. They all shared stories, talked for a bit and Frisk had to tell her story again, which sucked at least on her side. Finally she took one of the soda can's a girl brought and said. 

"What the hell are we doing standing around...LET'S DANCE ALREADY!!" They cheered and the music finally started. At last...she was able to dance freely.

* * *

Sans was doing the best he could do: laying on the couch as Toriel and Papyrus came, looking a bit concerned.

"Sans...it has been some time since you have danced...we are a bit worried..after all...we do not wish for you to..you know.." Said the goat monster. Sans lazyly opened an eye-socket. 

"you guys already found places to dance..?" When the hell did that happen??

"BROTHER ME AND METTATON JOINED A DANCE STUDIO A FEW DAYS AGO!!" Said Papyrus concerned as well. 

"Yes...Me and Asgore joined waltz classes together at another place..Undyne and Alphys joined some classes as well..Chara and Asriel both are in the dance club at their college..." Sans sat up. This meant he was the only one who didn't find a place to dance. 

"well i am one to feel the groove down to the bone..but..None of the studios actually catch my attention. what about gaster? he doesn't have a place to dance either!" Gaster came from the kitchen with a mug of coffee, at 5?! Seriously old man?! The scientist shook his head. 

"On the contrary i actually do. I dance at the waltz classes as well." Sans was dumbfound. For a second he forgot his dad's theme was waltz. Oh well..

"and what do y'all suggest i do, huh? walk around hoping to find something?"

Ok when he said that phrase he didn't actually expect to have to do it. But here he was walking around. He walked so much he was in the Town Center which was quite the blocks away. Too much work for a lazy guy like him. That's when he saw a huge crowd of people surrounding something. He got closer and saw a few people with hoods, hats and masks dancing. Street performers. Sans smile widened as he saw them move. Suddenly they started doing solo's. There was however a girl that caught his attention. She was wearing a hat with different pins on it and her mask was white with a toothy grin on it kind of reminding him of his smile. She was drinking some coke while hanging around the speakers. That's when another girl got up. 

"Yo Fi! Enough standing around! Show us some moves!!" The girl who they called 'Fi' put her hands up in defence as all the dancers cheered. 

"What's wrong Fi? You aren't up for the challenge??" 'Fi' stopped and got up as she gave her can to the guy next to her than took down her buttoned up shirt. 

"Ollie..hold my shit...This is gonna be fun!" The dancers cheered again as the girl then got on the matt and waited to see what song another guy would put on. 

"Hit me Tom-tom!!" And the song started. Something felt familiar about the way the girl danced. The song the guy chose was 'Dance monkey'. The guy she called 'Ollie' got up putting her stuff down and went to dance with her. For someone who was watching this for the first time ever..it felt quite...wrong...Like that guy wasn't supposed to be there next to her. He dismissed the thought and watched. He had to admit they got moves. The two also did their solo's and 'Fi' to show off did a flip, a split and landed in one hand. Now that's a next level of showing off if he's ever seen one, but these dancers screamed his dance style from every move. They kept dancing at when they needed a break and the crowd started to thin out he took out a few bucks and dropped them in their 'tip' box. The girl named 'Fi' looked at him and her eyes widened. Did he do something wrong..?

"Sans?!" The girl said surprised. Wait what the?? How did she know his name..? 

"uhh lady i don't know how you know my name...but that's some creepy shit if i've ever seen it..and that's quite a lot from someone made out of bones.." That's when the girl got up and took her mask off. It was the girl from yesterday who knew his dad. 

"Frisk..? what the hell are you doing here?" The girl laughed at him. 

"Dancing bonehead..I didn't expect you to come to this part of town...The Monster neighborhood is quite the walk away.." She said with a smile. Sans groaned and his smile became more genuine. 

"tell me about it...i was actually searching for a place where i could dance..and i kind of stumbled upon your little gig here." Frisk gave him a huge smile before gesturing to her friends to come here. 

"Yo guys! Meet my friend, Sans. He's Gaster's son. The monster i told you guys about." They all nodded and greeted him. 

"How about we let him dance with us this afternoon wha'cha say? He doesn't need to be paid he just wants a place to dance. Maybe he'll like the way we roll?" They were thinking for quite a bit when the ginger guy, 'Ollie' stepped up. 

"A friend of Frisky's is a friend of ours. Name's Oliver. Nice to meet'cha." He shook his hand. And so it happened. They danced in groups, as one big groups, solos, duos. The most memorable part was when he danced with Frisk. It felt...familiar somehow...Like a deja-vu. 

_Frisk raised her hands. He smirked and the dance started. They moved around in sync. They immitated the gun shots with their arms and then they used their bodies to do that. They started dancing. Their legs started moving on the beat without even thinking. hen the music slowed down a bit Frisk's back was towards him. They got low then he put a hand on her shoulder. They started dancing again. It was time for them to do their solo's. Sans got down crouching and looked at Frisk move. She was dancing so well on the beat. She was moving like it was natural for her. Sans flushed thinking how well she was dancing HIS style. She noticed him staring too hard because she flushed as well and she twisted around him as he got up to do his solo. He started moving as well just like she just did. His legs were used to dancing in public. He was used to dancing in public. She was used to dancing in public. But why were they both swarming with butterflies. It was time to dance the two of them again. She got next to him and they synced again. It was coming so natural. At one point her back was against his body. For some reason it almost scared him how well she fitted there and how well they danced together. He took her in his hands and he let her bend down, while he held her so she wouldn't fall and the song ended. They were both panting. The crowd around them cheered. Frisk jumped up excited._

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME YOU TWO!!" said one of the girls. Frisk laughed but her laugh seemed nostalgic. Everything about that dance felt..familiar..like he was supposed to know something. Like a missing puzzle piece from one of Paps jig-saw puzzles just wasn't there. But he ignored it. At least for now. It was starting to get dark outside and Frisk looked at her phone. She gasped.

"SORRY GUYS I HAVE TO GO!! My shift is almost starting!! See you on Friday as the Diner??" They all nodded except for him. Diner..? What was that and where even was that. She looked at Sans. 

"If you ever wanna join us these guys are here everyday apart for the weekends. I am only on Wednesdays. If you wanna match our schedule's that's cool. Well cya!! My boss will kill me if i don't go now!" She took her dusty yellow bag, her phone, threw away her soda can and jogged towards the entry to the subway. He wondered where she was going but he didn't follow her. That would have been creepy. Did she say Wednesday?

Yeah..maybe coming back next Wednesday wasn't so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frisky...working herself to the bone. BUT I LOVED THE STREET DANCING PART WOOP!!


	25. Time for school

"LUCY!! GET YOUR ASS HERE AND PUT ON YOUR DAMN UNIFORM!! NO MIKEY THAT'S NOT HOW YOU WEAR THAT!! BEN PUT ON YOUR DAMN PANTS!! WHAT THE FUCK?! COME ON PEOPLE!!" Frisk said exasperated. Eliza and Abuela were sitting on the couch alongside Gramps as the other's were running around. 

"I don't want to wear the skirt!!" Said Lucy as she finally put that damned thing on.

Eliza picked Mikey up and was fixing his outfit. Ben, Gramps and Mikey actually had the same outfit with a coat and a buttoned up shirt underneath, only in different colors. Gramps was also wearing one of those hats you see either elders, snobby golfers or Irish men wear. Fun fact: Gramps was irish but he traveled so much his accent was gone. It did return when he had too much to drink, however that rarely happens anymore. Frisk then helped Lucy tie her bow. 

"Are you going to wear a skirt as well Frisk?" She looked at the girl in disbelief and laughed. 

"Me? OH NOO!! There is no way i am wearing that. Just ask the teachers for some troussers after you settle in ok? COME ON PEOPLE WE NEED TO BE THERE BY 9!!" Frisk yelled. Finally everyone was ready to leave. Eliza was wearing a beautiful colorful dress; her abuela was wearing a dusty pink sweater. After a few joke pictures it was time to leave. Frisk was wearing the same outfit she did the other day but she bearly has been getting any sleep for the past month. Some ripped jeans and a crop top shirt with the Pink Floyd rainbow logo from their album with a red and black button up shirt on top. She was wearing her favorite black hat with pins on it and some red sneakers. She took the keys off the coat hanger. 

"LET'S GO PEOPLE AND ABUELA TAKE THE CARDS!! I have a feeling this shit will be boring as fuck...LET'S GO TO THE ZAPATILLA!!" The 'slipper' was a pick-up they bought putting all their money together a few years back. Frisk used it the most when she wanted to stock up on food big time or wanted to pick up something heavy from the dump. The pick up has been upgraded and painted by Frisk. It looked like shit before and that's and overstatement. Now it looked like a decent car. They all got in. The elders and the kids being properly inside and Eliza and Ben in the pick-up's back, since Frisk was driving. They all sang songs and laughed and joked around the whole way. When they arrived they were surrounded by snobs with sports cars and lambos. They all sat in the pick-up's back waiting until the doors to the school would open. The school was BIG!! Big as in a huge building with another building for dorms. Thank god they shipped Lucy's stuff there a few days ago. The parents all had some pretty little princess or prince for a kid who looked too stuck up to even look at Lucy. Frisk scoffed and covered her nose. 

"Do you smell that..? It's snobssss!!! Ewwwww!! It smells rotten!!" They all laughed quietly at the joke. The parents and kids were pointing at them. Frisk was starting to get annoyed. 

"OH TAKE A PICTURE!! IT LASTS LONGER!! huh?? " She said as she sat up. She sat back dow when everyone avoided eye-contact with her and they looked anywhere else. Frisk almost spat in disgust. These people were acting like they came from a damn zoo or something. What the hell was wrong with them?! But they ignored it as they started playing cards. They started playing poker and Ben even praised Frisk for the idea of taking the cards with them. The staring didn't stop..but at least they were having some fun. Suddenly Lucy asked her a question she wished she wouldn't have. 

"Do you think they will like me...?" Frisk winced and looked at the others. They were all looking hurt at that and avoiding her eyes. They were all putting the pressure on Frisk. 

"Lulu..promise me...even if they don't like you...Don't take it to heart ok? They don't know what a heart means...They care about status..money...Half of them don't know their pocket change comes from our hard work ok..?" Lucy nodded and smiled. Frisk sighed in relief and ruffled her hair. 

"That's my strong little girl. Now let's go explore the inside and find your class shall we? We'll continue our game there."

"Oh you bet we will!! There is no way i am losing to you 3 times in a row!! Got it Frisky??" Frisk gasped pretending to be hurt. 

"Oh how dare you speak to me like that!! I shall let you know i am far too sofisticated for such a...low life game as POKER!" Frisk said pretending to be a very sofisticated woman just like the ones wearing fur coats at the start of september like it was NOTHING!! She was hot in her buttoned up shirt!!

"Oh how dare I! I am so sorry your marvelousness!!" Ben said putting a hand dramatically on his face. Frisk turned away putting a hand againt her forehead as well.

"i shall not forgive you for you have deeply hurt me!!" Ben took her by the waist and tilted her outside of the pick-up's back. 

"No my love!! kiss me!!" Frisk scrunched up her nose in disgust and put a hand over Ben's puckered lips. 

"Bruh..You actually think i'll go through with this? Though luck, fish lips." Ben frowned. 

"You know what they say...she belongs to the streets!" And he let go of her putting his hands up in a shrugg. Frisk fell and cursed. 

"FUCK!! ouch that hurt like getting hit by a baseball bat.." Ben and the others laughed. 

"Your shenanigans keep us young.." Abuela said as she helped Gramps get down as well. Eliza laughed at that. 

"How young we talking cuz i can still see those wrinkles." Frisk snorted. The kids jumped on Ben's back. 

"HOLY JESUS!!" He exclaimed. The kids laughed and pointed forward saying 'GO OUR MIGHTY STEED!!'

"Who you making a horse here you brats?" Frisk laughed as she smacked his butt as she was walking. 

"Come on might steed. Don't make them wait!" He narrowed his eyes at her in disgust. 

"Ohh...you cheeky cheeky little bit--" Abuela covered his mouth as she smacked him over the head. 

"Stop swearing!! The monster royals are pulling up." They all turned towards a giant black limo. Frisk turned towards them with a sad smile and gestured to get in. She didn't want to see them again. It kind of hurt everytime she saw them talking to her like a total stranger..after everything...But she saved them all. And that she will never regret. So their adventure started. To find the classroom. And it was quite easy to find classroom 13. Huh..The unlucky number eh? As Frisk looked around she could see that everyone was at least 2 desk's away from Lucy's desk and the other one in front of her. And they all sat down. Pulling chairs they sat down around those two desk's and started resuming their game. Suddenly Frisk felt a tap on the shoulder. 

"Yes how may i--" But the next thing Frisk knew was a slap on the face. She got up and put a hand on her cheek. The monster queen, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, Undyne and Gaster all walked in right as that happened. Everyone gasped. 

"I don't know how your family cheated for that..RAT to get in this school..but..I am warning you...Don't do anything funny." Blood was coming out from Frisk's mouth. Ben got up as soon as the lady finished her sentance but Frisk raised her hand up. 

"But Frisk--" She gave him a stern look and he sat back down. She looked to the side and spat out the blood as she wiped her mouth.

"Ok lady....now tell me...what do you think gives you the right to not only threaten me...but harm me physically..? You know that in the law.." Said Frisk as she caught her hand and swiftly spinned her lady around and pinned her to the desk with only one hand. 

"That gives me the right to defend myself. So i shall ask again...what. gives. you. the. right. to. touch. me?" Frisk said. 

"B-beacuse...r-rats like you shouldn't be here.." Frisk raised her brow. 

"And why, may i ask?" Frisk said. The lady looked proud at the next pathetic blow she had. 

"because everyone says so!" Frisk scoffed. She twirled the lady again and put her bag on her feet. 

"it's clear not only you've never been in a fight not only started one; you have never been in a verbal argument either. If everyone takes a gun and kills themselves would you do the same..? Your satement is as sintetic as the material used on your fancy clothes." Frisk said as she sat down. The lady puffed her chest and looked down at her. 

"THIS IS NATURAL MATERIAL!! IT'S NATURAL COTTON!!" Frisk smirked as she leaned back on the two back legs of her chair. 

"Ma'am that material is as natural as your breasts...and i work as a clerk in a tailor shop." Frisk said with a wink and the lady, shocked and boiling with rage, pulled her fur coat better on her and she went to sit down next to her kid. The others in the room were snickering and Ben high fived her under the desk. She was good at verbal combat sometimes and she felt quite badass for that. Lucy's and Mikey's eyes were sparkling. 

"So cool..." They both said under their breath. Abuela however was more worried about her cheek. 

"Does it hurt, hija?" Frisk smiled and dismissed Abuela's attempts to give her a bandage. Eliza however was telling her kids to never do what she just did. That's when the attention in the room fell on her. She was wearing the same beautiful purple dress she did in the underground. The skeletons, all of them, even Gaster, were dressed in monkey suits and Alphys had her lab-coat with a cute sweater under-neath. Undyne was dressed in a suit as well. Frisk snickered and Gaster shot her daggers. She put her hands up in a defensive manner. She didn't mean to upset him. 

"Welcome to class 13! I shall be the home-room teacher of your kids this year. I don't know if all of you know me, but my name is Toriel Dreemurr." She didn't change at all. She spoke with the same motherly love she did back in the underground and back at the library; not that she could change in such a short time anyways...but it was nice... The caretaker of the Ruins. 

"And this is Dr.Alphys, the children's science teacher." The yellow lizard monster waved at them. 

"h-hello! I look forward with working with all of you! I will make sure our experiments will be fun and safe!!" That's when the same lady Frisk just talked to scoffed and spoke. Oh my god that bitch won't shut up will she. 

"Umm excuse me. isn't that dangerous? To get dr. calpis or whatever teach small children science since she was doing actual science??" Frisk looked surprised.

"Are you insinuating that the reaction you were doing for your son every year at the science fair in his old school with the baking soda volcano isn't science miss?" The lady opened and closed her mouth like she wanted to say something. 

"I suggest you let the EXPERT talk...Since not only you got her name wrong..but you must need to check your ears as well. All the welth put in your earings didn't let you hear that she said 'SAFE' experiments." The lady huffed and crossed her arms. 

"That's what i though...Please continue Dr.Alphys." Frisk said with a polite hand gesture. Gaster smiled at her and Sans leaned against the white-board as he winked at her. She winked back and she could swear he just flushed a little blue. That's so cute...

"well then i shall invite every child to present themselves and their families up here and say a bit about themselves. Shall we?" And the kids presented their wealthy parents and as the 'bit about themselves' was just their money count. Finally it was Lucy's turn. She happily got off the chair and walked. 

"What's your name dear?" Asked Toriel; even if she already knew. 

"My name is Lucy Addams and that's my family!! That's Frisk! She's like a big sister! She has this really cool workshop and can fix almost anything!! I hate the fact she works too much. But she always makes up for it and keeps us afloat!" Toriel was taken aback at the mature understanding the child had. That's her girl!

"That's my brother Mikey and my momma! Eliza! We are all black which attracts racism but my mom is the best and nicest waitress ever!! She only works 3 days a week however since she takes care of me and my baby brother. She is awesome! She sacrifices so much for us. We live next door to Frisk!!" Eliza smiled as she covered her mouth almost in tears at the sweet words. Mikey cheered and got up on his chair. Frisk pulled him back down lightly laughing. The monsters were smiling as well at the sweet presentation. The other parents were disgusted. 

"That's Abuela! It's spanish for grandma! She is related to Frisk by blood as her Abuela. She makes the best food ever!! But momma can't really take spice so we always make her food less spicey-er. That's Frisk's job!" Said Lucy with a smile. Frisk was literally melting on her chair. Ben gestured towards himself next. 

"That big doofus right there is Ben. (HEY!!) He is like a big brother to me! He is from brazilia and knows this really cool dance that reminds me of kung-fu Panda. He works as a car mechanic. Our car from outside? Even if Frisk did most of it, he helped! They two make a great team until they start a fight." Frisk laughed at that part. Ben gasped pretending to be hurt. 

"I know you aren't hurt!! Bleaghhh!!" Lucy said sticking out her tongue at Ben who stuck it out back. 

"And last but not least! Gramps!! (wooo!! GRAMPS SIT DOWN!!) He fought in the WW2 which is awesome. He is originally irish..But he kind of lost the accent from all the traveling. You can get it back if you get him drunk enough!! (LUCY NO!!)" The monster's laughed at the last part.

"And yeah!! We live on the same floor and we always walk through each others homes...and i will miss doing that. My favorite spot was Frisk's workshop...where she would teach me all sorts of cool stuff, we would listen to music and we would watch TV. I will miss having dinner with all of them and our small fights as we all got ready in the morning..." Frisk got up and knelt down as she opened her arms and Lucy ran towards her and hugged her. The hug transformed into a group hug. 

"Don't worry Lulu..we are still your family and nothing will ever change that. Show them what our little girl can do ok? Knock them dead for us." Frisk said as she cupped her face and everyone nodded. The next presentation was that awful ladies son. 

"I am Eddy and my mom's name is Karen." Frisk and Ben looked at each other and snorted. 'Karen'? Oh that was hilarious. No Frisk didn't judge anyone by their name but she saw first-hand the way that lady was acting not only towards her but towards the teacher as well. She was sure that this woman, if she wanted, would 1000% sue the school. 

"We are very wealthy and i don't care about anything else. I was forced to come to school." Frisk scrunched up her nose in disgust. Everyone in her family did. They were too alike sometimes. The next part was a split up between parents. A tour for them or staying with their kids in the huge gym waiting for the principal's speech. Unfortunately Frisk and Karen both picked the tour. Oh great...Toriel was their tour guide. Frisk was happy to see the other monster's were there too. Frisk was happy to see the library was HUGE.

"Ew you are happy to see this boring stuff? These are just books!!" Frisk slowly looked her way and smiled. 

"Ah. No wonder you've never been in an argument...you barely read so how would you know how to hold one? Your son must be the same so that's why he hates school. This education giving you a good path in life huh? Yes indeed pointless." She heard Sans snorting behind her. She looked at him and he looked away blushing. She giggled. Next up were the dorms. HOOO BOY.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!! THIS IS A HOSPITAL ROOM!! MY CHILD CAN'T SLEEP IN THIS!! IT WOULD BE LIKE TAKING HIM TO A MENTAL ASYLUM!!" 

"have you ever been there to know what it looks like? That would explain a lot." The woman scoffed and smiled proudly thinking she will win the argument. 

"But have you??" Frisk smirked. 

"We can always test that theory. But i'd rather leave no witnesses." She said with a wink. The woman froze in terror. 

"This rooms are quite nice if you ask me. Don't you think so...Karen?" Frisk said. The woman backed away. 

"Y-YOU ARE A KILLER!!" Frisk laughed at her. 

"Oh please!! If i was a killer i would have already ended you. I just read a lot of books...oh wait...'Ew BoOkSssSs'!" She said at the lady, pretending to whine. The woman finally shut up. She actually didn't dare to say anything when they reached the canteen. All it took was for Frisk to look at her with a 'i dare you..do it!' look and the woman swollowed her words. 

And so they got back to the other parents and it was time to say their goodbyes. The others apperently left earlier since the tour was long and it was only Frisk with Lucy. 

"Be good for me, ok twerp?" The kid smiled and nodded and hugged the young woman tightly. 

"i love you so so much! I will talk to you whenever you want ok?? As long as i am not doing something important. And if i am i will call you back. Ohhhh~~ My baby is growing up!!" Lucy laughed. 

"Bring me some cool stuff to fix when you visit this month ok..?" Frisk winked at her. 

"i will. See ya Lulu. We are so proud of you. Don't overdo it. You are already so far." She smiled. 

"There's is no way i will. I am not YOU." Frisk laughed and waved as the girl scattered inside. She turned back and waved at Frisk one more time. Welp now for an extra long walk. 

"need a ride, buttercup?" She heard a voice behind her. Frisk immediately twirled towards the source of the sound and smiled. 

"Sans. ehhh you sure you want to drive me..?" Shit monster's aren't supposed to know what's outside the 'nice' Capital. 

"it's fine Frisk. I shall take my sons home then i will give you a ride. What do you say you stay for dinner?" Said a gruff voice. 

"Dad-ster!! Hmm...Ok i'll take you on that offer. They did leave me here after all...so i might as well have some fun!"

HUh...A dinner at the Bones residence. How bad could that be..? 


	26. The dinner at the Bones and the 'prestigious' school

Frisk was silent and was a bit awkward when she saw herself in the car with all the three skeletons. Ok maybe not awkward but more melacholic so to say. Papyrus was the first to break the silence. 

"WHERE DO YOU LIVE TINY HUMAN FRISK??" Well that brings back memories..Wait..SHIT HOW DOES SHE EXPLAIN THIS?? She could see Gaster's nervous look in the review mirror. 

"uhh I live in the outskirts just like that lady said..." Frisk said. That's when Sans chuckled. 

"i have to admit bucko that you handled that situation as a 100/10 props for you." Frisk smiled at the praise. 

"Thanks! I am...uhh kind of used to that stuff." Papyrus looked worried. 

"BUT NO PERSON SHOULD BE USED TO OTHERS BEING MEAN TO THEM! THAT IS WRONG." Frisk's eyes softened. He reminded her so much of Lucy and Mikey. 

"You see Papyrus...i don't want to make you sad...but..sometimes...life isn't nice and...you know...BUT i am sure that with people as kind as you we can make this better. Ok? So don't beat yourself up for it...but try to make it better for me!!" Papyrus beamed. 

"I PROMISE!!" Sans eye-sockets went black. So he still hated promises. 

"here Papyrus!!" _Frisk norrowed her eyes and got closer to the skeleton. She took his hand. She intertwined their fingers. Sans looked confused at his hand as they let go._

_"pinky promise..?" He asked._

_"it's a promise you aren't allowed to break. At least on the surface."_

Something about that must have felt familiar to him somehow because he put his hand over his sterum and looked lost. So their memories weren't truly forgotten. That was nice to know...Not really reasuring..But nice...

"NYEHEHE!! I'LL MAKE MY BROTHER PINKY PROMISE TO PICK UP THAT SOCK AND WASH IT!!" Frisk winced and the comment slipped. 

"the sock is still there...?" The two brothers looked cofused and Gaster cleared his throat to save her. 

"I am sorry boys i may have told her too much! Haha!!" Frisk looked outside the window and sighed in relief. And they arrived. It was a neighborhood with all the houses looking almost the same. Apart from the way monster's decorated them. The house with fish fins, a mouth and a lizard tail with an obeservatory tower on top was 100% Undyne's and Alphys. There was a house that looked identical to the one in the castle and in the ruins. It had however 4 mailboxes. So Chara lived with the Dreemurr's...Well she was their son's girlfriend. Napstablook and Mettaton must be living together again since there was a house with two ghost houses attached to it: a blue one and a pink one. In front of the pink one was a red carpet and at the door was a giant pile of mail and presents from his fans. That's sweet. Frisk then saw the skeletons house. She snorted as she saw the snow-tiled roof, the christmas lights and the christmas decorations all around it. There was snow in the garden as well. That was just adorable!! Next to it, to Sans biggest joy, was Grillby's restaurant with another floor on top being probably where he lived. She knew he had a daughter. But that's when he saw the Pastrey shop attached to it and from the looks of the webs..it was Muffets. WERE GRILLBY AND MUFFET DATING?! Oh that was adorable!! There was no floor on top of the shop so she assumed as much since she didn't see no webcovered house. The floor above grilby's however had both fire and webs. YASSS!! Frisk was filled with giddiness as she saw all the houses monster's built. From the rabbit sister's alongside their brother, Nick, the nice cream man she met in the underground, to the vulkins who had a small house with a volcano on top who was making red bubbles. THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING!!

"We have arrived! Welcome to the Underground neighborhood." Frisk was almost in tears at the sight. Everyone she helped was there. They were happy and free. As the two brother's got off first and walked inside Gaster put a hand on her shoulder and said. 

"Welcome back Frisk..." She smiled at the tall skeleton who smiled back at her and when they entered the room, Frisk wasn't even surprised there was nothing changed at all. 

"IN THE NAME OF OUR GUEST I SHALL COOK DINNER!!" That's when Frisk's phone rang. Gaster was looking over her shoulder to see who's calling. 

"OH MY GOD!! Please put it on speaker Frisk!!" Frisk was dreading this moment. She answeared. 

"FRISK AGATHA SANCHEZ!!" Frisk winced not only at the volume but at the use of her second name. YUCK!!

"H-hi Abuela...hehehe...." Frisk said sweating bullets. Sans snorted and mouthed 'Agatha' at her. She shot him daggers. He raised his hands up in a defensive manner. 

"POR QUÉ ACABO DE RECIBIR UN TEXTO DECIENDO QUE SE QUEDA A CENAR EN LA CASA DE ALGUIEN MÁS?" (WHY DID I JUST RECIEVE A TEXT SAYING YOU ARE STAYING FOR DINNER AT SOMEONE ELSES HOUSE) Gaster snorted. 

"Uhh Abuela let me ex--"

"cociné enchiladas para la cena!!" Frisk pouted.

"You made enchiladas...?" That's when she heard Ben laughing on the other end. 

"SORRY NOT SORRY FRISKYY~~" He yelled. 

"WAS HE THE ONE THAT TOOK THE DAMN ZAPATILLA'S KEYS?! OH MY GOD I WILL KILL THAT MAN!!!" Frisk yelled. 

Gaster was laughing as he went over to the couch. Sans was staring dumbfound with Papyrus as she was fighting over the phone and they could hear around 5 people there.

"Listen Frisk i wasn't just going to sit there and wait for your dumb tour to end~ I left using your keys!"

"YOU CAN TAKE THOSE KEYS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR CULO!! ESTAS MUERTO PARA MI(YOU ARE DEAD TO ME)!" Ben pretended to be sad. 

"You wound me Frisky...WELL HAVE FUN~~~"   


"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME BEN-- BEN?! AGHHH!! THAT FUCKING--" Gaster was laughing even more. Sans snorted. 

"Man i love these people.." Gaster said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Papyrus then cleared his throat. Frisk took off her boots and came next to him. 

"Yes Papyrus?"

"Human! Do you like spaghetti?" Frisk nodded. Wait...Oh no..That's when Frisk realized her mistake. The older skeletons were wincing as Frisk went after the tall younger skeleton. 

"WAIT PAPYRUS!! LET'S MAKE SOMETHING MORE FESTIVE!!" Gaster shot up excited.

"OH PLEASE MAKE BURRITOS!! THOSE WERE DELICIOUS!!" Frisk's eyes widened at the request. She laughed as Sans and Papyrus tilted their heads in confusion. 

"How about something more simple that's easier to learn? Maybe Papyrus might want to cook it again." Frisk took off her buttoned up shirt and stretched. Sans looked intrigued at her shoulder. 

"How did you get that scar..?" He pointed at her shoulder. Gaster and Frisk looked at each other. 

"a fishing..trip..?" Frisk said and Gaster snorted. She wasn't that far from the truth..Undyne was trying to fish her soul...on her trip to the barrier...and she was a fish sooo...Fair enough. Sans shrugged. So familiar things helped jog their memory. Gaster seemed to understand that as well. Since he already made new memories he gave her a 'you can do that' sign to show he was on board with cooking what she wanted to cook. Frisk smiled. Gaster left and went to sit on the couch as she mouthed 'thank you' to him. He smiled and nodded. 

_ "How well do you guys deal with spices?" _

_"WE DON'T REALLY FEEL SPICEY BECAUSE WE ARE SKELETONS! UNLESS WE SUMMON MAGIC TONGUES!" Frisk looked at Papyrus and smiled._

_"How about we make...hmm" Frisk thought for a moment._

_"OH! salsa and guacamole with nachos! it's so easy to make and it's delicious!"_

_"IS THAT A NATIVE DISH OF YOURS, HUMAN?" Frisk smiled._

_"well it is Mexican cuisine.." Papyrus beamed._

_"YOU ARE MEXICAN HUMAN?! THAT'S WHERE THAT COLORFUL DANCE WITH DRESSES AND THOSE FUNNY HATS COME FROM! I THINK MEXICANS ALSO LOVE TEQUILLA!" Frisk laughed._

_"yes that's the one..pfftt..i get drink up to 7 shots and be able to walk home without getting killed in an alley..." Frisk laughed. It sounded so dumb down in this area here where the people were so nice._

_"killed..? why would you get killed bucko..?" asked Sans who teleported to the kitchen._

_"oh...let's just say...rough neighbourhood." And then Frisk thought Papyrus how to cook salsa and guacmole as Sans also took an interest in what was happening. He actually helped with the nachos._

_"WE DON'T REALLY FEEL SPICEY BECAUSE WE ARE SKELETONS! UNLESS WE SUMMON MAGIC TONGUES!" Frisk looked at Papyrus and smiled._

_"How about we make...hmm" Frisk thought for a moment._

_"OH! salsa and guacamole with nachos! it's so easy to make and it's delicious!"_

_"IS THAT A NATIVE DISH OF YOURS, HUMAN?" Frisk smiled._

_"well it is Mexican cuisine.." Papyrus beamed._

_"YOU ARE MEXICAN HUMAN?! THAT'S WHERE THAT COLORFUL DANCE WITH DRESSES AND THOSE FUNNY HATS COME FROM! I THINK MEXICANS ALSO LOVE TEQUILLA!" Frisk laughed._

_"yes that's the one..pfftt..i get drink up to 7 shots and be able to walk home without getting killed in an alley..." Frisk laughed. It sounded so dumb down here where the people were so nice._

_"killed..? why would you get killed bucko..?" asked Sans who teleported to the kitchen._

_"oh...let's just say...rough neighbourhood." And then Frisk thought Papyrus how to cook salsa and guacmole as Sans also took an interest in what was happening. He actually helped with the nachos._

"See? It isn't so hard!! YO Dad-ster!!! Come eat before they devour everything. And they all sat down. 

_"I AM IMPRESSED HUMAN..MY BROTHER HAS NEVER HELPED IN THE KICTHEN BEFORE!!" Frisk snickered._

_"you got a bone to pick with me paps?" Papyrus screamed._

_"DON'T RUIN THE HUMAN'S CULTURE WITH YOUR DUMB JOKES!!" When Sans and Papyrus tried the dish they both couldn't stop themselves._

_"HUMAN THIS IS AMAZING!! I SHALL MAKE THIS MORE OFTEN" Sans mutered 'holy shit...it's edible..' Frisk then took a nacho and dipped it in the sauces._

_"this is how you eat it..." Frisk said giggling._ Gaster had no problem to figure out how to eat it since he came over so many times, at this point he was pretty much used to Frisk and her family. Sans suddenly adressed something. 

"am i the only one who keeps having a deja-vu feeling to all of this..?" Frisk giggled. 

"if only you knew..." She said with a smile as she dipped another nacho in the sauce.

* * *

Lucy's first day filled with tours and 'acomodating' was over. She already missed her famil, her mom, her brother, Frisk...For some reason she wished she could be in her workshop with her little brother, drinking milk and eating cookies before bed while watching anime on her TV. Her roomate wasn't the nicest. The first thing she said when Lucy entered was. 

"EW!! I KNEW SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT!! I AM IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A FILTHY RAT!!" Lucy looked the girl up and down and said. 

"Have you looked in the mirror?" And that shut her up. She was now in her pj's reading a book...but she wanted some fresh air. She took on her slippers and opened the door. 

"Uhhh what are you doing?! You can't leave!!" Asked the girl on the other bed in the room who was playing Candy crush..? Seriously?? Oh this was the perfect oportunity to be like Frisk!!

"Felicia darling..tell your mom to next buy you a life...and not on Candy crush!!" The girl closed her phone in rage but Lucy already closed the door. She chuckled to herself and when she turned around she was face to face with a boy in pj's. 

"WOAH!!" They both said as they almost bumped into each other. He put his glasses better on..wait was that..??

"Eddy..? You wear glasses?!" He smiled shyly and looked down. 

"yeah..PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!!" Lucy smiled and made a zip sign over her mouth. 

"My lips are sealed...but...wasn't your mom really rude to Frisk?" He looked shocked and then sad. 

"I am sorry for the way she acted...and for the way i acted...i thought your family was quite cool!! And the way Frisk handled mom was awesome!" Lucy smiled. Maybe this won't be so bad. 

"well.. i am glad! Wanna be friends..? Of course if you want to be seen with me.." Lucy said looking down. 

"HELL YEAH!! I-i mean...sorry..it's just a lot of kids want to be my friends because of money and stuff..and they aren't as cool..." Lucy and Eddy shook hands and they started walking around the halls. 

"woaahh!! She works so many jobs..? Man..i feel bad for you guys...no one knows how hard it actually is for you.."

"yeah...she once came from work with a broken rib...i was so scared..." Eddy seemed to look shocked. 

"Oh my god!! they abuse their workers?!" Lucy nodded. 

"there's also a lot of thugs...i already fired my first gun! And i'm almost 9!It's not ok!" Eddy was even more scared. 

"Hey! it's not so bad...i know!! i'll take you with me at the end of the month!! We can visit the autumn festival together!! It's hella cool!! There's a lot of food and street dancing...Oh..are you ok with street dancing without a certificate..?" Eddy nodded. 

"that shit is stupid anyways.." And they walked around until they went back to their rooms. That's where Lucy met Felicia. 

"Are you done snooping around like a dog?" Lucy frowned. 

"This dog is more bite than bark so watch your mouth.." That's when the girl shut up and they both went to bed. And the next day rolled and Lucy dressed in her uniform with the new troussers. Her roommate scoffed. 

"Pants..? You have no style.." Lucy then smirked. 

"They are much more practical allowing me to use my fool flexibility without showing something i do not wish to, not to mention i do rock troussers don't i?" Lucy said as she did a black flip from the bed just like Frisk taught her to. As she exited she found her new friend waiting for her. 

"Yo Lucy!! Lets go! we will be late!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at Felicia who was left stunned as the girl went on the way with the guy everyone wanted to be friends with: Mr. Rich guy. The two sat down in the same desk and started talking. That's when Lucy realized there was a pack of cards in her bag with a yellow note on it. It was from Frisk. 

'just so you won't get bored ;P' Man she knew her too well. 

"What do you have there?" Lucy smiled. 

"a pack of cards. Wanna play?"

"sure! But what..?" Lucy thought over for a moment. 

"you don't know poker so how about Macau..?" Eddy looked confused. Lucy sighed. 

"Fine i'll teach you..it's like uno but it uses the normal deck--" And so she explained the rules and they started playing. The bell rang and everyone started coming in class. The two didn't notice they were having too much fun. 

"Oh my godddd stop winning!!" Eddy said as one of the girls turned around confused. Lucy put her hands up in victory. 

"5 for me 0 for you!! wanna do another round?" Eddy smirked. 

"you bet!!" They laughed as Lucy swiftly gathered the cards and started mixing them up. 

"man you are skilled..who thaught you..?" She laughed. 

"why do you even ask? It's clearly the same answear every time..' The boy rolled his eyes. 

"yeah yeah..Frisk.." The people in class started whispering as the two kept playing and playing. Finally the teacher stepped in. The math's teacher was none other than Gaster. 

"ok class welcome to our school i will be your math's teacher." Suddenly his eyes fell on Lucy who was playing cards. 

"Lucy!!" She gasped as she almost dropped the cards. Eddy was looking at the skeleton as well. 

"no in class please.." Lucy laughed and put the cards inside the desk. 

"sorry Gaster.." He sighed. 

"were you winning..?" She smiled and nodded. Eddy scoffed. 

"ok..Children..today we will start the multiplication table. Does anyone here already know how to multiply..?" Lucy raised her hand. She was the only one. Eddy muttered 'show off' under his breath. She started slowly lowering her hand in shame as no one else was raising it.

"No no don't be shy. Stand up." Lucy stood up from her place. 

"how well do you know it..?" Lucy thought about it. 

"Well..i have been taught to do easy multiplications like 257x8 or something like that." Gaster smiled. 

"that's good. That's very good. Well kids do you want to test her..?" Felicia raised her hand. 

"i do mister!!" Gaster norrowed his eyes a bit. He must have realized she had bad blood for her. 

"Ok, go ah--"

"Lucy what is 345X6="

"uhh...2000...70...2070 is the answear!" Lucy said. Gaster looked proud. 

"correct." Felicia got mad and the kids started talking."

"145x8"

"1160"

"256x9"

"2304"

"2678x0"

"0 since you can't mulyiply with 0" Felicia was smoking. Eddy was silently hyping her up. That's when she dropped the bomb. 

"2756x678" Gaster's eye-scokets widened. Felicia smirked.

"uhh i don't think that's--" the skeleton wanted to say, but Lucy learned from the best. 

"1.868.568..." 

"w-what..?" Asked Gaster surprised. 

"the answer is 1.868.568.." Everyone's eyes widened and Gaster's smile extended so much you could think his skull cracked in two. 

"that is indeed...correct.." Gaster said stunned. Eddy's and Felicia's jaws dropped. That's when Eddy started clapping and so did the whole class. 

"Good job Lucy!! You are quite intelligent just like your bigger sister." She smiled. 

Maybe school wasn't so bad. 


	27. The dream and the Music Diner

It has been 2 days since Gaster's friend came over for dinner and Sans was...well...he didn't want to fall asleep anymore. The dreams he kept having weren't unpleasent in the slightest...they were just...strange. His father was the one that walked through the whole Underground and freed them after he somehow managed to get out of the Void...so why...Why did he keep having these weird dreams..?

"BROTHER? ARE YOU STILL UP??" Sans flinched as he closed the fridge from the kitchen. 

"paps? what are you doing up at this hour bro..?" Papyrus looked concerned. 

"BROTHER YOU HAVE GOTTEN BACK TO YOUR USUAL NAPS SINCE THE TINY HUMAN VISITED US A FEW DAYS...ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING AGAIN??" Sans eye-scokets went hollow. He..knew..?

"ah..paps it's nothing really. I just had some really weird dreams." Papyrus exhaled in relief. 

"I SEE THEN...I WAS SCARED YOU WERE HAVING NIGHTMARES AGAIN. OK THEN!! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PUT YOU TO SLEEP SAFELY!! NYEHEHEH!!" Sans didn't get a chance to react as he got lifted up by his brother and carried to his room. Damn...the ketchup bottle...

"SEE BROTHER?? THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!! NYEHEHE!!" And Papyrus left the room after he tuck him in. Damn it why was it getting harder to move from that spot...it was comfy. Slowly he started losing conciousness. No..he needed to...stay........awake.........

* * *

_He didn't know what he was doing there. He is back in the underground between the door to the Ruins and his station. Instead of Gaster however...there is a girl. Short auburn hair, honey yellow eyes and freckles dusting her face. A darker skin tone kind of reminding him of wood. She was wearing a blue and purple hoodie with weird patterns almost like stripes. She was also wearing shorts and some boots. The shorts really aren't the best choice for this however...he can't see her face. It's like it's been erased. She can see her smile. She seemed to be talking or something. Suddenly she seemed to be snapping out of it like a trance._

_"what the hell..? why am i back here..?" The strange girl looked around in confusion._

_"CHARA? FLOWEY??" She asked as she looked around. How did she..?_

_"uhh...ASRIEL.?" still silence. That's when she realized something._

_"wait a second..Snowdin forest..? SANS??" The girl said. The skeleton was taken aback at that. So she knew...He assumed he didn't need to hide anymore._

_"sup kiddo?" he said as he teleported in front of her trying to seem relaxed at this whole...situation._

_"hmm..." She said as she looked him up and down. What the hell..? She then tried to touch him. She poked him in his nasal cavity._

_"WHAT THE--??" But her hand phased right through._

_"i see....can you..see my face..?" She asked. Sans winced internally._

_"uh...you look...erased..?" The girl giggled softly._

_"it qould make sense...well...have fun reliving memories then!" Sans looked dumbfound at that._

_"wait wha--?" But before he could say anything the scenary changed. There he was standing behind the girl who was looking at the gate his brother made. She was standing there with Chara by her side and Flowey in her bag..dusty yellow..? Familiar.._

_"H u m a n . . ." he said as his speech and movement was uncontrolable. He was more of a viewer in this rather than living this._

_"PUTA PERRA! aye caramba! dios mio..Lo juro por Dios si yo muero...yo mataré a esta persona tan mal.."( FUCKING BITCH! oh my god..i swear to god if i die...i will kill this person so bad) Chara snickered. What the hell? Was that spanish..?_

_"D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? " He said as he remembered his speech he always said._

_"Estoy muerta.."(i'm dead..) FThe girl said as she looked up like she was praying._

_"T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d. . ." The human turned around and shook his hand. Then a fart noise came._

_"hehehe..the old whoopee chusion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny" The human girl snorted. Then she realized that she was scared by a guy who wanted to make a dumb joke...probably because next up she said:_

_"TÚ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO ESTABE ASUSTADA POR EL ESQUELETO DE EL DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS?!" (you are telling me i was scared by the skeleton from the day of the dead?!) The skeleton looked dumbfound for a second. The girl must have thought she offended him or smth because she then said:_

_"Oh...i-i am so sorry.." well great start..._

_"uhh..don't sweat it..i didn't actually understand what you said..anyway you are a human right?" Sans took his usual laid back position. Why did all of this feel so..Familiar..?_

_"and you are cinco de mayo..?" The skeleton snorted. Ok that's a good one._

_"That's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton." He said._

_"Frisk..the human? Eh....F%%$^ %^ &$#@*!" she said smiling at the skeleton monster. His grin seemed more genuine now. That was a nice name. Wait what..? Why can't he remember it...F%%$^..huh?!_

_"i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but...y'know...i don't really care about capturing anybody..." He said with as he shrugged. Wait don't ignore that you dumbass._

_"CAPTURE?!" The human asked now panicked. Sans snickered. That was adorable. What the?? Stop talking about her like you know her!!_

_"now my brother, papyrus...he is a human-hunting FANATIC!" Oh now she looked scared._

_"actually i think that's him over there.i have an idea. go through this gate thingy." The human tilted her head like a confused puppy._

_"yeah go right through..my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone" The two walked through and ended up next to his sentry-station. In front of it there was a weirdly shaped lamp._

_"quick, behind that conviniently-shaped lamp!" The girl norrowed her eyes._

_"i may be short..but i'm not THAT short!" She said and everything turned to fog. The scenary changed._

_~~~~_

_"hey.." He said as he looked to be around Paps puzzle. the Dance revolution thingy..wait...what?? What the hell is Dance Revolution and where did that come from..?_

_"OH DIOS MIO! MIERDA! Jesus Christ you scared me dude..." The human said putting a hand on her chest. Sans shrugged._

_"sorry bucko...anyways thanks. my brother seems like he's having fun...and i gotta admit you've got moves." Sans said winking. He somehow felt that the statement was true..but..why..?_

_"HAH! you should have seen me attempt salsa back when i was 10! Now that i'm older it's way easier" The girl said doing a few steps to show him. Oh god don't swing your hips like that...If he would have been in his mind-state now..he was sure he would have blushed at that...but..he didn't know WHY. This was confusing.._

_"back when you were 10..? How old are you kiddo?" The young woman smirked as she classped her hands behind her back. Young woman..? Isn't she like 12--_

_"I am 21 good sir..." Sans choked and looked the human up and down. Wait NO! Idiot! You look like you're checking her out!! He flushed a bit as the girl covered her chest with her arms. GREAT! Now you look like a creep._

_"i'm sorry bucko..it's just..you REALLY didn't seem like an adult at first glance." The human laughed and the two started walking in the direction Papyrus went off. Wait...Papyrus was there??_

_"No biggie. I get that a lot more that i should...and i live up on the surface!" They both laughed. He scratched his skull awkwardly. What the hell is this..._

_"Still bucko...jeez 21..? You are only 4 years younger...and i seriously thought you were a kid.." The girl norrowed her eyes._

_"you ain't that tall yourself mr. all bones. watch it! I am half mexican..i bite more than i bark, rato!" Sans laughed. Suddenly he asked a question that now seemed extra dumb._

_"Mexican..?" The girl nodded. Oh my lorddd...YOU MORON!! Then she realized he might not know what that is. Well back then it would have been the case for sure._

_"uhh..it's a nationality as well..we speak spanish...and uhh..." How is she supposed to describe mexico?! Poor girl..._

_"it's fine...Anyways you should probably get going. I'll meet you up ahead bucko." He gained control for a second..?? No wait that was just his nature...Oops.._

_"Gotcha." She said as she finger-gunned him. The scenary changed again. Hooo boy._

_~~~~_

_Back in waterfall? He was at his telescope prank and he was feeling guilty for a reason? Like he just blew something and he won't get a second chance. Did he fail to ask some chick on a date..? No that didn't sound like him... That's when he saw the human coming._

_Great...he said he doesn't want to dance with her...this will be awkward. Wait...when did he say that? The girl tried to buy some time to mentally prepare herself, which was clear as day; as the skeleton was just leaning against the wall with his hood over his head. That's when she must have saw the telescope._

_"hey Sans." She said as she smiled at the skeleton. he lazly opened one eyesocket and his grin widened. She was adorable..Wait..where did that come from?_

_"'sup kid?" The girl shurgged._

_"nothing much..how about you?" he gestured towards the telescope._

_"i'm thinking of getting into the telescope business. Its normally 50000G to use this premium telescope..." The young woman spurted and looked at him then at the telescope. Sans chuckled then winked. Yup..worth it..._

_"but...since i know you i'll let you use it for free..." The girl smiled at the gesture then bent down to look through the telescope._

_"wow!! the view is amazing.." she said as she saw how similar the shinning stones in the ceiling of the cave looked to stars, bu these were all types of different colors. How did he know that...? Sans looked at her up and down...then his eyes stopped down. What the hell was wrong with him?! But he had to admit he didn't actually mind it that much. He looked at her then he said something he shouldn't have that made him look like a total idiot. WHICH WAS PROBABLY AN UNDERSTATEMENT._

_"i am enjoying the view as well.... I MEAN...!! 'ahem'" He said as he pulled his hood better over his now flushig blue face. The girl got up like she was burned by fire and pulled the hood better down as he shot a glance at the skeleton. Welp fuck...that went wrong... Chara roared with laughter at the skeletons mistake. She was now mocking him with a mouthed 'i know right..?' making a goofy face. She was laughing so hard she was covering the laughter also coming from her bag. The two were having a blast at that.The human flushed and glanced at both her companions who resorted to quietly snickering. Sans then scratched the top of his hood. Oh god this was embarassing..._

_"uhh...buddy..about what i said at the bar...you didn't let me actually answear...the answear was 'yes, i would love to dance with you again..'" The girl looked shocked then her eyes softened and she smiled. His soul fluttered for some reason. What the hell was wrong with him and what happened at that bar?!_

_"I'll be looking forward to it!" Sans smile turned into a genuine relaxed smile when he heard her answear.Chara was now wiggling her eyebrows at the skeleton. Sans looked shocked at the ghost floating above the girl and when he saw her he shot her a glance just like he did to the bartender. Sheesh why would they assume such thing. That's when Sans finally noticed his prank worked and started laughing. The young human looked confused but pulled out her phone and looked at her reflection. her face looked shocked then angry but then she started laughing as well._

_"huh? you aren't satisfied..?" Sans asked when they calmed down a bit as the girl was wipping the purple circled on her eye._

_"don't worry..i'll give you a full refund.." Sans then pretended to drop something into her hand. But there was nothing there...because it was free...of course he would pull that. Smart move bones._

_"wow you are a bone-afied business. Even doing refunds? i am impressed.." The girl said as she pretended to be intrigued. Sans bowed. Oh my god this human was doing skeleton puns with him...she was PERFECT!! Wait what..?_

_"well what can i say? i really put some backbone into this one.." Sans winked at her and she giggled. The scenary changed one more time. he kind of didn't want it to end. Her giggled was soft...and kind. It made his soul beat at a thousand miles per hour. And even if he was scared he embraced it. This truly felt like and angel walking through the Underground._

~~~

_Undyne..? But there was the girl running on the bridges as spears were summoned through the boards. Captain Fishsticks was really trying his patience here._

_The girl kept running. She didn't know where she was running and that was certain. She kept doding and rolling around. She escaped a few close calls, and with the help of 2 bones he summoned and she was unscratched. Frisk was panting as she hit another dead end...this time however the armored monster was right behind her. Her bag was now hanging loosely and about to fall from the spears that hit it...she knew what was about to happen and she did something he didn't expect. She threw her bag where Flowey was on the bridge next to that one and she was as Undyne summoned a spear and slashed the boards of the bridge and she threw the spear right in her shoulder. Sans couldn't help himself as he came out of hiding and him alongside Chara and Flowey screamed her name as she was falling down into the darkness. Oh god..._

_Everything faded to black._

* * *

Sans opened his eye-sockets drenched in a cold sweat. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHO WAS THAT HUMAN?! WHY WAS SHE GIVING HIM THIS WEIRD FEELING?! WHY WAS SHE IN THE UNDERGROUND?! DID SHE DIE?! WHY COULDN'T HE REMEMBER!! Something wasn't right with this!! His father surely wasn't home...he needed someone to help him crack the code. That's when he realized that the only persons who knew as much as him and his dad were the weed and the maniac. He hoped the two were home. They were in his dream after all. Sans quickly pulled off the covers he was under and went to his wardrobe to get his hoodie. He pulled it on and quickly rushed out the door. 

"GOOD MORNING BRO---...ther.." The door was already closed as Sans rushed to the Dreemurrs house. He arrived and knocked on the door. That's when Asgore opened the door. 

"Ah! Sans! What a lovely surprise. Would you like some tea?" Sans shook his head as he was panting. He was so out of practice. 

"Uhh hey Fluffybuns are Asriel and Chara home..?" Asgore nodded and the skeleton sighed in relief.

"If you don't mind may i talk with them please..?" Asgore nodded as Sans swiftly pushed by him. That's when Sans saw the two coming down running on the stairs. 

"SANS!! WE WERE JUST COMING TO SEE YOU!!" Chara said. Sans looked confused. Asriel then started speaking.

"Let's go to our room ok?" Sans nodded. They all wet up the stairs and they were in a room with two beds on each side and different pictures and diplomas on the wall. The two sat on one bed and Sans sat down on the one acroos. 

"listen...we've been having some really weird dreams..." Sans eye-socket's went black. 

"were they about a human in the Underground who seemed to fall down in Waterfall..?" The two looked at each other shocked and nodded. 

"however...we remembered where we saw that dusty yellow bag..That friend of Gaster's." Sans sockets widened. They were right. She carried it on Wednesday too. 

"Frisk..? But how could she...Maybe...they were related..? She is mexican after all.." The two nodded. 

"Thats what i was thinking as well...There must be something! Today is Friday...do you know where she could be..? We all want answears after all" Said the human. Sans thought about it.

"'see you guys on Friday at the Music Diner...'" The two looked confused. 

"uhh...Explain trashbag...?" Asriel asked as he gestured for him to continue. 

"That's what she said when i saw her dancing in the Town Center." They all smiled but then Sans grin came back to his fake one. 

"But there is no such thing in the Capital..." That's when Chara got up determined. 

"But how do we find that place..? i mean...Gaster doesn't want us finding some stuff out that's for sure." Said Asriel as he crossed his arms. That's when it hit Sans. 

"We'll pay a little visit to some buddies of mine." Sans said with a smirk. They all jogged downstairs and ran to his house so he could get his phone. 

"OH BROTHER YOU BROUGHT GUESTS?? MAY I KNOW WHAT'S THE OCCASION." He heard his brother as he climbed the stairs. Why wasn't he teleporting? Dunno the adrenaline of the moment. 

"Uhh Papyrus we are going somewhere ok?" Said Chara smiling at the younger skeleton. 

"IS THIS ABOUT SANS WEIRD DREAMS??" They all stopped dead in their tracks. 

"uhh...shit pap...man you are clever.." Papyrus beamed at the praise. 

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR??" Sans looked at the girl and the goat monster on his stairs. 

"we...?" Sans asked unsure. 

"YES BROTHER!! YOU TOLD ME LAST NIGHT YOU ARE HAVING WEIRD DREAMS I DO BELIEVE IT IS A MATTER I COULD HELP WITH!!" Chara and Asriel looked at each other. They smiled and Chara nodded. 

"Well Papyrus here is what happened and what we know--" And they all described the dreams and what happened. That's when Papyrus beamed. 

"I HAVE BEEN HAVING THE SAME TYPE OF DREAMS!! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE NYEHEHEH!! SO THEN A DUSTY YELLOW BAG IT IS!! WE SHALL GO TO THE TOWN CENTER!!" They all exited the house. Papyrus actually allowed Sans to teleport all of them into one of the alleys between the shops. The place didn't change and that's when they met with a very familiar face. 

"YOOOO!! SANS! Sup dude?" Said a finger guy he immediately recognized as Oliver. 

"hey Ollie sorry if i am barging in but you guys said something about a Music Diner Wednesday and we kinda wanted to check it out." Oliver winced. 

"uhh..listen dude i don't think monsters are allowed in those parts..k? there's a lot of cool places around so...i don't suggest you go there." Chara frowned. 

"What's so wrong with monsters going there??" Oliver looked away and suddenly the other dancers seemed to get giddy as well.

"Listen...there's nothing WRONG with you guys going there it's just...The King isn't the nicest fella so to speak..." Asriel looked puzzled. 

"The guy is super nice! What do you mean?? Does he...not want us to go there..?" Oliver clicked his tongue and pointed at Asriel. 

"YES! That's exactly the problem...look dude if we get you in we are in way bigger trouble than we already are just by doing gigs here...really it's quite unfortunate..." Papyrus than stepped forward. The two monsters and the monster ambassador looked surprised. 

"LISTEN HUMAN. I KNOW WE ARE ASKING FOR A LOT BUT...WE NEED TO KNOW THE TRUTH. IT ISN'T FAIR THAT STUFF LIKE THESE ARE HAPPENING AND RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES! NOT ONLY THERE IS A PLACE WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO GO IN AND WE BEARLY KNOW OF IT'S EXISTANCE ALL THESE PEOPLE ACT LIKE IT'S GOD KNOWS WHAT TYPE OF A ZOO!!" Oliver's eyes softened and he started laughing. 

"Well you got me there...Sure i'll take you there. Most of us actually can't make it apart from me and another 2 this Friday. The police has been on our tail for a few days. I'll do you this favour. It's the least i can do...but i am warning you...you might not like what's behind the luxuries of the capital. You noticed it too huh?" The others looked around. What was wrong..?

"All these people are perfect little pictures! I haven't seen a natural haired ginger in here!! These people are swimming in money!! The thing is...everyone is OBLIVIOUS to where they get that money! YO IZZY!! I'm taking them to the Diner earlier kk?" A girl gave him the thumbs up as he gestured for them to follow him. He pulled his hood better and they were going towards the Subway.

"That's where we come on. WE are their money source so to speak...Man Frisky's gonna kill me for this!" The guy said as he face palmed and laughed. Chara, Asriel, Sans and Papyrus were listening closely. 

"BUT WHY??" Papyrus asked. Oliver smiled a sad smile. 

"It's an easy answear. The King is a racist prick. His 'perfect race' is the highest. The rest for him? PAWNS!! We're all tools!! _we don't matter!!_ "

Something felt..familiar about that statement. Sans and his friends looked at each other. They bought their tickets and were waiting for the subway. They wanted to get in the train when Oliver stopped them. 

"Ah ah ah!! We are taking the purple one." They looked confused. Purple..? There was only a blue train. Oliver gestured for them to follow. They went through a passage they've never noticed kind of hidden from under the stairs. As soon as they did any move in that direction some nicely dressed men walked over and looked at Oliver in disgust. 

"You mutt! What the hell do you think you are doing?? Where are you taking these monsters? I don't think you are aware sirs but he must be tricking you to go in that tunnel. " They said as they put their hand on Oliver's shoulder. The shine in his eyes seemed to leave as he looked at the man with a dead, bored expression and he grabbed their hand. 

"What the--" But it was too late; Oliver took his hand twisted it and then pushed the guy in a piller as he body slammed the other who fell on the ground. He spat down and with a smile on his face he looked at the men on the ground and said:

"Welcome to the mind fuck!!" He did the peace sign to the others and he went through the passage. The others looked at each other and seemed to question if to follow or not. The first one to step after the guy was Papyrus. 

"Paps?" Asked Chara. The tall skeleton smiled. 

"IT WAS SELF DEFENCE AND LOOK THEY ARE GETTING UP JUST A BIT BRUISED. HE IS OUR BEST SHOT.." That's when Sans started walking in that direction as well. 

"welp my bro's the coolest for a reason. let's go paps." The two who were still thinking then started jogging to catch up. The passage was..filthy. Jeez they took that home every day? The purple train was almost full. How-??

"There are a lot more of us than you think....and even more than they let you see. Only a few of us get to go here." They all stepped inside and the train started moving. One thing was for sure it was more lively. The kids were playing in their seats and people were chatting and laughing. Well they were until some really buff guys stepped in. They were dressed in black and were coming their way. Oliver was moving out of their way and they did the same. 

"who the hell are they?!" asked Chara in a whispered voice. 

"a few of the thugs from one of the gangs around this area." That's when something clicked for him. Rough neighborhood...damn it Frisk...

"does Frisk deal with this..every day..?" Oliver laughed. 

"You kidding?? With much more WORSE!! She's in the seventh distric if i am mistaken and she is pretty much on the black list in that place. Let's be honest we all know Frisk wouldn't back down from helping someone!" The guy was right. For some reason that's when some sort of memory hit him. He remembered a gun..in a dusty yellow bag. 

"does she...have a gun by any chance..?" Oliver smiled and gestured for Sans to watch. He lifted his shirt and he could see it..There was a gun in his pocket. Oh my god...

"a...a gun..." Chara said in disbelief. Asriel held her as she backed away a bit. 

"Yup. But don't worry. It may be loaded but it has the safety trigger on." The three exhaled and they looked at Papyrus who seemed to have stopped smiling. 

"H-How Many Times Was The Tiny Human Frisk Hurt..?" The guy looked away and bit his lip in guilt. 

"i..i don't think you want to know i--" That's when his phone started ringing. 

"hello..?" Oliver said on the phone and suddenly they heard some loud thud coming from the phone. 

"SORRY MY BAD!! Shit Oliver are you ok?!" Oliver looked dumbfound at the question. 

"I'm okay Frisky why wouldn't i be??" Frisk..? They all looked at each other and waited to see how this will unfold. 

"Oh thank god!! I heard some thugs talk about how they were going around the subways and shit and i thought you might have gotten in a fight or something! You are reckless enough." Their guide laughed. 

"Frisk...you are talking aboute me or YOURSELF!! Have you seen yourself?? You almost took a shot in your damn head for a woman who's groceries were stolen. If there's one of us who doesn't have a sense of recklesness that's you woman!!" They heard a laugh over the phone. 

"Touchee...Oh hey i am right now just finishing my shift at the Diner and then imma change and wait for you guys so we can skate!!" Oliver laughed. Skate...? What does she mean??

"You bet'cha!! I missed hitting the ring with ya when you were gone! Man why did you have to be gone for so many days~~ I mean sure we skated a lot after but..stillll~~" Gone? Where was she?

"Ha ha ha! I missed only one time dude. Now come onnn i can't wait to put the skates on!!" The call ended. That left them with two questions. Skates and where has she been some time ago? 

"sorry about that. Frisk gets impacient quick." Asriel looked at Oliver and asked. 

"What did she mean by skates?" Oliver smiled. 

"Didn't you gues..? It's a Music Diner!! It has a skating ring with music!!" That's when they needed to get off. If that passage was filthy this place looked like a bomn wrecked it. 

"Oh my god...what the hell??" Chara said lookin gat the moss growing on the walls. Sans smile almost waverd at the sight. This was awful!! When they got out they couldn't believe their eyes. They thought their houses were modest!! These run-down buildings were putting that mind set to shame!! 

"If you don't mind we are going to stop by my house to get some skates. You can rent some at the place but it get's expensive when you hit it every Friday like us. Frisk built them for me!" They weren't listening. They were too into their own heads to listen. These people were looking like they were starving..heck..they looked like they haven't seen good pavement in years on their streets. But...they were happy. All types of different cultures were there. Papyrus beamed. 

"LOOK HOW HAPPY THEY ARE!! WHAT IS THAT GIANT THING??" It was a giant type of flute but 

"That's a bockhorn or goat horn if you want to call it that. It's an instrument. This is the swedish type. The norwegian type if more..Viking like?" They were mesmerized by the weird carved instrument. 

"yes it's from a real goat." Asriel's color drained as Chara started laughing. Sans snickered, poor goat boy. Papyrus was then pointing at something else. 

"WOAH!! It's a violin!!" Oliver snickered. It did look like an abnormaly long violin...or a banjo..?

"That's a Banhu. It's a chinese instrument. And that's my neighbor, miss Zhang. Nǐ hǎo miss Zhang!!" The woman playing the weird intsrument stopped and waved her bow at the young man. They stopped at the building and Oliver looked up. 

"The ladder retracted on you miss Zhang..?" The woman laughed and nodded. 

"I forgot to chain it. Would you be so kind..?" The young man nodded. 

"I was going up anyways." He jumped on the side of the wall than up. grabbing a metal ladder. He then chained it down."

"here you go miss. Is momma home?" The woman shook her head. 

"she's out at the restaurant tonight." Oliver scoffed. 

"man that sucks. Oh well i'm going to the Diner with Frisk!!" he said as he climbed to the first floor and opened one of the doors. 

"oh i see you brough some friends! Hello!! I am Miss Zhang! It is nice to meet you." Papyrus beamed even more. 

"IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU MISS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" The woman laughed whole-heartedly.

"Loud and powerful i see. Well i already know your names! You are from the Royal group!! It is almost impossible not to know you!" That's when her smile became sad. 

"do the right thing...and save us from this mess..." Sans looked at the woman and his smile became more genuine. 

"we will try our best ma'am" She nodded and Oliver jumped down. 

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT JUMPING!! YOU MIGHT BREAK YOUR NECK!!" Oliver laughed awkwardly and smiled. 

"Sorry miss Zhang..."

"OFF OFF YOU GO!! SHOO!!" They said their goodbyes and started walking some more. Soon enough they saw it. It reminded them of a bowling place. But they knew it wasn't one. 

"WELCOME MY FRIENDS!! TO THE MUSIC DINER!!" 


	28. "Frisk..? FRISK!!!"

"Here we are!!" Said Oliver as he pointed at the place. It was a brightly neon decorated building. It had vibes from the 80's. However what caught their attention was the girl waiting in the door. The exact person they were searching for. She was on her phone. She was chewing gum and blowing bubbles as she was waiting for Oliver. From her dusty yellow bag was hanging a pair of red skates. She was wearing that hats with pins on it and a shirt with 'ACDC' written on it as the first two letters were separated by a lightning bolt. She was wearing ripped jeans shorts and some sneakers. That's when Oliver called out. 

"FRISKYYY~~ Guess who's hereee~~" He said as he rushed and hugged her. Frisk smiled and hugged him back. For some reason Sans felt kind of..jealous..? No that wasn't the right word. 

"Is it my favorite friennnddd~~? Oh bummer i thought it was Annie~" Oliver gasped. 

"HOW DARE YOUUU!!" Frisk giggled and hugged him again. 

"I'm kidding. Anyways Eliza and Gaster are inside together so we should stay away from that side of the--- OH DIOS MIO LOS MONSTRUOS ESTAN AQUI!! WHAT THE INFIERNO!! ARE YOU TONTO?!" Frisk asked as she started shaking Oliver back and forth. 

"W-WAIT W-WOAHHH!!" He tried to say but she was shaking him too hard. 

"THE POLICE IS ON OUR BACKS AND YOU JUST BRING MONSTERS HERE?! THE DAMN POLICÍA!!"   


"WOMAN!! CALM YOURSELF!! THEY WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!" Frisk stopped shaking him and looked at them. 

"eh...?" She said as she looked confused at them. 

"uhh Frisk right..? I'm Chara...and uh..i think you might have some info for us." Frisk looked nervous. 

"well...this is going to be hard...you see...Gaster is inside...AND that means that all of our heads are on the line...OH OH JUST TELEPORT NEXT TO HIM INSIDE!! HE WILL THINK YOU JUST AUTOMATICALLY TELEPORTED NEXT TO HIM INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY COMING HERE AND SEEING THIS PLACE!!" Papyrus winced. 

"I DON'T LIKE TELEPORTING." Frisk's eyes softened. 

"Please..? I..i don't want to get in trouble" Frisk said as she scratched the back of her head. They all agreed and they teleported inside leaving the two humans outside. 

"sup old man." Sans said as they stepped back on the ground and Gaster jumped resulting in him dropping the skates he rented. Eliza laughed. 

"Are you ok Wings?" She said smiling and looked at the other 4. 

"OH! You two must be Wings kids!! It is very nice to meet you!! I am Eliza, maybe you might know me as Lucy's mom." The 4 of them looked at each other and smirked. 

"DAD!! YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!" The two blushed. Gaster's face was purple. Eliza started giggling and Gaster pushed his glasses up awkwardly. 

"t-this is only a first date...i..wait...WHAT ARE YOU 4 LOT DOING HERE?!" Eliza grabbed his hand. 

"Oh let them have some fun!! This place is great after all!!" That's when they heard a voice from behind them. 

"It sure is! Eliza, Gaster, sup?" It was Frisk walking over with Oliver who waved and said 'Yo'. 

"Frisk! Well then i am sure you can take of them while we have our fun on the ring!! Come on Wings!!" The two left as Eliza dragged Gaster through a cowboy style door. The place they were in was looking like a 80's arcade. There was a counter and behind it were cupboards with different skates.On the side was what looked like a Diner you would see in movies and with an actual jukebox. Behind the doors was a huge ring with flooring and lights coming down. Songs were playing as people skated around and danced and had a fun time. It looked quite nice and the neon lights gave it that club like feel everyone wanted. Apart from those lights it was pitch black. In the room they were in there were some chairs where you could stay to put on your skates. Frisk looked at their feet. 

"Hmm...Yours size is like mine..yours maybe a size or two biggers...now that's definately above a 40....Ok got it!!" Frisk said as she went to the counter and paid for 4 pairs of skates. She brought them up and gave each of them a pair as the other 2 put on their own. It fitted like a glove. Sans was surpised but then they all realized they've never skated. Frisk swiftly got up and twirled towards them and saw they didn't know how to skate. 

"ah...It's ok i can teach you--" But Papyrus already got up and started skating around.

"WOWIE!! IT'S JUST LIKE ICE SKATING!! BUT ON LAND!!" Frisk laughed at the remark. 

"It's 'skating' Papyrus..Of course it's similar!!" She said as she took out her phone and looked at the time. 

"NICE!! The cool DJ is coming in like 5 minutes. Olieeee~~~ You gotta dance with meee~~" Oliver looked at her and smiled. 

"You read my mind Frisky~ We shall dance and catch some cute guys~~ Looke at dem hips girl!! I don't know how guys aren't drolling all over you i swear. I would kill for that body!" Frisk punched him in the shoulder and he laughed. 

"Oh my god you gay drama queen i got it!! Sheesh!!" Sans looked dumbfound. 

"hol' up....HE is gay..?" Oliver smiled. 

"were you afraid i would steal yo girl~? Nah!! If i were straight maybe but nah!" Sans and Frisk both look away flushing. Well great...now he made a fool of himself. They all got up and skated on the floor. Frisk fastly started to let lose and started skating in the crowd with Oliver. She was fast...and gracious. They were going slow like the crowd around them..But Frisk? She was doing 2 laps as they finished one. She then started dancing with Oliver. He had to admit the two were making a great pair. He would twirl her they would swing go backwards spin jump and so much more together. It was nice. Papyrus also started doing salsa dance moves alone. The two forming the 'killer couple' kind of literaly, were dancing together. That's when he lost sight of Frisk in the crowd. After like 15 minutes however he spoted her hanging on the side. He skated her way.   


"sup?" He said as he took a laid back position against the rail. Frisk scoffed. 

"Some 'hot dude' took my dance partner..." Sans snorted. 

"Now that's awful!! Who would do that??" Frisk giggled. 

"Yeahhh so now i'm alone...hey..You don't have a partner..right??" Sans blushed slightly as she inched closer to his face. Oh god she smelled like roses...

"Uhh...no..?" Frisk beamed even in the dark room like a light bulb. 

"PERFECT!! COME ON!!" She grabbed his hand and the two started skating. She went a bit slower this time but they started dancing. They did the same thing. They spined, swinged, jumped and so much more. Sans loved to feel her wraist with his hands. Yeah yeah he sounded like a creep but the gay boy was right...Those are some hips alright and the way they swinged to the rythme? HOOO BOY he was in deep. How was it even possible when he saw her only like 4 times in his whole life? He didn't know...nor care at this point. It just felt..RIGHT. Like something in his soul thugging him towards her. After some dancing they decided to just skate in circles and talk. 

"soo that was fun!!" Frisk giggled and nodded. 

"Oh certainly! You bones really do have the moves huh..?" Sans smile became even more genuine. 

"What can i say? I'm all about dem bones~" Frisk snorted. 

"For someone who's all bones you are more pudgy than me huh?" He looked down and norrowed his eyes. 

"Cheeky little.." Frisk stuck her tongue out and Sans laughed. That's when he asked. 

"So you know we came here because we have some questions..right..?" Frisk nodded. 

"Yup..i'll answear as truthfully as i can and am allowed to. Is that ok?" Sans thought it for a bit and nodded. 

"That bag of yours..what does it have in it..?" Frisk was surprised but she shrugged and said:

"All kinds of stuff: _pieces i found at the dump, some badages and stuff in case i get hurt, a small tool box and even a gun_ " Well the objects were familiar...

"Is that all?" Frisk nodded. 

"Yes. I sometimes carry books..and i do have a journal where i take notes of stuff. It's more for mechanical and research porpouses." That didn't sound familiar. 

"And it couldn't sound since i never mentioned it and it's in the second compartiment of the bag. I also hold pencils and pens there." Sans brow-bone raised. 

"Well would you look at that...What about _dj booth..?"_ He said as he pointed at the booth they had on the far side of the ring. It was exactly like Napstablook's

_"hmm...look's like it has a design from the 90's...so it's more practical than electronical like the new ones...these are looking more like the ones you see in the 90's movies with recording studios...plus they always make it look like a huge boom-box" Sans raised a bone-brow at her._

_"you're telling me you know how to fix it..?" Frisk smirked._

_"no no no...my dear bone-y friend....i'm telling you i know how to both fix it and use it!"_ Sans frowned. Familiar..Way too familiar. 

"Ok...What about your bag?? Who gave it to you??" Frisk looked at it and frowned. 

"No one..? I found it in the dump and put it back together. It was thorn and shredded." Sans soul dropped. So she had no connection to the girl in the Underground what-so-ever..? Damn it...The bag must have fell in their dump too and must have gotten out somehow. That happens with objects. Damn it..a dead end...

"So you don't know who owned it before you..?" Frisk looked confused. 

"You want to know who did...? why?" Sans sighed in defeat. 

"There was a human...that i can't remember...none of us can...and..i do remember they had that bag at one point..they fell in the dump..and...we don't know what happened next." Frisk seemed to slow down. Did he say something wrong..?

"H-how did they fall..?" She said as her voice wavered a bit. Was she...tearing up?

"Uhh..Undyne slashed the boards under her feet...and..."

"she fell to her death..?" Now it was Sans turn to be skeptical. 

"i never mention it was a sh--" 

"THUGS!! RUN!!" Someone yelled from the ring. Frisk's eyes widened as everything was starting to become chaos. 

"OLIVER WE'VE GOT TO ROLL NOW!!" Oliver came with his bro and his other two friends and they all quickly took their skates off. Sans quickly teleported their shoes in their arms and they put on their shoes as they went. They left the skates there. They could hear gun shots. Frisk grabbed them and they all followed her through a back door instead of going through the front one where there were the main thugs. They ended up in the back alley. 

"THAT WAS DANGER--" But Frisk stopped his brother by covering his mouth. They waited and they could hear voices. 

"man we've been robbing dumps lately. We are finally robbing something good." Frisk narrowed her eyes and his eye almost strated flaring. These bastard...Chara was being held back by Asriel. Frisk was slowly reaching for her bag and she pulled out her gun. She removed the safety trigger with her thumb and started creeping on the fuckers. 

"yeah man..and that mexican bitch that keeps ruining our plans..what the hell is wrong with her it's like she would leap into a fight just like tha--HEY HEY HEYY!!" Frisk was gone and all they could hear was fighting. Sans wanted to step in but Oliver stopped him. She came back with a black eye. 

"Ok coast clear for now we are taking the back alley--"

"what about your eye?!" Asked Chara. Frisk looked confused then she touched her eye and they all could see her wincing. But she dismissed it. 

"I'm fine don't worry about it." They norrowed their eyes. If she said so then it must have been true...but she seemed to be keeping quite her share of secrets. Wait..

"What about Eliza and Gaster?!" Sans asked. Oliver smiled. 

"Saw gaster teleport away with her. They're fine. Now let's go." As they started walking they heard voices behind them. 

"IT'S THAT BITCH!! GET HER!!" Frisk cursed and they all started running. SHIT!! Sans didn't know the area!! He couldn't teleport. They kept running until they started shooting after them. They ducked behind some garbage cans and Frisk and Oliver both started shooting. 

"For a girl you really know how to handle that gun." Asriel said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Both Frisk and Chara said. Another shot. Frisk ducked and started shooting again.

"Ok that will buy us some time..My house is close GO GO GO!!" They all started running. More voices and this time hounds as well. They got to a tall fence. 

"Ok!! Get here people i will lift you up. You first Papyrus!!" Wait she couldn't possibly lift-- she could. Of course she could dingus.. Well she lifted them one by one until it was Oliver left. He offered to lift her up first. 

"No no no! Now jump idiot!!" He jumped the fence and they were all on the other side. Apart from Frisk. 

"HURRY UP!!" Oliver yelled as the hounds got closer. Was he seriosuly expecting her to just jump that?! They heard a few gunshots. That's when they heard the fence rattle and they saw Frisk come over on top. 

"Well that's impressive." He said as Frisk dusted herself. She was a bit scratched. 

"Used the garbage disposal to get a higer ground for the jump." Now that made way more sense. That's when they heard the fence rattling again. 

"SHIT GO GO GO!!" Frisk said and they were running again. They ended up on the main street. That's when they saw a more...renovated apartment complex. Yeah that's the word..Renovated. 

"IS THAT YOUR -HUFF- HOME??" Frisk nodded as they were all running and panting. They climbed the stairs fastly until Frisk turned her face towards the road. They saw one little girl standing there. Frisk wanted to run up the stairs but she turned around. Oliver turned around and his eyes widened in fear.

"FRISK WAIT!!" But it was too late as she was speeding towards the child and they picked her up and ducked in a small alley between two shops. The thugs were in the main street. 

"FRISK!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!! FUCK!!" Chara, Asriel, Sans and Papyrus were watching unable to do anything as Oliver was yelling. They couldn't go after her. Sans couldn't pick her up if she was that far. Her soul's presance didn't reach him. She was trying to stay in hiding which made her soul less brighter...like a way of concealing your presence but even around monsters. The thugs came and they started shooting everything. Frisk seemed to be talking to the little girl who quickly took off behind her through the back alleys. 

"COME OUT YOU BITCH!!" That's when they spotted them. 

"COME OUT OR WE ARE SHOOTING YOUR FRIENDS HERE!!" Oliver yelled 'NO!!' but Frisk was already coming out with her hands up and the gun pointed upwards. 

"DROP THE GUN!!" Frisk didn't do it. They loaded and pointed the gun at Papyrus. SHIT-- But Frisk dropped the gun. They all froze in fear...no...oh god please no..

"BUAHAHAH!! DUMB WHORE!! Have fun in hell you dumbass.." They pulled the trigger and someone threw a smoke bomb. Laughter filled the air as all they could see was smoke. SHIT SHIT SHIT!! The smoke was thick. They needed to find her!! Oliver was the first one to jump after the laughter dimmed and were far away. He started searching. 

"Frisk?! Frisk!! Answear me damn it!!" Oliver yelled. The other's climbed down the stairs since the jump was too high for them. That's when they heard a scream and everyone came outside. Gaster, Eliza, Abuela you name them. They were all waiting. The smoke finally dimmed and they saw what they all dreaded to find. Oliver knelt to Frisk's body surrounded by a pool of blood. Chara backed away in shock covering her mouth in disgust. Another scream coming from Oliver. 

"NOOOOOO!! DAMN IT DUMBASS WAKE UP!! SOMEONE CALL 911!!" That's when more cries and screams errupted from the complex. Sans couldn't believe his eye-sockets. That's when Oliver's eyes widened in horror. 

"Her pulse stopped...OH MY GOD!!" He said as he checked her neck and arm franatically. Sans couldn't move. No one could move at those words. His, Papyrus and Gaster's sockets were blank as the others were tearing up. Eliza was on the phone with an ambulance. 

"Frisk..? FRISK!!!" Oliver said crying. 

"DON'T LEAVE US DAMN IT!! BREATH!!" He started pushing on her chest and doing mouth to mouth. Sans would have been jealous if her life wasn't on the line. 

"SHE STILL ISN'T FUCKING BREATHING!! HER PULSE IS STILL GONE!! WAKE UP YOU BITCH!! WAKE UP!!" Oliver took off his hoodie and tied it tightly around where she was shot to stop the bleeding. 

Screams 

Chaos

Tears

Sorrow

He couldn't hear anything or see anything apart from Frisk's body trying to pointlessly be revived as more blood was coming out. 

A horror scene indeed...but then something came into Sans mind: 

But aren't human souls supposed to pop out if a human dies..? If so..

**Where was Frisk's soul..?**


	29. A Horror trip to the hospital and a trip down memory lane with Abuela

Gaster was looking around like he was franatically searching for something and Asriel seemed to be looking too. No one could see it...Her soul...Where the hell was it? And if she truly died....then it would have popped out. Gaster swiftly passed them and went over to Frisk's body. No pulse, no breathing yet...she wasn't dead..? Or was she. Sans came closer as well. 

"Oliver..may i...check something...?" Oliver looked up with teary eyes and choked back a sob as he nodded. Sans looked down at Gaster over her body and he felt something wet on his face. Was he...Crying..? Papyrus came closer and put a reasuring hand on his shoulder as everyone from the apartments were coming down, first one beeing Abuela. 

"oh...OH! MY HIJA!!! ANYTHING BUT MY DEAR HJA!!! PLEASE MR GASTER DO SOMETHING!! NO LA DEJES MORIR!! POR FAVOR!! ELLA ES DEMASIADO JOVEN!! PLEASE!!...." The woman screamed through sobs. 

"Damn it the ambulace is coming in 10 minutes...Until then she will surely be gone..I'm going to be sick..." Eliza said holding on as support to Ben. The old man who lives in those apartment looked pained at the ground and looked away. 

"and i thought nothing will hurt more than to see my comrades dead on the battlefield...i was wrong.." The other neighbors were watching from their windows and doors. Gaster however had a plan. He put his hand over her chest and purple magic started flaring. If she wasn't dead...a shock sent to her soul will get breathing. It was the easiest CPR they performed. Gaster did it once....nothing. Sans gritted his teeth...she can't be dead.....He refuses to believe she is dead. 

A second time slightly pushing down on her chest. Nothing again...she was out cold...like a....corpse...

"Oh my god..Oh my fucking god..." Chara said as she covered her face and Asriel put his arm around her to hold her. Sans could feel his brother's hand tighten in anticipation...they all knew the rule...if they don't wake up after 3 times..they are as good as dead...

A third time and....silence...nothing...No...she couldn't be dead...she couldn't just leave like that....Gaster was...CRYING?!

"Frisk you piece of shit....WAKE UP!!" That's when he did a fourth one. Her chest started glowing crimson red and she coughed up blood, she was breathing...OH THANK GOD SHE WAS BREATHING!! Sans could feel his knees waver at the sight of her breathing. Oliver immediately picked hur and cradled her body before putting her in a weird position with her hand under her head and her knees bent. Abuela was standing to her side holding the hoodie tightly around her but loose enough for her to breath the ambulance finally came. Abuela wanted to get in the ambulance but then she saw Sans worried look she put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You go with her...keep hija safe for me...we will come with our car..." Sans sockets widened. Was the woman..Trusting him with her grand-daughter? He nodded. 

"i'll meet you there ma'am.." The old woman smiled with teary eyes and he got in the ambulance. she looked....agh he couldn't look. He turned his head towards the window. They were probably half way there when...Her soul started floating out of her body...What the...? NO NO NO!!! Sans eye sockets widened even more at the soul's sight it looked...chirped..?! Cracked..like a piece of it has been taken...Damn it he couldn't let her die like this..It looked like her soul was going to crumble any second now...Sans looked around. Damn it the doctors in the front wouldn't know what the fuck to do with a soul...the only way to do it...was...

That's when every thing she was connected to seemed to fail, the car stopped and the doctors got in. At the sight of the soul they immediately gasped. 

"the pacient's death..?" One said as he looked down.

"21:35 sir..." The second one said. 

"it is a dark day indeed.." They wanted to get away but Sans looked up and said

"WAIT!! I Can help her...but...don't file this or tell anyone her soul came out...please.." The doctors looked at him and then they nodded. 

"Count on us sir...But..Don't let Frisk die..." So they knew her..? He wasn't surprised half this damn place seemed to know her. The doors closed and he looked back at Frisk. Oh god..

"Frisk..uhh...forgive me for this...but....i am doing this to save your life...oh fuck this she can't hear me.." Sans then put his hand over his chest and took out his own soul. It was an upside down heart which was glowing slightly blue. He breathed in and out and blushed. Technically what he was about to do...would tie them FOR LIFE!! But for some reason he didn't really mind...he did feel an attraction for her for some reason. He concentrated and the red soul and monster soul reached for each other. Sans was glowing bright blue at that. Oh god what was he doing?!

The two souls danced a bit in the air then they started exchanging bits...welp...her soul was intact..apart from that huge white swirl inside of it and the red swirl inside of Sans soul. He just soul bonded with a human he met 4 times in his life...Welp isn't this great?? But she was breathing, everything that was connected to her was back on and going. Her soul then lowerd itself inside of her body. Sans didn't put it in yet..he was mesmerized by that red swirl. He evetually put it back in his chest and suddenly, just like at the back of his mind he could feel a lot of pain...Poor kid...she was shot after all. Suddenly the doctors stopped the car and opened the door. They immediately got her into surgery. The others weren't there anymore...Jesus because of that stupid bond he had like 3 or 4 scares of his whole life time!! He felt like he was about to lose Paps...it didn't feel nice...well it felt even worse when it felt like a part of his damn soul was dying but you know...you do you. And just to make it worse Gaster and his friends were the first to arrive. 

"Sans!! How is she?! Is Frisk ok?!" The old man really loved her huh??

"she's havin' some surgery right now. to be honest i don't kn--" Another hit. Jesus kid just hold on a bit longer...

"Sans are you ok??" As quick as the hit came it vanished. Well he can't really hide this from his own damn family and his friends.

"i am going to be frank about this..uhhh not really? i may or may not have saved Frisk's soul by soul bonding with her in the ambulance" Gaster's jaw dropped and the other's looked in total disbelief. 

"you...you soul bonded with her..? Oh. my. God. You've been feeling every time they were loosing her?! How many?!" Chara asked as he pulled him closer. 

"uhh...5 up to now..." Chara let go and put a hand on her head. 

"oh my god i need to sit down..." Asriel grabbed her and the two sat down, with Chara leaning against him. Gaster sighed. Papyrus however was looking at him with a kind smile. 

"I THINK IT'S FINE BROTHER!! YOU DID IT TO SAVE TINY HUMAN FRISK!!" Sans nodded. That's when her whole family came in...alongside the queen, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore and some other kid with glasses. Lucy rushed to him and started yelling. 

"HOW IS SHE?! IS SHE OK?! OH PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S OK!!" Welp shit...

"i don't know kid..." Lucy then started crying and her little friend with glasses hugged her. Welp isn't that childhood romance..

"I-i'm sure she'll be fine..." the kid said to calm the girl. Eliza came next to Gaster. 

"what happened Wings? Are you ok??" Eliza asked. Gaster grabbed her hand and smiled a bit at her. 

"i'll be fine..just my son here being a morron.." Sans norrowed his eyes. 

"It was either soul bond or let her die. Old man i am certain you would have chose the same damn thing.." Gaster sighed and nodded. 

"you are right..i would have.." That's when her whole family came surrounding him. 

"You saved Frisk?!" Asked the black man and hugged the skeleton. Ok that was the most unexpected thing. He understood if the grandmother but him?? Welp that's something. 

"Thank you...and we understand soul bonds are something serious for monsters so we appreciate the scrifice...thank you so so much..." Abuela then came forward and kissed his cheeks. What the hell?? He flushed in embarrassement. 

"i did the right thing to let you stay with my hija..gracias hijo.." She said. Oh thank god they were understanding. Anddd another hit. Oh my god KID YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE HIM A HEART ATTACK!! That's when one of the doctors got out and said. 

"i am sorry but the surgery will take another hour and visit time is closed so i suggest you will drop off tomorrow. We will make sure to call you on her condition Ms. Sanchez." Said the man. The old woman nodded. 

"Yes i understand. Let's go and you four..? May you come with me? Gaster is already going with Eliza." They got out of the hospital and they all agreed to let Sans teleport them 6. He did. Welp he felt like throwing up now. Let's see what she wanted to show them. She opened her door. She smiled. 

"i brought you here so you can learn more about my Frisky. You may search in her room and her workshop is opened. I then want to show you some photos videos and some cassettes from when she was a child. What do you say?" They all looked at each other. For some reason Sans felt excited..?

"i mean this is more for Sans rather than you but it would have been awkward to only get him here and...some things might intrigue you all!!" Abuela took the yellow dusty back and put it on the couch. Sans then started to go towards the room where he thought Frisk slept in and his hunch was right. Woah.. Her room wasn't much but it had a few hand-made decorations. That's when Abuela came. 

"her password...here.." She went to her laptop and put it in. It was pitagora's theoreme. Cheeky little girl. 

"That's when Sans saw...some videos? The first one was her playing guitar. It was...sad..? Yeah his soul told him that. But she looked so hurt...she also was bandaged on her arms and thighs..? Some fucker must have done something. Rage was boiling but he hit play anyways. The song was interesting...? 

"Bruno, what did you tell that man?  
He's a clever man, did you know?  
I bet he works for the goverment  
And I know you know I know  
I can't control thoughts of things I needed  
I believe everybody needs some encouragement  
  
I think it's real unfair  
That you should put him there  
All we did is kiss  
On my grave, I swear  
Where did you find his shoes?  
A lock of my hair?  
All we did is kiss  
On my grave, I swear  
  
Some dull morning we were wearing sheets  
And he whispered, "I think that they know better than me."  
See this hand that pushed you into the creek?  
I'm sorry, 'was just fun, and you were laughing  
We were running towards the street  
And I wrote my name into the fresh painted yellow line  
And you wrote your name right there next to mine  
  
We had to dodge a truck  
He almost hit a bug  
I think we had some luck  
And for two bucks  
We bought some bread  
And fed the grey geese  
And the ducks  
  
Everyone will come  
Everyone will yell  
I'd thank you just the same  
If you didn't tell  
My mother says that i will surely go to hell  
Please be a good man  
Please say you won't tell  
  
Did you know that that boy is an armed man?  
Bearing flowers into hands  
Very able to hold me down  
(and love me more than anyone)  
Bruno, what happened to your good sense?  
I broke down, that man's good  
I bet he works for the goverment" This song was nice...But then all her pain surfaced...Sans couldn't believe how steady she was holding her voice even if it was raw and he could hear the gasps for air. 

  
"Did you hear about that mother?  
Broke her daughter's legs in two  
And said, "It's too dangerous out there to walk, so i had to save you."  
  
  
I think it's real unfair  
That you should put him there  
All we did is kiss  
On my grave, I swear  
Where did you find his shoes?  
A lock of my hair?  
All we did is kiss  
On my grave, I swear  
  
Everyone will come  
Everyone will yell  
I'd thank you just the same  
If you didn't tell  
My mother says that i will surely go to hell  
Please be a good man  
Please say you won't tell" Wait was he...crying? Damn it this soul bond was hitting him harder than he thought..  
  
Bruno, did you know that the greeks in morning would eat oranges?  
They were firm believers in fruit-curing fevers  
And I agree  
See, they believe that an orange warms the stomach" The ending was so her... He looked around in her files. Some songs wither wrote by her or albums of bands she listens to and some sketches of mechanical parts. Heh nerd. He then saw the journal opened next to the laptop he picked it up and flipped the pages. Pffttt that dork tried to figure out monster anatomy...? Well she did a pretty good drawing. She wasn't wrong however. That's how they looked like. The monster's with flesh did have skeletones they just never persisted after death. She was smart he will give her that. Some more mechanical pieces, some inventions which were intriguing then...a map of the stars..? Heh. She liked the stars as well. 

" _wow!! the view is amazing.."..._ Maybe....no. He kept looking around. A block with drawings? Don't mind if he'll do. That's...them..? All of them! Gaster, Sans, Undyne, Alphys the Dreemurrs...but the date said..That was before they met at the library. How--?? Then it was individual drawings with each of them. Papyrus in Snowdin?? Him at his station sleeping? heh classic... Undyne throwing spears over the bridges?? Alphys behind Mettaton as he was holding his show. Mettatons new form posing? Asgore watering his plants? Toriel baking a pie? Chara and Asriel chilling between the golden flowers..?He showed his friends as well. 

"how does she know all of this??" Chara asked. 

"and the date says it's before we met at the library." Asriel said looking at the one with the two them and trying to hide a smile. They were in watercolors. Chara caught him smiling and laughed. 

"you like that one Azzy~~?" he yelped and smiled blushing. 

"uhhhh maybe?? hehe." Chara kissed his cheek and he immediately melted. Poor goat boy, being played by a demon like a toy. He will end up a marshmellow. Pfft...he was white and fluffy too. 

"I DO LIKE THE WAY I HAVE BEEN PORTRAIED IN THIS ONE! NYEHEH!!" Sans looked and saw a new drawing Papyrus was holding. It was all of them on the edge of the mountain enjoying the sunset. 

"how does she know all of this??" That's when they heard something coming from the workshop. They slowly went that way and they hear the noise again. They slowly descended the stairs and that's when something launched at them, at Chara. She fell on her back and started laughing. They looked confused until they saw the small white puffy dog in her hands. 

"Hey there little guy!!" Chara said smiling and petting the little dog. So it was a dog. A dog....dog..? Hot dog..? 

_"you have a dog?" Asked Sans._

_"That's Chiko!!...he is a Bichon Frise" Said..._

Sans looked at the dog and said, more like a question:

"Chiko?" The dog barked and started wagging his tail at Sans. That seemed to be his name.. Sans took out his phone and searched Bichon Frise. Now that looked like Chiko alright. 

"You know his name..?" Chara asked as she was knelt down playing with the dog. He scratched his skull. 

"i don't know...it just came to me..?" Chara nodded. 

"I see...so does anyone see how familiar this place looks..?" The workshop was interesting. Three tables with some stools. Some furniture not done yet on one, a pc on the other which seemed to be on and running on something called Fusion 360? with a design of some case for..a console? yeah because on the third table was a half put together gaming console. Interesting...The walls were covered with posters of bands and decorations manually made by her. There was a tv on the side hanging from the ceiling and a radio on the other next to a small high window. That's when Sans saw something. It was a picture of him throwing a water ballon at Papyrus..? When did that happen??

"NYEH?! BROTHER WHY ARE WE IN THIS PICTURE??" 

_"you carry these often kiddo..?" asked Sans as he looked in her tool-box. It had a screwdriver, a few imperial imbuses and small stuff as such. There was a small hammer, some screwes and so much more._

_"yeah... i like building stuff...i guess.." She said searching her bag._

_"did you go to some college where you learned engineering..?" The girl giggled and shook her head._

_"college is too expensive...i couldn't ever dream of affording it..." Sans looked shocked._

_"you seem quite smart for someone who never went to college" She smiled and pulled out a few ballons. She shoved the other stuff back inside. The human grabbed Sans hand and got him to the bathroom._

_"fill this up..." she said smirking. Sans started blowing into the balloon. She stoped him._

_"no no noooo! here!" Frisk took the balloon and filled it with water at the sink. She then tied it. Sans looked at her like she was the biggest genius on the planet._

_"oh ho ho! this is a bonefied prank no doubt!" Sans took a balloon and he filled it too. The two climbed the stairs and they were holding the railing._

_"ok ok ok...for this to work...we are going to need something to launch it wi---" **F%$^ & **lit up like a light bulb. _

_"Get me some spoons.." Sans came back and she tied them to the railing she used an elastic band she had in her bag and she pulled._

_"ya ready..?" **F#$%^ &** asked. Sans chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. He took over and missed by a lot. He shook his head and passed it to Frisk. She smirked. _

_"FIRE IN THE HALL!!!" and **F#$%^ &** fired and hit Papyrus right in the face. He immediately woke up._

_"NYEHHHH?!" **Frisk** and Sans couldn't help but keep laughing_.

Frisk...? Wait...FRISK?! BUT...HOW?! WHAT?!

"WAIT...YOU DON'T MEAN TO TELL ME--?!" Chara said as she looked at another photo. Chara floating around laughing her ass off and Flowey sleeping in her bag with his mouth opened and head back. 

"I DON'T SLEEP LIKE THAT...anymore at least..." Asriel said blushing. The next photo was of a huge hot-dog tower in someone's head and Sans sitting up on the roof of his station in Hotland. Then a picture of Toriel baking a pie while Flowey was making horns at the camera. A picture of Undyne talking to a trash-can? with a yellow tail and feet..ok Alphys...Then another one was Chara doing horns behind Mettaton. The last one was Flowey's leaf crushing Asgore as he was watering his plants. Nice one flower boy. 

"How does she have all of these..Lol love the one with Metta!" Chara said looking closer at them. That's when Abuela came. 

"you didn't figure it out yet? Ninos..don't you see? She was the human that saved you all!! She brought Gaster back and that made you lose your memories. She was the human 

She was the human

She was the human

Then it all came flooding back..the fight...her forgiving Gaster...then blank and then they woke up and...OH MY GOD!!

"we...we've known Frisk all along?!" Gaster then teleported behind him. 

"Unfortunately...yes..I have never been able to tell you..i was trying to protect you...SHE was trying to." They all looked shocked then their eyes softened. 

"of course she would have..it's Frisky!!Heh..." They smiled as Abuela gestured for them to come. 

"don't you want to see baby Frisk??" They all smiled as they went to the living room. There were..VHSes and a player too. Old styled like Alphys huh Abuela? The first VHS started playing. This one wasn't like the ones Alphys showed them..it had images. It was tiny Frisk jumping around all excited. 

_"what are you so excited about hija??"_

_"I AM GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN THE SCIENCE FAIRRR!!"_

_"Great..baking soda volcanos..."_

_"pfftt no!! I'm making a robotic arm!!" Abuela's jaw dropped._

_"how do you plan to do that..hija..?" Frisk then took out a yellow dusty bag...of course..._

_"WITH THE STUFF I FOUND AT THE DUMP HAHAHHA!!"_

_"HIJA NO!! AT LEAST CLEAN THOSE UP!!"_

_"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVEEEE!! HAHAHAH!!" The first video ended._

Sans snorted. That sounded like Frisk alright. The next one was even more adorable. 

_"ABUELAAA!! LOOK LOOK I WON!! I GET TO GO AND TAKE DANCE CLASSES!! SEE SEE??"_

_"OH MY GOD HIJA THAT'S GREATT!!"_

_Suddenly the camera cut and they were in an resturant._

_"soo how you doing hija? can you fix it?" Frisk gave her a huge smile and showed her tools._

_"yes!! it's easy to fix!! that guy just wanted extra money. such a jerk!"_

_"my little hija the best handy-worker."  
_

_"pffttt stoppp!!" Frisk said giggling._

_The camera cut again. the scenary was now back in the apartment._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HI--...ja...Oh what happened bebe.." She was crying._

_"some bullies...i..i fought with them and...i got detention for the week...BUT THEY WERE STEALING LUNCH MONEY!!" Abuela left the camera on the counter and was now going towards the little girl._

_"Oh hija...Tell me did you fight them good??" That's when Eliza came into view._

_"ABUELA!!" And then a smaller Ben came._

_"Oh come on!! She's right!! Did you show them Frisky??" Little Frisk smiled and jumped on small Ben._

_"NOOO!! DON'T USE ME AS YOUR PRACTICE DUMMY!! AHHH!!" They both fell._

_"FRISKY STOOPPPP THAT TICKLESSS!!" Frisk got up and looked down at the smaller Ben._

_"your life insurance is 15 bucks good sir!!" He scoffed._

_"Expensive woman.." They all laughed and the camera cut off since it had no more battery._

The VHS came out and Abuela got up to take another one.

"My little Frisk fighting is the first one..it's...not the nicest one..but...She is really good." 

_Abuela walking in with the camera as Frisk was working in her workshop. It only had two tables and one poster._

_"how are you Frisky?? Want to go outside with me so i can film around??" Frisk laughed. She looked a bit older. Only by maybe one year._

_"sure Abuela!! come on!!" Frisk smiled and they got out and they started walking. That's when someone pulled Abuela's purse. Frisk's eyes widened before she ran and the camera started focusing on them. Frisk did a wall run and jumped on the guy putting him to the ground. She kicked him in the head and took the purse._

_"tsk...bastard.." Frisk came back with her purse and Abuela smiled. The scene changed again._

_"LOOK LOOK THE AUTUMN FESTIVAL!! LET'S GO!!" Frisk was dragging some guy after her..? He had dirty blonde hair and looked pretty bored. As Frisk turned he started pretending._

_"Sure!!" The two started dancing for about 2 minutes until he got bored and left. Frisk was alone until Ben came and the two started dancing. Abuela sighed behind the camera._

_" ese hombre es una mala noticia..." The scenary changed again._

_ Laughter was filling the air as Frisk was dressed with a beautiful colorful dress and was dancing on a trumpet and things that seemed to make a clacking noise. She had braids in her hair and a giant rosey flower in her hair. Everyone was cheering as she was dancing and fluttering her dress. That's when someone yelled.  _

_ "POLICE!! RUN!!" And they all started running while laughing and the scenary changed again.  _

_ Eliza holding a baby and Frisk looking at the baby like the most precious thing.  _

_ "OH. MY. GOD. AWWW LET ME HOLD HIMM!!" Eliza gave Frisk the baby.  _

_ "hellooo~~ Mikeyyy~~ AWWW~~ he's adorableee!! AHH!!" The baby woke up and Frisk gasped. She started rocking the baby slowly before the mother even got to tell her anything.  _

_ "Shhh~~ There there~~ I am sorry i scared you little guy! Yesss big sis is here! Hii~~" The baby started giggling as Frisk started playing with him with her fingers. The scenary changed again.  _

_ "I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE ANYMORE DIPPERSSSS UGHHH!! WHY DO YOU HAVE WORK ABUELAAA...AND STOP FILMING ME!!" The two kids in her hands started laughing.  _

_ "oh Frisk come on it's no so baddd~~" The two kids looked at Frisk and both said. _

_ "FWISKY!!" Frisk's face dropped. She looked at Abuela then started yelling.  _

_ "YESSS!! TAKE THAT!! AHAHHAHAHA!!! YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR WEEKS TO GET THEM TO SAY YOUR NAMESSS!! WOOOO!!!" The camera cut again.  _

And so they watched Frisk dance, fix, play, fight, come back from that dirty blonde scumbag who seemed to be some abusive ex and so much more. No one realized how but they were crying after the last cassete. Abuela smiled. 

"It's clear you care for my hija...so...you are welcome in our home as many times as you want..Oh please do sleep here tonight!! You can't go home now and teleport all that way...it must take a lot of magic!! Gaster and Frisk told us.." Sans smiled and the four looked at each other and nodded. 

"Sure we will sleep here.." And so Papyrus, Chara, Asriel and him camped in Frisk's room and the living room. He was alone in the living room and so it was night almost time to fall asleep. He was looking at his pinky. 

"stay safe kiddo....somebody really cares about you." And the skeleton fell asleep with a hand on his chest, where his soul and a part of Frisk were residing. He fell asleep feeling happy and loved....loved? 

Yeah....that's the right word...

Loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Frisk was singing in her video on the laptop is:   
> Bruno is orange- Hop Along


	30. "FRISK!! YOU'RE OK!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh those nice nice wholesome moments huh??

Sans in what looked to be a void. Then it slowly became a field of echo-flowers with fireflies and an...echo-tree? That was the best way to describe the tree he was seeing. He was floating above it...for a short while..then he fell down. Suddenly he saw another silhouette falling. 

"WHAT THE FU--- Oh...I'M ALIVEEE!!" Said the silhouette. Sans got up and when he saw the person that just talked his jaw almost dropped. 

"Frisk..?" She looked shocked when she turned her head towards him. 

"Sans!! Uhh...where are we..?" She asked a bit confused. Sans looked around and shrugged. 

"don't know either buttercup--" He covered his mouth. Shit he let the nickname slip. 

"pfftt...Buttercup? Is that how you 'butter up' every girl you meet?" She said giggling. He blushed but snorted. 

"lilac your style. you got me" He said raising his hands up. She laughed. 

"Don't worry...i like it." His soul flutterd when she smiled at him. Hooo boy....

"soooo...you got any idea where we are? any hunch or anything? or are you as clueless as me?" Frisk thought about it. 

"It might be because of that soul bond...and our subconciousness is talking with each other..? This totally looks like a combination of a magnolia tree with an echo flower. And i love magnolia trees.." Frisk said smiling up at the tree. Sans thought about it for a second until he realized.

"WAIT YOU KNOW?!" Frisk nodded. 

"tehincally that's my soul we're talking about. But don't worry..i don't blame you for wanting to save me.." Frisk then sat down next to him and they both stayed like that for a bit. It was quite peaceful. 

"sooo~ you watched my baby videos?" Sans looked at her in confusion.

"how did you..?" Frisk giggled. 

"i was somewhat concious through your mind if that makes any sense??? hehe" Sans blushed and face-palmed. 

"oh my god...bucko...you're going to give me a--"

"heart attack? I know" She said smiling. He sighed and smiled as well. 

"well...guess it can't be helped huh? you see right through me." She laughed and actually snorted. She covered her mouth. Sans snickered. 

"nice. now you're a pig?" She playfully tried to punch him. 

"shut uppp!!" They both laughed. That's when Frisk looked up and gasped. 

"THE STARS!! LOOK!!" Only then Sans noticed the stars above the place. 

"so i guess we both like the stars huh?" The human got up and though about it for a moment. 

"sooo...if i want to...can iii??" Frisk concentrated a lot and suddenly she was in a hamster ball.

"MUAHAHAH!!! I ALWAYS WANTED ONE!! YEET FUCKERSSSSS!!" She started rolling around. Sans grabbed the ball with his magic. 

"Chill child-lady. you might break something." She laughed as the ball dissapeared. 

"So this place is literally our shared conciousness through the bond. THIS IS SO COOL!! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING HERE!!" Sans laughed. Her excitement was contagious. 

"so do you have any idea when you'll wake up..?" Frisk's excitement faded. 

"uhh...that's one of the problems...i'm not sure..The surgery was succesful but...i don't know when i'll wake up..I did hear the doctors say it could take a week.." Sans smiled in relief. 

"or a year..." Sans smile flattered instantly. 

"what do you mean...'a year'...come on bucko you can wake up in a week right..?" Frisk was holding her arm and looking away. 

"come on buddy this isn't funny.." Sans said getting up and getting close to her. Frisk was holding back tears. 

"i...i'm sorry...i couldn't let that child get shot..i..i just...i wanted to..." Frisk said. Sans hugged her. 

"i know buttercup...i know...shhh..." She was hugging Sans. He could feel her warmth spreading through his body. And there was a feeling at the back of his mind. Sad..? Yeah that's the one. 

"aww come on flower don't cry." He said as he wiped her tears. Was his finger actually feeling wet..? 

"heh..you are so nice...you know that right..?" Sans patted her head. 

"Anything for the monster saviour. I know you can do it..ok bucko? i believe in you..." Frisk smiled and then took on a determined look. 

"ok...i can fight the darkness...i can do this.." She said as she started jumping up and down like a boxer ready to go back in the ring. So her subconciousness was literally fighting darkness....that sounded..not exhausting at all...

"yes you can...now show them what you got k?" Frisk smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"when i wake up...let's talk about all of this ok..?" Sans was blue as a blueberry then she started faiding. Sans snapped out of it as he tried to grab her...for at least one last time. All he heard before she vanished was. 

"see you soon lovelybones." And she was gone. The scenary started to fade as well. 

"see you soon...buttercup..." And he was awake. 

~~~~~~

For the past week they have been spreading awarness of who was the true saviour of the Underground. The King refused to let monsters go to the districts or let them tell people a normal citizen was their saviour. He thought that was bullshit but he didn't care. Everynight he would go to the place between the bond and would sometimes catch glimpses of Frisk fighting the darkness. He would tell her she can do it and keep her determined. She was so close. Mettaton kept coming over more since that tin-can has been starting to eye his brother and everything was going fine in general. Not to mention his old man's new girlfriend. Lucy was happy...ok that was an understatement. But let's be honest having 'daddy as a teacher' wasn't bad for the kid. The other snobs kept picking on her. Apart from that kiddo, Eddy? Yeah that Karen's son. That was...interesting. The kid was learning so much from Lucy's family. Abuela and Sans actually started getting along..and that old woman kept pushing Sans to ask her grand-daughter out. One morning however he got a call from the old woman. He was in his room chilling and listening to some music he stole from Frisk's laptop. The kid had taste and a beautiful voice. That's when he got a phone call. 

"SANS?! SANS SHE'S AWAKE!! MY HIJA IS DESPIERTA!!" Sans almost dropped his phone as he ran to get his hoodie and tell Paps they were leaving. Gaster was downstairs sipping his coffee and Papyrus was cooking. 

"DAD!! PAPS!!" He said as he came down. Gaster spurted his coffee seeing his son run. Pfft don't blame him. He is a lazy ass. 

"WHAT THE-- who are you and what did you do with my son?!" Papyrus started laughing. 

"FATHER!! I THINK IT'S GOOD HE'S EXCITED!! NOW LET'S SEE!! WHAT GOT YOU SO EXCITED SANS?? DID YOU FIND MORE WHOOPEE CUSIONS ON THE INTERNET??" Sans took a 'are you serious' look as Gaster started laughing along Papyrus. 

"Ah or maybe a pranking kit!!" Gaster snickered. 

"OR OR!! YOU GOT THE 'UP DOG' JOKE TO WORK..?" Gaster looked confused. 

" 'up dog'..? What is 'up dog'..?" His eye-sockets went blank. Sans and Papyrus as well. 

"oh. my. god....YOU FELL FOR THAT?!" Sans said as he started laughing. He almost fell on the floor. He actually had to put a hand against the wall to sustain his weight. Gaster face-palmed and started laughing as well. Papyrus yelled. 

"NYEHHHH!! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!! FATHER YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HIM!!" Gaster was wheezing. 

"oh that is genius!! such a tasteless joke...I LOVE IT!!" Papyrus threw his spoon towards his father who casually dodged it. 

"anyways Sans what got you so excited..?" Gaster said as he sipped his coffee. 

"Oh right...Frisk is up." Sans said pretending to be laid back and not excited at all. Papyrus dropped his second spoon in the pot and closed the fire. 

"THERE IS NO TIME TO LOSE WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! I WILL CALL THE OTHERS AS WELL!! NYEHEHHE!! SANS YOU GO AHEAD FIRST!!" 

"yes he is right. I am going to see if Eliza knows and if she needs a ride. I will meet you there." Sans nodded and he teleported away. Not even 5 minutes later he was standing in front of the room she was teoretically in. Oh please please please let this not be some cruel prank and he will wake up or something. He stepped in only to find Abuela next to Frisk bed and the two were talking. Frisk was smiling at her grandmother. She was attached to two or three machines. She was wearing a hospital gown and her eye and arm were bandaged. When Sans got closer Abuela smiled and got up to give him room. He immediately hugged her. Damn..nothing felt more right in his life..and he visited Grillbys quite often. 

"FRISK!! YOU'RE OK!! Oh buttercup i knew you could do it.." He said as he cupped her cheek. She giggled. 

"look at you, lovelybones. Getting all worried over me. Where were you when your 'brother' almost killed me." He rolled his eye-lights and pretended to laugh. 

"ha ha ha. so funny wowwww." He said doing little jazz hands. She laughed and the two were forehead against forehead closing their eyes as their fingers intertwined."

"pfftt...you're a dork..." Abuela then clapped and Frisk flinched she immediatelly rubbed where a needle was in her arm. 

"oww..ABUELA POR QUÉ HARÍAS ESO..." The old woman laughed. 

"why not? Hija you are growing up too fast and if this man turns out to be like that bastard you used to date...RATO!! out of my house." Frisk smiled. 

"he is 1000x better and there is nothing changing that."   


"you seriously talking about me?" He asked pointing at himself. She flicked him in the skull. That actually hurt..man she was strong. Abuela left the room. 

"WELL MR. BONES!! I see you do not want me...ok then" She said pouting and crossing her arms. Sans eye-sockets went blank. 

"ok sweetheart don't do this. i am sorry. that was a bad joke." Frisk laughed. 

"man you ARE going soft..You were so worried when my soul came out in the ambulance too.." She kept laughing and he was blue as a blueberry. 

"YOU are the devil...WORSE than the maniac.." He said norrowing his eye-sockets. 

"i know.." That's when she kissed him. He. was. stunned. That was it. K.O. There was nothing he could do now. 

"you know i love you right..?" He said. Ok ok...he does see her point...yeah sure...but still..was he wrong?  


"pfft..Simp?" Sans laughed. 

"100%" They both laughed and they kissed again. MAN!! Only now he realizes how bad he wanted to do that. ( ** _BRUH...AFTER 29 CHAPTERS...FINALLY!!_** ) ( ~~ _ **You are ruining my son's moment Y/A**_~~ ) ( _ **ah...oops??**_ ) ( ~~ _ **SHOO!! GO GO!!**_~~ ) ( ** _man you're rude... LET ME ENJOY MYSELF OK??_** )

They broke the kiss and the door opened as everyone that was close to them fell in. 

"oh. my. GOD!! YOU WERE ALL LISTENING WEREN'T YOU?!" Frisk said as she took out her pen-knife from the cupboard next to the bed. Was that allowed? Man she was awesome. 

"WOAAHHHH!! Frisky hold up. WE didn't listen...we just...pick up the conversation accidentally." said Ben. Frisk face-palmed. 

"dude if you dropped it it would have been fine..you wanna drop dead instead..?" Oliver finger-gunned her. 

"good one Frisky. SOOO HOW"S MY BABYYYY~~??" He said. Frisk laughed as she swiftly threw the pen-knife up closing it and catching it again/ She put it back in the cupboard. Ben sighed in relief. The three kids rushed to her sides. 

"FRISKKK!!" Oliver's jaw dropped as his thunder was stolen. The monsters were standing in the door...awkwardly..as they watched the family be happy. That's when Frisk saw them. 

"What..? You going to stand there all day?" They seemed to flatter apart from Gaster who laughed. 

"well well lookie at you all in good shape. Of course we won't we will come in." Frisk laughed as well. 

"That's what i thought!! Hey Dad-ster!!" She said and the two fist bumped. Ok that was like the sweetest father-daughter relationship he saw...and that was HIS dad. Kk cool i mean technically they were together now...fair enough. 

"Alphys Undyne!! how are you??" Frisk asked with a smile. Alphys came forward and asked.

"you don't hate..us..?" Frisk laughed.

"HATE YOU?? No way!! I was hurt you couldn't remember me but it was MY choice to bring Dad-ster back after all. Why would i hate you??" Alphys lit up and quickly came to her side. 

"OHH HOW DID YOU DO IT?? THIS IS TOTALLY LIKE SOME ANIME CLICHE AND THEN THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS MEET AGAIN!!" ( ** _Wellll she isn't wrong there but it's not anime...IT'S FANFIC OH YEAHHHHHH_** ) ( ~~ _ **you...are the worst**_~~ ) ( _ **OH MY GOD MOOD KILLER!!**_ ) ( _ ** ~~That's what they called me in college...)~~ (ouch...uhh..i'mma just keep..you know...**_)

"Hahaha!! I guess..?" Undyne then came in and looked at her. 

"That's so cool...NOW YOU GOT A HELLA COOL SCAR OR SOMETHING TO SHOW HOW STRONG YOU ARE NGAHHH!! YOU PUNK I AM SO JEALOUSSS!!" 

The Dreemurr's also apologize but Frisk tried to get them to stop bowing. Her Abuela almost whooped her ass. That's when Asriel and Chara came. 

"I am so glad you are ok Frisky..." Chara said with a smile. Frisk smiled back. 

"i am glad YOU are!! I thought they would shoot you guys for sure..." Asriel then ruffled her hair. 

"Let's be honest we all panicked there.." The three laughed. 

"Oh and Frisk..? Will you be my braidsmaid..?" Frisk spurted. Sans sockets widened. Everyone fell silent. Frisk's face lit up. 

"YOU?! HIM?! REALLY?! OH MY GOD YESS!! OH OH PLEASE LET ME MAKE YOUR DRESS!!" Frisk said almost forget about the machines tied to her. Her arm started hurting again. Sans chuckled. Flower boy proposed huh??

"MY CHILDREN!! HOW?! WHEN?!" Frisk lit up even more. 

"Two weeks ago but...we have no plans.." Chara said as she hugged her new husband. 

"OH ABUELA WE NEED TO HAZLO DE LA MANERA CORRECTA!! ES UNA BODA!! ES IMPORTANTE!!" Everyone in the room apart from the monsters lit up. 

"OH that would be grogeous!!" said Eliza as she looked at the two. The monsters were all confused. What did they mean.

"oHH....i know we may sound weird or...we don't know we might come off as offensive but...would you like to have the wedding in OUR style??

"your..style..?" Chara asked. They smiled. 

"a traditional mexican wedding!! its just like a festival!! Last time i saw one was when mommy tried to marry again after daddy died!!" Lucy said. Frisk laughed. 

"Such a beautiful dress...RUINED BY THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!" Abuela smacked her. 

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE ROYALS HIJA!! RATA!!" Frisk rubbed her head and nodded. Man that must have hurt. 

"OH PLEASE DO AGREE HUMAN CHARA AND PRINCE ASRIEL!! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE IT!!" 

"y-yeah didn't you say you don't have any p-plans made..?" Alphys added. 

"YEAH PUNKS!! That could be awesome!!"

"OH I WANT PAPY AS MY DARLING~ DATE!!" Papyrus blushed orange and Sans almost walked over there to kill the mood but then Frisk clapped her hands. 

"Eliza, Abuela you know exactly what i need. You are taking her material shopping and getting her measurements." Frisk said. The ladies immediately grabbed Chara and left giggling and laughing with her. 

"Gramps, Ben, Asriel is yours. Have fun taking his measurements." They scoffed and left as well. Frisk started laughing. 

"Hey kids why don't you and Gaster take the monster's back home..? Oh Dad-ster pleaseee take them to get some ice-cream i promised i would do that last week.." Gaster sighed and the kids followed. The same with the monster's who were more than happy to listen to the kids tell stories. It was only Sans and Frisk. 

"soooo a wedding huh..?" Sans said. Frisk laughed. 

"yes!! Oh i am so glad i can assist to another one!!" Frisk said as she smiled brightly. The sight melted his heart. 

"you know..Mettaton said Paps his date...soo..." Frisk snorted. 

"you didn't even let me finish!" He said balling his hands in his pockets. Frisk started laughing. 

"yes..i will be your date you dork...My god that's the worst way you could have asked me!! PFFTTT!!" They both started laughing. She was right...as always..

"Oh come onnn throw me a bone here buttercup..." Frisk smiled as he came closer and sat on the bed. She cupped his cheek bone and kissed his other one. Back to a blue-berry it is. 

"yes..i shall accept your invitation. It was very sweet of you." Then he got up and saw the clock...man...it was almost lunch already..?

"damn it...i got to go.." Frisk smiled as he started walking out. 

"see you, buttercup."

"see you, lovely bones." Before he exited the room he heard something else. 

"love you..." He smiled and turned his head towards her as he winked. 

"love ya too, sweetheart.."


	31. A beautiful autumn wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest: I actually saw a wedding like this once when i was a child. I still had to google what the stuff were called but oh my GOD was it fun. AND I'M FROM EUROPE!! I think traditions are beautiful!

Sans was sitting at the table in Frisk's workshop waiting for her to rummage through some stuff that she had there. He agreed to stay with her since she got shot and she shouldn't be doing NEARLY as much effort as she's doing. He was looking at her until she finally found what she was looking for. It was a manequin. Pfft...of course. She did agree to make Chara's wedding dress. She looked at the manequin and then pulled out a photo from her pocket. 

"You think...she will mind...if i take inspiration from my mom's wedding dress..?" Frisk asked with a sad smile. Sans could feel his soul shatter at the waver in her voice. Damn it...He got up and looked at the photo. The man in it was ripped from the photo and all you could see from him was his arm around his wive's waist and a bit of his shoulder. The dress however was stunning and the woman in the picture reminded him a lot of Frisk. The same beautiful honey eyes. She was lighter skinned and had no freckles not to mention straight hair in a darker tone, but she resmebled Frisk so much. He smiled at her and hugged her. 

"The dress is gorgeous..." And it really was. It was a puffy white dress with admirable detail around the top. Suddenly Abuela came with two sheets of paper. 

"Here you go, hija. All their mesurements and here is the material we picked." She was given white, black and emerald green material. Frisk smiled. 

"Gracias, Abuela!!" The old woman smiled and then looked at Sans. She signaled towards her finger and Sans face was blue as a blueberry again. They bearly started dating...actually...were they dating..? They were close yes...they did kiss in the heat of the moment...and he was pretty sure their hang outs could actually be called dates....That's when Sans decided he needed to adress the issue. 

"heya bucko?" He said as he looked at her pinning materials together and drawing on carton. 

"are we dating, flower?" Frisk spurted as she then pricked her finger and dropped the pin she was holding. 

"owww...." She said then she started sucking the blood from the finger. Sans...being our FAVORITE PERVERT couldn't watch more than 1 second he turned his head away and pulled the hood on his face. Hooo she was going to give him a heart attack. Frisk turned towards him with a flustured face.

"w-why...d-do you want us to..?" Frisk asked as she but a band-aid on her finger. Sans peeked from his hood. 

"i mean....i wouldn't...i...uh..." He inhaled and looked away covering his mouth with his hand still wearing gloves.

"y-yeah..." He waited. Silence. Oh great he screwed up again didn't h--

"Then we are...." She said as she started cutting some pieces of carton. Sans sockets went black and his face was blue. He could hear Frisk snickering. 

"If an Windows crash could look like something in real life..it would totally be your face." She started laughing. Her laugh was so sweet. He narrowed his sockets at her. 

"oh come onnn..you must be hacking." He said. Frisk started laughing again. 

"right i'm cheating in life. Just watch i will put a cheat code in and Abuela will come with foo--" Suddenly Abuela stepped down with a plate of nachos and some guacamole and salsa. Sans looked at her in a 'See? Told ya' type of way. She scoffed. 

"I didn't even finish the damn sentance..." She crossed her arms and he started laughing. She was so cute.

* * *

Lucy was happy Frisk was ok and Gaster was together with her mom; not to mention the monsters remembered Frisk!! Those were great news. She will attend the Royal Monster wedding!! And that attracted some trouble at school. Especially from that brat she was rooming with. They met in the garden after classes when she was playing cards with Eddy again. They loved playing cards together. Feliciz however has not only kept bugging her but she thinks she's at the age where she can do what her mom and Gaster are doing...She is 40 and something and Gaster is 50 and a bit...There is something wrong with her judgement. When she saw them she immediately came over with two girls behind her. Pfftt...'Mean girls' who? 

Lucy looked at her coming over and told Eddy the joke too. Eddy then yelled. 

"IT'S THE APEX PREDATOR!!" Lucy smiled. Frisk tought both of them good. The movie however was great. She actually enjoyed it. The remake? Ehhh...Felicia was confused. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Lucy snickered. Eddy just shrugged. They were just kids playing cards...what else did you expect from them??

"Ok. Now can i play with you guysss? Especially with my future husband." Lucy gagged. Eddy pretended to puke. Felicia then got mad. 

"OH SHUT UP!! ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING WAS HANGING OUT WITH THAT RAT!!" Lucy's eyes widened. She knew where this was going. 

"THAT MAKES YOU A RAT TO--" She stopped as Lucy got up. 

"You may call me whatever you want but...you say something about my friends or family? I will get...Mad...I am sorry you are jealous i am going to the Royal wedding held in oh..what did you call it? 'the poor district'? Get a gas mask it's contagious!!" She said. Felicia moved her lips like she wanted to say something then she pushed Lucy to the ground saying 'you and your whole family are low lives...whatever' and left stomping. Lucy got mad and jumped on her and pulled her hair. 

"GET HER OFF OF ME!! HELP HELP!!" Soon enough there was a crowd. Then there were two teachers pulling them apart. Eddy didn't even flinch. Felicia screamed. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING, EDDY?! SHE ATTACKED ME??" Eddy pushed his glasses up as he closed the box to the deck of cards he picked off from the ground. 

"you started it...so it's called self defense...Next time don't come searching for a fight.." Him and Lucy left as Felicia started screaming and throwing a tantrum. 

She chose her friend quite well, didn't she?

* * *

"friskyyyyy~ where are ya, buttercup?" Sans said as he stopped by her apartment again. He was 100% sure she was home because it was Friday and the Music Diner needed a whole restauration after the attack of those thugs, however the owner knew Frisk and was more than happy to keep paying half her pay even if she didn't work. There are some nice nobles after all. But now he needed to search for his human. 'His'..That had a nice ring to it. She was probably in the workshop. As he stepped down she found her climbing up in tears. He didn't expect her to be crying.

"buttercup? What's wrong flower?" He said as he wiped her tears. She smiled with a smile so big it could reach her ears. 

"These are happy tears silly...Come look!!" She pulled his skeletal arm and he ended up at the end of the stairs with Frisk getting out of the way only for him to see two beautiful pieces of fashion. A white dress with emerald accents which reminded him of the dress in the photo she had with her mom. The costume was just as pretty with a green tie and a green pocket square. She was truly incredible wasn't she? Frisk started laughing as she saw the skeleton's smile relax when he realized she was crying because she was proud of her work. That's when he spotted her fingers. Holy jesus...

"Uhhh...'Flower' you feeling?" She seemed confused at the pun until she also looked down and laughed. 

"oh lovelybones...I got shot and you are worrying about me pricking my fingers? I think we kind of skipped that stage." He shrugged as she came next to him and hugged him. The same warm sensation he felt when he hugged her in his dream setted over him. Man he really didn't want to let go. 

"Okkk let me go you bag of bones we have a wedding to plannn!!" Frisk said jumping up and down. 

~~~~

A few days later as people were working on some of the decorations Sans couldn't believe this was really the same street he visited when he was with Frisk that day. It was...So lively and colorful. What the hell..? Was that a donkey? That's when he found Frisk talking to some people and jumping out and down in excitement as she was holding..a violin? The others were holding guitars trumpets and tumbourines with drums. Sans didn't know who these people were but he came next to Frisk to see what she was doing. 

"flower you today, buttercup?" Frisk jumped up and shrieked when she heard the skeleton creep behind her. 

"OH MY GOD! SANS! WHAT THE FUCK?!" The men started all laughing. Sans then looked at them and asked. 

"who are they?" Frisk smiled. 

"Some people for one of the BEST traditions at a mexican wedding. THE CALLEJONEADA!!" Everyone agreed apart from him. 

"a what now?" He asked still confused. Frisk winked at him and finger-gunned. 

"Trust meeee It will be great!! OI ABUELA!! SE HAN HECHO LAS MOJIGANGAS??" Abuela shook her head. 

"Fine!! i'll call Oliver!! See you in a few days at the wedding lovelybones~ Oh and please...wear something nice!" She said with a smile. Sans melted. 

"sure thing, sweetheart." Oh shit what did he just say..Did she mean a monkey suit..?

"Yey!! I'm so glad!! See you!!" She ran off with her violin towards all the happy people working. That was his girl alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DON'T YOU THINK IT'S OFFENSIVE WE ARE HAVING A MEXICAN WEDDING WITHOUT US KNOWING MUCH ABOUT IT..?" Sans patted his brother on the back as he reasure him it wasn't. They were waiting in a huge limo for the others to arrive as well. Man the suit was itchy as fuck...why did he have to agree with her...

"w-we're here." Said Alphys who was dressed in an orange dress and Undyne in a teal one. They were looking almost the same. They were probably chosen by Chara. That's when both Asgore and Toriel stepped in. Toriel was wearing the same lilac dress as them and Asgore was dressed in a monkey suit as well, with golden accesories. Then Gaster came in. He was wearing only a white button up shirt. 

"uh..pops...Where's your suit?" Gaster laughed. 

"Unlike you people i actually did some reaserch...so i shall be laughing while you will look out of place. Ha ha." Gaster said. Sans norrowed his eyes. Of course he would do that it's freaking Gaster: The man who dunked himself in his own invention to see if he could reach the void. He did reach it but he didn't think things through. Again: If Frisk didn't exist life wouldn't be like this AT ALL.

"we're finally here!!" Chara and Asriel came. It was clear as day that Frisk dressed them up. Chara was wearing a beautiful green dress long but not thight or too long with a flowercown made out of golden flower (NOT buttercups) as Asriel was wearing a white button up shirt with different embodriemnts on it. The limo took them to the end of the street instead of taking them to the church. This was...interesting. When they stepped out Frisk came to the bride's side. Oh. My. God. She was wearing a beautiful traditional mexican red yellow and orange dress as colorful as what Papyrus told him about with a red flower in her hair stuck to some braids she did. Frisk smiled. 

"You ready for the first and most important part..? THE CALLEJONEADA!!" People starting gathering around as they all started walking. They decorated the street with colorful flags, flowers and mariachi started playing: The men he met when he last saw Frisk. They were dressed in white attires with mexican hats and playing their instruments. The women in the complex were almost all of them wearing colorful dresses. They were dancing on their songs and one men out of the mariachi band was singing. They were walking slow and he started taking everything in. All the monsters were mesmerized. They were drinking tequila, taking pictures dancing and cheering while the couple was walking up to the church. At one point Frisk actually came to him and got him to dance. She had to teach him the steps but she was great at swinging and stepping and fluttering that beautiful dress. Now he could truly see that 'mexican' blood she was talking about. He even saw a donkey with flowers around his neck. Apperently it was and 'obligatory' thing to have. He pet the donkey once. Frisk was having so much however. As she was dancing with Abuela she heard Chara start laughing and she yelled:

"WHAT ARE THOSE!! THEY ARE HILARIOUS!!" Giant representations of Asriel and Chara probably made out of glue and carton were wore by Oliver and his sister who were both dancing. Sans was shocked as Gaster just started roaring with laughter. 

"Sans those are mojigangas!!" OH...now it made sense. Was this another tradition? It was however fun to dance around sing and laugh with everyone as both monsters and humans were walking up to the church where everything will be held. When they arrived the people who were dressed for the first part of the wedding like his dad and Frisk, started changing into their formal wear just like the groom and the bride. Frisk then came to the front alongside Alphys and Undyne where the bride will be with Sans, Papyrus and Gaster on the other where the groom was. Someone went around and gave them ceremonial tortillas. They were tortillas, but with a dye which smelled like beet juice. And it was from what Gaster told him. 

The music started playing and Lucy started walking throwing petals in the path of the bride that was walked down by Asgore, since she didn't have a father. The dress was looking beautiful on Chara and Asriel's costume was looking just as great. Pride seemed to settle over Sans every time he though those beautiful pieces were made by Frisk. She was smiling at them and when they joined hands she gestured towards Eliza who was sitting in the front row. She got up and the two brought two flower rings tied to each other and put them over Asriel and Chara, like a tie you could never break, like an infinity sign showing the marrige will last forever. That was a cute tradition. Gaster told him that was a thing called 'El Lazo'. 

The two exchanged their vows. Then it was time for another tradition: Las Arras. Apperently it was something to do with Jesus and his twelve apostols from the catholic religion. One big coin and 12 small ones were dropped from Asriel's hands into Chara's and Chara dropped them back. No one was prepared for this since monsters didn't know but the others who knew this traditions seemed more than pleased. he never even touched a bible, they still won't let skeletons inside of churches...wonder why. _**~~(SHORT STORY TIME: when i saw the coins getting dropped i never understood why and when i googled it i felt so dumb...not ony because i didn't realize but because i also asked my mom: And who keeps the coins? I WAS 8 PEOPLE!! DON'T JUDGE!!)~~**_

And finally the moment everyone was waiting for:

"I am glad to announce you husband....AND WIFE!!" said Gerson; that was their own tradition which they didn't want to give up and everyone was fine with that. The couple kissed and everyone started cheering and clapping. They started throwing petals around. The next part was a bit boring. They took pictures, threw the bouqett yada yada and without even realizing they were at the after party...well more like after festival. Everyone was dancing there were stands with mexican food and there were both english music and mexican music, even if mostly english music so everyone could enjoy themselves. He changed his tie and pocket square to be red since he thought it would be cute to match Frisk's soul; yeah who was he fooling it was totally Alphys idea and he agreed because he was too lazy to bring any arguments for cons. Sans however, couldn't see Frisk anywhere. He spotted his brother with Mettaton so he went over to see what they were doing. 

"sup?"

"OH BROTHER! I SEE TINY HUMAN FRISK STILL ISN'T HERE?" He shook his head and looked at Mettaton who was smiling. 

"MAYBE DARLING YOU CAN FINALLY DANCE WITH SOMEONE AGAIN WITHOUT LOOKING LIKE YOU ARE DREADING THE MOMENT! AFTER ALL YOU TWO MATCH YOUR STYLES PERFECTLY!!" Sans blushed as he looked off to the side and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to see Frisk in a dress and it was...oh my god it was blue like the color of his magic. Ohhhhh boy...She was fidgeting and the dress was just...gorgeous. It left the back bare and it was up to her knees. It had a beautiful blue flower around her waist and it was strapless. Oh god he could feel his soul skip a beat. Did he feel...nervous..? No..that was Frisk. 

"uhh...d-do i look ok?" Sans smile became a genuine one as she saw just how well blue suited her. Mettaton squealed. 

"DARLING I KNEW I PICKED THAT DRESS FOR YOU FOR A REASON!!" Of course the tin can was behind this...That damned robot..

"HUMAN FRISK I THINK MY BROTHERS COLOR SUITS YOU VERY WELL JUST LIKE HOW RED SUITS HIM AS WELL!!" Frisk looked at him and her eyes fell on his tie and his pocket square. She snickered. Now that's the sight he loved. 

"you look stunning, buttercup..." Frisk smiled. 

"you don't look so bad yourself, mister." That's when the song turned into something...weird..? Yeah...it was quite weird. But Frisk was excited for some reason. 

"OH MY GOD BEN WE NEED TO DANCE THISSS!!" Frisk quickly grabbed her 'brother' so to speak and the two started doing a silly dance together. The fu-- But it was fun. Chara started laughing and pulled Asriel in as well. Ben and Frisk were doing this type of russian dance and the kids joined in as well. What the hell were they doing. The lyrics for the chorus rolled in:

"RA-RA-RASPUTIN LOVER OF THE RUSSAIN QUEEN!!" Everyone sayed as more and more humans joined in their silly game. Huh...They really knew how to party didn't they..? For the next song the mariachi men asked to perform and asked Frisk to help. It was quite a nice song and people seemed to have fun, even Alphys and Undyne joined not to mention the royals and his brother and the tin-can. The song was sounding something like 'Istanbul not Constantinopol' and Frisk was playing the violin. He never heard her play violin live before only in her recordings from her laptop but she was quite skilled with the bow. heh she was awesome. The next however was a slow waltz. The waltz of the groom and the bride. They started it off. Frisk watched in awe from next to Sans as the two danced. Man he wished he could ask her...but he didn't really like dancing other styles.

"hey lovelybones?" Frisk asked. He raised and brow-bone. 

"Yes buttercup?" Frisk looked at the couple again. 

"do....do you know waltz..?" He smiled at her. He got up and gave her a skeletal hand. 

"shall we mi'lady?" Frisk's eyes twinkled as she took his hand. 

"we shall!" The two went to where the people were now dancing: the monsters just like the royals, the scientist and her fish, his brother and the tin-can (he tried to ignore that one). The two joined in. They synced their steps quickly. For some reason he didn't mind not dancing his style..not to mention with someone else as well...He felt actually...happy...Or was that Frisk..? Nah he was feeling a double shot of joy that was both of them combined. They danced and twirled. He dreaded the end of this dance with Frisk...after all; he was pretty sure he couldn't ask for a better partner..and he didn't only mean dancing. The song ended and Sans let Frisk lean back as he held her. They both locked eyes on each other and she smiled. 

In the next part people started thinning out and Frisk was one of them. Sans and Frisk were in Frisk's room as she was pretty tired and Sans insisted in bringing her here. She didn't want to leave the party...but after 12 shots of tequila? Yeah she was sleepy...

"i don't wanna go to bed.." She said more as a mutter as she was waiting on the bed for Sans who was looking for some clothes for her to wear. He threw some pj's at her.

"don't care sweetheart...you are changing and that's final." She scoffed as she wanted to take the dress of in front of him he immediately jumped up and stopped her. 

"what now..?" She asked clearly sleepy. 

"do that in the bathroom..?" Frisk shook her head and she took off the dress. Sans actually fought every perverted thought he could hav and was looking away. Finally Frisk put the pretty dress in her wardrobe and went to get the make-up off. She came back looking like normal Frisk in her pj's. Sans was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and pouted. 

"can you stay the night? Pleaseee??" Frisk asked. He sighed and took out his phone. He always carried in his inventory a change of clothes. After he changed in the bathroom he came back and Frisk actually gave him a hanger for his monkey suit which he deposited in his invetory. He wanted to go sleep on the couch but Frisk dragged him to bed and used him as a teddy bear. At first he kind of wanted to leave but..it felt warm...and right. To hold her there in his arms....as she was peacefully drifting off to sleep. He couldn't help but fall asleep himself on his favorite rythme: Her heartbeat. 

However....something was going down while all these people were partying and going to sleep. Deep in Capital there was a tall building in which the King and every distric owner lived. The king may run the place..but he had workers. They would take out and do his orders or help at fulfilling them if needed. And today? The King was pissed...not only did the monsters find out the truth..they were having a wedding in the 7th distric. He called one of his sons, which worked in this giant glass company-like building. They came up to his pet house at the top of the builidng and stepped out of the elevator on the white lion fur carpet. 

_"yes, Father?"_

**"Son.. i need you to do something for me..."**

_"yes..?"_

**"You know how much i hate...commoners...right?"**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"i do..."_

**"good...because your job is easy..."**

_**D O U B L E E V E R Y F E E A N D F O R B I D T H E M O N S T E R S E N T R A N C E B Y L A W I N T O T H E D I S T R I C T S . . . N O W !** _


	32. 'Who said life will be fair? You just need to   S U R V I V E"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO THOUGHT THE STEP-BROTHERS HAD NO POINT PUT YO HAND UP YEEETTTTT. I tricked your asses MUAHAHAHA. Man...i could feel the heart-ache in this one WOOO--

Frisk woke up with both a pain in her abdomen from her surgery and with a huge hangover. Man she went overboard with the drinks. However she felt a hand around her. It was...comforting. She could feel the warmth coming from her soul and she knew exactly who it was from the happiness she could feel like a hunch or a small thought in the back of her head: Sans. 

He had his skeletal han wrapped around her waist and he was back to wearing his white t-shirt and the baseball shorts he loved. His sneekers were at the door of her bedroom. She smiled as she looked at him sleeping peacefuly. She lifted his hand and put a pillow in her place to not disrupt his sleep. She got up and left the room. Abuela was nowhere to be seen. She found a new note on the fridge: She was at Gaster's with Eliza. Nice she guessed...That means she will pick up the mail that morning. So she did. But one letter however caught her attention. It was a letter with the...royal...seal...Oh no...OH NO OH NO OH NO! 

In a franzies panic she tossed the other letters on the coffee table and opened the letter swiftly with her pen-knife. She read it and her eyes widened in shock. She could feel the stress building up. The rage. And the hopelessness. No..NO!! She threw the letter on the ground and her pen-knife as she fell on her knees. She couldn't keep up with this!! SHE BEARLY HAD ENOUGH TO KEEP ALL OF THEM ALIVE!! How was she supposed to portect them with a doubled fee?! No...NO! She can't let this happen...SHE WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER FAMILY! She picked the letter up again and then read some more. The next line made her blood run cold. 'Monsters restricted from entering the districts'...WHAT?! She could feel panic swell up in her soul not only because she was right about the doubled fee but her friends will now be breaking the damn law by coming to see her?! No...NO!! WHAT TYPE OF MANIAC WOULD THINK THIS IS OK?! 

Of course...OF FUCKING COURSE THE KING FOUND OUT AND NOW HE WAS DOING THIS OUT OF DAMN SPITE WASN'T HE?! Oh how he was...OH HOW MUCH HE WAS!! She clenched her fists and punched the wall. Blood started dripping down from her knuckles. She hissed but did nothing about it. She went to her room and as quietly as possible grabbed some clothes. However Sans was up and looking confused. 

"heya sweetheart what's bugging you so badly that i can feel your damn discomfort from he--" He didn't speak anymore as he saw Frisk leaning her head against her arm on the wardrobe. 

"buttercup what's wrong..?" He said as he got up. She swallowed and spoke with a wavering voice. 

"That damned bastard happened.....THAT FUCKING PRICK MADE IT ILLEGAL FOR MONSTERS TO COME INTO THIS DISTRICT AND THEN DOUBLED THE DAMN PAYMENTS!! ALL OF FUCKING THEM!!" Blood was dripping down on the wardrobe as she punched it too in rage. 

"flower! stop! you're hurting yourself an--" Sans sockets went blank as he finally processed the words and she could feel his rage as well. 

"could you repeat what you said about monsters..?" he asked. His voice was colder. They were both mad at this point. 

"Grab your hoodie we are going to pay someone a 'visit' and have a little 'chit-chat'..." She said as she went into the bathroom and put one a t-shirt and some cuffed jeans. She quickly got her purple and blue hoodie and Sans was already waiting for her at the door. She took her trust-worthy bag from the clothes hanger at the door and they both left. Sand teleported them both to the subway since he was too tired to take them further and they took the subway. From there Sans let her take the lead which she appreciated. They started walking and as the houses were getting nicer, the people snoobier and the giant glass sky-skraper bigger she knew she was getting close. 

Frisk didn't even pay attention as she stormed inside the very nice building. There was a bored woman at the counter in the lobby but she rushed right past her and she alongside Sans stpped into the elevator. She pressed the button with the number 7 on it. When the doors opened Frisk didn't even wait as there were two big wodden doors at the end of a short hallway with only a bathroom door on it. After she opened the doors the two were greeted by the sight of a young man, older than Frisk by probably 5 or 6 years. He was shirtless and surrounded by women in sluty dresses. When Frisk stepped in the office he immediately shot up from his desk chair and smiled nervously. 

"F-frisky..What a pleasure hahahah!!" he quickly put on a buttoned-up white shirt as the girls left the place. It was a nice office with a desk with two big monitors and with a beautiful view. It also had a couch and two arm-chairs and a fax, printer and TV. There was also a coffee machine and a potted plant in the corner. Frisk however knew the place too damn well just like the two paintings she used to admire every time she came here...but...she wasn't here for that. She slammed the letter on his desk and looked him dead in the eyes. 

"are you serious...ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! WHEN WHERE AND HOW DID YOU FUCKING DECIDE THIS WAS FINE?! TELL ME!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" She yelled at the man. Sans backed away in shock from her. She didn't care...she was filled with rage. 

"What..? OH! That. Sorry word from the superiors.." He said as he went over to the coffee machine and started drinking a coffee. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT SHIT ON ME! I KNOW TOO WELL THAT YOU ARE THE SUPERIOR IN MATTERS LIKE THIS!! HOW ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO KEEP THEM ALIVE?!? YOU KNOW TOO WELL WHAT THEY DO WHEN THEY FOUND OUT WE CAN'T PAY!!" The man scoffed. 

"Oh please...You were overpopulating anyways...a few lives less won't hurt. Just focus on yourself and everything will be fine kk?" Frisk's eyes widened. 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT LIKE IS NOTHING?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!" The man looked her in the eyes and norrowed his eyes. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He had white skin and 'perfect' face with the 'perfect' job in his 'perfect' little room. The total vision of the 'perfect person'.

"Listen Frisk..don't take it personally..ok? It's just business darling, that's all." Frisk was frozen in shock. 

"Business..?" The man nodded as he sipped his coffee. 

"Just business and nothing more..." Frisk clentched her fist. She got closer to the man with a smug smile on his face. She punched him right in the jaw. 

"You have no clue what this 'business' is...your sales could go down and all you'd be doing is selling the product using a pretty face...YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!! AND DON'T TELL ME MY DAMN FAMILIES LIVES ARE JUST 'BUSINESS' GOT IT?!" The man put a hand on his jaw and rubbed. 

"For a girl you punch real good...man...that hurt...Listen Frisk...this had to be done..ok?" Frisk's eyes were tearing up. 

"'HAD TO BE DONE'?! ARE YOU INSANE?! KILLING OFF INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR YOUR DAMN PERSONAL GAINS AND BANISHING MONSTERS FROM GOING WHERE THEY FUCKING PLEASE LIKE SOME DOGS?! WAS IT NECESSARY?! Damn it Miguel...WE ARE YOUR DAMN FAMILY!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Frisk said as tears started streaming down her face. 

"Family? oh please my family are these people.." Frisk backed away. 

"you'd rather chose...them...over us..?" Miguel scoffed. 

"No duhh..why would i choose low lives instead of THIS?! I have everything i please!!! Don't you get it Frisk..? You think life is fair don't you? Well...Who said life is fair? You just need to S U R V I V E!!" 

"You aren't surviving nor living...you...you are killing..." Frisk said looking him in the eyes. 

"Pfft...like i care what happens to you pathetic lot.."

"You don't..?" He smiled. 

"not in the slightest.." 

" _I'll believe...it all. There's nothing i won't understand.."_ Frisk started singing in a soft wavering voice. 

Miguel's eyes widened.

" _I won't let go of your hand.."_ She said looking him in the eyes. 

"stop it.."

" _Two birds of a feather.._ " She said now ther voice growing a bit raw...

"STOP IT!!"

" _Say that they're always gonna stay together..._ "

"STOP IT I SAID!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!"

" _But one's never going to let go of that wire..._ " Miguel's eyes widened again as he looked at Frisk. 

" _He says that he will._ " She turned around and looked at the door. 

" _But he's just... **A L I A R**_ **"** Miguel scrambled on his feet as he grabbed Frisk's arm. 

" _TWO BIRDS ON A WIRE! ONE TRIES TO FLY AWAY AND THE OTHER!! WATCHES HIM CLOSE FROM THAT WIRE!! HE SAYS HE WANTS TO AS WELL BUT HE IS A LIAR!!_ " Her voice was filled with pain as she yelled the last part. Her voice cracked as she sobbed. Sans norrowed his eye-sockets. She could feel him being angry not only at the shit he said...but at the fact that he hurt her. He couldn't blame him she would have felt the same. 

"W-wait....Frisk..we can talk about this...please...." Frisk stood there for a second before she pulled her arm away. 

"YOU are no better than our father...you should have just killed me with a gun like he killed mum..." Miguel looked at her in pain. 

"Sis please!! I didn't mean it!! PLEASE!! I-I NEED YOU!!" Frisk stopped at the door with her hand on the handle. 

"Need me..? Oh Miguel...what you need...or think you need at least...are the fame i give you...and the damn money..." 

"FRISK PLE--" But the doors closed as she and Sans both exited. The man she just talked to..? That wasn't even near..to her brother....THAT...was a cold-blooded monster...Frisk fell to her knees crying as Sans picked her up. Suddenly, from the elevator came Mateo. He looked almost like his brother but younger and a bit darker skinned. 

"FRISKY!! Oh my god Frisk what's wrong?!" He said as he came next to his sister. 

"You didn't come..in damn months...no phone...no nothing...and the next thing i know...EVERYTHING I HAD TO PAY IS DOUBLED UP!!" Mateo flinches and backs away. 

"M-miguel would never...he....he didn't..." He said as he looked at the door, then back at his sister. 

"Oh Frisk all you have to do is just give up keeping everyone alive...just save Abuela and that's it." Frisk looked shocked at the man's words. 

"You too..? YOU TOO?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AFTER EVERYTHING THEY'VE DONE FOR YOU TWO?! THEY'VE WELCOMED YOU IN THEIR HOMES?! THEY TREATED YOU LIKE CLOSE FAMILY?! THEY DANCED WITH YOU AND THOUGHT YOU TRADITIONS AND STUFF NO ONE IN THIS DAMNED PLACE COULD TEACH YOU!! THEY THOUGHT YOU HOW TO NOT DIE ALONE WITHOUT A DAMN BUTLER PAMPERING YOU!! AND ALL YOU DO IS REPAY THEM BY SAYING THAT THEY'D BE BETTER OF DEAD LIKE SOME KIND OF BURDEN!!" Mateo backed away. His eyes were now sad. 

"No no Frisk i didn't mean-- i'm sorry i--" Frisk got up and wiped her eyes. 

"Save it...i'll just have to work harder then...FINE!! SO BE IT!! I WILL DIE MYSELF BEFORE LETTING THEM DIE!! MARK MY WORDS!! Until i take my damn last breath you won't even DREAM of touching them...Good day to you too Mr. Emily..." She started walking towards the elevator. Mateo was left speechless. Frisk could feel her heart breaking as she took out a picture from her pocket and ripped it to shreads leaving it on the floor. She stepped inside the elevator and the doors closed. 

As Frisk and Sans exited the building Frisk broke down in ugly sobs. 

"shh..it's ok sweetheart..i will help you out...don't worry...i'm here for ya...let's get you to your place...no? my place? ok...you need some rest..." Frisk let the skeleton with his arm around her shoulder teleport her away...but he couldn't teleport away her pain. 

* * *

Mateo was left alone in front of his brothers office. He went over to the shreads of the picture and as he picked the pieces up he could feel his heart sink in pain. That was the picture they took almost 10 years ago when they first met...all three of them smiling in the middle of the street. It was torn to shreads as Frisk was broken in two halves...one was with his face and one with his brother's. He frowned and banged the doors to his brother's office. He pushed the doors open and stepped in. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS MAN?! SHE'S OUR DAMN SISTER!! THAT'S OUR DAMN FAMILY!! THEY TOOK CARE OF US LOVED US BETTER THAN THAT FUCKER COULD EVER AND YO--....oh my god....you.." Miguel looked at him annoyed as he was holding dollar bills. 

"you...you fucked them up...FOR MONEY?! YOU JUST PUT OUR SISTER'S LIFE ON THE LINE FOR MONEY?! SHE WAS RIGHT WHEN SHE SAID THAT THEY WILL ONE DAY TAINT US!! HOW COULD YOU?!" Miguel slammed the dollar bills on the ground and broke in tears. 

"I DON'T KNOW!! I...I JUST...HE JUST..AND I JUST...I WANT TO TAKE IT BACK DUDE!! MY BABY SISTER IS IN DAMN DANGER AND--AND IT'S ALL MY DAMN FAULT!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE AGREED!!" Mateo stepped over to him and put a hand on his back as he gave him the pieces of the picture. 

"We need to put everything back together dude...we need to fix this mess...or else..." He looked away. 

"worst case scenario..? we are too late and she's..gone...but we will free the people she cares and loves and save her beliefs..." Miguel broke down in ugly sobs. 

"i...i said so much shit...i...she sang that damned song man...she just....TSK--.." He put a hand over his face. He was a mess as mateo was holding him. Mateo and Miguel looked at their golden watches and expensive rings. They threw them on the floor and Miguel went over to his desk as he pulled out two sets of bracelets. They were childish..made from one of those cheap ass kits you find in toy stores...but..it was made by Frisk to signify their friendship and 'brotherly love'...He pulled out a third and the two looked at each other. 

"Let's fix this mess...and show people it's time nobles and civilians lived together..and we dethrone that damned bastard of a King."

"Just like Frisk awlays says: Morals are important....Humans are equal...and."

_**L a familia siempre es lo primero.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frisky...BUT step-bros got her back. The song Frisk started singing is:  
> Two Birds- Regina Spektor  
> Man such a sad song....it pains me sometimes to listen to it since it reminds me of my own shit.


	33. A trip down memory lane and the path to forgiveness

Frisk wasn't even paying attention to Papyrus and Sans talking anymore. She was lost deep in thought on their couch trying not to ball her eyes out with all the crying. Suddenly she felt a gentle brush on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at the face of a skeleton with a concerned smile. 

"heya...sweetheart? How about you rest in my room, k? the couch is not comftarble and i know from experience from how many times i fell asleep on it..ok?" Frisk nodded and was about to get up when two pair of bone-y hands sweeped her up in bridal style and were carrying her up the stairs. In other circumstances she would have either laughed and joked around or tried to break free...but all the fight in her was almost gone. Sans opened his door with his blue magic and then dropped Frisk in his new framed bed he got. (He started becoming more tidy for Frisk...plus he actually likes a clean room. It's just he always knew that in the Underground everything resets so why bother at that point.)

"you ok buttercup..?" Frisk shook her head as she was looking at his ceiling with dull eyes. She felt..numb...betrayed. She could feel in the back of her head the worry in Sans soul. It must be painful for him to see her like this but she didn't care. She just couldn't bring herself to do something to reduce his worry. She was deep in her head. However...his presence kind of eased the pain. 

"could you...lay down with me...?" Sans socket's widened before he gave her a gentle smile. 

"Of course...flower you feeling..?" He said as he layed down next to her. They intertwined fingers as they were both laying down looking at the ceiling..more exactly at the stars projected on the ceiling by a projector Frisk built a few years ago. 

"dunno...it..it hurts.." She said. She then pulled out her silver heart locket and opened it. In it were 2 pictures: Her mother...a picture she loved and cheerished with all her heart and a picture of her and her brothers. She lived with Abuela so she didn't need a picture with her...even if her locket from her bag said otherwise. She looked at the three kids smiling at the camera. 

"it....hurts...so bad..." Frisk said as she choked back another sob. It was one to be betrayed by friends...but someone you called your brother? That could break your heart into million pieces. 

"Frisk.." Sans said as he wiped her tears now spilling from her eyes like waterfalls. It wasn't fair..it just wasn't fair. All she did was work and work and work and survive and yet...all the happiness from her life has just been taken away in one fatal blow...she was lost...she was oh so lost...what about Oliver..her friends...their neighbors and family...everyone she knew...they were all in danger for one damn mistake...THAT WAS HERS!! She should have never told them to do a mexican wedding...she should have just let it drop dead. She should have let them enjoy their fincy snobby wedding..but..they seemed so happy. She just had to ruin everything...

"buttercup i can feel your negative thoughts from here without the bond..." He said as he cupped her cheek and she laughed a bit. Yeah...they were negative...

"i am sure they didn't mean it...their souls seemed good...i am sure they will one day turn back to their old selves.. and if you don't mind me asking...may we..look at memories together..?" Frisk looked at him. 

"we can do that..?" Frisk asked surprised. Sans nodded. 

"yup...it's part of the bond..." Frisk then concentrated on her soul. She pulled it out and she could see a crimson red heart with a white swirl in it. It looked kind of like a candy cane. She concentrated on the memories she wanted the two of them to view. If her brother were lost she might as well honor them with this...

* * *

_"haahaha!! look at this loser!! she can bearly afford shoes!! buhahaha!!" the kids said as they then left running away with something._

_"W-WAIT!! COME BACK WITH MY SKETCHBOOK!! aw man.." Frisk said as she got up. That's when she saw two nicely dressed boys standing there looking at her._

_"h-hi may i help you..?" She said quite anxious. Someone so nicely dressed was surely from the capital..oh no..._

_"Are you miss Frisk Sanchez?" One asked, lighter skinned than the other._

_"That's me..am i in trouble..?" The darker skinned one laughed._

_"PFFT! NO! You're our little sister!!"_

_"wait what..?"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"COME ONNN!! I WANNA SEE THE FIREWORKS!! YOU CLIMB LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!!" Frisk said jumping up and down the roof._

_"And ironically...YOU are the girl here..." Said Miguel as he got up and sat down on the roof wheezing._

_"YOU GUYS ARE OLDDDDD~~" Mateo then came up as well._

_"WE'RE ONLY 5/3 YEARS OLDER!! FUCK YOU!!" That's when the fireworks started._

_"LOOK!! WOAAAHHH!!!" Miguel and Mateo laughed._

_"You act like you've never seen fireworks!" Frisk scratched her head._

_"i..haven't..." The two looked at each other in guilt. Mateo got up._

_"Don't worry Frisky!! We as your big brothers will make sure you won't be living so shittly anymore!!" Miguel got up as well._

_"YEAH!! You're our baby sister so that means we need to protect you!!" Frisk smiled and giggled._

_"You guys are dumb...but...thanks.." The three sat down and enjoyed the fireworks._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Frisk you work too hard..i told you if you only accepted the damn job.." Frisk shook her head._

_"NO! I won't leave my family alone..they're all i have.." Mateo smiled._

_"Well it's fine because we are your family as well and we got MONEHHHH!!" He said as he pulled out a check._

_"And this is for you Frisky. Hope it will pay the bills for a few months." Frisk beamed._

_"How did you--- OH MY GOD!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!"_

_"We always take care of our little sister." Miguel said as he pulled out another check. She hugged them both._

_"You guys are the best brothers ever..."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"OH THANK GOD YOU ARE OKAY!! YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Mateo said as he hugged Frisk. She was i the hospital._

_"I just wanted to get some more money....dad is still not paying the money he should..." Miguel frowned._

_"That mother fucker....Oh Frisk don't overwork yourself like this. If you need money just ask us..." Frisk frowned._

_"I can't just ask for money from you two everytime i need to pay something...plus i am paying for like 8 people...i...i couldn't put that cost on your backs." The two scoffed._

_"Uhh..yes you could! If you forgot something you guys are our family as well...you took us in when we thought we were out-casts...yet...you showed us love and now we have a family. We thought there was something wrong with us..it was just something wrong with them."_

_"Yeahhh!! Fuck the world!!" The three laughed. Man...she loved her brothers._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"FRISK!! I HAVE BEEN PROMOTED!! I CAN FINALLY STOP THEM FROM INCREASING THE PAYMENTS!! YOU CAN FINALLY PAY LESS!!" Frisk looked at her brother in disbelief._

_"R-really..? Y-you're serious..?"_

_"HELL YEAH HE IS!! I'M HIS ASSISTENT!! Nothing will happen to you Frisky...you are safe baby sis.." The three hugged and Frisk started crying. Yeah..maybe she was..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_She waited. It was Friday and it was the time of the month her brothers would come visit....but...they never came._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Calling them was useless...they hang up..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It's been 3 months without a sign....what are they doing..? Did they..? Forget you..?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It's been 6 months....you tried calling and asking for them to call over but..._

**_N O B O D Y C A M E_ **

* * *

Sans and Frisk were both back in bed. Sans sockets were hollow. 

"oh sweetheart...i didn't...i didn't know..." Frisk wiped her eyes and smiled. 

"It's fine...i...i just need to rest...ok..? Can you...sleep with me?"

"of course, buttercup..anything for you.." And so the two fell asleep...using each other for comfort. 

~~~~~~~~

It had been almost 2 months since then. Frisk hasn't felt more tired in her life. She was finally able to come visit Sans and his brother. Gaster and Eliza moved out of their apartements around 1 month ago. Well that did mean less bills...but the work was still tiring. Eliza however always dropped by to keep company to Abuela. Frisk was rarely home anymore. She sometimes worked days straight without any sleep. She knew it was unhealthy but it was that or the lives of all those that matter. Frisk was greeted by Papyrus. 

"HELLO HUMA--...OH MY GOD!! FRISK!! YOU LOOK SO TIRED!! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SLEPT?!" Frisk thought about it.

"Is it bad i can't remember..?" Papyrus shook his head. 

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!! I SHALL MAKE YOU A GREAT MEAL AND YOU WILL SLEEP WITH MY BROTHER TONIGHT!! NO BUTS!! YOU NEED THE REST!!" Frisk smiled. 

"Thank you, Papy.." Suddenly she felt two bone-y hand wraped around her waist an a head resting on her shoulder..or should she say skull?

"Hello lovelybones..." Frisk said as she kissed the top of his skull. She could feel him wince. 

"you're so tired it's making ME even more tired...when the hell was the last time you slept..?" Yup..those two were brothers. 

"SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER!" Sans came in front of her. 

"wait what..? oh god buttercup...look at those bags.." He gently brushed his tumb uned her eyes. 

"BROTHER! FRISK REQUIRES THE BEST SLEEP!! SHE WILL BE SLEEPING WITH YOU AFTER I MAKE AN INCREDIBLE MEAL!!"

"what's that bro?" Papyrus beamed. 

"SPAGHETTI!!" Frisk was actually looking forward to it. It has been a LOOONGGG time since Papyrus cooked his spaghetti not to mention..he was now really good at cooking!! Frisk and Sans went over to the couch as they both were lazly chilling on it while Papyrus was cooking. You could say Sans was rubbing off on her..PFFT!! That was exactly what was happening. 

"so buttercup...what do you wanna watch..? romanceee~?" He said, the last part almost like a purr. 

"Pfft..if that's your way of hinting you wanna do it then no.." He sighed. 

"you're no fun..." She patted his skull. 

"Yeah yeah..now change the channel.." Sans changed it and they found a documentary about the sea life. 

"Gotta say this documentary seems fishy..." He said. Frisk snorted. 

"you really kraken me up." He laughed. 

"dear cod! that was funny."

"any fin is possible as long as you put your mind to it." 

"oh for god's hake...this is a great oppor-tuna-ty." 

"OH MY GOD!! YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!!" They both started laughing and they changed the channel. Now it was a sports channel. 

"sports really...?"

"Ball in a days work." Frisk snorted and took the remote. She changed to the news and her face fell. Those were..her brothers..? They got fired?! What?! HOW?! Frisk sat up and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sans got up and opened the door there was silence even from the kitchen as Papyrus peeked at the door. 

"Hey...we wanna talk..." 

"Miguel..? Mateo..? What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Frisk. 

"We're here to talk...we are asking for one thing..."

"and that would be..?" Frisk said with spite. 

_**Forgiveness...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it wasn't too short and OH MY GOD THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS <3


	34. A new side of Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add that badass aspect of Frisk. Let's be honest she saved all monster-kind. there is some sure as hell badass blood in that.

Frisk couldn't believe her ears. 

"Are you fucking serious..? YOU COME TO ME AFTER YOU GET FIRED?! OH MY GOD!! YOU CAN JUST KINDLY FUCK OFF OK?!" Frisk yelled. Mateo stepped in and looked at her. 

"no Frisk...we got fired beacuse we planned to get fired.."

"what..?" She looked at Sans who seemed just as confused as her. 

"please Frisk...we...we were wrong...We can't let you get hurt..you're our baby sis.." Frisk scoffed. 

"And where was this 'baby sis' stuff like two months ago huh..? WHERE?!" Miguel flinched and looked down. 

"Frisky..please...i'm sorry...i just..i don't know what i was thinking i...Here you can have the money i gained from that...but..WE AREN'T LETTING YOU LIVE IN THIS TYPE OF HELL ANYMORE!! That bastard of a king needs to be dethroaned!! It's the right thing to do!! He is nuts!! We humans...ARE EQUAL!!" Frisk norrowed her eyes. She wanted to believe her brothers so badly. That's when Papyrus stepped in. 

"FRISK..I KNOW IT ISN'T MY PLACE TO INTERVENE BUT...THEY DO SEEM SORRY. IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER THEIR SOULS.." Frisk looked at her brothers. Mateo pulled out the photo she ripped apart and handed it to her. Her eyes immediately softened. 

"W-what..? You..you put it back together..?" Frisk said with tears in her eyes. 

"Frisk..it's time for civilians to rise up damn it...Lead us and we will follow into battle...It's time we end this shitty living style.." Frisk norrowed her eyes. She was deep in thought. 

"We need a lot of people...and i mean a LOT of people...if we are going to do this...we need to do this right...we shall start slow....vandalism...prostest...anything that may catch the attention of the public. Make our message heard..i-" Frisk seemed to realize that Sans and Papyrus were in the house. Sans smiled. 

"Frisk..don't worry we are on your side." Sans said nodding. Papyrus beamed. 

"YES HUMAN FRISK!! AND SO IS EVERYONE ON THE PHONE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!" Frisk's eyes widened at the statement. 

"WHAT?! WHO?!" That's when she heard Chara's voice from the telephone. 

"We're coming over right fucking now..ASRIEL LET'S GO!!" Frisk was dumbfound at that. Not even 5 minutes later everyone was at the skeletons house. Oh damn it. 

"You...you can't do this..i'm putting all of you in danger!! This..this is dangerous it could get us killed i--" Sans put a hand on her shoulder and everyone stepped forward. 

"Frisk...we will follow you with all we've got...monsters are on your side.." Said Asgore. Frisk's eyes widened at the statement. 

"Man our baby sis is so cool.." Said Mateo but then Chara stepped in. 

"OH DON'T THINK I WON'T WHOOP YOUR ASSES FOR MAKING FRISK SAD YOU--" Asriel grabbed her. 

"Continue Frisk.." She nodded. She didn't want to do this but...she had no choice. 

"Just like i said...Best way to do this? Slow and steady...we start small and gain people on our cause...And that means i need to talk to some 'old friends'...oh man i don't wanna go there but.." Frisk bit her lip. 

"Then we are coming with!!" Said Miguel. Frisk looked at her brother. 

"Wait what??" That's when Alphys stepped up. 

"Y-yes...n-nothing can get you nervous u-unless it's dangerous. we are joining." Undyne looked hyped. 

"HELL YEAH!! IF IT'S DANGEROUS IT MEANS FIGHTING." Frisk looked at the Dreemurr's and Mettaton. They nodded as well. 

"ok buttercup..where are we going..?" Frisk sighed. Maybe it would be better to bring them with her. 

"you'll see..now i need everyone to wear hoodies, gloves, hats and even masks...conceal yourselves." Frisk said. Not even 15 minutes later they were all downstairs. They all were teleported by Sans into Frisk's home. Papyrus then gave Sans some healing magic so he would at least be in a somewhat good condition. Abuela was shocked to see them all in her home. Frisk explained everything but when Abuela wanted to join Frisk forbidded her. She won't let her damn grandmother join. That's when Gaster stepped in dressed just like the others were. 

"But that doesn't mean i can't. No one from this complex is allowed to join apart from Ben which is here with me...don't worry." Ben then came out with some clothes in his hand. 

"I know where you are going Frisky...i am not letting you go back there alone..we are going back together.." Frisk smiled and nodded. Both of them stepped in her rom respectivly Abuela's. First was Ben to come out then she opened the door and stepped out. She could see everyone's face fall. She wasn't surprised at the reaction. She was wearing black sneakers with some black puffy pants that were cut in the middle so they were more for show, having underneath a pair of shorts attached to them not to mention straps. She was wearing a black hoodie, just like Ben's with a skull on it's back and was wearing a skull like mouth type of mask. She was painted on her face like on cinco de mayo. She had fingerless gloves with metal spikes and a hat with spikes as well.She was wearing a black crop top. Frisk pulled her gloves better and then her hood up. She knew what she looked like...and she didn't really hate it..she hated what it was associated with and the fact the association was correct. Sans was bright blue and she could feel his flusture through the bond. Adorable...NO! Not the time. Frisk breathed in as she instead pulled out a black bag which was tight around her so it wouldn't fall in a run. Frisk had a black baseball bat as well. She will need it where they were going. Ben had the same hoodie, mask, gloves and hat not to mention the face paint. He had a crowbar. They both had a small skull on them. That was their ticket for gettin gin where they were going. Her grandmother was standing hurt in the kitchen. 

"Oh Abuela.." Frisk said as she pulled her mask down. Her grandmother hugged her. 

"Hija...do the right thing...free us...but..come home after every time, ok?" Frisk nodded. 

"siempre vuelvo a casa.." Abuela smiled as she kissed her forehead. 

Frisk opened the door and lead all of them out. Oh how she hated this. People were now afraid of her. She looked like a gangster after all...and the people weren't far from the truth. Frisk started leading them some paths taking them to the abandone part of town. Suddenly music started being heard...not any type however. More specifically: anything with deep base. Frisk took a deep breath as she saw two guys with smiliar attire as them. 

"HEY WHO THE HE-- oh...my....god..." Frisk sighed. 

"IT'S THE--" Frisk put her bat on his shoulder and looked the guy dead in the eyes. 

"Spill one word...i will bash your head against the wall right here and now...got it pal?" The guy reluctantly nodded. Man it felt dirty to do this type of shit again. 

"F-Frisk..where are we..?" Asked Mateo. Frisk looked down. 

"The 'dump'...but..not the one i enjoy to frequent.." Frisk said as she then started walking. People made tents in these abandoned buildings. Junkies getting high with syringes all around, people smoking weed and not to mention two people were fucking in one of the buildings with the door wide open. Frisk internally winced...she always hated this place...it was a place where the fucked up would go to get money...and she was the fucked up who needed money..at least back a few years ago..man...she hated her past sometimes. She kept walking past raves, dj's and all the stuff. All these people..? Were the ones in the same position as her. So depressed from the lack of money and rightness in this world the needed a place to 'let it out' and if the only way to get high was to smoke weed...? They smoked weed....Chara seemed to realize that Frisk once used to be like these people. 

"Frisk..don't tell me..you--" Frisk flinched. 

"yes....but not anymore..." Sans looked shocked at her. 

"Flower...why..?" Frisk looked at him with sad eyes then at the other monsters. 

"isn't it kind of obvious..?" Frisk said as she looked down in shame. Man..it was always hard...Sans however gave her a tight hug. 

"don't worry...we ain't judging..it's just...sad....we care about you buttercup..." Frisk smiled and hugged the skeleton back. They broke the hug and kept going. That's when they met a drunk guy trying to grab her. Frisk was already on edge she didn't need this weirdo to fuck her up worse. 

"Heyaaaa kittyyyy~~ Need a reallll~~ good time~? I can help yeahh~~" Frisk looked disgusted at him. 

"no thanks...you can fuck off now.." That's when he grabbed her. Frisk froze. Oh this fucker had the AUDACITY to grab her..? Ben already knew what was going on as he snorted. 

"Com'ereeeeee~~ i know ya want this d--" But it was too late as Frisk swiftly turned on her heel and raised her foot high enough to kick the guy in the jaw. He flew back in a garbage bin. Frisk took her mask down and spat. 

"You disgust me.." She said as she pulled her mask back on and continued going. Man she didn't want them to see this side of her. Finally she reached a building with a lot of sheets covering it and neon lights coming from inside. Frisk pulled the blanket and stepped in. 

"WHO THE FUCK IS--" Said a man who was sitting at a table and his jaw dropped as he saw Frisk. he was tatooed and fat. he was wearing fur and had some of those 'funky' type of glasses and a cap turned backwards. Man..he looked even worse than before. 

"FRISK?? IS IT THAT MY BLACK PANTHER HAS RETURNED?!" Frisk winced at the nickname. 

"AND MY GORRILA!! OH MY OH MY MY ZOO IS BACK IN ACTION!!" Frisk came closer and grabbed the man by his shirt. He looked terified at that. 

"Remember that favour..? Time to pay up fucker.." Frisk said as she pulled him down on the table and put the bat on his head pushing down. 

"OK OK OK!! WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU FRISKY??" She smiled. 

"atcha'boy..." Frisk could feel what Sans was feeling in the moment for a split second. He thought she was hot? No comment. 

"W-what do you two need..?" The man said as he scrmabled back on his feet. 

"Your people..it's time we take the king down..." The man's eyes widened. 

"THAT'S NONSENSE THAT'S SUICIDE!! I WON'T SEND MY PEOPLE TO A SLAUGHTER--" Frisk was grabbed by two thugs and so was Ben. The monsters were ready to strike when Frisk started laughing. 

"I think you forgot something dear 'master'....YOU GAVE ME THAT NICKNAME FOR A REASON!!" Not even a second later all four thugs were on the ground. 

"Now...P A Y U P B I T C H . . ." Gaster was looking proud as the other monsters turned away apart from the trustworthy trio of fucked up minded: Sans, Chara and Asriel. Her brothers were also looking in shock. The man sighed. 

"One condition..you do a dance battle with my best dancer.." Frisk's eyes widened. 

"Who..?" Thats when a chick with curly brown hair and dark skin came out. She had huge hoop earings and was dressed almost like Frisk but was wearing a short tube top, long sleeved hoodie and ripped pants. Frisk looked at the girl and scoffed. 

"Fine...Let's do this then.." The two started walking outside as Ben and the monsters followed and a crowd started forming. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE BATTLE BETWEEN: CECE AND IF YOU ALL REMEMBER THIS LEGEND...THE BLACK PANTHERRRRRR!!" Said the voice of the fat man. She scrunched her nose up in disgust. That's when Sans came by her side. 

"uhhh buttercup...i don't want to be rude budddd...i'm pretty sure you lilac the skills to beat her...he said 'best' dancer and...this style doesn't look like something you'd do.." Frisk laughed. 

"just because you've never seen me shake it this way doesn't mean i can't...don't hold your breath lovelybones..." The skeleton backed away as the music started. The song was the stellular remix of the song Such a whore by Jvla. Ah great...she wanted to shake her ass. The girl wasn't that great. Frisk waited for her turn as patciently as she could. She heard howere Ben snickering. Sans asked 'what's funny?' and he only said 'you'll see'. Nice one Ben. Finally her turn. She put her hand up as she started to move her feet on the rythme. She put her hand on her chest and pretended to push only her torso down in steps. She then started dancing. Moving her feet on the beat as she was also shaking her hips on the song. Everyone was stunned. Frisk wasn't. She's always been able to adjust fast. And Chara didn't seem surprised either. Since she must have been the only one to notice. Sans was blue again. That's cute. 

But Frisk kept dancing. She bent down her trached her body. Fell on her knees, did a flip she walked around as she bent down and started moving her feet again. She then jumped and did a flip in mid air. As the song came to an end the girl scoffed. 

"Tsk...you bitch.." She left. The fat man came and shook her hand. 

"well my panther guess i have nowhere to run..we are finally standing up for ourselves and getting out of this dump huh..? We can finally be real people..?" Frisk nodded. 

"We will do all it takes to do that for our people..even if it costs our lives...it will also reedem this group of people...are you in...?" Frisk asked. The man looked off to the side then took her hand. 

_ "Consider it a revolution" _

_** We will dethrone the king...and live free once and for all... ** _


	35. Red and Blue go well together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok ok i said fluff in that comment i admit but...was i seriously not going to yk...add some spice..? just sayin'...don't trust me ;P

It was the start of December and the weather was starting to get chilly. Frisk was happy. She had been working way less than before since her brothers agreed to help her with the bills and the fee for everyone. They even moved in the apartment Eliza used to live in. It was almost the same like the one Frisk and Abuela were living in. It was perfect. She was able to sleep for 24 hours and start eating properly. She forgot how much she missed on energy. Right now it was Friday and she was hanging with Sans. She needed this...she was a bit stunned with the plans for what to do next; however Sans was way more giddy and clingy than usual. Suddenly she heard him say, as they were laying on the couch, with his hand in her hair as he was playing with it. 

"hey, buttercup? wanna go on a date..?" Frisk snickered. 

"a date..? when, where and want me to change..?" Frisk asked. Sans snorted. 

"now, you'll see and no. it's not like im taking you to some ballroom sweetheart." Frisk smiled. 

"sure." Frisk got up and sans looked at her and started laughing. 

"people will think im a pedophile..." he said face-palming. He was right because a stripped sweater was how you marked children. Frisk bought this sweater when she saw that the monsters thought her hoodie was a stripped hoodie..plus the colors blue and purple suited her. She really liked it. She was wearing light jeans and had her fuzzy boots at the door. She looked at the skeleton who got up and out-stretched his hand. 

"mi'lady?" Frisk giggled as she got her boots and put them on. That's when Sans grabbed her hand and twisted her around. The two teleported and Frisk fell on the cold concrete. He laughed. 

"OH MY GOD!!" She got up and shivered. She didn't get a chance to get her coat and she was cold. Sans then frowned as his smile flattered a bit. 

"ah..sorry sweetheart..you're cold aren'cha? here." He took his hoodie off and gave it to her. As she slipped it on she looked at him up and down. 

"who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend..?" He snorted and flicked her in the head. 

"come on smarty pants...we're going to watch a movie." Frisk giggled as she walked besides Sans inside the monster cinema. It was close to his home and it was just like stated, used by monsters. Burgerpants actually worked in this place. As they entered in the lobby and got closer to the counter with all types of snacks, Frisk noticed the smoking ginger cat. 

"sup BG?" said Sans. The cat scoffed but pulled on his best 'customer friendly' smile. It was creepy...Frisk's eyes softened. 

"helo, customers. how may i help you..?" He said as he crushed his cigar. 

"hello Toby." Frisk said with a smile and the cat's smile immediately turned into a genuine smile. 

"little budy! well would you look at that. How've you been? Oh sorry you wanna watch a movie! Sure go ahead and choose one." Sans was dumbfound at that. 

"how did you--" Frisk giggled and winked. 

"a secret...nowww~ what movie do you wanna watch..?" Sans thought about it. 

"maybe..romanceee~~?" Frisk looked at him in a 'really dude?' type of way. 

"come onnn~~ it's gonna be funny. don'cha agree buttercup~?" he said with a slight hint of purring. 

"the only thing it will be..it's corny.." Sans looked proud. 

"budddd~ you'll agree with me because...lilac you too much for you to say no~" Frisk sighed in defeat. 

"fine fine you bone head...choose one." Sans then spotted one of the titles. 

"oh. my. GOD. this one is perfect!" Sans said through snickering. When Frisk saw the title she snorted. 

"'My monster boyfriend'..? Oh my god...." They looked at each other and they both knew...that was a huge YES. They bought the tickets and pop-corn and finally after ALL THOSE ANNOYING ADS _**(PERIODTTTT)**_ _ **~~(SO NOW YOU ARE RUINING MY SONS DATE AS WELL? WHAT'S NEXT THE WEDDING?!)~~ (You know what mr. grumpy?! I regret the fact you are 4th wall breaking >:V)**_ The movie finally started. Not 15 minutes in and both of them were....not horrified but that type of disgusted that made you crack bad jokes. 

"as a woman who is in love with a monster...this is just...my god..." Frisk said pulling the hood on her face. Sans saw her and pulled the hood off. 

"if i'm going down..ya going down with me!!"

 _"kiss me! don't let those humans tell us anything!! let us live in this beautiful lie!!"_ Frisk fake gagged and Sans snorted. yeah...they chose the wrong movie. When they came out Frisk couldn't believe her eyes. 

"did they just....both die by chocking on...cake..? on their anniversary..?" Frisk facepalmed. Sans snorted. 

"let's be honest that ending was so beautiful i was 'choking in tears'." Frisk groaned. That's when a human girl; surprisingly since humans rarely came to this place; came. She was a bottle blonde..and not to be rude...but TOTALLY fake. Frisk looked at her breasts and she already knew...oh god...

"OH MY GOD!! HI! I saw you in the room and i was like 'omg he's a TOTAL hottie'" Sans looked confused. Frisk looked at him and shrugged. However she was a bit jealous...was this girl seriously flirting with her boyfriend while they were on a date...that's a new level of low right there. 

"uhh..nice to see you've got x-ray vision or something...last time i checked humans don't see in the dark..but whatever floats your boat."Frisk started chuckling but coughed it away. That made Sans smiled widen. The girl did a really fake laugh. That made of their smiles flatter. Just who was this bitch..?

"OH MY GOSH!! So funny!! hey how about we go and like grab something to eat, kk?" The girl sayed fluttering her lashes...who were just as fake as her.

"uhh..that's flattering and all but um..i'm here with my girlfriend..?" Sans said pointing at Frisk. 

"OH PLEASEEEE~~ I am way better than that mop~ Come onnnn~~" Sans frowned and Frisk couldn't believe it. That was the first time he actually stopped smiling. 

"a no is a no ok..?" He said. The girl laughed and was leaning in for a kiss. Was she that dumb or was she that oblivious..? She'll go with BOTH. Frisk swiftly grabbed his hand and moved him away. The girl looked at her in disgust. 

"UGH!! The hell do you want, rat? Can't you see i'm a natural beauty? He CLEARLY wants to come with me." Frisk face-palmed, not only the stupidity of the situation..but the fact this bitch was gettin gon her nerves real good. 

"Listen, honey i can wipe 90% of your natural beauty off with a baby wipe...so i suggest you scram before i take off that mascara of yours kk? Plus...stay away from shit that ain't yours got it, Barbie?" Sans started snickering as the girl left angryly stomping. 

"i'm yours huh..?" Sans said with a smug smile. She flushed and punched him in the elbow as they both started laughing. 

"shut uppp.." She said through giggles. 

"loved the comeback though...man my buttercup is a badass." They both started laughing as they started walking. Suddenly they stopped in front of..Grillbys. Of course. 

"Grillby's? Wow you know how to treat ladies real good huh?" Sans then puffed his chest like he was the best and she kissed his cheek. 

"well then? Let's get in!!" Frisk said and Sans followed her inside with a dumb, dream-struck type of smile on his face. They both sat down at the bar and they started talking and cracking jokes. Suddenly Napstablook came by. 

"hello..." Frisk smiled. Sans scoffed a bit, probably he was jealous. Pfft..he was going soft. 

"Hello Blooky! How can i help you?" Sans looked at her and muttered 'blooky..?'. The ghost smiled a bit. 

"oh...nothing.....i just wanted to ask if you want to suggest a song.....of course if you don't want to...it's fine i'm not pushing you to...." Frisk smiled. 

"I would love to!! Let's see wha'cha got!" She got up as Sans tried to grab her hand. He sighed and teleported to the two of them. 

"OH OH OH!! SANS!! WE NEED TO DANCE ON THIS ONE!!" Frisk pointed to a song she was pretty sure he didn't know..it was from a movie after all. 

"nah Frisky...go wild for me as well." Frisk norrowed her eyes than shrugged. She got in the middle of the room and looked at Napstablook. 

"HIT IT DJ!!" She took off her hoodie and her sweater. She was left in a black tank top. She could feel Sans fluster from there. She laughed. 

She started letting the flow take her. Her feet started going on their own and her hands as well. The song was 'Sway with me'. She let that latina style of rythme take her. She was dancing just like she would on the streets. Sans spat his ketchup and choked as he was sitting over at the bar now. Grillby was laughing at him so Sans flicked some water from the tap on him. He hissed. Frisk started swinging her hips and doing body rolls. She did a flip just like she loved to. The crowd from Grillby's was cheering. NOW THAT?? That is exactly why she danced: the beat, the rythme, the flow, the happiness on peoples faces. She needed to make this count. Frisk then realized what she could do. She used one of the tables as support as she jumped flipped a few times in the air landed in one hand; but she wasn't done. She jumped from her hand and landed in a split. The crowd cheered louder. She got up and some monsters started following her steps. She laughed as she lead the different monsters dancing. Sans raised a bone-brow and got up. The song suddenly changed.Seriously..? Sean Paul-Temperature..? Well it was an old song after all so it was probably more well known in the Underground. Frisk laughed when Sans came next to her and twirled her around as he put his hands on her hips. Fine then. 

The two started dancing. It wasn't hard to dance with Sans...at that point it was just a natural connection. They synced fast as their feet started moving. Frisk would from time to time raise her hand up and move her hips on the beat. Sans at one point wolf whistled at her and they both laughed. That cheeky bastard huh? They started dancing again as they ended up in two different corners. First went Sans with his street-dancing moves more based on his feet and torso. Frisk's body however was more elastic that little pudgy bones there. He did one flip but Frisk was still better. She went to the middle fanning herself and her body was already in rythme. His jaw almost literally dropped. She giggled as she kept dancing like she was dragging something to her hips. The two of them joined again and started dancing. Frisk laughed and started getting low. Sans was so stunned he went blue as a blueberry. She laughed and the song ended. 

"ok THAT was cheating." Suddenly she felt someone slap her ass. AGAIN?! Another human?! Man that sucked ass....wait..no put intended...

"hey baby girl.." OHHH HELL NAW!! What was this?! 365?! NO!! Sans however stepped in. 

"listen...i don't think you know this but, the lady's with me, k? so you can kindly fuck off unless you want to have a B A D T I M E!" His eye glowed blue as he had a twsited smile. The guy almost pissed his pants as he scrambled to get out of there as quick as possible. 

"OH MY GOD SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACEEE!! BUAHAHAHH!!" The two of them then enjoyed the rest of their date dancing, drinking and they even ate burger and fries. Finally Sans teleported them back to his and his brothers place. Frisk quicly shot her brothers and Abuela a text saying she will sleep at Sans place. They already ate and Papyrus was sleeping so the two went into Sans room. Frisk took off her sweater again and was looking through what clothes she had forgotten at his place. Suddenly a blue glow enveloped her soul and pulled her under the sheets. 

"heya, buttercup~" Sans then hugged her tight. He slid a hand under her tank top. 

"what are you trying to do mister?" Frisk asked as she tried to break free but next thing she knew she was pinned under him. 

"nothing...i just want to get poisoned~" And next thing they both knew their clothes were on the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk woke up with a small hungover but she could CLEARLY remember last night. Welp...that was...something. She was still naked and she looked around to spot her clothes...how the hell did her damn bra end up in his trash tornado...She wanted to get up but Sans pulled her against him. 

"i don't wanna get up...so you are not getting up.." He said groaning. He must have been more hangover than her. She knew that in the back of her head. 

"i can make you some tea to help you...but i need to get my clothes. Or you want Paps to see me in all my glory..?" Sans eye flarred blue as he shot up.

"nope! i'm up." Sans said then he looked at her and whistled again. 

"well i be damned you do look better when it isn't dark." She smacked him as she got her shirt from the floor and put her underwear on...but then...there was the bra. Frisk looked at the tornado and then looked at him. He shrugged. 

"don't judge it. it's a nice piece to keep." Frisk laughed as he used his blue magic to get it down. She finally got dressed but she didn't want to put her jeans on..she did find a nice pair of baseball shorts that Sans let her borrow. He ruffled her hair and the both went to the kitchen. Suddenly, after they both got their tea, Papyrus came. 

"OH HELLO HUMAN FRISK AND BROTHER!! NICE TO SEE YOU!! OH AND ARE YOU TWO OK?? I HEARD WEIRD NOISES LAST NIGHT THROUGH THE WALLS!" Frisk spurted out her tea as she choked and started coughing. Sans was blue as a blueberry and his tea started coming out from his mouth.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?! OH MY GOD FRISK!!" Frisk coughed some more. 

"I-i'm fine Papy..j-just caught me off guard!! D-don't worry just had a nightmare.." Frisk coughed some more. 

"oh for me it was a dream..." Frisk norrowed her eyes at Sans as he started snickering. 

"I SEE! WELL IT IS GOOD YOU ARE RESTING BROTHER!! ANYWAYS I WILL COOK BREAKFAST NOW!!" And he dissapeared nto the kictchen. 

And Frisk smacked Sans one last time for that morning. Yup...he was an ass sometimes, wasn't he? 


	36. The truth behind the crown

The red light was still flickering as the man at the table was waiting in his pompous apartment. He waited and waited until the red light of the camera was turned off. He quickly turned his chair to his other screen and started searching in the internet what the newpapers reported about the districts. It was like a total war-zone...people were evicted from their places but the business of the nobles who weren't on their side got shut down?! The places all have been bought by the humans living in those districts. How could they afford such stuff?! The monsters of course. The man started scrolling when he saw a few of the pictures of the people leading these protests and vandalisms...was that..and were those two...Of course these three would do something like that. Thank god the monsters were on their side. It was finally time for justice. Suddenly a woman's voice was in the speakers in his office. 

"William, i need you to come here." The man gulped as the red lights on the survailance cameras flashed back red. he closed the web pages with exercised speed and took on his best serious angry face. He opened the doors and stepped inside his snobby penthouse. That's when he spotted the devil sitting on his couch. 

"Ah! William. We need to talk about those protests...i think it's time we don't get the police involved, and we get ourselves; don't you think so... **My king~**?" 

* * *

Sans woke up to the sounds of a woman crying and Papyrus trying to stop her from crying. As Sans came downstairs he was surpised to find Abuela and Eliza sitting on the couch with Gaster walking in circles. Frisk's brothers were also worried as one was sitting on an arm-chair and was bouncing his leg up and down and the other was using the back of the arm-chair to lean on. Something was wrong... 

"SANS!! WHERE IS MY HIJA?!" Sans sockets widened as he put his hands up in defence. 

"she ain't here ma'am..she went home yesterday..." Abuela looked panicked at Eliza, who started fidgeting. Gaster frowned even more. 

"That's pretty much the problem...she never came home.."Eliza said. Sans sockets went blank as he could feel his soul drop. His bond wasn't telling him anything..she was either sleeping or unconcious..but he was sure she wasn't dead. Suddenly a wave of rage hit him. Well..at least she's alive. 

"FATHER! DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHERE SHE COULD BE?!?"Papyrus said as he was holding the weeping old woman. Gaster nodded. 

"Yes...but i assure you..you won't like the answear.." Gaster said. 

"where is she?!" Sans said almost jumping over the railing. 

"she is most certainly there..." He pointed out the window towards what they all dreaded. The big glass building in the middle of the city...She was under the King's custody. 

* * *

Frisk was acustomed to being kidnapped...but not really by a fancy limousine with an autodriver. Frisk tried to wiggle out of her bonds when she realized those were chains. WHO THE FUCK TIES THEIR VICTIM WITH CHAINS?! Those were expnesive as fuck...great...JUST GREAT!! The limousine came to a stop; at least she could tell that even blindfolded. She was shoved forward by a pair of buff hands. She was walked a while and she got into an...elevator..? The fuck?! She couldn't really tell if they were going up or down. Suddenly they stepped in a well lit place and she was shoved into a chair. The chain was now tied around her and the chair. The blindfold was taken off as she looked around. What the fuck?! She was in some fancy complex with a lady sipping tea...suddenly she recognized the woman. She was wearing a crimson red galla dress with a beautiful bun made behind from braids. She was sipping out of a teacup. 

"Ah! Finally! Miss Sanchez! Such a pleasure! Let's talk.." Frisk norrowed her eyes at the woman. That was the queen. A wave of worry suddenly hit her. Oh no...Sans was awake and probably aware she was missing. Great thing to do at lunch-time huh? 

"Nothing to say..? Fair enough. Well as you are aware today is 31st of December! Tonight is a big BIG celebration outside of our beautiful building...And when we are going to be holding a very important speech. A speech for the likes of you low lives! We will tell them to stop this..or else..OH YOU ARE THE OR ELSE!! It's a fair give and take just like a business!! Us, the natural rulers and superiors can't be bothered by your dumb display of a revolution got it my dear~? The nobles need their businesses back~." Frisk norrowed her eyes. 

"Listen...the money they get from those businesses is pocket change to the likes of you...you are as natural superiors as your fake personalities..." The woman got up and suddenly all she could see was the view towards the window as her cheek started stinging and she could feel the bitter copper taste in her mouth. 

"You want to play dirty don't you..? I HAVE WORKED TOO DAMN HARD FOR THIS TO LET YOU WHORE TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME...Tonight is an important night for me...i can finally get rid of my 'wonderful' husband...AND GET RID OF YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO OPPOSE MY POWER...AFTER ALL...aren't you little Frisk...their only hope?" Her eyes widened as something clicked in her mind. The cameras all around the building..the flashy presentations...the girly attitude and words..the man they called king was just a puppet...THIS WOMAN WAS THE TRUE DEVIL!! 

"Now...let's send a message to the world...shall we~?" 

* * *

"THE PUNK IS MISSING?! NGAHHHH!! THOSE BASTARDS!!" Undyne yelled as she hit the wall. Sans spurted his ketchup as he saw the hole she made...another poster to buy...

"U-undyne..i am sure there is an explination.." Chara got up. 

"THE ONLY EXPLINATION IS THAT THOSE BITCHES ARE HOLDING FRISK CAPTIVE!" Miguel nodded. 

"They think of everything like a business...we stop, they give her back..that's probably their mentality." Mateo nodded. 

"We've worked there enough to know what a 'fair give and take' is." The two brothers looked at each other worried. Something didn't feel so..right...Sans looked at them raising a bone-brow when a wave of pain hit him. More exactly his cheek and stomach. He put a hand on his face as his socket blanked out. Ok...that's not ok. 

"Is our child ok?!" Toriel asked as she noticed Sans movements. Abuela looked up as well. Shit..

"uhh..pain in her cheek and stomach..?" Asriel opened the TV and sighed. 

"This is the worst...i just--OH MY GOD!!" Everyone turned towards the TV and they all froze. The queen...?! Mateo and Miguel jumped up from their seats with widened eyes. 

"hello people of Ebbot City. I have caught the little 'inconvinience' we've had lately." Frisk was in the background looking at the woman with a norrowed look as she had a cloth shoved in her mouth. 

"I want to suggest, on behalf of the King, a fair exchange between her and your little revolution. Just some peace. You may recieve your little 'hero' at the New Years Eve party." Frisk wiggled and finally was able to spit out her cloth. 

"YOU WITCH!! DON'T YOU THINK THEY ARE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW WHAT YO--" One of the bodyguards covered her mouth. Frisk waited again. 

"Well don't mind her..she is just a 'low life' after all. So please do come to our wonderful celebration and be sure to take care of your end of the bargain." Frisk bit the boddyguard and yelled something that made the two brothers freeze. 

"APPLE BED TIME 14 OF CLUBS KILLER COPS AND ROBBERS MIRROR MIRROR ON THE WALL BLOODY MARRY PARTY MASTERMIND AH SHI--" The bodyguards pushed her chair to the floor and kicked her. A wave of pain shot in Sans stomach again. 

"What babbling nonsense..." The queen said. Then she knelt down out of the screen when she got up her hand was bloody. Sans eye started flareing. That was her blood...

"Oh what a mess.." Gaster said after they closed the screen Asgore was in shock. Miguel jumped over the couch. 

"MATEO DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID?!" he also jumped over the couch and both were now in the kitchen. Sans teleported at the speed of light. 

"APPLE!!"

"Ok...Queen." what..? so it's a code!!

"Bed time."

"uhh...midnight!" 

"14 of clubs." Miguel frowned. 

"King..." 

"Killer, cops and robbers." Miguel and Mateo were both frowning now. 

"Murder...."

"Mirrror mirror on the wall.."

"The company's building..."

"Bloody Mary party mastermind.."

"Poisoning..? Mastermind..?" The two looked at each other. 

"The Queen is planning to poison the King at midnight to take his crown.."

What...?

* * *

Frisk was kicked again. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL THEM?!" Frisk wad picked up by her hair by the hysetrical woman. 

"Oh you are lucky....you are so so lucky there is a chance they didn't get the message...you are so lucky my husband isn't here either..." Frisk spat the blood in her mouth. 

"What even happened to you Clara..." The woman stopped. 

"Just because you've never seen the true me..doesn't mean there was something wrong with me....it's just the way things are. Now honey i need to get ready. The party needs it's dimond.." Frisk norrowed her eyes. 

"You are nowhere near a dimond...and i'll make sure you'll shatter like the fake piece of glass you are.." 

* * *

"Listen we wait until midnight and then we act ok??" said Mateo as he stopped the car. Sans was having a serious headache now. All the pain Frisk was feeling from getting beaten up got him a headache. He hated it. Apperently it was normal when the other was in danger for the bond to strenghten. He will be fine with a pain-killer. They were all dressed nicely and they all stepped inside the hall. Undyne almost punched the guards at the entrance at how tense she was. Thank god with Alphys. However Mateo and Miguel seemed uneasy. They left the other humans at home since it could get dangerous. As soon as they were about to step in. 

"Umm..we have a confession to make.." Mateo said. Miguel was also fidgeting.

"You may not believe us but...The King and Queen are our parents..." Every monster froze. 

"Wait...If your dad is the King...then Frisk's dad..." Chara said looking at them. The two nodded. 

"Another thing is...Frisk is the only one with full Royal blood. She is the one next in line to the throne.. Her mother, even if she was Mexican was from a Royal family..and so is Abuela....she was the former Queen after all..." Miguel said looking forward. 

"WAIT THE PUNK IS--" Undyne said but Sans continued. 

"supposedly the future queen..." The brothers nodded again. 

"The problem is..Our mother knows...so, before we actually got involved; probably Frisk was aware as well; there was a very small chance..." Miguel said and Mateo finished:

"That we could have left with Frisk alive..." 

_**"and the chances are still as small.."**_ Gaster said.

_**"Exactly....."** _


	37. The Bloody Party

Frisk watched pointlessly as the vile woman got all dolled up and was waiting for the King to come..well...now that she knew he was a harmless hopeless puppet...she might as well call him father. But how...how did no one notice...the over accentuated moves he made..the way he spoke...it just hit her like a brick in the head how much she was affecting and controlling him...it was pitifull...But she had to be stuck to this chair. At least they agreed to change the damn chains to rope...It would be easier to escape that way. She needed to stop that lady...even if it costed her life. 

"Aw darling..dont frown so much. Youve got quite the pretty face. I am surprised you didn't become a model." Frisk norrowed her eyes even more. Blood was dripping down on her face and from her mouth. The woman just laughed. 

"You look like i'm about to kill someone you care about!! oh wait...maybe i will." Frisk could feel her blood running cold. What...?

"You see...my target isn't only the king my dear...it's also your stupid revolution...and the monster royals!! Such a pitiful accident this will be...a terrorist attack on such short notice.." She wouldn't dare...No...NO!! She tried to get out of her binds. DAMN IT!! SHE CAN'T LET THEM DIE LIKE THIS!! 

"What's wrong..? Cat got your tongue, eh? No worries it happens~ Now now, it's almost time for my speech." She turned towards the two brutes who beat her up just now. 

"Alexander, Stephan...Keep watch will you..? I shall be back by midnight." Frisk watched as the woman stepped into the elevator. She waited some time to make sure the woman wasn't coming back and the guards weren't suspicious. She waited around an hour. Finally...she can go all out. She easily stood on her feet with the ropes being tied arund the chair. The two bodyguards flinched as they came to pin her down. She used both her legs and the chair and easily took them down.She took her bag but two things were missing. She searched them and found her pen-knife and gun. She decided to take a flashlight just in case. She took the amo and she could hear the elevator coming up. Damn it..how can she get out?! That's when she spoted the vents. She opened the window to throw the guards off, just in case. She was quite small so she fit in perfectly. Those guys couldn't follow her in. She unscrewed the metal grit as fas as she could and slid in. She threw the screws away so she wouldnt leave any evidence. She fixed the grit back on and started crawling. She could hear the voices yelling in the radio. 

"MA'AM, SHE ESCAPED!! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE COULD POSSIBLY BE!! THIS IS THE HIGHEST FLOOR!!" She smirked. That woman can think twice before messing with Frisk...and not to mention...her people...

* * *

Sans hated this type of fancy parties. However, it was good he could easily get in as: The Royal's bodyguard. Since there were so many 'attacks' towards the roayls. Just sloopy jobs in general..But they were annoying. The 'Royal Family' always wanted 'extra protection'. It was more of an excuse to not get bored in there...today though? Today was a very important mission. It's been a whole damn hour and no sign of the Queen or King, not to mention the guards only hanged in groups...or so he thought. Mateo saw a guard standing alone and looked at Sans and came closer. He pointed to the guy around the bathrooms. 

"we need to know what they are talking in the radios to know each step of mother's plan...i will pick-pocket the guy." Sans looked at him in surprise. 

"you can pick-pocket..?" Mateo chuckled. 

"Frisk is a good teacher..she's got quite the useful hold of skills." Of course she would know...she was a god damn genius and a hell of a fighter. Sans nodded and the two walked over towards the guard, pretending to have to use the bathroom. Mateo 'bumped unintentionally' into the guy. 

"Ah! My dearest apologies i didn't quite see you there!! Pardon me." Mateo said. The guard nodded. 

"It's no problem prince Mateo" Sans used all his concentration not to laugh when Mateo got called prince and his smile twiched in anger and disgust. It's clear they hated the title and knew Frisk was the one that deserved it. Man..to think he fell in love with the god damn rightful hire for the throne...it's just...woah. That woman sure was something alright. As they went into the bathroom Mateo smirked. 

"got it!" he pulled it out of his suit's pocket and turned it on. Through the radio they could hear a very venamous woman..that was clearly the Queen. Sans met her twice..and twice was enough. He could spot fakery from five blocks away..and that woman? That woman was faker than plastic itself. 

"Ma'am we are checking on the girl right now." A guard said and some others approved. They waited for a bit and since nothing came they were about to leave the bathroom when they heard statics from the radio and two people yelling. Then they heard a voice they recognized immediately...Frisk. 

"Motherfuck--" More static. They waited as the guards were now rushing to the elevator and the woman was demanding answears. Sans has never been more releaved to feel a rush of determination and energy through his bones and the adrenaline pumping. More static then someone came on yelling. 

"MA'AM, SHE ESCAPED!! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE COULD POSSIBLY BE!! THIS IS THE HIGHEST FLOOR!!" Sans and Mateo looked at each other. His smile hasn't stretched so much since he had a punning contest with Frisk and Gaster while Papyrus was cooking. She won..that little smarty pants. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THAT BITCH ESCAPED?!" Sans could feel his anger building up at the name the woman called Frisk. The true bitch here was totally her. 

"THE WINDOW IS OPEN BUT THERE ARE NO SIGNS OF WHERE SHE COULD HAVE GONE!!" The woman scoffed. 

"SEND THE GUARD OUTSIDE. I doubt she would be foolish enough to jump out...but it is a possibility...SEARCH THE WHOLE BUILDING!! SEARCH THE PARTY IF NECESSARY!! THAT WHORE CAN'T GET AWAY!!" Some 'Yes ma'am's could be heard before the radio fell silent. Mateo sighed in relief and closed the radio. The two left the bathroom and saw some guards rushing outside the ballroom. Sans smirked. That's his girl alright. Gaster was the first one they met with. In no time with his help they all were gathered around a table, talking low. Even Papyrus was using his inside voice. 

"Hell yeah!! knew the punk would pull some shit!!" Undyne said with a toothy grin. Chara was relieved to find out Frisk was alright and Asriel was calming her down. Toriel almost was in tears. 

"oh my sweet child is alright!! But....where is she...?" Miguel and Mateo seemed to be thinking then something occured to them and they started snorting and snickering. 

"Gaster...you know Frisk is...average higheted...right..?" Gaster norrowed his sockets before his sockets went blank and he smile like a total idiot then started snickering as well. 

"oh..my god...I would never say this but i am glad Frisk is short.." Gaster said snickering again. Sans looked confused. 

"what..?" He asked. Gaster cleared his throat. 

"Let's just say...we're breathing Frisk air." Mateo started full on laughing. Oh...my...god...his little pidge was crawling in the vents like a rat. Sans wanted to stay serious but he couldn't. He started laughing as well. He knew he wouldn't regret the fact he was taller than his human! 

"Wait..she's in the vents?!" Chara asked. Gaster nodded. Suddenly static came from the stage. Both the Queen and King walked on the stage and she tapped the microphone which made the sound worse. The woman then coughed and the sound stopped. Finally it was working. She picked the microphone up and gave it to her husband. The King immediately changed into his usual persona. That made the human brothers scrunch their noses up. 

"bitch.." Sans gritted through his teeth when the Queen smiled. 

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FROM ALL AROUND!! WELCOME TO OUR NEW YEARS EVE PARTY!! WE ARE HERE TO CELEBRATE THE START OF ANOTHER YEAR AND ALSO SOLVE THIS STUPID DISPUTE BETWEEN US. AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT?? THE PEOPLE FROM THE DISTRICTS SHOULDN'T BE ACTING THIS FOOLISH AND WE ALL KNOW IT!! BUT AS EVERY YEAR IT IS NOT MY PLACE TO SPEAK ON SUCH OCASSIONS SINCE MY LOVELY WIFE AND OUR DEAR QUEEN IS, AFTER ALL, THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR PARTIES! PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES AND WE WILL FIX THIS INCONVINIENCE!!" 

"THANK YOU ALL FOR ATTENDING THIS PARTY!! AND EVEN THE PEOPLE FROM THE DISTRICTS FROM OUTSIDE!! I AM SURE YOU ARE ALL WAITING TO GET FRISK OUT OF HARM'S WAY. I ASSURE YOU SHE IS UNHARMED!! WE WOULD NEVER SINK THAT LOW!! NOW, MY DEAR FRIENDS LET'S CLEEBRATE THE UPCOMING YEAR OF POWER!! RAISE YOUR GLASS--" Suddenly there was static from a radio into the microphone and the Queen took out her radio. 

"EXCUSE ME THIS IS THE SECURI--"

"SHE'S ON THE RUN!! WE'VE GOT HER IN SIGHT SHE'S-- WE'RE LOSING HER!! DAMN WHERE DID SHE GO-- JONATHA--" The radio was static again. Someone else came in. 

"THERE'S GAS EVERYWHERE I REPEAT THERE'S GAS!! WE LOST JONATHAN AND SIMON!! WAIT SHI--" More static. Frisk was taking the whole damn team of guards out one by one!! The whole room was panicked and filled with murmurring as the Queen seemed to be losing it. The King was looking hopeful. He didn't know however that his life was also on the line. Someone else came in.

"SHE WIPED OUT TWO DAMN FLOORS AND SHE'S MAKING HER WAY THROUGH THE THIRD SHE--WAIT----JA--N--ST--" More static. The Queen's smile flattered but she quickly plastered a new one on. 

"MY APOLOGIES MY LOVELY GUESTS! IT SEEMS THAT SOMEONE IS ON THE LOOSE BUT DO NOT WORRY!! WE PROVIDE ONLY THE BEST SECURIT--"

"SHE'S UNSTOPPABLE!! IT'S LIKE SHE'S RUNNING ON PURE RAGE!! SHE'S A MONSTER!! BUT SHE DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!! THEY'RE ALL JUST KNOCKED OUT OR INJURED!! I REPEAT:NO DEATHS!! SHE'S MOVED ON TO THE 5TH FLOOR!! SHE'S GOING FAST!! OH NO-- SHE'S HER--" More static. People were now worried..apart from the ones who were happy. Suddenly they heard cheering from outside. The Queen's eye twitched. 

"AGAIN!! THERE IS NO WAY SHE CAN MOVE PAST THE LAST TWO FLOORS!! PLEASE DO NOT WORRY AND LET'S ENJOY OURSELVES!!" Everyone inside calmed down and cheered. The brothers snickered. 

"what's so funny..?" asked Sans. The two brothers looked at him. 

"Isn't it obvious..? She's running on pure Determination to save her people!! Her soul trait is Determination for a reason." Gaster nodded. Sans was still confused. 

"and..?" Mateo scoffed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"My friend...come on...use your brain..have you seen her usually fighting..? Right now...shes thousands times worse!!" 

* * *

Man this was tiring..but she needed to save the innocent people in this building and stop that woman from exploding everyone. Her next stop right now..? It was the basement where the explosive was held. She started crawling as she realized the only way to get there was by going through the room where the air purrification was getting done. In short..? Deadly huge fans. She saw room. The fan right bellow her. She gulped and looked around. She couldn't jump to the other side...so she needed to use something. She looked through her bag. Nothing..then she saw some unwired cables. She took a deep breath and reached for them. She was now hanging above the deadly fan. She swinged around and she heard the metal starting to give in because of the weight. She used her legs and propped herself in the next vent. The cable fell and was chopped to bits as she was hanging by her legs and looking directly at the fan. She used but her arms and legs to pull herself up and stayed a few second before trying to go fruther. Man that was close. The bombs however? Were a child's play. They were badly wired and not to mention might have only blew up the basment. But it might have been enough to send the whole building falling down. Now all she needed was to get to the ballroom. What time even was it. As she looked and found out to her horror in 5 minutes was the count-down and that meant the King will hold a toast and drink his wine...THE POISONED WINE!! She took down the two guards at the door of the basment and stole one's badge. She used it to get through the door to the backstage. She climbed the metal pillars holding all the lights and wires. That's where she met with the people working with the lightning an sounds. She started fighting with them as the toast began. 

* * *

Everyone was counting down. 

"3,2,1...HAPPY NEW YEARSSSS!!" The people screamed. The monsters of course weren't as happy as they portraited to be. Suddenly they herd a small chime. It was the Queen's glass into the microphone. The King came to hold his toast as he came with his glass. She geatured towards the microphone kind of hovering above the glass. She must have dropped something in. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...IT'S A NEW YEAR AWAITING GREAT THINGS FROM US!! I SHALL NOW GIVE A TOAST...TO ALL OF US! TO A BETTER FUTURE!! TO EVERYTHING WE CAN HOPE FOR!! TO PEACE!! CHEERS!!" Just as he was abou to bring the glass to his mouth both Mateo and Miguel got up rushing through the people, but the sea of people was dense. Suddenly a gun shot...and the glass broke. The King looked dumbfound...until Frisk was thrown off the metal pillars holding the lighting and rolled on the stage. Another gun shot as she raised her legs so she wouldn't be shot. 

"YOU BITCH!!" Yelled the Queen. Frisk got up and rolled her shoulder. 

"MAN!! What a sucky landing that was...oof.." She cracked her shoulder in place and inhaled. 

"ok i'm good. Sup?"She said very laid back like she wasn't bleeding or she didn't just dislocate her shoulder...or just take down three fourths of the guards in this place. 

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!" Frisk shrugged. 

"dunno..didn't the air smell funny today?" The Queen gritted her teeth. The King looked dumbfound. 

"D-did you just try to kill..me..?" he asked. Frisk scoffed. 

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!! I may or may not have saved your life. Just sayin' you should smell your drink." The King brough what was left of his glass and wine to his nose and sniffed. His face fell in shock. 

"p-poison.." Frisk hit her template with the gun two times. 

"Bingo! And the venomous snake is right there." She pointed towards the Queen. 

"W-what?! That is absurd!! GUARDS!!" Two guards were abou to step on stage when Mateo and Miguel both jumped up. 

"Touch my sister and you will be disabled." Mateo gritted through his teeth. Frisk fist bumped Miguel. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT LOW LIFE?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SISTER?!" Sans scoffed and teleported on stage. 

"lady..you're loco loco. ya think you would get away with your little puppet show for so long? yeah right..ya've been controlling the King for hell knows how long and created this...shitty division between people...yet you accepted monsters like we were home because you knew we were strong. pretty toxic relationship if ya ask me personally." Frisk laughed a bit at how dumb the woman looked as her face started to get reder and reder in anger. The 'Royals' started walking on the stage as well. The cameras turned on right on the news. Mateo looked at the people around the room. 

"OH COME ON!! YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE DOUBTING THE FACT THESE 'LOW LIVES' AS YOU CALL THEM DID MORE FOR US THAN ANYONE!! All our damn money is off their asses from their damn fees!! LOOK AT MY SISTER!! This woman works like 24 different jobs to sustain her friends so no one will die!! How is that even fair?! She knows more than a mechanic with a college degree and master and has the mind of a scientist yet she works as a waitress giving weird dudes drinks while they make jokes about getting her laid!!" The people started fidgeting. Man dude...Mateo knew how to hid hard huh..? Right in the guts..Miguel backed him up:

"SHE LITERALLY TOOK DOWN A WHOLE DAMN BUILDING OF GUARDS TO SAVE THE KINGS LIFE AND SHE'S BEEN LEADING A REVOLUTION!! If this is called a low life..I'D RATHER BE A LOW LIFE THAN A RICH SNOB JUST LIKE ALL YOUR ASSES!!" Frisk looked at her brothers with softened eyes. The King was tearing up. 

"i am so glad...someone noticed...i-i'm so sorry Frisk.." He hugged his daughter tightly as the Queen was growing mader and mader by second. Frisk smiled. 

"I'm glad you didn'y kill mom...and it was..her.." Frisk hugged the man as well. Sans smiled at the cute sight in front of him. 

"YES INDEED THIS IS MY DAUGHTER..SHE IS THE ONE WITH FULL ROYAL BLOOD AS HER MOTHER WAS...THE QUEEN OF MEXICO!" The people were surprised. Mateo jumped up. 

"WHO'S THE LOW LIFE NOW WOOO!!" Miguel laughed as he gave his brother a bro hug than Frisk a hug. Frisk stepped forward towards the former Queen. 

"End of the line...This ends now. Everyone knows your little shitty ga--AGH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Frisk said as the woman lounged at her and the two rolled off the stage towards the back, behind the curtains. The Mad Queen started laughing like a maniac and they could hear the sound of an elevator. 

"S-SHE'S TAKING FRISK UP!!" Alphys yelled. Sans looked at the people on the stage and nodded as they all teleported after the elevator...towards the 5th floor where Mateo's office was. 

* * *

Clara slammed Frisk into Mateo's desk and everything on it fell off. Frisk coughed up blood. She gritted her teeth. Suddenly everyone was behind them. Clara went behind Frisk and grabbed her by her hair as she opened a pen-knife. The Queen hair was now loose on her face, her eyes injected with rage and her make-up ruined and smeered from the sweat. 

"One...step..AND SHE IS DONE!! DID YOU REALLY THINK THE BOMB WAS IN THE BASMENT FRISKY?? OH NOOO~~ I'M THE BOMB!!" Frisk's eyes widened in terror as the woman bulled her closer and underneath her fur jacket she could feel something attached to the Queen's body. 

"Only a few seconds left before EVERYTHING BLOWS UP!! THIS OFFICE..AND ALL OF YOU ARE STUCK AND WE WILL ALL DIE!! THE MONSTER ROYALS AND THE KING AND QUEEN...ALL DEAD!! ONE OF THE NOBLES WILL TAKE OUR PLACE AND CARRY ON!! NOTHING WILL CHANGE NOW!!" Frisk looked around the room in fear as she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her. Suddenly she looked at Sans. He looked...hopeless...his smile wasn't there anymore. No...she won't let that happen...she won't let her family die. 

"Confías en mí..?" Miguel and Mateo looked at each other then their eyes widened. 

"Frisk...no..Come on...No.." Frisk smiled and looked at Sans. He was looking confused. Frisk smiled with teary eyes and his sockets went blank. 

"frisk...what are you thinking..?" The Queen was confused. 

"15 seconds..."Sans shook his head in disbelief as Frisk said that. The Queen was even more confused. Frisk easily pulled the Queen arm over her shoulder and she freed herself. She took a deep breath as she then ran towards the woman and both of them jumped through the window. Frisk let herself rotate in the air as she used her legs to push the queen further. The bomb went off as her ears started ringing. The smoke fell over her and the heat touched her skin. Glass shattered but the bomb was far away to not harm anyone inside the building or it's integrity. Frisk was now falling...and falling down...the lights getting further and further away from her grasp as she was losing conciousness...her family was ok..and that was all that mattered now. 

* * *

Mateo, Miguel and Sans ran towards the window Frisk just jumped out of. He could feel his soul drop as he felt like he almost lost her. He didn't even think about all the magic he had stored. He had counted 15 seconds, he teleported down and caught Frisk using his blue magic. She gently fell into his arms as he took her pulse. Oh thank god she was still alive. 

"frisk...sweethear come on..please...hold on for me ok..?" He got a gentle reassuring squeaze on his hand. He used his powers to heal her the best he could. Finally Gaster came with everyone else. Mateo was on his phone with the ambulance as the King rushed outside. When he saw Frisk as she was he knelt next to her. 

"oh my god...Oh my god..no...my little baby girl...she...s-she looked so much like her mum..Oh..what have i done.." The man said in tears. Sans let the man cradle her as he worked on healing her. Papyrus put a reasuring hand on his shoulder and he started healing her. The King was sitting down on his knees looking at her. Suddenly, to everyone's disbelief, he started singing a lullaby.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine.." He said with a horse, sobbing voice. Mateo looked away as he bit his lip and Miguel covered his eyes. That's when Miguel started continuing. 

"Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.." Mateo was the next one. 

"If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you.." Mateo said with a trembling voice. The King sobbed again and Sans looked away. He can't watch this again..he already watched it once..Papyrus eyes sparkled as he seemed to do something right. Sans looked hopeful at him. Frisk's fingers started moving as she reached up to her father's hand on her chest. He looked stunned as she smiled with tears in her eyes...both from pain and from seemed to be a memory. 

"From your head...... to your toes  
You're not much,....... goodness knows  
But you're......... so precious to me  
Cute as can be......, baby of mine.." Frisk said with a horse voice...but pretty. The King sobbed as he hugged Frisk. 

"I'm so sorry...i should have been there for you...for her...you look so so much like her...the same golden eyes...and the same heart filled with love." Sans did a quick check on the King's heart and he almost laughed when he saw it was Justice. Fitting for a King.

"i..missed...you too....daddy..." Mateo and Miguel were watching then Mateo whined:

"BROOOO SHUDDUP IMMA CRYYYY~~" Frisk laughed the best she could as Mateo was fanning himself. Miguel smacked his head for ruining the moment. Soon enough the ambulance came. The monsters decided to leave and so the only people in the room were the King, frisk's brothers, Sans and Abuela that came as well. Abuela was so happy to see Frisk's father it was almost sureal. 

"Hija...why do you always get yourself in trouble.." Abuela said besides her bed. Frisk shrugged. 

"dunno...it's in my blood." Mateo snorted and Miguel stiffled his laughter with his hand. The King was shocked. Abuela laughed. 

"that's my little bebe..." Frisk smiled then the King came towards her and looked at her. 

"Frisk...it's time we move on from Kings and Queens...please...become our president..."

"wait what now..?"

* * *

After months from the incident at the New Year's party....Thing started going for the better. All thise buildings the poorer lived in were now renovated. Most of them were actually done. Frisk refused to live in the Penthouse and left her father live there. Frisk left her father be president but she was the Ambassador...and Chara also gave her position to Frisk since she became the princess after marrying Asriel. Things were going quite well. They made peace with mexicans at Frisk's demand and the 'nobles' finally started getting along with the 'low lives'. They found out how fun other nationalities and cultures could be and now Ebbot City was a place of culture and colors. 

"Ambassador Sanchez! The graphs are looking better and better everyday! You are a life saver!!" Frisk smiled as she walked down the corridor. No one actually made her wear those 'fancy suits'. She was wearing what she like: A shirt with Queen and some cuffed up ripped jeans. She was also wearing her favorite hat. People kept stopping her to help them either run numbers or to ask for help on what to say to hugher up individuals or if they hand any questions. She was happy to help. Her office? Her office almost looked like her damn workshop. And yet everyone was ok with it. Suddenly she got a call. 

"Miss Sanchez someone came to see you--OH MY GOD WHERE DID THEY GO!!" She already knew who it was. She jumped out of her chair as she knew her boyfriend will soon teleport in the room. In 3,2....1.

"flower you today buttercu-- HOLY SHI--" he said as he was thumbling down with a Frisk in his arms. 

"LOOK WHAT I HAVE!! LOOK!!" Frisk pulled out a small little thing that looked like a bookleth. 

"uhh..what's that..?" Frisk snickered. 

"I finally made monster traveling possible...this..IS YOUR PASSAPORT!!" She opened it and to Sans surprise there was a phot of him and his data filled out. 

"you...oh sweetheart, you are such an angel..wow!! this is an actual passaport..HAH! it got the delta rune on it. my god flower this is just.." Frisk smiled as she pulled out another few. 

"and these..? Are for the Dreemurrs..Metta...The lovely lizard and fish...and of course Papy and Dad-ster...Let's go give it to him now!!" Frisk bent backwards and used her arms to hoist herself up leaving the skeleton on the floor. He teleported next to her as she put the otehr passaports on the desk and put a hand around her waist so he could teleport both of them up. Frisk and Sans both fell through the open door of her Dad's office. 

"Hey Dad!!" Frisk said. Gaster and The King were both chatting. They turned around and said at the same time 'yes?'. Sans snickered as he looked to the side shrugging. Frisk giggled. 

"The other dad." Gaster did a 'SCORE' type of thing with his hand as the King crossed his arms. 

"what is it Frisk??" Frisk pulled out the passaport. Gaster backed away in shock. The King looked shocked as well, then he smiled lovingly at his daughter. Such a king soul she was...she beamed with love and purity. Just like her mother. 

"y-you...you did this for us..?" Gaster asked before pulling Frisk in a tight hug. She smiled. 

"your welcome, Dad-ster.."

* * *

Sans wasn't ready...oh he wasn't ready at all. 

"JUST PROPOSE YOU NUMBSKULL!!" Chara yelled getting up on the couch as Sans was pacing the room. 

"IT'S QUITE CREEPY BROTHER..YOU'VE NEVER WALKED THIS LONG IN YOUR LIFE!!" Papyrus says norrowing his sockets. Asriel snorts. 

"Come onnn...Man up dude!! I was scared out of my shits as well when i proposed to Chara." Chara scoffed. 

"you almost peed yourself and you "baah"-ed at the waiter.." Sans stopped and snickered. 

"YOU SAID YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE!!" he yelled in a high picth voice as his fur turned red as a tomato. 

"Oh come on numbskull..SHALALALA KISS DAH GIRLLL!!" Undyne said. Asriel face-palmed. 

"who let her watch Little Mermaid again..? Alphys..?" Alphys shrugged. 

"S-she asked nicely...but she's right. Y-you need to.." Everyone looked at each other and they all evily smirked. 

"SHA-LA-LA KISS THE GIRL!!" Sans face-palmed...this was going nowhere..

~~~~~~~~~

Oh boy...he didn't expect this...They were both in the park enjoying a picnic and he was fine up until that point but now? NOPEEEE--

"are you ok, lovely bones? you look..umm..tense.." Frisk asked as she tilted her head. Oh man dude...she even put a dress on for you MAKE IT COUNT YOU LAZYBONES--

"yup, i'm fine frisky..i just...i have a question..come here a bit." He said as he got up and they walked towards the tree next to the lake. Frisk tilted her head in confusion. He inhaled. 

"oh god...i-i'm not good with words...all i know is i love ya, frisk. i really do and..i want to ask you..will you.." He knelt down and pulled a ring with a blue echo flower. He made the ring himself. 

"will you..marry me..?" Frisk backed away in shock. She was tearing up. 

"if you are pranking me right now you are cruel...oh my god...am i dreaming? hold up.." She pinched herself and then she jumped up as she screeched. 

"Oh my GOD!! YES YES YES HOLY SHIT!! OLVIDÉ CÓMO HABLAR!!" Frisk said as she jumped into his arms again. That..couldn't have gone better.

~~~~~~~~~

"YOU HURT MY HIJA I WILL MAKE YOU MY CHANCLAS!! UNDERSTOOD?" Said Abuela. The two brothers were sitting front row narrowing their eyes...Well the brothers actually got up to get behind him, they were after all his men. Oh god what a bad choice. And there was Frisk...walking down the aile in that beautiful white dress..She was walked by Asgore, Gaster and The King. Hooo boy he's gonna cry. 

"a-are you crying lovely bones..?" Frisk asked giggling. He scoffed and looked away. 

"no..i just have something in my socket.." 

"tears..?" He paused. 

"maybe.." 

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sans~~?" Said Frisk behind his back. 

"hmm what..?" He said lazly as he was laying on the couch sipping his ketchup. 

"Happy Father's day~" He looked confused. 

"i'm not a fa--" She walked away humming as he froze in shock and chocked on his ketchup. 

"WOMAN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!!" She ran away laughing as he chased her up the stairs of their new home.

~~~~~~~~~~

"why did we need to have a second child..?" Sans asked himself as he was waiting for his wife to be done screaming. His daughter was at home with Paps so everything was fine...another high picthed scream.Nope it wasn't fine. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"SIT FOR THE DAMN PICTURE ALREADY!! If i don't get a picture done ABUELA WILL MAKE ME INTO A TACO!! GRAB YOUR BROTHER'S HAND ALREADY!!"

"He has cooties.." Frisk norrowed her eyes. 

"You have cooties if you don't hold his hand!!" 

~~~~~~~~~

And there was her grave. After so many years she was dead...and soon enough it will be her turn. He knelt down in front of it and smiled as he was slowly turning to dust. 

"flower you today, buttercup...i'm going to Grillby's..need me to get you anything..?" 

And then it was dark. He woke up in a place he knew all too well...a place with an echo tree and a girl standing there. Auburn air flowing in the wind. She turned around and her honey golden eyes met his. He could feel his heart melt. 

"hi lovely bones...you took your 'thyme' huh..?" He smiled. 

"way too much apart from you, flower, if you ask me personally." 

Yeah...he lived a good life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...so happy for this. thank you all so so much for reading this..and all of the future readers. It was a beautiful ride. <3


End file.
